Si juegas con fuego terminas quemándote
by Victorie Malfoy
Summary: Draco y Hermione juegan constantemente a retar al otro hasta puntos peligrosos y apasionantes, un punto donde su corazón y su mente pueden hacerles cuestionar sus propios principios sueños y objetivos. Paralelamente Draco descubrirá algo de su familia que jamás hubiera imaginado y llegará una nueva alumna al colegio que sorprenderá a todos por su parentesco con un conocido profeso
1. Capítulo 1: Diferente

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, no podía creer que en cuestión de unos meses su vida hubiera dado ese giro de 360º, ella, Hermione Granger la sabelotodo insufrible rata de biblioteca frígida y monjona de la que todo el mundo se reía estaba ahora en los brazos de Draco Malfoy, o mejor dicho, él estaba en los brazos de ella, lo tenía comiendo de su mano, bebiendo los vientos por ella, pero no solo a él, había muchos chicos que habían expresado interés romántico por ella, semanalmente recibía propuestas indecentes, ahora todo lo que decía era lo más interesante del mundo, no una aburrida clase con una Mcgonagall joven, ahora siempre era invitada a las fiestas más exclusivas y deseada por todo el que se cruzaba en su camino ¿Y era eso algo negativo? No sabía responderse a esa pregunta, se sentía como la típica chica popular a la que todo el mundo admiraba, esa que todas querían ser, estaba bien que ahora todos fueran simpáticos con ella y no solo en momentos puntuales para conseguir sus maravillosos apuntes, estaba bien ponerse vestidos bonitos y que le regalaran cosas solo por ser ella, ganar dinero (que por supuesto reinvertiría en una educación universitaria más selecta de lo que pudo soñar jamás) estaba bien el séquito de fans que la adoraban, pero todo ello le había llevado a preguntarse ¿qué era real a parte de sus amigos de siempre y qué no? ¿Malfoy realmente compartiría su cama o se habría interesado por ella de no ser por su cambio de imagen y conducta o había sido él quien había cambiado al descubrir el secreto que su familia le había ocultado tantos años? ¿O se habían cambiado el uno al otro sin pretenderlo? Una cosa estaba clara, este año era muy diferente a todos los demás pero ella, también era diferente, no solo por la guerra, o por la fama, sino porque desde esa última semana de agosto, ella comprendió que merecía quererse a si misma y pensar en sus propias necesidades, hecho que nunca hubiera sido posible sin Ginny y el chico misterioso…

 _Unos meses atrás…_

Hermione acababa de preparar todo para su llegada, estaba emocionada, nunca había vivido algo tan "normal" como era invitar a una amiga a dormir a su casa, ella muchas veces había ido a la madriguera, pero sus amigos nunca la habían visitado en su terreno, el mundo muggle. Ese verano, Ginny, pasaría la última semana de las vacaciones en su casa, a las afueras de Londres, algo que a Arthur le hizo tanta ilusión que prácticamente le mandó a su hija un trabajo de investigación sobre el mundo muggle y sus costumbres. Ginny era una chica que no llamaba la atención en el mundo muggle, a diferencia de muchos magos de padres mágicos, sabía adaptarse muy bien, obviando su fascinación con la tecnología

—Ding Dong— sonó el timbre, Hermione bajó las escaleras de su vivienda unifamiliar, era blanca con tonos grises y beiges, la decoración minimalista con un estilo muy británico, muy moderno, totalmente contrario decorado por un primo de su madre que era interiorista. Por fin abrió la puerta — ¡Ginny!—la abrazó – que alegría verte, entra por favor – Ginny correspondió el abrazo, tomó sus maletas y entró a la morada de Hermione, lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia arriba y se sorprendió - ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó Hermione

—Oh — Ginny esbozó una sonrisa tímida, al darse cuenta de que quizá había sido un poco indiscreta— nada perdona, es que…no estoy acostumbrada a mirar hacia arriba y no encontrarme 5 pisos de techo, arquitectónicamente peligrosos

—Ah, ya — rió Hermione — bueno eso es normal, a Harry y a mi nos sorprendía mucho lo contrario al principio, eso es porque en el mundo de los magos continúa la moda victoriana, tanto en los elementos arquitectónicos como en lo textil, he de decir que me gusta, es muy majestuoso, solo que si eso continuara en el mundo muggle, el derroche energético sería inmenso, con techos tan altos, tantos pisos, el gasto en calefacción sería importante

—¿No usáis fuego para calentaros? —preguntó Ginny curiosa— o sea, sé por Harry lo que es la calefacción, pero, él me dijo que tenía chimenea en casa de los Dursley

—Oh si, nosotros también la tenemos, pero no siempre la usamos, por la contaminación el estado lo limita, y la calefacción en teoría es menos peligrosa, aunque, en casas como la mía, sea fuego o sea calefacción en seguida estamos calientes —apuntó Hermione — ¿te enseño la casa?

—Por favor— Hermione empezó el tour por el salón, una estancia grande, con las paredes de color gris perla y blanco, una chimenea blanca sobre la que estaban fotos familiares muy tiernas, al lado sobre un pequeño y estrecho mueble se posaba la televisión, un trasto que su padre mataría por probar en ese mismo instante, el sofá, estaba estratégicamente posicionado en frente de ese aparato, con una mesita de café de cristal en medio, perfecta para el té de las 5. Unos metros más alejada se encontraba la cocina, que estaba abierta al salón y permitía cocinar, mientras hablabas con los invitados, la cocina tenía un tamaño medio, con una mesa de comedor apta para 4 personas, y unas puertas francesas que daban a un pequeñito jardín, lo justo para tomar el té en verano pisando la fina hierba o sentarse ese balancín-sofá que se mecía en el porche; en ese mismo piso estaba uno de los dos cuartos de baño, eso era lo único común con su mundo, solo que muchísimo más limpio. Poco después ambas subieron al piso de arriba, Hermione le presentó de lejos la habitación de sus padres, el segundo cuarto de baño y finalmente su habitación — esta habitación grita Hermione Granger — comentó Ginny con ternura

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Granger sorprendida

—Pues a ver, primero, está todo perfectamente ordenado, eso es muy tú, tu cama está perfectamente hecha y estirada, huele bien, las paredes son blancas, pero tienes detalles con pequeñas flores verdes y rosas, eso denota delicadeza y ternura y…en lugar de tener el típico poster de algún grupo musical de moda has llenado las paredes de estantes que antes no estaban para llenarlos de libros…nadie que viera esta habitación diría que es de otra persona y… todo sea dicho, me gusta mucho

—Gracias — sonrió — bueno ¿qué? ¿estás lista para vivir la experiencia muggle?

—Absolutamente — Ese primer día que estuvieron juntas Hermione quiso que conociera los barrios y elementos más emblemáticos de Londres, algo que gustó a su los museos se lo pasaron realmente bien, pues ambas compartieron conocimientos de historia; Hermione, para variar, empezó explicándole a Ginny cada cosa que veían hasta que la pelirroja encontró exposiciones de objetos que eran mágicos y, por una vez Hermione se sintió teniendo una conversación cultural a su altura, sin que tras las explicaciones tuviera que ver las caras de aburrimiento de Harry y Ron o los ojos en blanco de sus compañeros de clase.

Otro día Hermione decidió llevar a Ginny al cine y a tiendas de electrónica y pudo ver a Arthur Weasley en su hija, le hizo risa como se asustó Ginny cuando la chica de la película disparó su arma y no pasó nada, aunque también le resultó curioso cómo lo encontraba todo tan extraño siendo que la gente en las fotos del mundo de los magos se movía.

Sin embargo, lo que más la maravilló fueron los restaurantes; en el mundo mágico había restaurantes obviamente, pero a Ginny no le entraba en la cabeza como podían crear tan ricos platos sin ningún conjuro.

—Hermione, quiero entrar en las cocinas, no me creo que alguno de los cocineros no sea mago...—dijo la pelirroja fascinada por saborear un trocito de brioche de panceta espolvoreada con queso parmesano

—Se llama cocina fusión Ginny, los chefs saben de química, y eso acaba con creaciones como esta

—¿Quieres decir...que usan pociones?

—Bueeeno...no poseen magia pero la ciencia cada vez se aproxima más a la magia

—Increíble...realmente fascinante, a mi padre le encantaría, en serio, alucinaría

— Si esto te impresiona no quiero saber qué pasará cuando vayamos a Picaddily Circus, con sus pantallas gigantes, sus luces y bueno, el llegar allí en metro— dijo Hermione entre risas

— ¿Metro? ¿qué es eso? — dijo confusa la menor de los Weasley

— Son como los trenes, pero bajo el suelo

—Wow ¿pero eso como puede ser? ¿No se rompe la tierra? ¿y por qué bajo el suelo? ¿es que van a algún lugar secreto?

—Oh no, la tierra no se rompe, es muy seguro por lo general, es público, lo usa todo el mundo para ir a sus destinos — Contestó Hermione

—Pero ¿entonces qué sentido tiene?

—¿Cómo dices? — preguntó extrañada la castaña

— Que si no son para ir a un lugar secreto ¿por qué no poner los trenes encima de la tierra?

—Por el tráfico — Ginny la miraba aún sin comprender, era como si su amiga y ella hubieran dejado de hablar el mismo idioma — Es decir, — prosiguió Hermione percatándose de que su amiga no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba contando — los muggles no tienen escobas o polvos flu o posibilidad de desaparecerse como los magos, lo único parecido son los autobuses y trenes pero no son tan rápidos como el autobús noctámbulo o el expreso de Hogwartts, los muggles necesitan medios de transporte rápidos para llegar a cualquier sitio, para ello tienen coches, pero si todo el mundo usa coches y autobuses las calles se colapsan, por tanto inventaron cosas como los trenes subterráneos o "metros" para descongestionar el tráfico, y para viajes largos, el avión hace una función similar

— Oooh entiendo — dijo complacida la pelirroja — aunque si te digo la verdad los muggles están un poco locos, yo jamás me subiría a un trasto tan pesado que se mantiene en el aire sin pizca de magia, algo así no puede ser seguro — Hermione rió

— Está considerado el medio de transporte más seguro del mundo

—Y yo pensaba que nosotros corríamos peligro de muerte por improvisar hechizos y pociones que no sabemos cómo saldrán — ambas rieron — cambiando radicalmente de tema…te confieso que he venido aquí con una segunda intención — dijo la pelirroja bajando el tono y acercándose más a su amiga

—Oh Ginny cuando hablas así y pones esa cara me das miedo — dijo Hermione saboreando el ultimo trozo de su postre con una ligera sonrisa, esperándose algo descabellado de la hermana de Ron

—Mira en el Callejón Diagon normalmente hay de todo lo que necesites comprar pero es que yo…necesito comprar algo, digamos, atrevido y en nuestro mundo todos saben que soy una Weasley, más ahora que ha pasado la guerra y me acosan por ser la novia de Harry Potter, en cuanto a lo que publiquen sobre mi relación con Harry me da igual, pero no quisiera que Corazón de Bruja dijera que se ha visto a Ginny Weasley comprando ropa intima sexy para sus encuentros con el elegido, a mis padres les daría algo — Hermione al oír tales palabras casi se atraganta de la risa

—¿Quieres que yo te acompañe a una tienda de lencería? ¿yo?

—Vamos mujer después de luchar contra Voldemort, contra mortifagos y huir alrededor del mundo con Harry y mi hermano ¿me vas a decir que te da miedo entrar a una tienda de lencería?

—Miedo no, solo…vergüenza, todo el mundo me mirará mientras espero a que tú te pruebas cosas y la gente mayor me juzgará

—Eso tiene fácil solución, pruébate cosas tú también

—¿Yo? — Hermione rió — ¿y para qué iba a comprarme yo esas cosas Gin? Ni siquiera tengo novio ni alguien que me guste como para enseñárselo

—Hey! ¿Quién dice que este año no viene un chico nuevo y ardiente a Hogwartts y quieres acostarte con él?

—Ya, y entre todas las chicas preciosas del colegio se va a fijar en mi — dijo la castaña con sarcasmo

—¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? Eres una chica preciosa

—Vamos Ginny, ni mis amigos han alabado nunca mi belleza, de hecho hasta han llegado a apostar a qué edad me convertiré en la loca solitaria de los gatos, y Malfoy y compañía se han pasado la vida llamándome fea, creo que el único que llegó a decirme guapa aunque no era eso lo que admirase de mí, fue Viktor

—Eso es porque Malfoy y mi hermano son unos críos estúpidos sin criterio y Viktor es todo un hombre, no quieras que los cerdos aprecien las perlas

—Casi no se ha notado como has omitido a Harry en la ecuación — dijo Hermione con ironía riéndose un poco

—Eso es porque Harry es neutral, muy discreto, no juzga y en secreto siempre ha estado enamorado de mí, solo que hasta hace dos años él no lo sabía — dijo la pelirroja con desparpajo, Hermione negó con la cabeza y sonrió ante tal declaración — además te aseguro que ese idiota de Malfoy se habrá tocado pensando en ti, seguro.

—Si querías producirme ganas de vomitar, enhorabuena, lo has conseguido, ¿por qué me das esa imagen mental? Además, ya lo dudo porque siempre nos hemos odiado.

—La línea entre el odio y el amor es tan fina…y sí, te podrá haber odiado, pero eso no significa que sexualmente no le atraigas, quizá te llamaba fea porque se odiaba a si mismo porque le atrajeras, con todos esos prejuicios…

—Malfoy hizo una dramática escena con su brazo en clase de pociones porque me había rozado sin querer, se puso a chillar como una niña pequeña y parecía que estuviera padeciendo la lepra y por si fuera poco humillante Snape le rió la gracia en lugar de í que créeme, si Malfoy hubiera pensado en mi de forma sexual habría acabado yendo a la enfermería para que le trataran la mente, en plan telenovela mala, ya sabes lo que le gusta llamar la atención.

—Bueno, vale — se rindió Ginny — pero volviendo a lo que hablábamos antes ¿me acompañarás a comprarme algo sugerente?

—Solo si me juras que no tendré que oír cosas como "con este tanga Harry va a empotrarme a lo bestia" o "Harry querrá meterse entre este sujetador" porque luego por tu culpa me cuesta mucho mirarlo a la cara y no es agradable imaginar a mi mejor amigo en… "la faena". Ginny alzando su mano prometió contenerse, algo avergonzada porque su reciente comunicación de su vida sexual sin tapujos incomodase a Hermione; debía reconocer que desde que había probado el sexo estaba muy desatada; el resto de su día consistió en agradables paseos por Hide Park, probar una "taberna muy moderna" llamada Starbucks, una vuelta en el London Eye y finalmente una rica cena en un establecimiento de comida rápida, que encantó a Ginny tanto o más que el rico almuerzo de esa mañana.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se armó de valor y paciencia y rogó para que Ginny no se probara toda la tienda de lencería a la que la iba a llevar, también cruzó los dedos para que Ginny no le contara alguna proeza sexual de Harry, a pesar de que le habría prometido mantener en silencio esa parte de su vida, pero conocía a su amiga, estaba muy emocionada por haber conseguido al fin el hombre del que siempre había estado enamorada, y bueno, ella no tenía ni idea de sexo pero con lo atolondrada que estaba su Ginny imaginaba que debía ser divertido.

Salieron temprano de casa y fueron en metro a Picaddily Circus, Ginny durante todo el trayecto en el susodicho tren fue agarrada a una de las barras como si estuviera cogiendo velocidad extrema con su escoba, pero al final reconoció que fue menos horrible de lo que esperaba; caminaron un rato hasta llegar a una tienda de lencería que llamó la atención de la pelirroja

—Miss Seduction— leyó en voz alta —no es muy sutil pero me gusta, entremos—dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta y dejando poca opción a réplica a Hermione, la cual opinaba que esa tienda era demasiado atrevida para su gusto

—Cuando dijiste tienda de lencería tenía otra cosa en mente…o sea…algo bonito, pero esto…— dijo cogiendo un conjunto de tanga y pezoneras de cuero negro— ¿un poco excesivo no? —preguntó conteniendo la risa, Ginny se giró y no pudo contener unas cuantas carcajadas

—No pensaba en eso…jajaja, me gusta ir sexy pero...no me pondría eso ni borracha— respondió la pelirroja

—Lo creas o no, eso me tranquiliza mucho, no estaba preparada para verte con algo como esto — dijo Hermione aliviada

—Buenos días señoritas ¿puedo ayudarlas en algo? — preguntó una dependienta muggle, bajita delgada, con el pelo rizado y los ojos verdes, con una forma de andar, gesticular y mirar muy similar a su nada apreciada compañera de clase Pansy Parkinson; Ginny le describió a grandes rasgos lo que estaba buscando y la chica les dirigió a la sala contigua — aquí tenemos una gran variedad de productos, lo que más demanda tiene es el encaje en color negro, pero el acero en las copas es nuestro producto estrella para aquellas clientas más atrevidas y para los gustos más selectos…la pedrería es una gran opción.

—Sí, ya me estoy imaginando a un idiota pretencioso que querría a la chica con sujetadores de pedrería y sábanas de diamantes — dijo Hermione por lo bajo, provocando la risa de Ginny y la cara de disgusto de la vendedora

—Para chicas con gustos más…sencillos como los de tu amiga…— empezó la vendedora dirigiendo su mirada despectiva a Hermione— tenemos sostenes blancos sin costuras y braguitas de dibujos — esa suposición ofendió a la Gryffindor e hizo que Ginny contuviera una mirada de "te lo dije" para no prolongar la humillación.

—En realidad yo iba a probarme las pezoneras y el tanga de cuero que tenías en la otra sala, lo bueno de tener una carita como la mía es que nadie se espera que sea un zorrón en la cama a la que le gusta el sexo duro, solo he acompañado a mi amiga aquí porque tiene unos gustos más…tradicionales y acaba de descubrir lo que es una penetración — dijo Hermione con una dureza determinante, dejando a la dependienta completamente estupefacta — ahora si no te importa nos gustaría seleccionar la ropa que mi amiga quiera probarse o…podemos irnos

—Les…dejaré…echar un vistazo…— dijo la muggle con una sonrisa fingida retirándose; cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Ginny pudo reaccionar como le pedía el cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! —preguntó divertidamente escandalizada — menudo corte le has dado jajaja

—Es que no soporto a la gente así —respondió Hermione—…me recordaba tanto a Parkinson que he tenido que decirle eso porque no puedo hacerle el _mocomurcielago_ que se hubiera merecido… ¡menuda estúpida!

—Desde luego, aunque yo ya estaba preparada para darle un puñetazo si no llegas a dejarla tan pasmada —rió Ginny de nuevo

—Se agradece

—Ahora vamos a por lo que nos queremos probar de verdad

—¿Queremos? — dijo Hermione un poco alterada

—Venga, un cambio de ropa interior no le hace mal a nadie, además ayer me lo prometiste

—No…ayer conseguí evitar el tema llevando la conversación por otras direcciones

—Bueno pues ahora como castigo por utilizar tretas claramente Slytherins me vas a acompañar al probador y te vas a probar…—buscó algo lo suficientemente aceptable para Hermione pero que saliera de su zona de confort — esto — le seleccionó un conjunto color rosa claro vaporoso, que tenía una tela sobresaliendo de las copas del sostén hasta la cadera a juego con un culotte del mismo color — y no te quejes….o te haré probarte el mío — amenazó enseñándole un modelito negro de corsé ligas y culotte de color negro

—Ains…Ginny pero… ¿para qué voy a probarme yo esto? para lo único que me serviría sería para el deleite de mis peluches, o peor, para el deleite de Lavender o Parvati

—Primero, no tienes por qué comprarte cosas para gustar a los demás Herms, tienes que sentirte sexy contigo misma y segundo, solo ver la cara de esas dos envidiosas al ver tu cuerpazo con eso merece la pena comprarlo—Hermione rió por los halagos de Ginny—así que ahora mismo vas a ver lo sexy que estas y no acepto un NO por respuesta

—Está bien...es imposible negarte nada—Hermione, tapándose la cara con el pelo para que nadie pudiera reconocerla por casualidad, siguió a Ginny de mala gana y se metió en el cubículo de al lado de la pelirroja; se probó el conjunto rosa y se sorprendió de la imagen que le devolvía el espejo; se sentía realmente preciosa, nunca había pensado que algo tan normal pudiera hacerla ver así. Sintiéndose en la confianza que otorgaban los probadores de mujeres retiró la cortina del probador para enseñárselo a su amiga.

—Ginny ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Hermione! ¡¿eres tú?!—dijo una voz masculina desde el fondo del pasillo de probadores

—¡Aaaah Seamus! ¡¿pero qué haces tú aquí?! este es el probador de mujeres!—Grito Hermione roja como el pelo de los Weasley tapando su escultural cuerpo con la cortinilla del probador, Ginny sacó la cabeza alarmada

—Perdona Hermione estaba acompañando a mi novia, ella es muggle ya sabes ...que suerte que yo sea mestizo y viva cerca de aquí; acuérdate... mi padre es muggle y bueno ella quería venir aquí— explicaba Seamus atropelladamente y muerto de la vergüenza; el chico se quedó sin más explicaciones que dar, con ambas chicas mirándolo tensas—emmm estas muy guapa así, qui quiero decir... que que bueno tu eres guapa y así vestida emm pues adiós te te veo en Hogwartts—el chaval rojo de vergüenza, se marchó de los probadores, segundos después Ginny estalló en risas

—Jajajaja ¿has visto como se ha puesto? creo que él y su "amigo" se alegraban de verte Herms

—Oh calla...no me des esa imagen mental—dijo la castaña con cara de asco

—Ahora sin duda, te compras esto y todos los conjuntitos que te elija tienes un cuerpo perfecto, te va a quedar genial todo lo que te pruebes, esto es el principio del poder sexual de Hermione Jean Granger — dijo Ginny sintiéndose empoderada

— Pero ¿tú qué crees que mi cuenta bancaria es como la cámara de Gringotts de Harry? Mis padres son dentistas, vivimos bien pero no es como si pudiéramos permitirnos una tienda entera de…— miró con desconcierto unas prendas —estas cosas, además puestos a comprar todo lo de una tienda sería una librería — Ginny la miró con ternura

—Está bien… no te sobrecargaré, pero sí vas a ayudarme a elegir para mi

—¿Es realmente necesario? Ya quieres que nos vayamos de fiesta esta noche, no me va a dar tiempo a leer mi novela ni a hacer las listas de previsiones para Hogwats, esto solo nos hará perder tiempo

—Acabaré rápido — Hermione torció el gesto pero finalmente aceptó; al final, como ella había predicho, Ginny tardó bastante y solo les dio tiempo a llegar a casa de Hermione, cambiarse de ropa (una ropa que Hermione jamás habría pensado llevar) y marcharse a una discoteca de Londres, cosa a la que la Gryffindor más mayor se hubiera negado puesto que esa forma de entretenimiento la rechazaba bastante pero la insistencia de Ginny la hizo aceptar; además, esta le había propuesto un juego que le suscitaba bastante curiosidad. La pelirroja aquel verano había estado practicando encantamientos ilusorios, y había conseguido cambiar las facciones y el pelo a modo de la poción multijugos, y decía que funcionaría durante toda la noche si se mantenían constantemente hidratadas.

Salieron de casa de los Granger rumbo al metro y Ginny se esforzaba por parecer una muggle normal pero el gen Weasley no le permitía pasar desapercibida por las gentes del lugar. Esperaron a que el tren llegara y, a petición de Hermione se sentaron bastante apartadas de todos los muggles que hubiera

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarte?, la gente habla — Dijo Ginny observando como Hermione no paraba de contemplar su reflejo en el cristal del vagón del metro como si le salieran babosas de los poros.

—Ginny, llevas una boa de plumas con leds, una flor en la cabeza, y un escote que llega casi al ombligo créeme, te miran y hablan de ti — respondió Hermione desconfiando un poco de las dotes de Ginny en encantamientos, el hechizo no estaba mal, pero no se sentía segura

—¿Qué dices? Mis plumas son preciosas, no es que tenga tampoco demasiada carne para rellenar el escote que llevo y mi flor da alegría, además la llevo con mucha seguridad, tu eres la que parece que te mires como si la cara te fuera a explotar

—Soy rubia Ginebra, pero no rubia de "mis genes familiares son rubios", soy rubia estilo esas zorritas de noche de Malfoy y Zabinni

—Luna es muy rubia y no es una zorrita de esos dos herpes con patas y uniforme verde

—Luna es…Luna…tú ya me entiendes

—Pues aprende de ella Hermione, oye, eres la persona más lista que conozco y si me preguntaran quien es la persona que lo sabe todo en el universo diría que tú pero, mujer ¿Cómo con ese gran cerebro puedes tener esa inseguridad? Y además eres buena amiga y leal y guapísima, seas Bradly o Hermione

—¿Quién es Bradly?

—La zorrita rubia que tengo delante — ambas rieron —¿crees que por una noche podrías ganarme a…ser la mejor en seguridad y sociabilidad? No…es más, te reto a serlo

—No uses mi cerebro contra mi Ginny Weasley, es una forma absurda de intentar convencerme, muy infantil y además

—¿Significa eso que eres…una segundona? ¿una perdedora? ¿Qué te rindes sin ni siquiera empezar? — interrumpió Ginny

—Sigo diciendo que es infantil y absurdo pero solo porque te calles aceptaré el reto — respondió Hermione con el orgullo picado

—Genial, pues vamos — Ginny tomó a Hermione del brazo y se bajaron del tren

—¡Pero no pienso llamarme Bradly! — Gritó Hermione mientras era arrastrada por Ginny al el Londres nocturno, los edificios brillaban con luces doradas y rosas, a pesar de que el Londres Mágico tenía un encanto único, el Londres muggle tenía un color especial.

Las chicas fueron a una conocida discoteca del centro y lo estuvieron pasando muy bien hasta que Hermione, agobiada por la gente, el volumen de la música y sus pies no pudo bailar más por el dolor de tacones. Se sentó en la barra, pidió un refresco de cola y respiró mientras veía a Ginny bailar con un grupo grande de personas el "Saturday night". A su lado se sentó un chico de pelo oscuro y ojos azules, con buen porte pero no tenía aspecto de haberlo pasado bien, solo se le veía con ganas de beber y pensar en sus cosas. Hermione iba a decidirse por ignorarlo hasta que vio algo que sintió la necesidad de decirle. Juntó su asiento discretamente al de él y sin mirarle le susurró

—Deberías esconderla mejor — el chico le miró de reojo y algo de recelo — la varita, se te nota en la espalda — susurró ella dando un sorbo a su copa

—¿Eres bruja? — preguntó el chico con la misma discreción y secretismo

—No, si te parece voy a saber que lo que guardas ahí es una varita y no un arma si no fuera bruja — dijo Hermione con sarcasmo, con su acostumbrada mirada de "esto es evidente"

—Podías ser una muggle con amigos o familiares magos — dijo el chico aplastando el argumento de Hermione, cosa que la dejó pasmada y enfadada consigo misma por no haber reparado en ese detalle

—Cierto…— admitió y pensó rápidamente como cambiar de tema — ¿No pasas mucho tiempo aquí no? — preguntó — en el mundo muggle quiero decir — el chico esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y dio un trago a su vaso

—Primera vez, ¿tanto se me nota? — Hermione rió

—Sí, un poco, lo de como esconder bien la varita es de primero de viajeros entre mundos

—Agghh sabía que no iba a colar, se lo dije a mi mejor amigo, pero él insistió y me arrastró hasta aquí, yo me conformaba con ver el Big Ben y luego quedarme en mi cama leyendo

—Alelujah he encontrado oro, ¿sabes cómo me llamarían en la escuela si se me ocurre decir que me quiero quedar en casa leyendo?

—¿Freak, sabelotodo, aburrida?

—¡Sí! – Dijo Hermione sintiéndose comprendida —justo…eso… ¿a ti también te lo llaman?

—Nah, yo soy guapo y popular entonces si me quiero quedar en casa a leer solo soy un chico misterioso y eso me hace aún más interesante — Hermione rio un poco

—Tú no necesitas abuela eh, menuda autoestima más alta "soy guapo interesante misterioso y popular" eso es quererse a sí mismo — Comentó Hermione bebiendo un trago de su refresco de cola

—Hay quienes me llaman idiota egocéntrico, pero yo creo que son solo una panda de envidiosos — Dijo el chico con una mirada pícara

—Claro, quien no te ve guapo y maravilloso es que te tiene envidia —Dijo Hermione bebiendo otro trago de su refresco

—Vamos ni que no supieras que eres preciosa ni te lo dijeran unas cien veces al día — En eso el gesto de Hermione se torció un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos por su aspecto

—En realidad suelo oír lo contrario

—¿Poción multijugos? — ella se sorprendió

—Hechizo de ilusión ¿Cómo sabias qué...?

—¿Qué no eres quien aparentas? Digamos que tengo experiencia en observar a la gente y no has parado de mirarte en toda superficie reflectante desde que te has sentado, eso significaría que o bien no estás acostumbrada a lo que ves o bien eres muy vanidosa, pero lo dudo porque no tienes "la mirada"

—Vale, es raro que yo no sepa algo, pero me voy a arriesgar a preguntar qué es "la mirada" — contestó Hermione entrecomillando con los dedos esas últimas dos palabras

—"La mirada" es mirarse al espejo y decir "qué bueno estoy, me haría el amor a mi mismo" — Hermione estalló en risas y el refresco de cola le salió por ambos agujeros de la nariz, el chico le ofreció una servilleta para secarse y ella aceptó de buena gana

—En serio, solo conozco una persona más engreída en el mundo que tú — dijo ella riendo todavía, sintiéndose algo avergonzada por el espectáculo en su nariz — y me cae fatal pero creo que te falta poco para superarlo

—¿Yo te caigo mal?

—No, tú no— dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora — la verdad es refrescante que alguien me sorprenda intelectualmente, no es algo que vea todos los días

—Venga, no seas mentirosa, yo soy más guapo que ese tío, por eso te caigo bien

—Pues…— Hermione se puso a pensar en Malfoy, nunca se había parado a pensar en si era atractivo — si retiras las capas de odio que le tengo, lo idiota que es, lo mimado que está y le quitaran el don de hablar supongo que podría decirse que…reúne los atributos físicos masculinos que le hacen deseable para el sexo opuesto, pero….solo lo arrogante que es y la de bofetadas que merece para mi, lo hacen parecer un troll. Así que supongo que, sí, eres más guapo que un troll

—Acabas de hacer que necesite abuela, eso me ha llegado al corazón — dijo el chico fingiéndose dolido— aunque es refrescante que alguien no se deje impresionar por mi aspecto y prefiera mi conversación

—¿De qué sirve alguien que no te puede dar conversación? — Dijo Hermione complacida

—De un polvo de una noche y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo —comentó el chico con amargura bebiendo un trago — creo que voy a recordar muchísimo más esta conversación con una chica de la que no se ni su nombre que al resto de chicas que sí he conocido — Hermione compartió una mirada intensa con él, esa compenetración no había conseguido encontrarla ni siquiera con sus amigos

—Yo me acuerdo siempre de todo el mundo pero…entiendo lo que quieres decir, estás acostumbrado a las ventajas físicas de la belleza pero…no has conseguido conectar con nadie

—Sí, aunque…no veo que desconozcas la sensación, no pareces de las chicas que están con uno cada noche, bueno por fuera sí lo pareces, pero tu forma de hablar me dice que no, y sin embargo…lo comprendes muy bien

—Sí lo hago, detrás de toda esta…belleza rubia que ves, hay una chica bastante normalita a la que le gusta enterrarse en libros, estudiar, y adelantarse a los acontecimientos, si quiero algo lo consigo así me cueste años, soy paciente y perseverante pero….a veces ni siquiera mis propios amigos logran entender lo importantes que son esas cosas para mi, los quiero pero encontrar a alguien que comparta tus ambiciones y tus puntos de vista…no tiene precio la verdad — confesó Hermione, el chico entonces alzó una ceja y sonrió

—Acabas de recordarme a alguien — Dijo el chico con ternura

—¿Alguien que te gusta? — preguntó Hermione interesada

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso?

—No sé, tenías un brillo en los ojos especial

—No, es alguien con quien me llevaba mal pero, hace un tiempo descubrí cosas de ella que no conocía y que me impresionaron, digamos que es alguien que admiro en secreto por cualidades que yo no poseo, ni podría poseer

—¿Y a esa persona le pasa como a mí?

—Sí, es una persona muy lista y muy insegura pero lo compensa siendo la mejor en todo, cosa que a los demás nos deja un listón muy difícil de superar, nuestros padres nos comparan con ella, exigen que seamos mejores que ella y bueno, aun sin quererlo le coges rabia o alguien que siempre ha estado por encima de todos, estoy seguro de que es consciente de ello pero es tan insegura que se deja rodear de idiotas, sus propios amigos no la merecen ni aprecian como deben y, en mi opinión se aprovechan de ella. No es que me importe, pero si me importara le hubiera aconsejado alejarse, si hubiera sido de los círculos cercanos a mi familia y amigos estoy seguro de que habríamos desarrollado amistad pero bueno, ya sabes, rivalidades políticas, académicas y esas cosas lo han impedido.

—Eso es una tontería — dijo Hermione — si de verdad la admiras y te preocupas por ella, que por como hablas creo que lo haces, esas cosas no tienen importancia y si de verdad crees que podríais ser amigos inténtalo

—Quizá pueda, pero seguro que pensaría que me burlo de ella y a veces es tan fácil hacerla enfadar que no me resisto, me resulta graciosa— dijo el chico con una sonrisa tierna

—Creo que puedo entenderla — dijo Hermione sintiéndose identificada— yo tengo una baja tolerancia a las bromas, de hecho tengo un amigo que, siempre me tiene gritándole, se que lo hace sin maldad pero me cuesta muchísimo no…cabrearme — el chico rió de forma encantadora, con una mezcla de ternura y ganas de probarlo

—Tía…creo que no me encuentro bien—llegó una chica de pelo negro a la barra tocando el brazo de Hermione, en principio no cayó en quien era hasta que vio su boa de plumas con leds, su escote vertiginoso y su flor en la cabeza

—¡Gi….Genevieve!— Corrigió Hermione a tiempo, ellas eran famosas en el mundo mágico y el chico era mago, si querían pasar inadvertidas no debían ser identificadas — ¿qué te pasa?

—El whisky de aquí no es como el nuestro…es muuuuy hip — hipó — fuerte

—Ay madre, estás borracha — afirmó Hermione preocupada y algo molesta, se lo estaba pasando fantásticamente con ese chico, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de tener una conversación a su altura intelectual que no fuera con un profesor y ahora tendría que despedirse de él solo porque Ginny no había sabido controlar lo que bebía — Bueno…lo lamento pero, tenemos que irnos, mi amiga no está en condiciones

—¿Vais a iros solas a estas horas de la noche? — preguntó el chico preocupado —Dejad que os acompañe, podría pasar algo —Hermione rió ligeramente, después de una guerra de la que ella era heroína, sobreviviendo a Bellatrix, a los mortifagos y a Voldemort, un acechador de chicas solas era pan comido.

—Tranquilo, soy una excelente bruja, creo que podré enfrentarme a unos cuantos muggles sin problemas, puedo sola, no te preocupes

—Vale, eres buena bruja, pero en presencia de muggles no podrás hacerle un levicorpus a tu amiga y vas con tacones andar cargando con ella será muy difícil e incómodo, y además…no parece que vaya a durar mucho en pie… — Hermione dudó, el chico tenía razón, Ginny tenía los pasos contados, a penas podía mantenerse erguida en la barra — Vamos déjame ayudar

—Está bien…— acepto Hermione, ella sabía que podrían haberse escondido en un callejón y haberse desaparecido en su casa pero ¿realmente era la mejor idea? Quizá Ginny se descompusiera en el intento o igual no pasaba nada pero si no se desaparecían ella podría seguir charlando con aquel chico tan guapo. Durante el viaje Hermione y el chico misterioso conversaron agradablemente de muchos temas, historia, literatura, arte, música, se veía que era muy culto y Hermione por fin podía hablar de todo lo que sabía sin recibir unos ojos en blanco, una sonrisa interesada porque eso conseguiría puntos o un nerviosismo que esperaba una respuesta a los deberes o a la forma de sobrevivir. Llegaron al barrio de la Gryffindor y el chico observaba curioso las casas; anduvieron hasta la decimosexta vivienda, un sencillo hogar de paredes blancas, ventanales amplios, un elegante tejado a dos aguas de pizarra

—¿Vives aquí? —Preguntó el moreno de ojos azules

—No…es la casa de unos parientes, están en las Sheichelles y me han dejado la casa para veranear en Londres este año — Se inventó Hermione, después de todo lo que había pasado, habiendo tenido que borrar la memoria a sus padres y habiendo tenido que mandarlos a la otra punta del mundo para protegerlos no iba a arriesgarse a decirle a nadie que no gozara de su completa confianza donde vivía en realidad

—Ah…— contestó el chico asintiendo mientras Hermione abría la puerta — mola la puerta verde, le da un toque diferenciador

—¿Tú crees? — contestó la chica esbozando una sonrisa recordando la discusión que tuvo con su padre hacía cinco veranos por el color de la puerta, a ella le daba igual el color pero al ver que su padre planeaba pintarla verde Slytherin se opuso rotundamente

—Chss — dijo Ginny tocando punzonamente el brazo de Hermione — Hablar del color de la puerta no te ayuda a ligar, hazme caso…— la cara de Hermione se puso tan roja como el pelo natural de su amiga, qué vergüenza la había hecho pasar, primero con lo de Seamus esa mañana y ahora esto, claramente se vengaría de ella mañana aprovechando la resaca que tendría

—Entra ahí — dijo Hermione empujando a Ginny al interior de la casa y cerrando de nuevo la puerta, no fuera que a la pelirroja le diera por decir otra estupidez por el estilo — No…le hagas ni caso, va muy borracha y dice muchas tonterías

—Tranquila me he dado cuenta de ello…hay gente que no sabe lo sexy que se ve una mujer hablando de…puertas — contestó el muchacho para relajar a la ahora avergonzada Hermione; su comentario provocó la inminente risa de la Gryffindor

—Vale, eso me ha pillado de sorpresa — dijo ella agradeciendo su gesto mientras reía —Bueno…— miró la puerta, sabía que ahora el paso lógico era despedirse, entrar y ayudar a Ginny a encontrar la cama pero no quería hacerlo — yo…debería entrar…velar porque mi amiga no se haya caído por las escaleras y…dormir— dijo ella jugueteando con las llaves y mordiéndose el labio inconscientemente

—Eres una buena amiga, te preocupas mucho por los tuyos— respondió el muchacho

—Sí…siempre estoy pendiente de todos — dijo ella sin moverse un ápice

—¿Qué hay de ti? — preguntó el chico acercándose a Hermione y jugueteando también con el llavero de ella, haciendo que sus dedos se rozaran — ¿Estás pendiente de lo que necesitas y quieres? ¿o solo te preocupas de lo que debes hacer?

—La verdad es que nunca lo había pensado

—Eso me parecía — dijo acercándose cada vez más, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella y finalmente unir sus labios en un tierno beso, el chico era dulce, pero también imponente y sensual, olía a perfume, uno fresco y distinguido que la envolvía y la excitaba; sus brazos torneados envolvían su cintura, su abdomen estaba minuciosamente definido y se notaba a través de la camisa que llevaba

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto —susurró ella contra sus labios una vez deshicieron el beso — no soy de las que besan en la primera cita — hablaba mientras seguía recibiendo y dando diminutos besos entre palabras —bueno, ni suelo besar a chicos de los que no se ni su nombre

—Yo tampoco suelo besar a chicas de las que no conozco su cara real — susurró el muchacho acariciando su mejilla — pero ¿realmente importa todo eso? — preguntó juntando su frente a la de Hermione —Me gustas, he conectado contigo como nunca lo he hecho con nadie y quiero besarte ¿no te ocurre lo mismo?

—La verdad es que sí —dijo ella cerrando los ojos, embriagándose de su aroma y escuchando placenteramente sus susurros como si de ópera se tratara

—Entonces consiéntete ¿qué más da lo que suelas o deberías hacer si no es lo que te hace verdaderamente feliz? Te mereces hacer lo que quieras hacer sin preocuparte por nada más—Hermione lo pensó, de nuevo se había quedado sin palabras, ese chico tenía razón, merecía mimarse un poco y hacer lo que le diera la gana.

—Tienes razón —Ella posó sus manos en las mandíbulas de él y se fundieron en un nuevo beso, esta vez más cargado de pasión, tenía sed por su lengua, por sus labios, por coger su pelo, por beber su aliento pero un ruido de cristales rotos los distrajo de su labor; algo que Hermione no pudo ignorar ¿y si Ginny se había cortado o se había caído sobre ellos? El chico se dio cuenta de la preocupación de Hermione y simplemente sonrió y pasó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja

— No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver chica misteriosa — Dijo el chico depositando un beso en su mejilla

—Eso espero — respondió Hermione agradeciendo su comprensión y contemplando como el muchacho se marchaba. Había sido una noche impresionante y unos besos increíbles pero ese día se prometió algo; haría más cosas por sí misma, ese chico y Ginny habían coincidido en algo muy importante, merecía darse más caprichos, pensar más en sus necesidades y hacer lo que le pidiera el cuerpo de vez en cuando.

Esa última semana decidió que los consejos de Ginny y los del chico misterioso estaban bastante conectados entre sí y, dado que Ginny le había dado muchas sugerencias decidió relajarse en cuanto a su orden y su rigidez (lo justo para no sufrir tics nerviosos), intentó olvidarse del qué dirán saliendo a la calle a comprar el pan con las pintas de Ginny esa noche de fiesta, comprando alguna ropa nueva que en otra época hubiera quemado, debía sentirse lo suficientemente segura para que cuando llegara el momento no sufriera ansiedad o se echara atrás y estaba decidida a probar sus capacidades.

El uno de septiembre llegó, Hermione se levantó a las 6 am, dos horas antes de lo que acostumbraba a hacer en esa indicada fecha pues esta vez había más que hacer; lo esencial, su baúl, su gato, su bolso y sus libros para el viaje estaban listos, ahora tocaba el último paso, la imagen. Ginny había sabido de la decisión que tomó, no podía no decírselo después de sus esfuerzos y le escribió unas cuantas recomendaciones para que le fuese más fácil el cambio.

Se dirigió al baño, primero se daría una ducha y después empezaría su transformación; se lavó el pelo con una poción alisadora, salió de la ducha cubierta con una toalla y se miró al espejo

—Bueeeeno, a ver si esta vez no me transformo por accidente en gato — pensó la castaña en voz alta. Sacó el arsenal de maquillaje que sus parientes le habían regalado en cumpleaños anteriores y que se había dignado a abrir todavía, sacó todas las cartas y apuntes de Ginny de cómo conseguir un look impresionante pero natural; en el fondo sabía que la pelirroja tenía mucho acierto en lo referente a la moda, no por nada levantaba tantas pasiones, sin embargo todos sus cambios resultaban un tanto bruscos para su gusto.

A Ginny no le habia faltado razón, parecia otra, pero lo más importante, no habia perdido su esencia, no le apetecia aparentar que se avergonzaba de lo que era, pues no era así, solo quería aparentar físicamente, ser la mejor versión de sí misma.

Su pelo estaba liso gracias a la poción, se veía increíble, cogió un vestido gris oscuro sin mangas, de tela gruesa que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y llegaba unos centímetros más arriba de las rodillas, a juego se puso unos zapatos de tacón medio negros que combinaban también con su bolso, uno muy versátil, apto tanto para ambientes formales como informales. Una vez lista, cogió un autobús hasta la estación de King's Cross y atravesó el muro para llegar al andén 9 y 3/4; cargó las maletas en el tren, y a lo lejos divisó a Ron, Harry y Ginny llegando; Hermione respiró, y caminó hacia sus amigos, era el momento de las reacciones.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¡No te soporto!

Repasó como hacerlo, tampoco quería montar un escándalo y que hasta los padres de sus compañeros se voltearan; Ginny la miraba con aprobación desde el otro extremo, manteniendo a Harry y a su novio de espaldas a su amiga.

-¿Quien soy?-dijo Herms, tapando los ojos de sus amigos; los chicos se giraron alegres al oir la voz de la castaña

-¡Hermione!-dijeron al unisono- ¿Que te has hecho? estas... estas increible-Dijo Harry; Ron por otro lado se había quedado sin palabras

-Gracias Harry eres muy amable -Dijo la castaña sonriendo

-¿Ron quieres un cubo para terminar de babear ahi?, ya se que Herms está preciosa pero cierra la boca o te entraran moscas-Dijo Ginny divertida haciendo ponerse a su hermano más rojo que su propio pelo

-Callate Ginny- dijo con un poquitto de enfado hacia su hermana al oir como Harry y ella se reían y ver Hermione hacia lo mismo y se sonrojaba

-Venga chicos vamos rápido que el tren ya va a partir-Dijo Hermione de forma muy dulce acariciando el hombro de Ron para que se aliviara su vergüenza pero por desgracia para el chico consiguió el efecto contrario.

Se metieron en el tren buscando un compartimento vacío, en el trayecto Hermione pudo ver que en uno de ellos había un rubio muy conocido charlando con sus amigas serpientes: Blaise Zabinni y Pansy Parkinson, hablando algo acalorados; claramente se notaba en aquellos tres chicos las secuelas de la guerra, no porque tuvieran cicatrices ni nada visible, su lenguaje no verbal, su actitud al dirigirse unos a otros y el recelo por la gente que pasaba a su lado hablaba por ellos. En otros tiempos Malfoy hubiera sido el primero en salir a molestar a Harry, a Ron y a ella, después hubiera ido con sus dos gorilas a amedrentar a los crios de primero, pero este año, estaban sentados hablando como personas normales, sin embargo, eso no quitaba que no le pareciese correcto que les dejasen volver. Draco fue mortífago y aunque al final recapacitara eso no borraba todo el mal que había hecho anteriormente; Blaise Zabinni era una incógnita, pero por lo que Harry había contado parecía estar al tanto de los planes que tenía el rubio en sexto año o por lo menos lo sospechaba; por otra parte desconocía si Pansy Parkinson había formado parte de los mortífagos, todo indicaba que no, pero no olvidaba lo instantáneamente que quiso entregar a su mejor amigo al monstruo de Voldemort.

Al fin lograron entrar en un compartimento libre, Harry,Ron y Ginny se pusieron a hablar de quiditch, Hermione ignoraba esas conversaciones, trataba de centrar su atención en el nuevo manual de transformaciones,pero todo era en vano, no podía dejar de pensar indignada en el rubio que le había hecho la vida imposible. Finalmente la curiosidad le pudo.

-¿Habéis visto a Malfoy?-dijo Hermione interrumpiendo la conversación de sus amigos

-Si,¿que pasa?-Contestó Harry

-¿Que qué pasa?, es un mortífago Harry eso pasa, ¿se puede saber por qué le dejan volver a Hogwartts? sabiendo lo que es, no se por qué no está en Azckaban con sus queridos padres

-Pienso lo mismo, ese aqueroso debería estar entre rejas-apoyó Ron

\- Chicos creo que yo puedo explicar eso, veréis después de la gran batalla, cogieron a todos los mortífagos y fueron juzgados entre ellos los Malfoy.

Narcissa Malfoy fue absuelta de ir a Azckaban pues ella no tenía la marca tenebrosa aunque le hicieron pagar mucho dinero como pena por conspiración contra el ministerio y la seguridad del mundo mágico, a Draco si que lo juzgaron lo iban a encerrar pero yo hable a su favor y lo soltaron

-¿¡Que hiciste qué!?- preguntaron atónitos sus dos amigos

-Si Hermione, lo que has oído, verás, cuando entré en los recuerdos de Snape vi la iniciación de Draco junto con otros más; fue una tortura muy cruel, él quería comprobar cuan útiles eran sus siervos. Voldemort tras ello mandó a todos retirarse excepto a Draco, le asigno la misión de matar a Dumbeldore y antes de que Malfoy pudiese abrir la boca este le dijo que si se le ocurría traicionarle o no cumplía su misión mataría a sus padres de forma lenta delante de él para luego suplicar su propia así no se olvidan Herms, yo si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de salvar a mis padres...me lo hubiera pensado-dijo Harry con una nota de tristeza al recordar a Lilly y a James.

-Yo le habría dejado pudrirse- comentó Ron indiferente; Hermione, por instinto lo reprobó con la mirada-¿qué? piensas igual que yo-dijo el pelirrojo, y tal vez en el fondo pensase como Ron, pero sabía tambien que a la hora de actuar habría obrado como Harry, dejar que se pudriese tal vez fuera venganza, no justicia. Cruzó los brazos sintiendose algo contrariada

-Voy a tomar un poco el aire, vuelvo en un rato-Hermione salió de su compartimento, y caminó por el tren, pensando en lo que Harry acababa de decirle, a lo mejor Malfoy después de todo no era tan malo en el fondo; quizás hasta había cambiado y habia dejado de ser tan odioso.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos se cruzó la imagen de Draco inclinado en una ventana estaba ¿fumando? ¡eso iba contra las normas! y siendo prefecto debería saberlo, pero como no, a ese rubio engreído las normas le daban igual, si le decían que estaba prohibido fumar lo haría importándole tres pimientos quien pasara por su lado y le viese con esa camisa gris y ese pantalón que evidenciaba ese trasero bastante bien puesto ¡Espera!,¿qué acababa de pensar? ¿acababa de fijarse en el trasero de Malfoy, de ese idiota de Malfoy que llevaba una camisa color gris a juego con sus ojos y que dejaba notarse ese trabajado torax que tenia como resultado del quiditch, de ese estupido egocentrico que...?¡Alto Hermione Granger, basta! se reprendió mentalmente y desvió su vista del rubio antes de que este se sintiera observado.

Pasó rápidamente por detrás de él pues los pensamientos que había tenido le habían subido los colores y se sentiría sumamente avergonzada de ser descubierta en ese estado. Malfoy en ese momento se giró y vio a la castaña por detrás

-Vaya vaya que gusto tener compañeras nuevas con ese cuerpazo-dijo Draco apoyándose en la ventana sonriendo de medio lado.

Hermione seguía andando lentamente pero cuando escuchó eso ultimo se distrajo y debido al despiste y a su poca práctica con tacones no vio un pequeño escalón que se le avecinaba y le hizo caer

-Y un poquito torpes también- susurró Draco divertido en voz baja- ¿Te ayudo preciosa?- preguntó inclinándose para auxiliar a la chica

-No Malfoy puedo sola-Dijo ella girándose y apartándolo de ella

-¡Granger! ¿pero que haces tú aqui?

-Oh nada es que me han contratado como vendedora de los dulces del carrito, ¿a ti que te parece?-contestó sarcástica

-Cuidado con tu forma de hablarme Granger, estas en mis dominios

-¿Tus dominios? - preguntó riéndose - ¿que pasa has comprado el tren?

-En esta zona se sientan los Slytherin, sangre sucia, es decir hombres de verdad

-¿Ah si? pues entonces Malfoy avísame cuando veas uno ¿quieres? no me gustaría que me vieran con un niño mimado pegado a mi- Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa que transmitió a la castaña una mezcla de miedo y misterio que.. ¿le agradó? eso no podía ser

-Con que esas tenemos ¿eeeh? vas a ver-acto seguido Malfoy la agarró de la muñeca y se metió con ella en uno de los baños masculinos del tren, la empotró contra una pared cercana que le hizo bastante daño en la espalda y puso ambos brazos apoyados en la pared alrededor de su cabeza para acorralarla -Que gracia me haces asquerosa impura, ¿esa es la forma que tienes de rogarme que te haga una mujer? simplemente eres patética,¿pegado a ti? solo tendrás a ese repugnante gato que traes siempre o en su defecto a la comadreja de Weasley, sinceramente no se quien es peor.- el rubio fingió quedarse pensativo-Creo que por el que más lastima siento es por tu estúpido gato que aun teniendo más cerebro que el pobretón está obligado a ir contigo, si pobre animal...

-Si pues fíjate que hasta mi gato sería más hombre que tú, hurón desteñido

-¿Eso crees Granger? bieeeen te demostraré que estas equivocada-Draco dijo esta ultima palabra a la vez que juntó su cintura por completo a la de la castaña e hizo con ella un leve pero notorio movimiento hacia adelante que provocó que la castaña se ruborizara notablemente y emitiera un suspiro de sorpresa ante esa extraña sensación-Vaya vaya Granger ¿que te pasa, nunca habías sentido " _esto" ?-_ cuestionó repitiendo la misma acción al ver que la cara roja de enojo de ella cambiaba durante un segundo a un enrojecimiento provocado por el pudor de sentir ¿sorpresa? ¿o tal vez era placer? era un enigma que sin duda tenía la obligación de descifrar-Divertido...muy divertido-dijo alejándose de ella-por lo visto la sangre sucia monjona y sabelotodo se rinde a mis encantos pero, no te preocupes a muchas guarrillas refugiadas en la imagen de decentes sin sentido de la seducción les pasa.

Hermione se enfadó muchísimo al oír eso, pero por orgullo contuvo contuvo la cólera, aunque eso no libró al rubio de una fuerte bofetada- ¿acaso te crees que por tu estupido apellido, ya muy decadente por cierto, y porque las chicas que frecuentas sean unas zorras huecas tienes derecho a tocarme un pelo? Podría destrozarte por lo que acabas de hacer si quisiera, pero a diferencia de ti y de tus amiguitos, no soy una torturadora ni una asesina-dijo duramente la castaña cortando su cercanía- que te quede claro, yo no me refugio en ninguna máscara a diferencia de ti yo tengo personalidad no necesito que la cree mi padre o mi dinero y respecto a la decencia creo que podria superar hasta a tu madre

A Draco eso le enfadó y mucho, esa niña a la que odiaba y que hoy por algún tipo de milagro se veía tremendamente sexy ,había logrado darle en su punto débil, su madre, iba a sacar la varita pero en ese momento el tren hizo un movimiento bastante brusco que los hizo caer a ambos quedando él ese momento entró a los lavabos Blaise Zabinni

-Draco te estaba busc...¿qué haces? - Draco en ese momento se iba a levantar y largarse con Blaise pero se lo pensó mejor ¿que era lo que más irritaría a Hermione Granger? Que la consideraran tan vulgar como todas las demás, no hacía falta ser su amigo para saber eso, ella marcaba la diferencia, quería hacerlo pero al revés que todas; entonces ¿qué tal le sentaría que un cotilla como Blaise Zabinni propagara que se habia rendido a los pies de Draco?seguro que eso irritaría más que nunca a su eterna enemiga

-¡Blaise estupido mira que eres inoportuno, no te quedes ahí mirando lárgate! ¡¿no ves que estamos en un momento grandioso?!

-¡¿Pero que estás diciendo tarado?! ¡quítate de encima!- gritó indignada Hermione pero Draco le tapó la boca para callarla

-Blaise no le hagas caso ya sabes muy bien lo que pasa con las niñas que tienen fama de estrechas, que luego no les gusta que las descubran desatando su pasión, Granger se había vestido para mi y deseaba que yo la correspondiera ¿verdad nena?-pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar Draco realizó de nuevo ese movimiento con su pelvis que volvió a ruborizar y descolocar a la castaña, cosa que hizo creer a Zabinni la versión de su amigo pero antes de irse Draco llamo su atención todavía sobre ella

-Por cierto Blaise sé discreto así me podre seguir divirtiendo con ella más tiempo y tal vez algún día te la preste, no sabes lo que sabe y se muere por hacer para satisfacer a un hombre - Zabinni se fue, le había gustado ver a Granger de esa forma tan sumisa, debajo de Draco, y le gustó también como había reaccionado a ese movimiento de Draco, a él le gustaban peleonas; rió para sí, decidió que le guardaría el secreto a su amigo y así a lo mejor consumaría su su marcha, Hermione mordió a Draco en la mano hasta hacerle sangre, lo que hizo que el rubio se levantara ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?, ella le dio un empujón

-¡ Asqueroso imbécil te odio! , ¿Tú estás mal de la cabeza? Ahora por tu culpa el idiota de tu amigo le dirá a todo el mundo que soy otra estúpida muriéndose por ti!-Gritaba Hermione fuera de si dandole golpes en el pecho

-Es que te mueres por mi Granger de lo contrario no te pondrías taaann "nerviosita", no te habrías puesto del color de los Weasley y no habrías...- Draco rió maliciosamente - suspirado por mi perfección y mi sexapil - Volvió a acercarse a ella a peligrosos centímetros y jugó con un mechón de pelo de la chica, ella le apartaba la mano de un golpe, él volvía a jugar, ella a apartarlo; juntó su frente con la de ella y ambos se quedaron callados inmersos en un duelo de miradas, miel contra mercurio, ella se había cabreado, sus ojos eran fuego puro y él solo había empezado a divertirse, esa sabelotodo no iba a derretir su gélida mirada tan facilmente -

Podrás negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero te mueres por mi - Dicho esto la besó de una forma muy pasional que ella no esperaba, Draco veia que trataba de zafarse pero no la dejaba, quería seguir fastidiándola un poco más queria aprovechar esos minutos, solo quedaba escaso tiempo hasta que llegaran a Hogwartts y tenía que reunirse con sus amigos, ante todo la cortesía ¿no?. Para concluir ese pugnante y emocionante momento le dio una pequeña caricia en el trasero y le susurró-Espero que no lo pases mal en tus solitarias noches pensando en mi -Dijo Draco yéndose con una traviesa sonrisa

-¡Asqueroso niñato mimado, hurón desteñido, no te soporto..me las pagarás te lo juro!

...

Bien ¿qué les ha parecido? comenten por favor, este es mi primer Dramione, bueno y mi primer fic también espero que les haya gustado.

 ** _Victorie Malfoy_**


	3. Capítulo 3: Entrada en Hogwartts

Estaban a punto de llegar a la estación de Hogsmade, Hermione se refrescó un poco la cara para relajarse de su altercado con el egocéntrico de Malfoy que por desgracia la había oído gemir,¿por qué lo había hecho? vale, era cierto que nadie se había acercado tanto a ella y que nunca habia sentido una..."virilidad" pero ¿por qué habría reaccionado así?, ¿por qué habría sentido unos latidos ardientes en su hemisferio sur que la habían hecho sentir...placer? ...¡NO! no y no, eso no podía ser seguro que cuando estaba de espaldas le había lanzado algún hechizo que alterara sus hormonas si , eso debía ser sino por que habría sentido placer al sentir _"esa cosa"_ de ese rubio que tanto odiaba, ese rubio de aliento mentolado y de abdominales marcados, con ese cabello ahora más revuelto y esos ojos grises tan fríos, que acababan quemando por dentro.

-¡YA! basta estupida no pienses así que no pareces tú-Se dijo en voz alta dándose una bofetada, estaba convencida de que esto era producto de las ideas de Ginny y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber seguido sus recuperó sus colores habituales quiso hacer cualquier cosa que alejara los pensamientos que había tenido con anterioridad y decidió ir a revisar el tren, supervisando que todo estuviera correcto entre los alumnos, especialmente con los de primer y segundo año, su comportamiento era similar al de animales enjaulados, correteando de un extremo a otro, soltando ranas de chocolate y probando sin autorización las cosas que hacían sus varitas, sin ni siquiera comprender como se realizan los hechizos.

Ella no podía comprenderlo, no era tan difícil estar sentado y hablar tranquilamente, ella no era así cuando llegó a Hogwartts ¿o tal vez si? pensó un rato, no, para nada era así; aunque ella no era el ejemplo de una típica niña.

-Hola Hermione -dijo Neville con su asidua amabilidad, seguido por Luna, la cual llevaba un gorro hecho de aguacates y unas enormes flores moradas

-Neville-saludó ella con una sonrisa abrazando a su simpatico amigo- Hola Luna-sonrió, la chica saludó con la mano y elogió la ropa de Hermione, esta lo agradeció- ¿qué tal las vacaciones? -Neville enrojeció un poco

-Oh, muy interesantes-dijo la rubia- la abuela de Neville es una señora muy peculiar y muy inteligente, me ha enseñado a hacer estas coronas tropicales-comentó señalándose la cabeza-¿quieres una? son ultima moda en el caribe, son un repelente natural de torposoplos

-Oh..mmm gracias pero es que...no suelo llevar cosas en la cabeza, me distraen cuando estudio-dijo la castaña sin saber como hacer sonar el rechazo de ese horrible complemento de la forma mas amable y educada posible

-Como quieras pero...al alejar los torposoplos te concentrarías mejor- comentó la Ravenclaw con dulzura

-¿Habéis pasado las vacaciones juntos?-preguntó Herms cambiando de tema al darse cuenta de las palabras de Luna

-Sí, es que... bueno después de la guerra quisimos...pasar más tiempo juntos...poniendonos al día-dijo Neville nervioso y rojo; la castaña dedujo entonces lo que allí pasaba; realmente los encontraba una pareja adorable

-Oooh ya entiendo-dijo sonriente-enhorabuena chicos

\- Gracias-dijo Neville tocándose la nuca un poco sonrojado-¿qué tal tus vacaciones?

-Bueno... mucho más diferentes de lo que estoy acostumbrada, demasiadas entrevistas de periódicos y revistas que ni conocía, invitaciones a eventos pomposos de gente que dice haberse solidarizado durante la guerra con las victimas pero que en realidad emigró a otros países hasta que pasara, muchos juicios en el ministerio...la verdad...al principio fue un poco agotador pero...luego me concentré en buscar a mis padres y relajarme visitando a los chicos en la madriguera los fines de semana.

-Espero que tengas suerte encontrando a tus padres-deseó Luna

-Sí, creo que no tardaré, el caso es que les mandé a Australia, cerca de unos amigos que tenían desde el instituto pero, después decidieron viajar por el mundo para explorar y les perdí la pista; pero creo que Mcgonagall podrá ayudarme con eso.

\- Seguro que sí, ella ha ayudado a muchas familias separadas por la guerra a juntarse de nuevo-dijo el chico, la Gryffindor le sonrió complacida por la respuesta-Oye no he visto a Harry ni a Ron a bordo ¿no habrán decidido no volver a Hogwartts verdad?-preguntó el chico preocupado por sus amigos y compañeros de cuarto

-Sí que están en el tren- comentó la heroína del mundo mágico, en ese momento un crio de primero jugando con otro amigo la empujaron mientras corrían, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.-a lo mejor tantos renacuajos corredores te han hecho confundirte...además ¿de verdad crees que les permitiría no volver?-los tres chicos rieron

-Quien sabe, Ron dijo que no llegaría vivo a los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y Harry dijo que prefería la vuelta de Umbridge antes que volver a pasar por algo similar a los T.I.M.O.S.

-Par de exagerados- comentó Herms negando con la cabeza- en fin chicos voy a vigilar a los de tercero y cuarto, me gusta que Sortilegios Weasley tenga mucho éxito pero como prefecta es una pesadilla-los chicos se despidieron y Hermione pasó varias horas revisando a los alumnos más traviesos de esos cursos, el descuento especial a Gryffindors que ofrecían los productos creados por los gemelos eran un colador para el tráfico de artículos de broma.

Finalmente se dio por vencida, aceptando que no podía ir alumno por alumno de cada una de las 4 casas requisando todo. Decidió volver a su compartimento, tenía las persianas bajadas, ¿que podía ocurrir ahora? Voldemort ya no estaba y los mortifagos habían sido encerrados...al menos casi todos; se puso nerviosa, no quería que la prevista tranquilidad que habia planeado para este curso se esfumara; sin embargo no dejaría atrás a sus amigos, si las cosas no andaban como debían ella era necesaria y no iba a darles la espalda, por lo que, sin pensarlo entró.

-¡Oh Merlín! - dijo ella al ver lo que se encontró allí; Ginny y Harry completamente rojos de vergüenza "vestidos" con sus uniformes de Gryffindor, Ginny estaba sentada encima del regazo del chico, sin camisa dejando a la vista el sujetador negro y plateado que se compro ese día que fueron a Londres muggle y que realzaba sus encantos. Harry no estaba en mejor situación que Ginny, tenia la camisa por la mitad del pecho ,y los pantalones desabrochados mostraban la evidente erección a través de los boxers, estaba completamente despeinado(más de lo habitual) , y justo cuando Hermione entró estaba besando con desespero el cuello de la pelirroja.

-¡Hermione!-dijeron los amantes al unisono

-¿qué haces aquí? -dijo Harry muy nervioso mientras Giny se vestía

-Pues venía a veros pero no me esperaba esto y...Harry por dios tápate - dijo Herm dejando de mirar a Harry para que se arreglara- ¿Donde está Ron?,Ginny no me digas que has vuelto a darle amortentia para que siga a la señora del carrito de golosinas y así librarte de él.

-Jajajaj-rio Ginny,recordo esa situación.

-Escena retrospectiva-

Ella andaba entonces con Dean Thomas regresaban a Hogwartts de las vacaciones de navidad e iba a encontarse con él en una parte del tren pero por desgracia se cruzó con Ron

-¿A donde vas Ginny?

-¿Que te importa Ronald? dijo Ginny un poco tímida pues Harry estaba detrás de él

-¿Vas a besuquearte otra vez con ese idiota de Thomas verdad?

-¿Thomas? ¿desde cuando lo llamas por el apellido? se supone que es tu amigo, ademas te estaba buscando a ti, tonto Dean no quiere malas ondas contigo y me mandó hace una hora a entregarte esto - dijo la pelirroja entregándole a Ron su golosina favorita, ranas de chocolate y Ron no dudó en llevársela a la boca de golpe

-Buezho pegio que no frea que westho cabia nuada-"habló" ron con la rana en la boca y se fue con Harry tras de él.

 _"Como puede estar salvando el mundo y a veces ser tan memo a la vez"_ pensaba Ginny ,esa rana llevaba amortentia por dentro, sus propios hermanos las habían creado y utilizado en muchas ocasiones cuando ella estaba en cuarto. Después se encontró con Dean

-Hola ¿como está mi pelirrojilla favorita?

-Hola cielo ¿como estás?-Dijo Ginny dando le un beso en la boca

-¿Mi amor estás segura? a ver si tu hermano viene y nos abronca como si estuviéramos lanzando maldiciones

-No te preocupes Dean no creo que Ron nos moleste en un tiempo-en ese momento oyeron que un compartimento se abría con fuerza a unos metros de ellos

-¡Aurelia Felisa te amo! ¡si te amo no importan nuestros 50 años de diferencia estoy enamorado de ti ven conmigo amor mio veeeen!- Decía Ron detrás de la señora que vendía golosinas y que se alejaba de él gritándole pervertido y huyendo con ese día Ron tenia que decirle a Harry las golosinas que quería ya que la señora huía despavorida de él; menos mal que Hermione consiguió curarle antes de que hiciera algo peor

- _-Fin de Flashback-_

-No Herm ya me echaste la bronca por eso,aunque te estuvieras cayendo de la risa conmigo, Ron fue a patrullar los pasillos y a buscarte- eso le dijo a la castaña que en realidad Ron estaba en el cómodo compartimento de prefectos echando un sueñecito, pues de haber estado patrullando se hubieran visto.

-¡Y aprovechais la ocasión para...esto! ¿que hubiera pasado si hubiese sido Ron el que entrase y no yo?

-Que Ron mata a Harry y Voldemort se lo agradece desde la tumba-Dijo Ginny con sorna

-¡Ginny!

-Ya vale, lo siento amiga no te enfades pero es que Harry y yo no hemos podido estar juntos este verano aun estando en la misma casa con Ron irrumpiendo cada instante

-Ginny, Harry a mi me encanta que esteis juntos, no me enfada eso en absoluto aunque subáis tanto la temperatura, el problema es que no quiero que nos enfademos entre nosotros por vuestra falta de discreción, este no es un lugar intimo y ya sabéis como se pondría Ronald si os viese como os he visto yo;la próxima vez hacédmelo saber de alguna forma y yo como prefecta puedo ayudaros a conseguir un compartimento privado y distraer a Ron, solo quiero que mis dos mejores amigos sean felices y tengan un minuto para respirar de su cuñado/hermano .

-Eres la mejor-le dijo Harry abrazándola-te doy mi palabra de que Ron no se enterará de nuestros...encuentros románticos

-Bueno yo diría que son algo más que románticos querido amigo-Contestó Hermione haciendo reir por lo bajo a Ginny y enrojecer a Harry-Bueno yo deberia ir pensando en cambiarme ya antes de llegar a Hogsmade-En ese momento el tren se paró-No puede ser, ¡¿ya hemos llegado?! y yo vestida así!

-Mira el lado positivo Herms así estas guapísima- dijo Ginny tratando de tranquilizarla y al ver su mirada la pelirroja continuó-Ya se que no es correcto pero tu ponte la túnica encima, yo iré delante de ti cuando entremos al gran comedor,nos sentamos y nadie nota nada ¿ok? no creo que porque te vean un poquito diferente te saquen al frente de todo el Gran Comedor ¿no?

-Supongo que llevas razón nadie puede tener tan mala suerte-dijo Hermione resignada colocándose su túnica Gryffindoriana sintiendo una constante paranoia de que todos la observaban.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en su mesa, donde vieron a Ron que ya estaba comiendo, la castaña se sentia el centro de las miradas,y no se sentía para nada halagada, ya que el peso de romper las normas de la escuela podía con ella.

Se dispusieron a cenar pero a la castaña le llegó una nota de caligrafía perfecta:

 _¿Repetimos Granger? se que te derrites por mi no finjas_

 _Atte: D.M_

Lo que le faltaba,ahora Malfoy estaba aburrido y no encontraba mejor forma de pasar el rato que fastidiando ¿repetir qué? ¿la bofetada que le dio? porque de ser así ella encantada; cogió el reverso de la hoja y le contestó:

 _Muérete imbécil_

 _Atte: H.G._

Draco leyó la respuesta divertido y miró a la castaña que tanto le encantaba fastidiar esperó a que ella le mirara y le lanzó un beso en el aire que obtuvo como respuesta una mueca de asco y un gesto con su dedo que de haber sido vista por un profesor le hubiesen llamado la atención. Draco volvió a reir y dijo inconscientemente en voz alta:

-Que bien me lo voy a pasar este curso contigo Granger...muy bien

-¿Que dices Draco?-cuestionó la chica que tenía al lado, Pansy Parkinson

-¿Qué digo de qué?

-Pues acabas de decir "Que bien me lo voy a pasar este curso contigo Granger...muy bien"-Dijo Pansy imitando la voz de Draco-¿se puede saber que planeas?

-Nada que te importe Parkinson-contestó el rubio secamente pero al instante se arrepintió, su amiga a pesar de ser Slytherin era bastante sensible- Perdona Pansy no quería hablarte así es que ya sabes que no soporto que me saquen de mis pensamientos.

-Pero no tengo que pagarlo yo, ya soporto muchas cosas-dijo ella con tristeza.

Draco se sintió culpable, su amiga acababa de salir de una relación con su amigo Theodore Nott, que la dejó de una forma bastante cruel,y ella aunque decía que sí, no lo había superado.

Pansy y Draco eran unos amigos muy particulares si a alguno le pasaba algo malo su consuelo era compartir cama esa noche, no lo hacían cuando estaban contentos, tenían muy claro que la amistad no debía mezclarse con el sexo cuando no era por consuelo. Draco por esa razón sabía que su amiga no lo estaba pasando nada bien ya que no le había pedido que "remediara su tristeza" y rechazó su oferta de hacerlo.

-Granger está realmente guapa ¿no crees?-dijo la morena cambiando de tema, recelando un poco de la mejoría de aspecto de la castaña y de su empeoramiento propio

\- ¿Qué dices Pansy estas loca? ¿Desde cuando la crees guapa? es más...¿desde cuando a ti te da por resaltar algo bueno en una Gryffindor? ¿desde cuando a ti te da por resaltar algo bueno en una sangre sucia?

-Desde que la guerra me ha hecho hacer dejar de creer en esas chorradas Draco, suficiente sufrimos y sufrieron nuestras familias por ideas como esas, Granger a pesar de no tener ascendencia mágica es una buena chica muy leal con sus amistades y realmente inteligente; a ella nunca le pasara lo que a mi con nadie ya que yo puedo tener belleza pero carezco de inteligencia y por lo visto resulta que ella lo tiene todo...parece mentira que la situación se haya vuelto así - Draco abrazó a su amiga cuando vio que una lágrima rondaba su mejilla.Él realmente no le daba tanta importancia como antes a la sangre pero puede que simplemento lo hiciera por fastidiar a Granger.

En ese momento la directora Mcgonnagal dio un discurso acerca de la salvación del mundo mágico agradeciéndole a los que lucharon por ella pero agrego algo que nadie sobretodo Harry Potter se esperaban:

-Queridos alumnos a pesar de que en nuestra mesa falta un asiento que llenar les aseguro que no es porque tengan una asignatura menos este año no se alegren anticipadamente.-advirtió la estricta profesora- Este año verán a un profesor que ya conocen desde hace tiempo pero que por su grave estado de salud muchos lo creyeron muerto y en cierta forma era mejor así para no interrumpir su curación en caso de un equivocado deseo de venganza. Su "nuevo" profesor de DCAO es un hombre que siempre le fue muy fiel a nuestro amado ex-director hasta tal punto de enterrar su buena reputación como miembro de la Orden del Fénix para proteger al elegido desempeñando para ello una dolorosa orden de Dumbledore, acabar con su vida y traicionar a Voldemort. -hizo una pausa- Queridos alumnos den una calurosa bienvenida ¡al profesor Snape!-quien apareció en su silla de siempre un instante después

El salón quedó en silencio unos segundos hasta que Harry se levantó, muchos que no conocían la historia entera acerca de Snape pensaron que Potter le iba a lanzar una Avada pero se sorprendieron al ver que este empezó a aplaudir, seguido de sus dos amigos y su novia y siendo imitado por el resto del Gran Comedor, si Harry lo perdonaba era por algo.

Eso es todo por hoy . Espero que les guste

Gracias a la comentarista Guest **Color Blue** y a **azulfrancia** por sus comentarios, me animaron a seguir :) .Espero poder leerles más veces

 **Victorie Malfoy**


	4. Premios anuales y nuevas amistades

Bueno, aquí nuevo capítulo :) Muchas gracias a los reviews que me habéis enviado, este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter y aunque no haya recibido excesivos, me ha alegrado muchísimo recibirlos. Al igual que una autora amiga mía he decidido contestar los reviews final de cada capitulo siguiente así puedo responder a los Guests y resolver alguna duda. He podido escribir más, y es probable que la próxima vez toque doble capítulo :) En fin aquí va:

 **4.-Premios anuales sollozos y nuevas amistades**

Las caras de todos reflejaban una profunda estupefacción, algunos no entendían como después de que se supiera la verdad de que él mató al antiguo director le dejaban volver, otros se llevaban las manos a la cabeza previendo sus desastrosas notas con dicho profesor, la mesa de Gryffindor en particular era un elenco de expresiones faciales, pero ningunas eran tan enigmáticas como las del trío de oro y ninguna cabeza con tantos dilemas como la de Harry Potter. El profesor Snape avanzó con cierta dificultad hasta el púlpito que había frente a la mesa de los profesores:

-Gracias alumnos por esta bienvenida-hizo una pausa observando a todo el comedor- Supongo que deben estar exultantes de saber que me tendrán de nuevo impartiéndoles clase- comentó el grasiento profesor con su habitual sarcasmo- es de esperar que muchos de ustedes se estén preguntando si debido a lo que ha sucedido necesitan la asignatura de defensa contra las artes oscuras y sobretodo a mi para enseñarles, lo que crean de mi persona es asunto suyo, mi deber es impartir clase, el suyo estudiar, si quieren historias fantásticas y cuentos de aventuras acudan a Potter, le encanta narrar hazañas- una risita general - a las preguntas que les decía les respondo, SÍ, es necesario, nunca se conocen por completo las artes oscuras y el daño que pueden causar, la mayoría de ustedes piensan que están aquí hoy por capricho de la suerte, pero no es así del todo, los conocimientos nos ayudan a vencer las adversidades y hacer como que esa maldad no existe les priva de cuantiosas posibilidades de salir con vida de situaciones como las que han experimentado.- hizo una pausa- Se que pensarán que grandes magos a pesar de sus conocimientos perecieron en el camino, sin embargo sería un insulto a la memoria de esos magos no poner todos los medios para prever que vuelvan a ocurrir o para defenderse como es debido en el caso de que ocurrieran- carraspeó- Espero que nadie vuelva a vivir lo pasado pero espero también que sus vivencias les sirvan de aprendizaje, no hablo por los hechizos ni por las pociones sino de la perseverancia, la inteligencia, la lealtad y la capacidad de mantener la esperanza; esas características son algo que todas las casas poseen, ustedes están en ellas porque poseen esas cualidades en mayor o menor medida, cada persona define a su casa, no al revés, por eso han de honrarlas, y la forma de hacerlo es recordando que si ustedes pueden seguir en pie es gracias a que en su momento tuvieron la esperanza de un mundo mejor, muchos han muerto pero quiero decirles que los valores que han demostrado en su lucha hace que nuestros fallecidos se sientan orgullosos de ustedes allá donde estén.

Muchos alumnos soltaban pequeñas lágrimas, el discurso de Snape había sido digno del mismísimo Dumbeldore y vino seguido de un largo aplauso. Seguidamente habló Mcggonagal conmovida también por el discurso.

-Muchas gracias Severus- agradeció la directora manteniendo el temple- alumnos, quiero que sepan que el profesor Snape a parte de impartirles DCAO seguirá al mando de la casa Slytherin.-Se oyó un vitoreo en dicha casa-Cambiando de tema, seguidamente anunciaré a los cuatro Premios anuales del colegio, recogerán sus bandas y distintivos y serán fotografiados-De repente empezó a sonar una melodía ceremonial

-Premio anual de la casa Huppelpuff : ¡Susan Bonnes! -quien fue aplaudida por su casa.

-Premio anual de la casa Ravenclaw: ¡Zhacarias Smith!-aplaudido también por su casa-

-Premio anual de la casa Slytherin : ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy!- Este fue aplaudido muy fuerte por su casa, mucho menos por Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw y nada por Gryffindor, sin embargo a pesar de algunos aplausos reprimidos las miradas tímidas y atrevidas de muchas chicas de Hogwartts eran atraidas por ese rubio.

-Premio anual de la casa Gryffindor : ¡Hermione Jane Granger!-Fue muy aplaudida por su casa pero pocos la distinguian debido a su cambio,- _"Vaya por qué tenia que ser hoy cuando nos anunciaran, justamente hoy que rompo las reglas de vestimenta que no he roto en 7 años"-_ pensó Hermione. Se levantó, y cuando lo hizo todo el comedor empezó a aplaudir de nuevo, mientras andaba hasta la directora para juntarse con sus compañeros premiados al frente de todo el Gran Comedor _,_ los chicos la miraban con deseo, la piropeaban, algunos hasta con finas obscenidades, estaba siendo incluso aplaudida por ¿Slytherin?, no podía ser, juraría que habia visto a Parkinson aplaudiendo, seria imagnación suya, reunió con los premiados y la directora quien la miro con algo de reprobación y le dijo en un tono solo audible para ella

-Señorita Granger ¿por qué va vestida de esa forma? ¿Olvidó usted las normas?

-Lo siento profesora no tuve tiempo de cambiarme-Dijo Hermione un poco avergonzada odiando por dentro a Malfoy, a los niños alborotadores y a Harry y Ginny, Por culpa de ellos no había tenido tiempo de cambiar de atuendo-

-¿En ocho horas de trayecto no ha tenido tiempo Granger?

-¿Nnnnnno?-dijo aún más roja de lo que ya estaba

-Que no vuelva a ocurrir Granger, ahora colóquese al lado del joven Malfoy y detrás de la señorita Bonnes, que les van a fotografiar-

-Si profesora- contestó la castaá con desgana y abatiemiento ya que no le hacía gracia tener que juntarse al rubio que quería irritarla de nuevo

-Veo Granger que no te has cambiado, ¿que pasa quieres que vuelva a hacerte lo de esta mañana o quieres que vaya a más?-Dijo Malfoy por lo bajo sonriendo mientras les hacían fotos

\- Malfoy no seas tan triste y repetitivo y comprate un amigo al que incordiar ¿quieres? mi paciencia no es infinita y no estoy para tus bromitas infantiles-dijo Hermione sin abandonar la sonrisa de pose para la foto

-Eso me gustaría comprobarlo...a ver que hace tu paciencia si hago esto-Y le dio un pellizco en el trasero, que hizo a la castaña pegar un saltito con cara de enojo que llamó la atención del fotógrafo

-Hey chicos no os movais que sino la foto sale mal-Dijo Colin Cribbin, el niñito rubio de Gryffindor que fue petrificado en la cámara secreta,aunque ahora ya tenia la edad de Ginny seguía teniendo esa carita inocente y pueril

-Como vuelvas a hacer eso Malfoy te dejo sin hijos te lo juro-Dijo la Premio anual entre dientes y recuperando la compostura, pero para su desgracia el rubio no se rindió tan fácil y repitió lo de momentos atrás. Sin embargo Hermione no se movió, ¿quería fastidiarla?muy bien pues ella le dejaría recuerdo de su ó discretamente su varita, no iba a usar magia, lo haría al más puro estilo terminó la ultima foto rápidamente alzó un poco su varita cogiéndola bastante más alante de su empuñadura, la cogió con fuerza, e hizo un movimiento fuerte con su brazo hacia atrás de forma que golpeó las partes nobles de Draco con la dura empuñadura de su varita; eso provocó un gritito ahogado apenas audible del rubio, quien luchaba con esfuerzo por mantener sus facciones inalterables

-¿Lo repetimos Malfoy o quieres que vaya a más?-dijo Hermione con burla

-Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy los espero en mi despacho en una hora junto con sus compañeros premiados para comunicarles sus funciones

-si profesora- dijeron ambos y se fueron cada uno por su con Pansy y Hermione con sus amigos. Pansy en realidad no estaba muy contenta con el nombramiento de Draco ya que eso significaba que lo trasladarían a una torre privada, por lo cual no tendría quien la ayudara en su según ella "superada depresión"

-Maldita sangre sucia me las va a pagar,uff, que daño me ha hecho,la asquerosa, sera zorra...

-¡Draco basta! te lo tenías bien merecido

-¿Pero qué dices loca?

-Digo que la técnica de seducción de tus pellizquitos no funciona igual en todas memo

-No era para seducirla idiota, solo era para fastidiarla

-Buenoo eso lo has conseguido, fastidiada estaba desde luego pero lo que pasa es que te la ha devuelto como castigo jajaj-Draco la empujo un poco y Pansy lo imitó divertida pero pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció con lo que allí divisaba,en frente se pusieron a comersee a besos su ex-novio Theo con Daphne Greengrass, una chica que Pansy odiaba con el alma, ellos voltearon y vieron al rubio y a Pansy pero un instante después volvieron a devorarse.

-Ahora te veo Draco tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas-dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos yéndose,esa escapada urgente de su amiga hizo que a Draco le hirviera la sangre, Pansy era como una hermana pequeña para él y mas en esos momentos dificiles que estaba pasando la chica, no le gustaba verla sufrir

-Oye vosotros,¿qué os pasa? ¿no tenéis educación?-Dijo de manera muy despreciativa

-No es culpa mia que a Pansy le guste mi novio Draquito-Dijo Daphne con su odiosa voz de niña mimada

\- Tu te callas zorra y como vuelvas a llamarme así vete pensando como salir del país porque te perseguiré y te arruinaré la vida

-Draco, no está bien que trates así a tu futura cuñada-respondió la chica con superficialidad, emitiendo una risita estúpida al final de la frase

-Mira Greengrass que por un fallo burocrático no se haya podido anular el contrato de matrimonio con tu hermana no quiere decir que me vaya a casar con ella ya que haré todo lo posible por evitarlo, ni tú ni que ella o tú me importais lo más minimo ¿Queda claro?...bien pues ahora lárgate...¡Largo!- La chica miró a Draco con furia y susurrando la palabra "imbecil" se fue dejando solos a Draco y su novio

-¡¿Tu que te has creido maldito imbécil?!, como vuelvas ha dañar a Pansy te juro por mi vida que te mato

-Mira Draco, Pansy fue un jueguecito pasajero, es una loca y no la quiero, pensé que ya le habia quedado claro, ¿que eres ahora su matón particular? bueno pues dile a tu jefa que por mi se puede suicidar ahora mismo, que su vida no me importa lo más mínimo y que me deje en paz- Draco no aguantó mas y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que a Nott se le rompiese la nariz

-Tienes suerte de que ahora tenga que irme a una reunión Nott porque de no ser así te aseguro que me pasaría la tarde dándote la paliza de tu vida-Concluyó dándole otro puñetazo, esta vez en el estómago. Se fue dejando al chico tirado en el suelo y se dirigió al despacho de Mcggonagal. Allí ya lo esperaban todos y cierta castaña lo miraba con una mezcla de enfado y burla.

-En primer lugar enhorabuena por su nombramiento, por ser premios anuales gozarán ustedes de más privilegios que los demás, en sus horas libres podrán vestir como les plazca y se les permitirá volver a altas horas de la noche en periodos festivos, además que el toque de queda se retrasará una hora para ustedes y pueden ir a las cocinas en un momento dado si tienen hambre pero no abusen de esto. Compartirán dos torres.-Draco se aventuró a intervenir con su acostumbrado aire de superioridad

-Pero profesora somos 4

-Veo que sabe contar joven Malfoy, que menos viniendo de un premio anual-comentó con sarcasmo- pero no esperaría tener una torre solo para usted ¿no?, esto no es su casa y como he dicho compartirán la torre y lógicamente será por parejas

-¿Y qué parejas serán esas directora?-Dijo Susan Bonnes mirando a Draco con admiración, deseaba con fuerza que fuese él con quien debía compartir, pues no solo era muy guapo, en el fondo siempre le habia parecido que tenía gracia, y si no le tocaba con él por lo menos que le tocase con Granger, todos menos Smith, que era un redomado insoportable

-Se harán por sorteo señorita Bonnes,sin embargo no serán todavia transladados alli, ya que esa parte del castillo todavia se está reconstruyendo las parejas se designarán cuando la reforma concluya .Ahora, señorita Bonnes , señor Smith ustedes pueden irse,quiero hablar con sus compañeros. Los mencionados se fueron y a Hermione le ponía nerviosa estar en una misma instancia con Malfoy, por lo que se cansó del incesante silencio

-¿Ocurre algo profesora?

-Sí Granger ocurre án se de sobra que ustedes no se soportan desde que entraron en Hogwartts... pero ya son mayorcitos como para andar con rabietas infantiles por lo que quiero que se traten con respeto mutuamente, no pido que se lleven bien, solo les pido respeto; ustedes además de premios anuales son prefectos, son los que más ejemplo deben dar asi que controlen su odio ya que si por algún casual les llega a tocar juntos en dicho sorteo Hogwartts terminaria saliendo por los aires con todos nosotros dentro si no se controlan, asi que a partir de ahora sean adultos-Concluyó Mcgonagal y a Draco se le ocurrió una pequeñita venganza contra Herm:

-Por mi está bien profesora nada me gusta más que llevarme bien con mis compañeros-dijo Draco ante la mirada de duda evidente de la directora-Sin embargo trate de que no me toque con Granger porque ella, y siento mucho tener que confesárselo Granger, ella me acosa sexualmente solo porque le he dicho que estaba guapa vestida como la ve ha tenido la osadía de no cambiarse rompiendo las normas e insinuándoseme-

-¡¿Que yo que?!-Grito Hermione

-Veré que puedo hacer señor Malfoy ahora váyanse -Dijo Mcgonaggal con un gesto de cansancio, harta de la situació dos alumnos se fueron Hermione estaba realmente encolerizada

-Te juro que esta me la pagas Malfoy no te vas a salir con la tuya-le dijo dándole una bofetada y dejándolo atrás

-¡Granger!-Dijo haciendo que ella se volteara, cuando lo hizo Draco la tomó de la muñeca y acorraló en un pasillo-eres muy cabezota, te empeñas en creer que vas a ganarme y yo no me rindo nunca, me encanta que seas...¿como decirlo? tan testaruda tan...esperanzada creyendo que puedes librarte de mi, ignorarme como si fuera un bulgar muggle o...esa comadreja que te sigue a todas partes...soy mucho más que eso...asi que si quieres jugar a ver quien es más fuerte jugaremos

-Mira Malfoy lamento mucho tu infancia desgraciada, que nadie jugara contigo porque eres insoportable, y que tus unicos amigos fueran dos gorilas descerebrados y una barbie ñoña y estúpida pero no voy a ser el pasatiempo de tu insulsa vida,en otra época ni te hubieras acercado a mi y ahora pareces desesperado por tocarme y la verdad prefiero lo de antes , solo verte cerca me produce nauseas además...¿es que acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?

\- No, es que fastidiarte me resulta francamente divertido y me encantan los retos- sin que lo esperase la empezó a besar con pasión; ella al principio lo golpeaba pero después se derritió en sus labios; se separaron y se miraron que desesperación había en sus ojos, Hermione recobró un instante la cordura y le propinó otra bofetada pero eso no lo detuvo a él, al contrario, parecía que le gustó.Le quitó la túnica que cubría su hermoso atuendo, la cogió de las nalgas, la subió a su cintura de forma que quedara con las piernas enrolladas a él y la empotró en otra pared, cosa que la hizo perderse en ese momento de pasión olvidando donde estaba quien era y lo que hacía.

A Draco esto le agradó y bajó su mano hasta la cadera de la castaña, ella suspiró por el contacto de su mano en el cuerpo-Malfoy ...ah...de...debemos...uf...parar...estamos en un pasillo, nos pueden ver- dijo ella sin dejar de morder el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, quien estaba empezando a notar el calor femenino de su acompañante

-Realmente...no quieres...que...paremos...Granger - Dijo con la voz entre cortada; Hermione quería poner fin a ese encuentro placentero que no tenía porqué pasar, él era su enemigo y seguramente se arrepentiría; el rubio se aventuró a bajar la mano, llegando a rozar superficialmente el centro de placer de la castaña por encima de la ropa

-¡Hermione! ¿qué qué haces?! ¿¡te has vuelto loca!?

-Ron... yo estaba, estaba-Hermione estabade muerta de vergüenza de ser encontrada así, todavia subida a la cintura del rubio

-Me estaba satisfaciendo, ¿que no lo ves Weasley? ¡Lárgate y déjanos en paz!-Gritó Draco enfadado de que rompieran su momento

-No me esperaba esto de ti Hermione, me lo habría esperado incluso de mi hermana pero no de ti - Dijo Ron decepcionado, yéndose como alma que lleva el diablo

-No Ron, espera puedo explicarlo...yo-Pero Ron ya no estaba, oyó a Malfoy reír, se giró y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que lo hizo caer - ¡¿Por que has dicho eso tarado de mierda, sabes el lio que me has buscado?!

-¿Por que te pones así Granger? tú tambien colaborabas en lo que hacíamos y no te ha disgustado en absoluto, ¿qué pasa, acaso la comadreja es tu novio?

-No le llames así y no no es mi novio

-Entonces deja de comportarte como mi tia Bellatrix, pareces una loca desquiciada - terminó Draco, yéndose con sus andares arrogantes rápidamente para no encontrar consecuencias de lo que acababa de decir. Hermione se fue a los baños de Mirtlle La Llorona, oyó un llanto y supuso que era el fantasma, se mojó la cara susurró cosas inentendibles con mucha rabia.

-¡Maldito Malfoy!- gritó dándole un puñetazo al espejo, el cual se hizo añicos y cortó el dorso de su mano, haciéndola sangrar copiosamente - ¡AAAHHH! Ufff... ahhh tenía que habersela dado a él en esa estupida cara aaayy - dijo arrodillándose del dolor de su ese momento vio dos pies delante de ella, recorrió el cuerpo de quien la veia de abajo a arriba y se encontró con la mirada de Parkinson, pensó que se burlaría de ella o la remataría pero no fue así, notó en los ojos de la morena Slytherin una tremenda tristeza, como si un dementor le hubiese arrancado sus recuerdos felices.

-¿Te ayudo? - Dijo la chica - Esa herida no pinta bien

-A ver si adivino ¿me ayudarás a morir cortando mis venas con el resto de cristales porque así el mundo será feliz con una sangre sucia menos?

\- No...- dijo la morena con un deje de tristeza, ella ya no era la chica de antes pero nadie salvo sus cercanos amigos podía saberlo, la muchacha de antaño, que era quien Granger veía sí se merecía esas palabras - no veo que tengas dictamo cerca y a menos que sepas hacer hechizos con la izquierda te vas a desangrar

-Sí, lo sé - dijo Hermione mas relajada, vio como Pansy se sentaba a su lado,y cogía su mano ¿qué le pasaba hoy a los Slytherins? ¿acaso se habían cambiado el cuerpo con gente normal y con sentimientos?- ¿Como lo vas a hacer? - preguntó con reservas, tenía miedo de que le lanzara algún maleficio ahora que estaba sin poder defenderse

-Así- la morena apuntó con su varita a la mano de la Gryffindor- _Vulnera Sanentum_ \- pronunció Pansy, ese hechizo se lo había enseñado Draco, no sabía de donde lo había sacado pero sirvió para curar la herida de Hermione.

-Gracias Parkinson.

-No es nada Granger, después de lo mal que te he tratado todos estos años ni salvarte la vida sería suficiente para compensarlo, no tienes nada que agradecer, en realidad todo lo que me ha pasado ha sido por ser tan mala pécora...con todo el mundo, me lo tengo todo merecido- dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos,la voz quebrada, y una sonrisa forzada que le habian enseñado a poner para no mostrar debilidad.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo?-dijo Hermione un poco contrariada e incómoda, en el fondo tenía deseos de ayudar a alguien que era o se sentía débil, pero el hecho de que fuera la persona que tanto habia detestado 7 años la dejaba en un complicado dilema

-No gracias, estoy, estoy bien - dijo rompiendo a llorar en sus rodillas trágicamente

Hermione se juntó más a ella, la abrazó y le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda para calmarla

\- Ea ea...- tragó saliba - todo va a salir bien- fue lo unico que pudo decir la Gryffindor ante tal cuadro, era imposible no compadecerse de ella pero era también muy extraño encontrarse consolando a su eterna acosadora y aún más extraño tener deseos de ayudarla

-No Granger no estoy bien,nada saldrá bien, estoy cansada de mentir diciendo que si, ¡No puedo más con esta situación! no soporto ver al chico que amo en brazos de otra, es lo peor-Hermione en ese momento se sintió culpable, recordó lo ocurrido hace unos momentos con Ron, no estaba segura de que el estuviera enamorado de ella, pero le pareció que lloraba al verla subida a las piernas de Draco

-¿Que te ha pasado?

-¡Que soy estúpida Granger eso pasa, me enamoré de la persona equivocada estuve casi un año con él pero él solo me utilizó para acostarse conmigo!¿¡Como se puede fingir que amas a alguien tanto tiempo eh como?! encima fui tan estúpida que ni siquiera tomé precauciones pensando que era el hombre de mi vida y me quedé semana antes de romper con él lo pasé fatal, descubrí que mi familia procedía de un imp...hijo de muggles, y se lo dije a él, creí que se lo tomó bien y le dije que estaba embarazada, le hizo muchísima ilusión o eso me hizo creer , a la semana siguiente me citó en Londres muggle y lo que vi alli me partió el corazón, se estaba besando con Daphne Greengrass, fui a pedirle una explicación y su respuesta fue _"lo siento nena yo aspiro a más que tú,me lo he pasado muy bien en la cama contigo pero no pienso hacerme cargo de ese crio que proviene de una rama de impuros como tú"_ Aún así yo seguía queriendo tener al niño quería aunque fuera un pedacito de Theo en mi vida, yo lo amaba como nadie a pesar de todo,me dispuse a volver a Londres mágico, era de noche, llovía y no se veía nada y en un momento sentí que algo muy pesado chocaba contra mi.- A Pansy se le cortó el habla-Desperté a la semana en un Hospital muggle tenía muchas agujas introducidas en mi piel,vi a Draco a mi lado , supuse que algún sanador o "medicos" como los llaman allí era mago o squibb y reconoció a Draco en una de las fotos que llevaba en mi dijo que los sanadores le habían dicho que yo me había salvado pero mi niño...había muerto en el acto - Pansy terminó su relato ya no podía llorar más, se le habían secado las lágrimas

-Pansy...yo...lo siento mucho jamás pensé que estuvieras sufriendo tanto...-en ese momento Hermione cambió por completo su visión acerca de la Slytherin, no era esa zorra mala y fría que siempre había demostrado ser, solo una chica que habia tenido demasiados pájaros en la cabeza, que había sufrido desgracias- Si alguna vez necesitas algo, ya sea consuelo , ayuda con los deberes, sustituirte en las rondas de prefectos...lo que sea, tu dímelo que de ahora en adelante aquí me tienes a tu disposición

-Gracias... no lo merezco pero muchas gracias - dijo la morena más tranquila- tu también me tienes para lo que necesites - Pansy le sonrió y le tendió la mano a la castaña- Eso es propio de buenas amigas...¿crees que tu y yo podríamos serlo?¿ podríamos ser amigas?

-Supongo que todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad - dijo sonriendo - Amigas, claro que sí - Contestó Hermione estrechándole la mano

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Isis Snape:** Muchas gracias mi niña, leer la palabra fascinado me llena de satisfacción y me anima increíblemente a escribir más y más, espero verte en los próximos capítulos y saber tu opinión acerca de lo que os publico. Respecto al personaje parecido a cierto profesor, me temo que tendréis que esperar tres o cuatro capitulitos más, es donde más o menos tengo previsto presentarlo y creo que os gustará. He decidido sorprenderos entonces porque quiero mostrar un poco del trio de oro, Draco, Pansy y las clases. Todo tiene su razón de ser, todo encajará ya lo verás ^_^ Respecto del Dramione solo te puedo adelantar que se avecinan mares de fuego, vergüenza, secretos y risas. Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Saludos

 **azulfrancia:** Hola de nuevo amiga, me has escrito ya en otras ocasiones y SIIIII :D Snape está vivo, pero no será el único resucitado por el momento, hay un personaje que hará ciertas gestiones para traer de vuelta a otros chan chan chan! Acertaste desde el primer momento, si te gusta Snape vas a poder disfrutar mucho de él y su peculiar carácter en adelante. Saludos


	5. La pulsera del sufrimiento

Nuevo capítulo :D al fin. Bueno no se si os habréis dado cuenta pero he tenido algunos problemas para colgar el capítulo y he tenido que borrarlo tres veces y volverlo a subir tres veces. Si os llegó el aviso de que estaba subido y os salieron un montón de números y algoritmos raros , o un texto sin coherencia con palabras cambiadas eso fue lo que me pasó, no se por qué. Los nargels querían hacerme enfadar y lo consiguieron hasta que finalmente se ha subido bien (por si alguien no se había dado cuenta no domino muy bien fanfiction, es el primer fic que subo aquí y lo encuentro muy complicado. Dicho esto ¿preparados/as para el capítulo 5? Aquí va:

 _ **5\. La pulsera del sufrimiento**_

Hermione se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor cuando se encontró poco antes de llegar al retrato de la señora gorda a Harry y Ginny con una expresión descompuesta y un tanto extraña

-¡Hermione! ¿Se puede saber que diablos te ha pasado? ¿acaso tu estas bien de la cabeza? ¿Come se te ocurre?...oh dios, Ron esta destrozado

-Harry ...lo siento ...yo te te juro que puedo explicarlo

-¿De verdad puedes? Muy bien pues explícame esto explícame porqué maldita razón has estado desaparecida toda la tarde sin dar señales de vida, hemos pensado que te había pasado algo, y despues de eso Ron llega a Gryffindor destrozado, estaba llorando no le había visto así desde la muerte de Fred, no me interesa lo que ocurriera entre vosotros después de ese beso cuando destruisteis el horrocrux, no quiero saber tu versión ni la de él, eso es cosa vuestra, pero no vuelvas a desaparecer así, estábamos preocupadísimos, Ron no ha sido capaz de articular palabra entre tanto llanto

-¿Donde está Ron?-dijo ella un poco más tranquila, Ron no había dicho nada, ¿Por qué razón no lo había hecho?

-En la sala común- dijo Ginny, ella sabía que algo malo pasaba, conocía a su hermano, el no lloraba por cualquier cosa, para eso era orgulloso, y si Herm se había puesto nerviosa ante el reclamo de Harry era porque seguramente habrían discutido muy fuerte, sin embargo no dijo nada , ya arreglaría cuentas con ella, pensó, mientras la veía entrar en dicho lugar

-Ronald, quiero hablar contigo

-¿De qué Hermione, de lo bien que te lo pasabas haciendo guarradas con Malfoy? De eso ya me di cuenta - por suerte, el haber ido tarde a su torre tenia la ventaja de que , salvo sus amigos todos dormían y nadie escuchaba eso.

-Ron escúchame, mira esto tiene una explicación , verás es que los premios anuales nos fuimos a celebrar nuestro nombramiento a Hogsmade y Malfoy y yo tomamos más de la cuenta, y una cosa llevó a la otra, no no eramos conscientes de nuestros actos, y menos mal que tu llegaste porque sino probablemente me hubiera arrepentido si hubiese llegado a más lo que no tenía que haber empezado - Mintió ella, hubo un silencio prolongado en el que ambos se miraron intensamente

-Vale- dijo no muy convencido - me fastidia que te fueras con ellos antes que conmigo y con Harry, había comprado esto - dijo el pelirrojo sacando una botella de hidromiel - sabes que desde que me envenenaron he sido muy reacio a tomar de esto pero sabía que a ti te gustaba -Dijo Ron señalando unas copas en la mesa de la sala común

-Sería un placer tomarme una contigo Ron-Dijo Hermione sentándose más cerca, el pelirrojo la miró we hizo un gesto raro, frunció el ceño pensativo y luego sonrió brindando con su amiga que bebió un largo trago - Está buenísimo - el chico bebió con ella

-Entonces...¿has ido a Hogsmade?

-No - Oh no acababa de escapársele algo crucial para la versión que le había dado

-¿Te has ido a celebrar algo con los premios anuales?

-No-Oh oh

-¿Te has liado con Malfoy?

-Sí ya lo sabes - vale ahí no podía mentirle el mismo la había visto

-¿Estabais borrachos o un poco bebidos, teníais algún grado de alcohol en vuestro cuerpo?

-No-Oh dios qué le estaba pasando, por qué no podía mentir

-¿Te gusta?

-No lo se

-¿Estás enamorada de él?

-No - Bueno ya estaba bien, no había dejado de contradecirse de con su otra versión desde que había bebido ¡un momento...!-¿Ron me has echado, me has echado veritasérum en la copa?

-¡Premio a la chica más lista del año! ah no espera que eso ya lo eres, y no has tardado en celebrarlo como si fueras una zorra- Hermione le dio una bofetada, por qué hubiera cometido un simple error ya tenía que ser insultada así?,En 2 días ya le habían llamado lo mismo 3 veces, y se estaba empezando a hartar

-¿Y si soy tan mala por qué no se lo has dicho a Harry y Ginny?

-Porque esperaba que al menos tuvieses la decencia de decirme la verdad, odio haber tenido que recurrir a esto pero tenía que comprobar que es más grande para ti,si nuestra amistad o tu terror al fracaso ya que no puedes soportar que nadie te vea no siendo perfecta...agradéceselo a tu novio, su fallido intento de asesinarme me dio la idea de adulterar la botella

-Oh vamos Ron no seas idiota ¿vale? yo solo quería ahorrarte dolor, sabía que te enfadarías, no soporto estar enfadados, puedes odiarme por lo que ha pasado con Malfoy ni si quiera se por qué ha pasado pero...

-Ahorratelo Hermione ,ahora es cuando yo no quiero explicaciones, me duele más que me hayas mentido que lo que hayas hecho con ese,porque de haberme creido tu pobre excusa hubiese pensado que seguía teniendo oportunidades contigo, yo te amo, ¿sabes?-Dijo Ron con lágrimas en los ojos, el hidromiel también le habia soltado la lengua - y lo peor, es que ahora a parte de tener que asumir que jamás voy a tener futuro contigo,ya que dudo que después de Malfoy yo pueda entrar entre tus posibilidades, además tengo que ver como la Hermione de la que creía estar enamorado ya no existe,no te odio Hermione, pero si que me has decepcionado enórmemente y sinceramente, no se lo que es peor ...adiós - Dijo Ron saliendo de la sala común dejando a una destrozada Hermione plantada.

Estuvo sollozando un buen rato en silencio, sin embargo en un momento paró, se dijo que no tenía derecho a llorar, la culpa era suya, no tenía que haber mentido,y el llanto era para gente que sufría de verdad...como Pansy, ella si que estaba sufriendo. Aun a pesar de cómo se había portado siempre nadie merecía que le pasaran cosas tan ese instante recordó algo que sabía que le gustaría a su nueva amiga, hacía unos años que sabía que su compañera de cuarto había robado algo que no era suyo y a pesar de reprobarlo en su momento no dijo nada porque la persona a la que se le robó era Pansy Parkinson. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, por lo que se dirigió a la mesita de noche de Lavender y cogió una cajita azul de terciopelo que tenía en su interior una preciosa joya, eso le pertenecía y estaba convencida de dárselo a la mañana siguiente a su verdadera dueña.

Al día siguiente madrugó mucho, quería desayunar sola, pensar, no quería encontrarse con nadie, solo entregaría la cajita, cogería algo para llevar y se lo comería de camino a clase. Hermione se arregló y bajó al Gran Comedor, para su suerte no tendría que pasar mucho tiempo esperando pues allí se encontraba cierta chica morena con la que quería hablar.

-Hola Pansy ¿como estás?

-Hermione, hola , algo mejor ¿y tu?

-No todos los días son buenos que digamos - suspiró con pesar

-¿Te ha pasado algo?

-Que más da, tengo algo para ti que te va a alegrar el día

-´¿Para mi?-Se extraño Pansy

-Si, cierra los ojos y dame la mano-la Slytherin obedeció y de repente empezó a sentir como algo frió se posaba en tu muñeca- ábrelos

-¡Mi pulsera! oh dios mío como la has encontrado, merlín creia que la había perdido

-De hecho la perdiste,Lavender se la encontró y a pesar de su grabado se la quedó, a mi no me pareció bien pero como no éramos amigas no te dije nada, pero ayer pensé en ti y bueno supuse que te alegraría tenerla de nuevo contigo.

-Oh Hermione muchas gracias- Dijo Pansy abrazándola con la mirada atónita de todos los que estaban allí que aun siendo pocos no dejaban de sorprenderse; entre estas estaba la mirada de Draco que entró en ese se fue a su mesa ignorando que el rubio las hubiera fue con Pansy que miraba muy entretenida su pulsera, era de oro blanco con esmeraldas en el centro y dentro de esta se podía leer _"Pansy y Theo por siempre"_

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué estabas abrazando a la niñata que casi consigue dejarme sin hijos ayer?- Dijo Draco con un poquito de arrogancia

-Porque hizo muy bien

-¿Perdona?

-Es una broma Draco, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones, hoy estoy feliz, adioooós-Se despidió, la alegría la embargaba pero por desgracia esa felicidad no le duraría mucho tiempo, pues alguien no quería verla tan contenta,esa pulsera no pasó desapercibida y la miraba con tremendo odio,quería verla destrozada y eso haría , ella siempre tenía lo que deseaba y no le importaban los medios para conseguirlo, no por nada era una levantó para seguirla,conseguiría la pulsera que su actual novio le regaló a esa estúpida cuando andaban juntos, la encontró cerca del lago

-¡Parkinson!-Dijo esa rubia de ojos verdes acercándose a ella cautelosamente con una expresión amenazadora,Pansy la miró con asco ya que era la ultima persona del mundo que deseaba ver

-Déjame en paz Greengrass no estoy para tus chorradas hoy no vas a conseguir arruinarme el día

-¿Esa pulsera te la regaló mi querido novio sangre pura no es así?-Dijo Daphne tratando de irritarla,el comentario de Pakinson no lo había pasado por alto, veríamos si no era capaz de arruinárselo.

-¿Y a ti que te importa si lo hizo?

-¿Debe de ser duro no? tener un objeto que te recuerde que solo te la regaló para acostarse contigo y es muy triste que lo hiciera, no había necesidad, pues tu no eres muy difícil de convencer ya que eres muy "abierta" con todo el mundo

-¡Cállate!-dijo Pansy con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia, la rubia lo estaba consiguiendo

-Oh Pansy querida, comprendo que sea muy difícil para ti, pero lo mejor es olvidar que viste a tu novio en los brazos de otra, como logró hacer mi hermana cuando te vio acostarte con Malfoy-La morena empezó a hilar las cosas ¿era posible que Daphne estuviera saliendo con Nott para vengarse por su hermana de una de sus noches con Draco? no eso no podía ser ellos eran sumamente discretos cada vez que lo hacían, solo les pillaron una vez pero fue mucho antes del compromiso de Draco con Astoria y en el lugar en que estaban, ni ella ni sus amigas los podían haber visto.

-Desde luego Parkinson en el fondo me das mucha pena, tienes muy mala suerte con las relaciones amorosas, ibas a ser casada con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy pero tus hormonas te pudieron, no debió ser nada agradable que Lucius te pillara en su despacho succionando cual agujero negro las partes nobles de su hijo, no quiero imaginarme el final que tuvo esa situación, cambiando de tema, ¿Me das la pulsera por favor?

-Antes la tiro al lago que dártela a ti asquerosa-Dijo Pansy encolerizada, al principio alucinó de como la rubia podía saber de esa embarazosa situación, pero luego ató cabos y supuso que Theo se lo había dicho ya que ella misma se lo contó siendo novios, lo que la enfadó aún má sacaron sus varitas pero el hechizo _Expeliarmus_ , por desgracia lo lanzaron a la vez, lo que dejó a ambas desarmadas.

-Dame la pulsera Parkinson-Dijo Greengrass poniéndose a menos de dos centímetros de la otra chica y extendiendo la mano

-Sobre mi cadáver Greengrass

-Muy bien inmunda impura así sera, que no se diga que no te lo has buscado-Dijo empujó a Pansy haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer al lago, sin embargo no se imaginaba que ella iba a acabar allí también, pues la morena antes de caerse la cogió de la túnica haciéndola zambullirse con ella. Se peleaban dentro del agua Pansy salió para respirar pero Daphne surgió desde atrás y le hundió la cabeza a la morena para hacer que dejara de sintió no podía aguantar más, se estaba ahogando, pero aun así reunió fuerzas para poder darle una patada a la rubia en el estómago que consiguió liberarla, Pansy salió del lago muy asustada y echó a correr, quería escapar pero no tuvo esa suerte

-¡Vuelve aquí cobarde, te vas a arrepentir de haberme hecho enfadar!-Gritó Daphne desquiciada corriendo tras ella. A Pansy le pesaba mucho la túnica, estaba empapada y eso la retrasaba, mientras corría trató de quitársela pero esto provocó que tropezara y cayera cuesta abajo en una colina del bosque prohibido. Greengrass aprovechó la coyuntura para atraparla y ponerse encima de ella.

-Dámela Parkinson o te juro que te arrepentirás, Theo es mio y solo mio y todo aquello que él haya regalado me pertenece a mi, su novia-dijo viperinamente mientras forcejeaba con ella, a Pansy oir decir a Greengrass que Nott era solo suyo la enfadó, y eso le dio fuerzas para patearla en el mismo sitio que antes.

La rubia como consecuencia de este golpe se alejó un poco de Pansy pero esto fue peor para ella,Daphne encontró un cuchillo tirado en el suelo probablemente fuera el que utilizaba el inútil del guardabosques para cortar raíces con las que alimentar a sus abalanzó sobre ella dispuesta a clavarle el ázame en el corazón, ella de haber tenido edad para ello hubiera sido en los tiempos de Voldemort una de las mejores mortífagas junto con Bellatrix Lestrange, eran muy parecidas lo que querían lo tenían aunque eso implicara asesinar a alguien y a Daphne no le importaba lo más mínimo tener que matar a la morena a sangre fría para conseguir la maldita la vio y como pudo la retuvo, no podía con ella a pesar de ser la rubia más pequeña y delgada, el casi ahogarse en el lago y la caida en el bosque la habían debilitado mucho,Daphne le dio un rodillazo en el diafragma lo que debilitó a la morena por completo haciendo que sus manos se soltaran de las muñecas de loca de su enemiga,iba a matarla pero primero pensó que no quería que nadie supiese que era un asesinato por lo que cogió la muñeca de Pansy, todavía consciente y la rajó

-¡Aaaaaaaah!

-¿A que ahora te arrepientes de no haberme dado la pulsera por las buenas eh sangre sucia?-dijo volviendo a cortar por el mismo sitio

-Te voy a delatar asquerosa bastarda no te tengo miedo

-No creo que puedas hablar si estas muerta-Dijo Daphne clavando el puntiagudo objeto en el estómago de la herida Slytherin lo que provocó un grito desgarrador en ella- y lo mejor es que no voy a ser descubierta porque con la mierda de vida que tienes y habiéndolo perdido todo nadie va a dudar que los cortes de la muñeca te los hayas hecho tu para quitarte la vida, pero desesperada porque llegara el momento, en un ataque de locura te lo clavaste en el estómago-dijo Greengrass cogiendo la pulsera de la muñeca sangrante de su víctima y poniéndosela en la suya.

Pansy en un último aliento aprovechó este momento de distracción de la rubia para coger una roca grande y estamparla en su cabeza lo que hizo que Daphne perdiera el conocimiento y cayera sobre ella, lo que tuvo como resultado que el arma se le clavara más adentro y se desmayara del dolor que no podía soportar.

En los límites del bosque prohibido dos amantes se besaban apasionadamente; un chico de tez oscura posaba una mano en la cadera de su acompañante y la otra en la nuca de esta; ella encantada daba pequeñas mordidas en el cuello del chico y sonreía al sentir los apasionados besos del muchacho

-Oh Blaise bésame, tu si que sabes hacer volar a una mujer-dijo la chica.

-Y yo te creía una santita Chang, ya veo que me equivocaba, tu tampoco te quedas atrás -Dijo el Slytherin

-Jejeje...- De repente a Cho se le enganchó el zapato en algo y acabó en el suelo- ayy...pero qué...- se quejaba la Ravenclaw, se levantó y se giró y vio la causa de su tropiezo, una túnica y... de Slytherin- la chica se agachó a recogerla-Blaise ¿reconoces esta túnica?- El chico la cogió y miró en los bolsillos de la prenda, sacó un frasquito de colonia, por la marca era cara, la olió y pudo reconocerla

-Esta túnica es de Pansy-La chica se preocupó un poco y miro a su amante con algo de miedo- No te preocupes bonita, seguramente esté con Draco haciendo lo que nosotros

-¿Crees de verdad que de ser así, por muy morbosos que puedan ser, estaría empapada y rota?, no conozco mucho a tu amiga pero soy observadora y veo que ella cuida siempre cada detalle de su imagen personal, aquí pasa algo Blaise - dijo la pelinegra mirando hacia un lado

-Puede que tengas razón-respondió el chico mirando hacia el mismo punto que su acompañante, en un momento dado vieron una especie de bulto negro unos metros más alante de ellos, al pie de una colina

-¿Qué es eso?-dijeron al uní se acercaron, no se podía ver muy bien qué era pues el día había salido nublado. Sin embargo Blaise pudo distinguir una joya que le hizo saber quien era ese bulto

-¡Pansy,Pansy!- recordaba perfectamente esa pulsera, Pansy estuvo toda la tarde sin parar de hablar de ella sin dejar irse de la sala común a Draco y a él para que la contemplaran, también recordaba el disgusto que se dio la morena cuando la perdió.Cuando se acercó por completo le horrorizó su visión:ambas chicas desmayadas, Daphne encima de Pansy, tenía una pequeña herida en la cabeza y le pidió a Chang que la levantara de encima de su amiga no sin percatarse de que la rubia tenía puesta la pulsera de Pansy y estaba manchada de sangre pero su mirada se desvió de la pulsera cuando escuchó el grito de la Ravenclaw

-¡Aaaaaah! ¿pero qué ha pasado? ¡dios mio!-Blaise miró a Pansy, casi se desmaya al verla en ese estado, estaba manchada de barro, empapada con múltiples rasguños en su cara, y sobretodo no pudo evadir la enorme hemorragia del estómago de la chica con un puñal clavado dentro, y lo que le desequilibró mucho fue ver los cortes en la muñeca de la morena ¿Habría tratado su amiga de suicidarse y Daphne de impedirlo?, eso sería muy raro, él no conocía la trágica historia amorosa de Pansy, veía que lo pasaba mal, todo el trayecto hacia Hogwartts se lo había pasado llorando y Draco al no soportar verla así salió a fumar y para que Draco fumara tiene que pasarle algo grave a él o a sus seres queridos y Pansy es como su hermanita;era probable que hubiese tratado de suicidarse pero ¿Daphne de salvarla? eso no le cuadraba sabía por boca de Draco que las chicas se llevaban a matar, seguramente tendría que ver con Nott y podría estar relacionado con una infidelidad del mencionado ya que ahora no se separaba ni un minuto de la rubia, ella era muy posesiva ¿Entonces Daphne le habría hecho eso a Pansy? sabía que Greengrass al igual que su hermana mayor era una caprichosa pero con la diferencia de que solía ponerse muy violenta si algo no satisfacía sus fines,podría haberse peleado pero ¿matar a sangre fría? ¿sería capaz de eso?

Cho por otra parte al ver esa escena le envió un patronus al profesor Snape y a la directora, la rubia no parecía grave pero en Pansy se podía apreciar que había perdido mucha sangre, puede que no durara mucho con vida...

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **azulfrancia:** Por suerte aún tengo tiempo de actualizar seguidamente , estoy estudiando el máster de abogacía y trabajando a la vez pero tengo facilidad de horario y todavía no he tenido cosas que estudiar (en diciembre lo tendré algo más difícil pero igual trataré de seguir un ritmo rápido). Lo de Pansy es una sorpresa que tenía guardada y te adelanto ya que no será la única que daré. Ah Snape Snape...lo adoro, es genial, desde siempre adoré sus sarcasmos y su sagacidad, en este fic podrás ver una nueva faceta de él, lo amarás, lo odiarás, lo volverás a amar ( aunque en realidad nunca lo hemos odiado) jajaja en adelante veremos mucho más de Snape.

 **Isis Snape:** Pansy y Hermione son muy contrarias, hacerlas amigas es algo que me planteé antes de escribir, creo que fue lo primero en lo que pensé. Conocemos mucho de Hermione y hemos visto a Pansy siendo cruel en muchas ocasiones, la típica chica a la que todo le sale fácil y bien detrás del chico más guapo de todo el colegio. Esas cosas muchas veces pueden parecer lo que no son, Pansy en el fondo no era feliz siendo la perrita faldera de nuestro querido Malfoy, pero su mayor orgullo y función era hacer parecer que así es. A este tipo de personas el karma les advierte, les da una oportunidad de cambiar aunque esa oportunidad se de a través de un suceso cruel, te aseguro que sabremos mucho sobre el pasado de Pansy. Draco va a poner MUCHO más caliente la situación a partir de ahora, nuestro rubio de ojos grises va a encender nuestras llamas bastantes veces, incluso vamos a ver su lado más tierno en algunas ocasiones. Jajajaja, otra Snapehead como azulfrancia y yo, como ya le he dicho a ella vamos a tener Snape para rato, vamos a divertirnos mucho con él, a llorar con él y sobretodo a amarlo mucho mucho. Respecto al nuevo personaje...ya verás lo que tengo reservado, creo que te gustará mucho.

 **andrea:** Aqui la tienes :) espero no haberte decepcionado y que sigas leyendo esta historia hasta el final. Trataré de actualizar pronto


	6. CSI Hogwarts

Bueno bueno bueno, aquí llega el siguiente capítulo, he estado transformándolo varias veces, ralladas de autora, el capítulo 5 ( y este un poco) son de transición, se que no resultan tan atractivos como los demás pero a veces son necesarios para la historia y su avance y aunque no lo crean el cinco, cara al final de la historia tiene mucha agradezco que comenten igual por si hay algo que creen que podría mejorarse o saber si va gustando el desarrollo :) Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar para ser yo pero se acerca diciembre y eso es horroooor para mi, llegan los 3 exámenes más duros de mi vida y el tiempo escasea. Aún así he querido compensar mi ausencia y hoy cuelgo DOBLE CAPÍTULO :D :D :D

Espero que os guste:

 _ **Capítulo 6: CSI Hogwarts**_

En el despacho de la directora se encontraban 5 personas,Mcggonagal, Snape, La Señora Pomfrey,Cho Chang y Blaise Zabinni

-Señorita Chang díganos como pasó todo, es decir, ¿como encontraron a las chicas?

-Bueno Blaise y yo estábamos... paseando por Hogwartts y sin querer nos salimos del terreno y nos metimos en el bosque prohibido-Dijo con pausas Cho al notar que los presentes no se creían mucho lo de estar paseando-allí encontramos en el suelo una túnica de Slytherin mojada y rota, la cual era de Pansy Parkinson, vimos una especie de bulto a lo lejos, nos acercamos allí y las encontramos.

-¿Vieron algo que pueda resultar sospechoso? Algo que pueda darnos una idea de quien cometió esa atrocidad?-Cho esperó a que el chico hablara, sin embargo este no había abierto la boca estaba como en una especie de trance, probablemente en shock por lo que había presenciado

-Bueno, ambas tenían la túnica mojada y tenían muchos arañazos puede ser que se hubieran peleado pero ninguna tenía varita y me llamó mucho la atención que la señorita Parkinson tuviera múltiples cortes en su muñeca, creo que había tratado de suicidarse y puede que Greengrass hubiera tratado de impedirlo pero al no llevarse bien puede que se hubieran peleado porque a Pansy no le había gustado ser descubierta-dijo la chica

-De acuerdo señorita Chang, muchas gracias le agradecería discreción, lo mejor es que no se sepa nada hasta que se verifiquen los hechos.

-`Profesora, ¿puedo ver a Pansy?-preguntó el chico con los ojos enrojecidos;la directora dudó un momento pero finalmente habló al ver la cara de preocupación de la enfermera

-No, señor Zabinni, retírese a descansar, será lo mejor, su amiga no está en las mejores condiciones para ser vista y de visitarla usted puede que acabara en otra cama por el trauma, lo siento mucho muchacho pero no es nada aconsejable;señorita Chang si estan amable acompañe a su compañero a Slytherin-la chica asintió y se fue con el Slytherin

Cuando los chicos se fueron los profesores se quedaron a hablar

-Poppy,¿como estan las chicas?, quiero que me des un informe completo de su estado

-Pues la señorita Greengrass está muy débil, el golpe en su cabeza fue provocado con mucha fuerza sin embargo está fuera de la señorita Parkinson está realmente grave , ha perdido muchísima sangre y sus órganos están dañados, el puñal le ha atravesado el páncreas y eso no augura nada bueno para ella, el daño que se le pueda haber causado ahí puede que sea irreversible, además tenía una costilla rota lo más normal es que sea fruto de una caída tortuosa o de una patada realizada con extremada bestialidad, la hemorragia de su muñeca no termina de cerrarse,no lo se Minerva, si la señorita no mejora habrá que trasladarla al sector de extrema urgencia de San Mungo

-Desolador...-dijo Mcggonagal-Severus por favor ves a avisar al joven Malfoy

-No entiendo que tiene que ver el premio anual en esto Minerva

-Draco es gran amigo de la chica, quizás el pueda proporcionarnos información que nos ayude a saber si la señorita Parkinson intentó suicidarse o fue agredida

-De acuerdo pero creo que deberíamos avisar también a la Señorita Granger, no me ponga esa cara, se que parece extraño pero ayer las vi saliendo juntas de los lavabos cogidas del brazo y hablándose con mucho respeto eso sin contar que esta mañana en el desayuno vi como la señorita Parkinson abrazaba a Granger con mucha alegría y le daba las gracias puede que hayan compartido algún secreto que las haya unido como amigas

-Entonces directamente llévelos a la enfermería para verla, puede que ellos vean detalles que nosotros no vemos

-Si señora

En la otra parte del castillo se encontraban una castaña y un pelirrojo sin cruzar palabra y con un silencio muy incómodo, al parecer Harry y Ginny se escabulleron sin avisar en un desierto pasillo dejándolos a los 2 solos

-Ron ya basta, siento muchísimo haberte mentido, perdóname, no se que me pasó con Malfoy, no no sabía lo que hacía nadie se había acercado tanto a mi, nadie me había besado nunca y lo que el hizo no no pude controlarlo algo dentro de mi me pudo no sabes lo que siento que presenciaras una escena tan horrible, yo no sabía que me amabas.

-Me da igual Hermione, tu no tienes que darme explicaciones tu eres libre para hacer lo que quieras, no estas atada a nadie,y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a hacer lo que te de la gana con tu cuerpo, es tuyo- dijo fingiendo indiferencia, pero eso duró poco - me hubiera dado igual que hubiera sido cualquier otro pero por qué tenía que ser él, me da igual que le odies que te lo tires, me importa un pimiento, ya te dije que lo que me dolía es ver en que te has convertido

-Ronald no seas catastrofista, yo soy la misma de siempre, no he cambiado en nada, solo he cometido un error, un estúpido error que no quiero que me cueste tu amistad, necesito tu perdón, yo te quiero aunque de la misma forma que tú, yo te quiero - el chico puso los ojos en blanco y giró la cara - oh vamos yo te he perdonado muchas veces cosas peores, como lo que dijiste de mi en primero, el ignorarme y burlarte de mi estando con Lavernder quien por cierto era mucho más insoportable que Malfoy, y oh ¿recuerdas que te perdomé el abandonarnos a Harry y a mi con la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes? ¿Ahora resulta que porque hayas visto que Malfoy me tocaba ya me tienes que odiar para el resto de tu vida?

-¡¿Ah que encima era eso..te tocaba?! - dijo a punto de estallar, sus sentimientos de tristeza, rabia, decepción y orgullo lo estaban haciendo colapsar por dentro - Es mejor que.. no seamos amigos... que olvidemos que alguna vez nos conocimos - dijo el pelirrojo creyendo que cortar de raiz todo aliviaría su dolor

-¡Escuchame Ronald Weasley , no tienes derecho a acabar con todo lo que hemos pasado por esto, no tienes derecho a tratarme así por un maldito error que no significó nada para mi, y si te sienta mejor, me sentí muy culpable cuando te fuiste yo no quería hacer eso con Malfoy,el ni siquiera...

-No seas mentirosa sangre sucia-se oyó una voz que arrastraba palabras tras ella-disfrutaste como una loba en celo y te estabas volviendo loca con mi cuello, pero sobretodo con mis dedos o es que acaso no te acuerdas de lo bien que gemiste? seguro que estabas deseando que alguien se acercara a una asquerosa como tu y te hiciera lo que te hice

-¡Lárgate de aquí Malfoy!

-¿Que acaso te fastidia que yo haya sido capaz de satisfacerla como tu no puedes comadreja?,Además por qué iba a irme si aquí tengo a mi distracción favorita-dijo Draco,que acto seguido delante de Ron se acercó a la castaña, la besó con fuerza y le apretó el trasero a lo que ella respondió con una bofetada

-¡Aléjate de mi hurón asqueroso! -Gritó la Gryffindor

-¡Granger, Malfoy, conmigo ahora!-Vociferó Snape

-Ha sido el/ella - dijeron a la vez

-Déjense de estupideces no vengo a castigarlos, al menos no todavía, vengan conmigo y no quiero ni una palabra Granger-dijo el profesor al ver que la castaña iba a en silencio hasta las puertas de la enfermería y en ese momento Snape se giró-Les advierto que lo que están a punto de presenciar puede ser traumático sobretodo para ti, Draco -

Draco se asustó que tan malo podía haber ocurrido para que le advirtieran de esa forma y por qué habían traido a Granger, quien tenían en común para traerla a ella,en ese momento recordó el abrazo de Granger con...oh no eso no podía...

-¡Pansy!-Gritaron los dos

-Oh Merlín ¿¡Pansy que te ha pasado!? ¿¡Qué le ha pasado!?-gritó Draco con lágrimas en los ojos,y arrodillándose; esto impactó a Hermione, Draco, llorando,aunque era normal, Pansy estaba con un respiradero tenía multiples pociones haciéndole efecto a la vez en su estómago que estaba muy abierto y su muñeca estaba vendada pero no paraba de sangrar ademas de que tenía la zona de las cosrtillas vendada con una especie de hilo dorado,había leido sobre él, debía ser el regenerador de urgencia de huesos,cuando Harry se rompió el brazo en segundo año le dieron una poción regeneradora pero dado que Pansy no podía ni respirar no podría beber la poción por lo tanto debían ponerle esa especie de venda que era mucho más lenta pero tenía el mismo efecto.

-No lo sabemos Draco, tu amigo Zabinni la encontró inconsciente junto con la señorita Greengrass en el bosque prohibido y créame que Zabinni lo ha pasado peor, el la ha visto enteramente ensangrentada-Draco cerró los ojos, sus lágrimas no paraban de brotar-Draco se que es difícil pero necesitamos saber en qué estado de animo se encontraba últimamente Parkinson tu eras su mejor amigo debió de contarte algo, creemos que algunas heridas se las puede haber causado ella misma pero tenemos que saber si había motivos para ello -dijo Snape en un tono muy paternal que nunca se había visto en él

-¿Tiene que estar ella delante?

-Se su historia si a eso te refieres-contestó Hermione algo enfadada pues no era nada agradable la situación. Draco entonces lo contó todo, cuando terminó y Snape se fue estaba derrumbado, no podía tenerse en pie asi que se sentó-Pansy, pero ¿que te has hecho?-dijo en voz muy baja y quebrada mientras acariciaba el pelo de la chica-Granger ¿te importaría irte?-Hermione no quería pero comprendió que Draco estaba sumamente dolido por lo ocurrido, ella estaba detrás de él, le acarició la cabeza y se fue.

Al día siguiente llegó a la enfermería y vio como Snape ayudaba a Draco a levantarse de la silla, había dormido allí y le decía que se fuera a chico ni si quiera la miró y se fue con la cabeza gacha sin embargo Snape miraba a Pansy muy preocupado y se prodría decir que con una nota de decepción.

-¿Como está Pansy profesor?

-Está mejor Granger, por lo visto le ha sentado bien que el señor Malfoy estuviese hablándole toda la noche

-¿Que pasará cuando se recupere?

-Por el momento no está confirmado, pero todo apunta a que será enviada a la unidad Psiquiatrica de San Mungo pues este supuesto intento de suicidio, si realmente ha sido eso denota un grave problema de salud mental en Parkinson

-Pero si fuera un intento de suicidio, ¿que pintaba Daphne Greengrass allí?

-Muchos creen que trató de salvarla

-Eso es ridículo

-¿Como dice Granger?

-Digo que esa teoría carece de certeza, ellas 2 se odian y estoy segura de que si Greengrass hubiera tenido la oportunidad la hubiera matado, profesor usted es inteligente y sabe mejor que nadie que una cara bonita puede refugiar el monstruo más horrible

-No digo que no esté de acuerdo con usted Granger yo mismo he tenido que separarlas en muchas ocasiones cuando discutían pero no hay pruebas de que ese lógico razonamiento sea cierto-dijo Snape yé la nada a Hermione de le ocurrió pensar que la respuesta podría estar mirando a Daphne en vez de a Pansy y como no, tenía razón,lo que vio estaba ratificando su hipótesis, la pulsera que ella le había dado el día anterior a Pansy ahora estaba en la muñeca de Daphne. Le quitó la pulsera y vió que por dentro estaba manchada de sangre sin embargo la rubia no tenía ninguna herida en su brazo por lo que la herida debia de ser de la otra le ocurrió coger muestras de sangre de Pansy y de Daphne y las roció con una poción que hacía adquirir a cada sangre un color, era solo para medir la salud de la sangre, pero con esa difrencia de colores averigüaría si Pansy se lo había provocado o había sido Daphne(cosa que la convencía más) ; la de Pansy era lila y la de Daphe la sangre de la ropa de Daphne era lila, por lo tanto de Pansy pero eso no probaba embargo se le ocurrió una idea, revolvió los cajones de Madame Ponfrey, y en un envoltorio protegido mágicamente estaba el cuchillo este tenía sangre por todos sitios por lo tanto no le quedó otra opción que rociarlo entero ya que no podía separar sangres, esto le daría la prueba definitiva

La hoja del puñal estaba cubierta de la sangre de Pansy, eso era evidente pero ¿por qué habria sangre en la empuñadura? alguien que se provoca esos cortes voluntariamente no los tendría y solo estaría manchada la hoja echó la poción en la empuñadura y esperó al resultado...¡DORADA! era dorada por lo tanto Pansy no podía haberse hecho eso.

Corrió rápidamente al despacho de Mcggonagal quien se encontraba firmando el acta del traslado de Pansy a la unidad psiquiátrica de San le contó todo lo que había descubierto, dejando a todos los profesores atónitos de su hallazgo, cosa que le agradó.

-Profesora, ¿que pasará de aquí en adelante con Daphne? lo digo porque si ha intentado matar a su compañera tratara de volverlo a hacer y es un verdadero peligro sabiendo la supuesta causa (según Hermione, Nott o la pulsera, o ambas)

-Esté tranquila Señorita Granger, en cuanto la señorita Greengrass se recupere será automáticamente expulsada del lugar, y en cuanto a su delito, el ministerio se ocupará de ella, no le quepa duda.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **Azulfrancia:** Querida mía gracias por tu review, estaba super desanimada cuando vi que no recibía ninguno y de repente me alegraste el día. ¿Te quieres dedicar a la abogacía? prepárate bien, hazte muchas fotos, tus amigos y familiares las necesitarán para recordar tu rostro porque te pasarás tanto estudiando que no se acordarán de como eras jajaja. Pansy está resistiendo, ya verás el próximo capítulo :D. Besazos !


	7. Sentimientos encontrados

Bueno y sin más dilación segundo capítulo de hoy

 **Capítulo 7: Sentimientos encontrados**

 **Habitación de Draco -Slytherin**

Mirando al techo en su cama se encontraba Draco, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, en todos estos días había sido nombrado, premio anual, había conseguido fastidiar a Granger de sobremanera satisfaciéndola y por extensión irritar como nunca a la comadreja Weasley, se había peleado con Nott y con la estúpida de Astoria (por llamar zorra a su hermana), había estado buscando a Pansy toda esa mañana y no la había encontrado, ni a ella ni a Nott, pensó que a lo mejor se estaban reconciliando y se contentó pensando en eso pero cuando más convencido estaba, le hicieron ir a la enfermería y verla semi-moribunda, tuvo que contarle a Snape y Mcggonagal los entresijos más íntimos de su mejor amiga.

Vela así le había trastornado muchísimo, no podía creer que Pansy hubiera sido capaz de llegar a esos límites, sabía que estaba muy mal pero tanto como para suicidarse...no se lo imaginaba , igual si hubiese estado más atento a ella…Él nunca había sabido lo que era el amor solamente el sexo y la pasión, le parecía inverosímil que de repente a una persona se le nublara la razón por otra por cuatro palabras bonitas y dos regalitos él eso lo había hecho muchas veces para llevarse a chicas a la cama y muchas veces se tenía que ahorrar la mitad del esfuerzo. Nunca comprendía cuando Pansy le decía lo que era estar enamorado

-Flashback-

Draco estaba en la sala común terminando algunos deberes de Historia de la magia, asqueado por tener que perder el tiempo de esa forma en lugar de estar divirtiéndose. En medio de su hastío Pansy llegó y comenzó a relatar todos sus sentimientos y vivencias con su amigo, cosa que por lo general Draco no soportaba pero escucharla contar esas cosas era cien veces mejor que leer los interminables pergaminos de Historia de la magia

-Draco estoy emocionadísima con Theo creo que es el hombre de me vida y se nota que me quiere, es guapo, atento, inteligente, divertido, sangre pura, rico, es el hombre perfecto, Draco estoy enamorada

-No lo entiendo

-¿Como?

-Que no lo entiendo, yo también soy, guapo, inteligente, divertido, sangre pura como el que más y con el doble de dinero ¿Estas enamorada de mi por eso o es que acaso es mejor que yo en el sexo?

-No Draco, tú eres genial pero es que también cuando lo hacemos es tan apasionado, le gusta mucho el riesgo como a mí y no sé, me hace llegar...a lugares qué...

-Te recuerdo que lo del riesgo lo compartimos ¿o no te acuerdas de cuando mi padre nos pilló? me tuvo toda la noche abroncándome y mi madre también

-Me acuerdo créeme, no fue fácil llegar a mi casa, que me llamaran de todo menos guapa mil veces y no pararan de recordarme el buen negocio para la economía familiar que suponía nuestro matrimonio y que yo había echado a perder

-Bueno pero volviendo a lo del enamoramiento tu ¿cómo sabes que estás enamorada?

-Porque siento que no puedo vivir sin él

-¿Por ser peor que yo?

-No seas tan modesto dragón, vas a terminar por deprimirte, estar enamorado es ver que todo el mundo te sonríe, estas con una persona que siempre te da alegrías, que te da la sensación de no poder vivir sin él cerca...es algo genial

-Es irracional, si has vivido toda tu vida sin él puedes seguir haciéndolo, con nuestra condición sanguínea y económica tienes muchos atentos, inteligentes divertidos y ricos y el sexo, con tu belleza tienes mil posibilidades, aunque tienes que reconocer que yo lo hago mejor – dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo con galantería

-Ais Draquito Draquito, eres un caso perdido, supongo que sabrás de lo que hablo cuando te enamores.

-No creo ser tan suicida pues eso que tu llamas amor yo lo llamo rutina y esclavitud estar siempre pegado a una persona sin divertirme con más gente y depender de su compañía para vivir...eso no es propio de Draco Malfoy...

-Jajaja…te apuesto lo que quieras a que acabarás loco por alguien – lo retó ella

-No apostaré en deferencia a ti, no podrías pagarme todo lo que cuestan mis aciertos Pansy y soy un caballero como para dejar sin dinero a una pobre chica a la que desprometieron conmigo y solo le queda….- chasqueó la lengua y la miró con fingida lástima – Nott…no seré cruel contigo

-Oh qué caballeroso, qué haría el mundo sin ti – comentó ella sarcástica – recuerda este día Draco, te tragarás tus palabras

-Fin del Flashback-

Puede que ahora estuviera entendiendo lo que era el amor, no estaba enamorado de Pansy, era una especie de amor fraternal lo que sentía por ella, realmente era la única que le entendía, ahora se sentía destrozado, su madre estaba sumida en una depresión por el encarcelamiento de Lucius, su mejor amiga muy grave, su mejor amigo en un shock nervioso preocupante, quien sabe cómo vio a la morena para ponerse así...lo único que le animaba un poquito era fastidiar a Granger, era una buena distracción, pero ahora no tenía muchas ganas.

Oyó un picoteo en la ventana, era la lechuza de su madre, ¿qué pasaría ahora?

 _Querido hijo:_

 _Tengo noticias para ti. La buena noticia es que tu padre está en casa de nuevo y quiere verte, la mala es que si lo han traído desde el campo de trabajos forzados por que su estado de salud es muy delicado, afortunadamente ha recuperado la autoestima que tenía antes del primer encarcelamiento. ¿Cómo está Pansy cariño?, su madre me dijo que le había pasado algo terrible y aunque ya no te vayas a casar con ella siempre me ha caído bien. Tu padre espera que te vengas en navidad con Astoria, ahora más que nunca necesitamos que los negocios con los Greengrass salgan bien, y queremos saber lo que os queréis mi niño._

 _Te quiere: Narcissa Malfoy_

Draco estaba enfadado, ¿Desde cuándo la vuelta de su padre eran buenas noticias?, Él había pasado el verano con Pansy a escondidas de los padres de ambos en una de las mansiones de verano de la familia Parkinson, por lo tanto no sabía que su padre hubiera regresado ni tampoco le interesaba. Encima volvía con la varita cargada, otra vez sometidos a su prepotencia, casi lo prefería débil y deprimido, estaba convencido de que hasta él era mejor cabeza de familia que su propio padre, además tendría que hacer el numerito de super novio enamorado con la imbécil esa. Ahora no tenía con quien , cogió de debajo de la cama unos cigarros mágicos, estos eran distintos a los muggles en que adaptaban el sabor de aquello que te apetecía en el momento _,_ cogió tres o cuatro y se dirigió al puente viejo, quería estar solo.

Hermione llegaba a su sala común satisfecha de su hallazgo, gracias a ella, Pansy no sería trasladada allí, a Daphe la expulsarían y no volvería a molestarla; además Pansy no sufriría viéndola con Theo en cada esquina. Fue a la habitación de Harry, habían quedado en verse para estudiar ya que Ron y ella habían dejado de hablarse y no hacían los deberes juntos.

Llamó a la puerta y al no oir respuesta entró y lo que vio la dejó helada; Lavender desnuda, encima de Ron también desnudo, en el suelo teniendo sexo bastante salvaje:

-¿¡Pero qué es esto?!-Dijo Hermione furiosa

-Esto se llama hombre Hermione, es normal que te resulte marciano jijii-Dijo Lavender con esa odiosa risita que le recordaba tanto a Umbridge

-Ron pero qué estás haciendo, tú no la quieres-dijo con una nota de tristeza

-¿Acaso te creías la única con derecho a divertirte? ahora estamos en paz, tu no quieres a nadie eres libre y te has liado con el primer tío que te ha venido en gana, yo no soy correspondido por lo tanto también tengo plena libertad, y ahora si me disculpas me gustaría seguir a lo mío con Lavender así que adiós - Hermione salió dando un portazo rabiosa, ella no estaba enamorada de él, sí que lo estuvo cuando Ron y la otra andaron juntos en el pasado, y cuando buscaron los Horrocuxes, pero se distanciaron tras la muerte de Fred y el amor se esfumó. Sin embargo lo que había visto le recordó la impotencia de esa época

\- Hermione - dijo una voz agitada apareciendo - perdona estaba... mmm ocupado ¿me esperas que coja mi libro y vamos a la biblioteca? - eso terminó por aumentar la irritación de Hermione, su amigo de ojos verdes y pelo indomable llegando tarde otra vez mientras se metía la camisa por dentro para no levantar habladurías

\- ¿Sabes Harry? Si la anatomía te interesa más que todas nuestras asignaturas deberías dejar Hogwartts, o no sé, al menos dejar de plantarme por estar acostándote con Ginny cada vez que quedamos, tienes las noches para hacer eso, así no me harás perder el tiempo- dijo la castaña bajando rapido las escaleras de la torre

\- ¡Eh espera! - dijo Harry haciendo ademán de seguirla pero recordó que tenía que coger su libro para que Hermione le explicara todo, por lo que entró a su cuarto y vio lo más desagradable que podía imaginar, Lavender sonrojada cubierta con la sábana de Ron mientras se oía la ducha de fondo en el baño de su cuarto; eso le hizo atar cabos del porqué de la irritación de su amiga

\- Harry - se acercó la chica con la sabana rodeada en su cuerpo - creo que esta vez Ron sí me quiere - comentó sentándose en la cama del Niño que Vivió agarrada a su brazo y apoyándose en su hombro. El muchacho trataba de zafarse inútilmente - mi buen amigo Harry, ¿recuerdas cuando intentábamos averiguar sus sentimientos y lo desesperados que estábamos por descubrir su significado? - dijo oliendo la camiseta del pelirrojo y abrazándola con adoración - Ahora creo que Ron lo demuestra todo con actos...se ha enfrentado a Hermione por mí - se puso la mano en el pecho conmovida - eso es amor verdadero ¿no crees Harry?

\- Amm...- no otra vez no, odiaba escuchar a esa chica hablando de los sentimientos de Ron, no solo no daba ni una sino que le daba nauseas escuchar tantas tonterías - no sé qué decirte, me tengo que ir tengo prisa la verdad

\- Oh no digas nada, yo sé que siempre te gusté para Ron, y no te preocupes por Ginny yo le explicaré que nuestra estrecha relación de amistad no va a interponerse en vuestro noviazgo, no quiero que tenga celos de nosotros innecesariamente, además ahora que vamos a ser cuñadas quiero que nos llevemos bien

\- Oh no no no - ni muerto dejaría que esa loca hablase con su novia - ¿sabes? Creo que mejor yo se lo diré, estará encantada de ser tu amiga, seguro

\- Mi buen amigo, esto es cosas de chicas, ella tendrá que entender que nuestra amistad es mucho más significativa de lo que creen, tú me ayudaste tanto con él… se notaba que creías en nosotros, hasta que se metió esa y no tuviste más remedio que aguantarla por cómo estaba Ron de engañado por su fingida dedicación y dulzura, yo sabía que ella era una mala hierba y alejó a Ron de mi pero... me alegra que al final haya vuelto a entrar en razón

\- Eso es muy bonito pero...

\- Claro que es bonito es amor verdadero Harry - exclamó ilusionada- ahora tengo que ganarme a mi cuñada… ¿crees que si la invito a tomar un té en Hogsmade y de compras le gustará y me considerará de la familia?

\- Claro, inténtalo - dijo el moreno harto de todo

-Ah, genial entonces- concluyó la chica con una risita, Harry, cogió su libro una vez libre de Lavender y huyó lo más rapido que pudo, alcanzando en la biblioteca a Hermione, quien ya compartía mesa con Ginny.

-Hola - dijo consternado

\- Llegas tarde - puntualizó su novia transmitiéndole que había que empatizar con el mal humor de Hermione

-Tú también hubieras llegado tarde en mi lugar - El elegido relató todo lo que había sucedido, al principio tomó a la pelirroja por sorpresa la naturalidad con la que trataba el tema por Hermione, pero al ver que esta no se inmutaba comprendió por qué estaba así y siguió escuchando el relato

-¿Lo dices en serio? - dijo la pelirroja anonadada

\- Completamente, no sé qué le ve Ron, Mirtle la llorona tiene más estabilidad emocional que Lavender, esa chica está loca a niveles peligrosos - Hermione asintió vehementemente y Ginny cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho

\- Nah, eso me da igual, Ron es idiota ¿En serio le has dicho que estaré encantada de ser su amiga? – preguntó la menor de los Weasley

\- ¿Con todo lo que he contado te quedas con eso? - dijo el Elegido sorprendido

\- Harry, como a esa se le ocurra llamarme cuñada le pego un puñetazo - Harry y Hermione rieron, al final tras un rato de carcajadas, comenzaron a hacer los deberes; cada poco tiempo Ginny soltaba una nueva forma de patear a Lavender, lo cual hizo que durante las tres horas de rellenar pergaminos de interminables de DCAO se pasaran entre risas y broncas de la señora Pince por hacer ruido .y Ginny después se puso a elucubrar sobre la locura y eso hizo que (hablando de locas) Hermione se aventurara a contar lo de Daphne y como había ayudado a Pansy

\- ¿Has condenado a una loca para salvar a otra loca? - preguntó Ginny confundida - No es una jugada muy inteligente

\- Parkinson no es una loca, al menos ya no – defendió la premio anual

\- ¿Hablas de la misma Pansy Parkinson que quiso entregarme a Voldemort cuando se presentó la oportunidad? - Inquirió el joven Potter

\- Amigos nuestros lo llegaron a hacer ¿esperabas algo diferente de quien te odiaba?

-Hermione ella quiso que lo entregaran en bandeja como un cerdo al matadero, no puedo entender que la defiendas - intervino Ginny, la campana sonó y fueron todos a sus clases.

Hermione tuvo la peor clase de Historia de la magia de su vida, Ron estaba sentado con Lavender y Harry fue a sentarse con Neville como si ella fuese invisible, se quedó sola en clase, tratando de pasar inadvertida, aunque era difícil, dado que todas las preguntas se dirigían a ella por costumbre. Tras dos horas de cómo sanadores de San Mungo ayudaron con magia a los soldados de la guerra de Crimea Hernione se levantó de la silla como si le hubieran pegado fuego. Harry intentó pararla, su gesto estaba más relajado y cálido "¿ahora quieres hablar Potter? Ahora que te den" pensó la castaña dirigiéndose a los terrenos del castillo sin que la incordiara nadie.

Anduvo hasta encontrarse en el ya reconstruido puente de madera, dejó de estar sola pero por una vez, ver a Malfoy le causaba más tranquilidad que ver a sus dos mejores amigos. El rubio se encontraba fumando uno de sabor a cerveza de mantequilla cuando oyó una voz

-No deberías fumar, es malo para la salud - inició ella

-Lárgate sangre sucia ahora no me voy a poner a hacerte jueguecitos sexuales para divertirte, no estoy de humor - ¿de humor? De mal humor estaba ella, parecía ser que el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para faltarle al respeto

-Mira que eres estúpido, no vendría a que tu me tocaras un pelo ni aunque me fuera la vida en ello - contestó con una mueca de asco

-Pues anteayer no parecía que te disgustara en absoluto Granger, que tienes un vicio de Malfoy que no te lo quitas ni a golpes

-Si es cierto, tengo un vicio de darte bofetadas que me gusta mucho

-De bofetadas, gemidos y grititos no te olvides de lo último, siempre me he preguntado si Weasley o San Potter te han hecho alguna vez lo que yo, pero comprobé que no, al humedecerte con tan poquito, seguro que ningún hombre te ha tocado

-¿Y tú qué sabes lo que me han hecho o me han dejado de hacer?

-Soy un experto en mujeres Granger entérate, de haber hecho lo poquísimo que te hice yo antes no estarías tan caliente, te lo hubieras repartido, una chica que ya ha hecho más de eso sabe cómo ser satisfecha, si no, pregúntale a tu amiga Weasley, esa sí que tiene mucho peligro, me pregunto si la comadreja sabe lo que San Potter le hace a su hermanita...-dijo Draco riéndose

-Cállate ya idiota engreído no he venido a discutir contigo - comentó de mala gana, tras unos minutos de silencio recordó que la única persona que apreciaría lo que hizo seria él - quiero hablarte de Pansy

-¿Le ha pasado algo más? ¿No la habrán trasladado ya no?-dijo el chico preocupado

-No, ni lo van a hacer, gracias a mí

-¿A ti?

-Si, a mí, pude descubrir gracias a unas pruebas de sangre que... por cierto fueron invención de muggles...de nada...- dijo con superioridad y una sonrisa - que Pansy no se había autolesionado, como yo dije, había tratado de defenderse y Daphne fue la culpable, intentó matarla, seguro que por la pulsera que tenía en la muñeca -dijo la castaña abandonando la sonrisa y emitiendo unas lagrimas

-Granger ya sé que eres lista, enhorabuena por haberlo descubierto pero llorar de alegria por tus logros es excesivo- dijo con fastidio

\- No es de alegría- dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lloras?

-Porque fue casi todo culpa mía Draco - Eso extrañó al joven, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre - Yo le di la pulsera a Pansy esa mañana y Daphne fue a por ella por eso, si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpida de dársela delante de todos ahora estaría bien, si no hubiera discutido con Ron no habría pensado en dársela, y ahora Ron está con la idiota de Lavender otra vez y todo por tu culpa -Hermione estaba demasiado afectada, estaba derivando todo en otra cosa inútilmente

\- Granger...yo lo siento...no quería que Weasley y tu...bueno si quería pero no era planeado-Dijo Draco nervioso, no soportaba ver llorar a las mujeres, desde la Gran Batalla, había visto llorar a su madre muchas veces y eso lo traumatizaba, por eso se fue con Pansy ese verano, Pansy a ella también la había visto llorar cuando perdió el niño que esperaba

-No si la culpa no es tuya, es toda mía, tu tenías razón, no me pude resistir nadie me había tocado nunca así y encima luego le mentí a Ron para explicárselo...y todo salió mal y luego lo de Pansy...es que ¡si no le hubiera dado la maldita pulsera! - dijo Hermi sin parar de llorar

-Creo que ya se lo que necesitas, ven conmigo - Dicho esto Draco se la llevó al bosque prohibido, allí había una casita pequeña color teja, era algo vieja pero Draco la había arreglado, le gustaba ir allí cuando Pansy o él necesitaban consuelo para que no les pillara nadie en Slytherin aunque lo de que se acostaban era un secreto a voces.

Entraron en la casita y Draco le ofreció firewhisky a su acompañante. Hermione dio varios tragos, después le confió al rubio la reacción que Harry yGinny había n tenido con ella cuando les contó su descubrimiento y pidió más alcohol bastantes veces, Draco bebió también pero a efectos, menos que ella pues él estaba más acostumbrado.

-Granger creo que deberías parar ya

-Venga Malfoy que no eres mi padre-dijo la castaña con evidente embriaguez viendo un poco de preocupación en él-vamos Draquito una más-dijo ella riéndose

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-Draquito, y lo vuelvo a decir Draquito hahaha-dijo sin parar de reir

-Mira Granger en esa puerta tienes una cama acuéstate será lo mejor

-Pero no me vas a dar una maaass, venga una maaaass, la últimaaa y luego hago lo que tu quieras

-No Granger ya te he dado la última 6 veces-dijo Draco sin mirarla, en cierto modo le recordaba a Pansy cuando se deprimía-¡Hey he dicho que no más!-gritó Draco al ver que la chica había aprovechado su distracción para beber directamente de la botella,se la quitó-¡ acuéstate ahora mismo!

-Solo si tú vienes conmigo-dijo guiñándole un ojo -Draco acompañó a la castaña a la habitación y luego volvió a la sala principal y se puso a leer, Granger seguramente ya estaría dormida

-¡Buuuu!-dijo una voz femenina por detrás

-Ahhhh estás loca como me ha….¿pero qué haces así? - Dijo Draco mientras veía a la chica en ropa interior

-No tengo pijama, y hace mucho calor

-Estamos a 3 grados, rata de biblioteca, vete a la cama- viendo cómo se acercaba a él semidesnuda como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Es que hace frio, al menos sácame unas mantas o dime donde están

-Están en el cajón de arriba de...

-Mejor sácamelas tú - Draco fue a la habitación antes ocupada por la chica, las sacó y las puso al pie de la cama, cogió a Hermione, que se había escapado al salón, cual saco de patatas , la metió en la cama y la tapó

-No las quiero- dijo tirándolas al suelo

\- Granger estás acabando con mi paciencia, has dicho que tenías frio asi que ahora te las pones ¿entendido?-a Draco ya le estaba doliendo la espalda de estar agachado tapando a la castaña y a la vez luchar contra su resistencia

-He dicho que tenía frio-dijo destapándose por completo- pero no que quisiera calmarlo así- la castaña dijo esto y se abalanzó a Draco y lo besó.

-Granger, ¿que haces? - la situación comenzaba a descotrolarse de sus manos

-Dejar de ser una ratita, y ser un poquito más zorrita, ya que al parecer tú y Ron pensáis eso de mi,al menos voy a aprovecharlo por una vez- dijo volviéndolo a besar

-Para Granger para, esto solo es divertido si estás enfadada, no me pararía si estuvieras sobria o enfadada pero así me llegas a dar lástima ¿vale?, no es mi estilo aprovecharme de situaciones como esta y luego aguantar llantos de arrepentimiento

-¿Por qué no quieres?-dijo llorando- no te estoy pidiendo ninguna responsabilidad, solo que me consueles, Draco estoy muy triste - dijo haciendo un puchero y volviendo a reirse más tarde

-Granger, no pienso desvirgarte.

-¿Por qué no si tú me odias?, qué más te da, solo quiero diversión, no que te cases conmigo

-No Granger, ya te estás pasando, luego te vas a arrepentir y mucho, a mi me da igual, pero se por amigas que la primera vez es muy especial para vosotras y...oh merlín no hagas eso - Esto lo dijo Draco cuando notó que la castaña acariciaba su miembro por fuera del pantalón y eso le excitaba mucho y lo peor es que lo volvió a repetir- noooo...para, por, por favor uf...

-Al menos hazme disfrutar como la otra vez- dijo Hermione cogiendo las manos de Draco y poniéndolas en sus pechos, mientras lamía su cuello- además tu amiguito se alegra mucho de verme y no me dice que pare - Draco no podía aguantar más, su erección ya era demasiado evidente, la chica estaba pudiendo con él y encima jugando con su cuello y su...ejem a la vez, sus puntos más débiles

-¿Solo... lo...mm... de la otra vez?-dijo con mucho esfuerzo por no poseerla allí mismo por completo

-Si pero esta vez hazme llegar al final, ahora que nadie nos va a interrumpir-dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

-Está bien...no puedo más...tu ganas - Draco la tumbó en la cama y le quitó el sujetador de un tirón dejando sus pechos perfectos y redonditos desnudos, y empezó a lamerlos con avidez, cosa que hizo que la castaña lanzara fuertes suspiros, se quitó su camisa dejando al descubierto sus marcados abdominales

-Y pensar que me he perdido esto tantos años - Dijo Hermione cogiendo al chico del cinturón y desabrochando sus pantalones

-Granger hemos dicho solo lo de la otra vez- viendo que ella metía su mano por dentro de sus boxers

-Que no me desvirgues no significa que no podamos hacer otras cosas Draquito además lo que me estás haciendo no me lo hiciste ese día y me encanta-La chica le quitó los pantalones y con una extraña habilidad se puso a mastrurbarlo mientras mordía su cuello con fuerza haciéndolo llegar al clímax, él terminó por dejarla desnuda y muerto de pasión le practicó sexo oral, lo que hizo gritar a Hermione de un placer que nunca había sentido. Tras esto, el rubio frotó el sexo de ella muy rápido, y ella, como consecuencia respondía con gratitud y dulces movimientos que la volvían más deseable. Cuando introdujo sus dedos en ella, parecía que se fuese a quedar afónica. Al final la castaña pudo experimentar lo que era llegar al cielo y quedó más que satisfecha, ambos chicos suspiraban rítmicamente del cansancio

-Ah...Gracias...Malfoy...creo...que lo necesitaba-dijo ella medio durmiéndose por la embriaguez y el cansancio

-No...hay de... qué...Granger...yo también te estoy agradecido...-contestó y bostezó

Cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo y pasaron el resto de la fría noche cubiertos por una manta y abrazándose mutuamente

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

Bueno ¿que os ha parecido? espero que bien, ahora vienen muchas más cosas nuevas, en el próximo capítulo descubriremos quien es el ansiado ¡personaje nuevo! ¡al fin! :D . Informaros que en word este capitulo alcanza unas 10 hojas, a partir del siguiente ya pasan de 20. Todo son buenas noticias lectores y lectoras mios :D. Espero vuestros reviews. Besitos.

 _ **Victorie Malfoy**_


	8. Mentiras, planes y presentaciones

**Hola queridos lectores ^^ hoy estoy muy contenta pues, desde mi último capítulo se incrementaron los reviews y eso me llena de ánimos para escribir. Espero que este capítulo os guste, este capítulo tanto como el siguiente son de mis favoritos. Disfrutadlo.**

 **Capítulo 8: Mentiras, planes y presentaciones**

Hermione se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, todo le daba vueltas, se sentía fatal, que sueño tan raro había tenido, había soñado que ella y el estúpido de Malfoy casi se acuestan. De repente le vinieron unas imágenes a la cabeza, Malfoy tirándola a la cama, practicándole sexo oral, etc etc. Ese hurón albino la estaba hartando, además de tener que soportarlo en el colegio ¿también lo iba a tener que hacer en sueños? sencillamente ridículo, sobretodo porque en esos sueños no tenía ninguna cualidad atractiva, seguía siendo igual de terco, orgulloso y estúpido que siempre.

Sentía los músculos agarrotados por las bajas temperaturas, decidió que se levantaría y se daría una ducha, pero le costaba levantarse, ya que estaba en la posición perfecta, posición fetal, mirando a la pared evitando que la luz le molestara en los ojos, sentía una espalda contra la suya que le daba el calor necesario para no coger frío junto con esa bonita ropa de cama de color violeta.

-Un momento... - susurró para sí misma percatándose de que las cosas no iban como deberían, ¿desde cuándo las mantas eran moradas en Gryffindor? ¿y desde cuando dormía con alguien? ¿y por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza? - da igual - se dijo a sí misma, tenía que levantarse si no todo el mundo notaría su ausencia; al girarse para tomar su ropa se llevó una desagradable sorpresa

-¡Aaaah!-Gritó, Malfoy despertó

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué gritas? - le dijo de mala gana - auch ... ¿qué no sabes que después de beber a la gente le duele la cabeza?- preguntó mientras Hermione, notablemente avergonzada y cohibida, cogía las sabanas y se cubría dejándolo a él sin nada encima - Granger me has dejado desnudo

\- ¡Ahh! - volvió a gritar lanzándole las sábanas a él

\- Oh Granger a la luz del día mejoras - Elogió el rubio con una mirada lasciva

-¡Ahhhh!- se metió de nuevo en la cama con él arrebatándole parte de las sabanas para cubrir su cuerpo

-¡Como no dejes de gritar te lanzo una imperdonable te lo juro!- amenazó el joven Malfoy

-Oh Merlín ¿qué he hecho? - preguntó en voz alta echando su cabellera hacia atrás con desespero - ¿por qué estoy desnuda en una cama que no es la mía y contigo?-Hermione ya se temía lo que había hecho y estaba castigándose mentalmente por ello; aún así esperaba que por algún casual no fuera como pensaba.

-Tranquila Granger, sigues siendo virgen - dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro el al ver que se estiraba del pelo

\- ¿En serio?¿No... no lo hemos hecho?

-Noooo... así que deja de morderte las uñas

-Oh...menos mal... - respiró aliviada - un momento... ¿por qué no?

-Granger no me digas que quieres hacerlo porque de haberlo sabido lo hubiésemos hecho ayer cuando estabas borracha y no parabas de pedírmelo - Dijo Draco con una sonrisa arrogante tocando la espalda de la ojimiel

-¿¡Qué yo qué?! por favor ...ni en tus fantasías, solo me sorprende que no fueras un cabrón

-De fantasías nada sangre sucia, podrías darme veritaserum y comprobarlo, diría exactamente lo mismo - Esto dejo a Hermione contrariada

-Hay magos expertos que pueden eludir el efecto del veritaserum - ilustró ella con su acostumbrado tono sabelotodo. Posteriormente, al ver como el rubio ponía en blanco los ojos pensó que tal vez no fuera ese el caso - ¿De verdad que te lo pedí estando borracha?

-Sin parar, dijiste que querías dejar de ser menos rata de biblioteca y ser otro animal que bueno, se usa mucho para insultar. No te desvirgué pero hicimos otras cosas

-Ya y supongo que no lo hiciste porque te daba asco tocar a una sangre sucia - hilando el por qué no lo hicieron, aunque estaba lejos de considerarlo un acto insultante, por una vez se alegró de que su "condición de sangre" la hubiera discriminado para evitar hacer algo que habría lamentado muchísimo.

Draco estaba enfadado, ¿Para una vez que siente compasión y se controla para no dañar a Granger encima ella le viene con esas? pues muy bien, se iba a enterar

-Exacto asquerosa impura me das mucho asco como para meter mi instrumento del amor en ti, me contaminarías

-¿Entonces por qué hicimos esas "otras cosas"?

-Simple Granger estaba bebido, mucho menos que tú lógicamente, pero tú estabas como una cuba y no parabas de tocarme con desesperación, incluso te "arrodillaste" ya me entiendes, cosa que tuvo un satisfactorio final para mí - mintió el Slytherin - parecía que me necesitabas y ante todo soy hombre, y me dije "Draco, si tan desesperada está, ya que Weasley no la va a satisfacer como yo en su vida, qué menos que darle un trocito de pan a una muerta de hambre...- chasqueó la lengua - en fin, mi madre siempre me ha dicho que en la vida hay que hacer al menos una obra benéfica y... bueno, eso fue lo que hice anoche

Obra benéfica, calificarla de eso era lo más humillante que le habían llamado en la vida, sentía su dignidad pisada por los pies de Malfoy y ni siquiera podía comprobar si era cierto todo aquello, si en realidad lo decía por fastidiarla o porque verdaderamente hubiera ocurrido, en cualquier caso, conociendo su mal obrar estaba segura de que se iría de la lengua

-¿Qué? ¿hice eso? ooh qué asco -Dijo ella sintiendo nauseas, un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas de rabia caer; qué fácil había sido - Malfoy no se lo digas a nadie, por tu vida, yo no soy como las otras chicas tú lo sabes, yo soy una rata de biblioteca, no una zorra, por favor, ya sé que me odias pero, por favor - imploró ella, estaba aterrorizaba de solo imaginarse cómo reaccionarían Harry, Ginny y aunque no se hablara con él, también Ron

-No lo sé Granger...siempre has dicho que soy un idiota sin escrúpulos, y además ¿por qué guardarte el secreto?, ¿tú sabes lo divertidísimo que sería ver la cara que ponen la comadreja, la zorriweasley y Potter si supieran que usas la boquita para más cosas que echar sermones? jajaja increíble.

-Malfoy te lo...-Hermione tenía mucho orgullo pero no estaba dispuesta a perder su reputación de decente e inteligente, pero beber para olvidar y suplicarle a Malfoy sexo dirá de ella todo lo contrario - sup... suplico

-Granger suplicando, que bonito...muy bien Granger te guardaré el secreto pero eso tiene un precio.

-Lo suponía - dijo temerosa - ¿qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó ella con desgana

-Nada en esta vida es gratis preciosa, ya aprenderás que el silencio de un Malfoytiene intereses, muy bien pues quiero que...seas mi esclava

-¿Cómo...que tu esclava?-Dijo Hermione con miedo

-Significa hacer lo que yo quiero Granger, y no me pongas esa cara no es ese tipo de esclava el que quiero que seas, para eso tengo a muchas matándose por estar donde tú a noche. Así pagarás lo que me hiciste en 3º y tendrás mi silencio.

-Mira que eres rencoroso eeh

-Será mejor irnos a clase ahora nos toca DCAO y Snape no suele ser muy comprensivo con la impuntualidad, le da igual que te hayas dormido que que te hayas cortado la mano, habrás llegado tarde

-¿Cómo que a clase? si hoy es sábado

-No querida hoy, es viernes -Hermione miró su reloj y abrió la boca horrorizada, la respiración se le cortaba y sentía que estaba en shock

-¡Nos hemos perdido 2 horas de transformaciones! si no nos damos prisa nos perderemos la primera media hora de DCAO!

-No soy yo el remilgado que se viste lento por estar vigilando que no le vean - Por mucho que lo odiara en ese instante Draco tenía razón, Mcgonagall les reprendería, eso era seguro y si se retrasaban con Snape su reputación se vendría abajo; se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, salieron de la cabaña y corrió con Malfoy hasta llegar al aula que les tocaba. Como era de esperar por lo que marcaba el reloj al levantarse, llegaron tarde, pero antes de abrir la puerta Draco la cogió del brazo

-Ahora te sentarás conmigo y no me repliques ni lo más mínimo o lo suelto todo en medio de clase- la Gryffindor obedeció

Todos se giraron ¿Malfoy y Granger tarde? siempre eran de los primeros, Ron los miró, y no daba crédito a sus pensamientos, decidió poner la mente en otra cosa, pero que se sentaran juntos lo descolocó aún más

-Escucha bien Granger cada vez que le den puntos a Slytherin o le quiten a Gryffindor tú aplaudirás ¿entendido?

-¿Qué utilidad tiene eso?

-Mi diversión, así que no se hable más ah y por cierto cada vez que pregunten algo levantarás la mano y te equivocarás con lo más tonto

-Malfoy que lo que hice a noche fue "agradarte" no torturarte, eso es mucho

-Tú decides pero soy una serpiente y es bien sabido que la lengua la tenemos muy suelta.

Hermione se pasó toda la clase aplaudiendo como una estúpida, encima a Snape le había dado por hacer preguntas

-Muy bien alumnos entréguenme el trabajo que les mandé hace 2 semanas-Dijo el estricto profesor

-No lo entregues-Le susurró Draco a ella

-No, Malfoy eso no, cualquier cosa menos eso, ese trabajo me costó días hacerlo y no pude ni dormir, el trabajo es un 40% -Suplicó entre dientes

-Eso es lo que quiero-Respondió en voz baja

-Ni lo sueñes por ahí no paso

-Muy bien, como quieras... ¡Eh Potter ¡¿sabes qué?!

-Vale vale vale...-Dijo ella disgustada

-Señorita Granger, su trabajo-Inquirió Snape

-No lo tengo-Dijo ella en un tono inaudible

-¿Cómo ha dicho?

-Que no lo tengo

-¿Usted no lo tiene?

-¡No, no lo tengo! – exclamó roja de rabia por tenerlo hecho y haber sido chantajeada por Malfoy

-Eres decepcionante Granger, aprende de la gente responsable como yo-Dijo Malfoy entregando su tarea y dejando a una Hermione furiosa. Al terminar la clase y se fue con sus amigos

-¿Hermione qué te ha pasado esta noche?, no has aparecido, y te estuvimos esperando despiertos-Dijo Ginny muy nerviosa

-Me quedé dormida en la biblioteca estudiando.

-Ahm - asintió la pelirroja nada convencida pero no le importó - si bueno ¿Herm podemos hablar?-Dijo Ginny en el mismo estado de nervios en el que ella habia estado minutos antes. La llevó a su cuarto antes de que pudiera contestar - Herm necesito que me ayudes urgentemente

-¿Qué te pasa Ginn?

-Sé que me vas a matar por esto, tu siempre dices que hay que pensar para no equivocarse pero...ayer no...no pude

-Ginny explícate porque empiezo a dudar que hablemos el mismo idioma

-Verás es que ayer Harry y yo hacíamos 6 meses de novios y queríamos celebrarlo y fuimos a la sala de los menesteres para tener una velada romántica y al final bebimos un poquito, nos entró el calor, nos desnudamos y bueno ya te puedes imaginar el final y antes de que me digas nada que ya sé, te diré por qué necesito tu ayuda, después de hacerlo nos dimos cuenta de que...no habíamos tomado precauciones

-Ginny como se te ocurre...

-¡Esa es una de las cosas que te he dicho que ya sabía! por favor ¡ayúdame! ¿tu no tienes algo muggle que haga que no te quedes embarazada?

-No porque yo todavía soy virgen, pero se suele usar antes, sin embargo puedo ir esta noche a la enfermería y conseguirte algo, pero Harry me tendrá que dejar su capa de invisibilidad

-Eres la mejor del mundo, no sabes cuánto te quiero - dijo la pelirroja ya más aliviada abrazando a su amiga - y tranquila que Harry te dejará lo que quieras, si necesitas algo pídemelo

-Ya, vale Ginny no es para tanto, mujer-Dijo Herm con un poquito de tristeza, si al idiota de Malfoy no le hubiera dado asco ella estaría en la misma situación que su amiga

-Hermione, hay algo que... ¿Quieras contarme? sé que anoche no estuviste en la biblioteca, te busqué incluso en la sección prohibida y no estabas y hoy no has entregado el trabajo, eso significa que o te pasa algo o estamos a punto de sufrir un Armagedón

-Puede que en otro momento Ginny

-¿Tiene acaso que ver con Ron?, no hace falta que lo ocultes he notado que no os habláis y precisamente creo que esto va mas allá que una simple discusión por la tonta de Lavender, eso hace dos años que lo superasteis... cuéntamelo

-Ginny ¿si te lo cuento prometes no odiarme?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-¿Te acuerdas que Ron no me encontraba en el tren cuando vinimos a Hogwartts? - La chica Weasley asintió, Hermione le contó todo lo que pasó en los baños del tren, en los pasillos de Hogwartts detalle por detalle y por fin, con mucho esfuerzo por no enterrar la cabeza en la tierra contó lo que le causaba más vergüenza, el final

\- y ayer...bebimos y terminamos haciendo "manitas" y sexo oral... ¡diosss! ¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?! Encima me ha amenazado con decírselo a Harry y Ron y Ron ya me odia mucho por lo de la otra vez y no quiero que Harry lo haga también y para que no lo haga tengo hacer lo que me diga

-Déjame a esos dos a mí, según tú es Malfoy quien te ha contado lo que hicisteis ¿no?

-Si

\- Vale pues yo no me lo creo, haré a Malfoy confesar la verdad y a Ron... bueno tú déjamelo todo a mi

-¿De verdad Ginny?

-A ver Hermione tu nos cubriste a Harry y a mi con lo del tren y ahora vas a ayudarnos por nuestra imprudencia de ayer, las amigas están para ayudarse

-Gracias Ginn...-Dijo Hermione abrazando a la otra Gryffindor

-De nada Hermi ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo - comentó la pelirroja tomando las manos de su amiga - y por cierto no has hecho mal, ¿quién no desearía un momento con Malfoy así alguna vez?, nadie se muere por un poco de diversión - Hermione no coincidía con eso del deseo por Malfoy pero decidió que iría a pasar la tarde en la biblioteca relajada, ya que esta noche le tocaría ayudar a Ginny entrando a escondidas en la enfermería y además hacer ronda de vigilancia con Malfoy, parecía que no podría librarse de él ni un segundo.

Al llegar la noche Hermione se saltó una hora del turno, debía ayudar a Ginny, así que entró en la enfermería camuflada con la capa de Harry pero antes de poder hurtar lo que necesitaba encontró algo que la dejó boquiabierta, Daphne Greengrass sentada en la cama hablando con su hermana, ¿no se suponía que estaba inconsciente?

-Lo has hecho muy bien Daphne,- Dijo la chica de ojos azules con tranquilidad- ¡lástima que fallaras y no te la cargaras, dime. ¿Qué pasara cuando se despierte?

-Asty, tranquila no pasará nada, para cuando despierte estará en el manicomio de San Mungo jaja, todos piensan que se intentó suicidar, incluido Draco, oí como le contaba la tragedia de vida de la tonta esa y también oí la versión que Snape le dijo a la sangre sucia Granger, lo malo es que la imbécil lo hizo sospechar

-No fastidies que Granger se está metiendo de por medio, hermanita sabes que si es así...si Snape duda la llevamos clara.

-Pues encárgate de ella ¿no?

-¿Qué te crees que estaba pensando ?Mañana "hablaré" con ella a ver que tanto dice la mosquita muerta esa, no me gustaría que nos expulsaran - Hermione pronunció _"Inmortale momentum",_ había leído que ese encantamiento fijaba los recuerdos de forma más efectiva para poder mostrarlos con más nitidez si alguien lo vislumbraba en un pensadero, era algo que podría usar contra las hermanas Greengrass. Cuando por fin alcanzó lo que necesitaba para Ginny se iba a largar pero antes, por precaución realizó hechizos protectores alrededor de Pansy por si acaso a las hermanas Monster se les ocurría hacerle alguna mezquindad a la morena.

En otra parte del castillo estaba un rubio recostado en una ventana, asqueado porque Granger no llegaba a la ronda y le estaba fastidiando no tenerla a su merced para darle órdenes

-¡Malfoy!-Dijo una vocecilla chillona

-¿Weasley? qué haces aquí, ¿no te castigará Potter por ir vestida así a estas horas o es que vienes de hacer algo indecente mmh?

-Veo que tú de eso sabes un rato Malfoy, no te cortaste para hacerle cosas así a Hermione

-Vaya vaya vaya asi que la sangre sucia te lo ha contado... ¿qué pasa? ¿Vienes a recriminarme o a pegarme porque el idiota de tu hermano ya no es hombre ni para eso? ... que risa

-Te equivocas Malfoy- dijo la pelirroja acercándose a él seductoramente, llevaba un camisón negro a ras de sus muslos que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación-Vengo a que me hagas lo mismo que le hiciste a Hermione...a mi-dijo ella lamiendo el cuello del rubio

-¿Potter... no te da lo que necesitas Weasley?-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mirándola, Weasley tenía un cuerpazo, era guapa y lista, y encima sangre limpia, estaría bien divertirse con ella así fastidiaría por dos a sus enemigos naturales, se habría "encontrado" con sus dos protegidas

-Si que me lo da querido pero...por lo que me ha contado Herm...tu seguro que lo haces mejor

-Sabes que no está bien vagar a estas horas por los pasillos ¿no? pelirroja, tendré que bajarte puntos

-Bueno pues mientras lo haces yo puedo ir bajándote otras cosas o bueno...en este caso, subírtelas-Dijo Ginny eliminando todo espacio entre ellos cosa que povocó un leve gemido de Draco-quiero que me digas como hacer lo que te hizo Hermione ayer que tanto te gustó, ya que será mejor su experiencia que la mía

-Prefiero que me hagas lo que sepas

-No, solo te haré lo que ella para que disfrutes más, me dijo que te encantó que se arrodillara y solo lo haré como ella sino olvídate de mi

-Ella no hizo nada así que empieza con tu experiencia, porque no podré aguantar más -Ginny ya tenía lo que quería, sabía que Malfoy le había mentido a su amiga y encima esta había tenido que obedecerlo, asi que le daría un poco de su propia medicina, se agachó, rozó sin querer el miembro de Draco y le desabrochó el pantalón, vio como este cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, Ginny entonces cogió su varita

- _"Petrificus totalus" -_ congeló al rubio y acto seguido con "Levicorpus" lo llevó hasta el despacho del conserje

-Disfruta de la cálida bienvenida de Filch, Malfoy con su edad seguro que tiene más experiencia que Hermione y yo juntas ¡ah! y como cuentes algo ahora mismo puedo hacer una bombarda en un sitio muy doloroso, _¿capicci?_ venga pues, adiós - llamó con mucha fuerza y se fue corriendo, dejando a un rubio con los ojos semi en blanco con los pantalones bajados y una evidente erección a través de los boxers. Al girar el pasillo no pudo evitar reir al oír un grito del celador. Llegó a su sala común y vio a Harry y a Ron muy preocupados

-¿Ginny dónde has estado?-Preguntó Harry con algo de temor al verla así vestida

-Arreglando unos asuntos amor, no te preocupes, vete a la cama-Harry no tenía muchas energías para darle muchas vueltas a las tribulaciones de su novia, estaba muy cansado y se fue a dormir

-No te creas que a mí me engañas Ginevra, se perfectamente que no estabas atendiendo asuntos académicos por la pinta que traes - Dijo Ron con enfado - Si no quieres a Harry al menos no lo engañes pensando lo contrario. Eso es muy rastrero

-Ron deberías darle el beneficio de la duda a las mujeres, ya que siempre juzgas antes de hora como has hecho con Hermione

-Así que al final te lo ha contado... pensaba que sería tan arrastrada como para esconderlo, al menos da la cara

-Pues mira Ron a mi me parece más arrastrado todavía que te tires a Lavender por despecho o venganza sabiendo que ella te ama y que tiene graves desequilibrios mentales - Ron se quedó pensativo, se acordó del momento en el que vio a Draco y Hermione haciendo esas cosas, Ginny sin que él se diera cuenta uso la legemerancia con él y con un increíble esfuerzo de concentración, paró ese recuerdo y susurró "Obliviate", esto consiguió borrar ese recuerdo de su memoria y él cayó al suelo como desubicado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Preguntó confuso - Ginny ¿Por qué te sangra la nariz? ¿Qué llevas puesto? - La pelirroja se llevó la mano arriba de su labio y limpió la sangre que había, Ron no lo sabía pero el año en el que estuvieron buscando Horrocruxes Ginny aprendió muchas artes oscuras que no enseñaban en clase, artes que usaban los mortífagos entre sí para protegerse de las incursiones de Voldemort.

Durante largo tiempo se había tintado el pelo de negro, ser pelirroja era un distintivo que destacaba bastante su procedencia. Ese acierto para pasar desapercibida hizo que en sus casi diarios castigos, pudiese aprender ciertas disciplinas como borrar recuerdos de la mente de otro para no tener problemas. Esa disciplina era realmente costosa, agotadora y a veces dolorosa. Pudo presenciar como Dolohov impartía clases al recientemente ordenado mortífago Theo Nott. El chico quedaba con la mente destrozada cada sesión, pero Ginny, escondida entre los muebles mientras fregaba de rodillas intentaba todos los pasos que el mortífago maestro enseñaba a su aprendiz, tanto que una vez Theodore Nott creyó haberlo conseguido, cuando en realidad fue logro de la menor de los Weasley.

Cuando la pelirroja hubo abandonado los dolores de su cabeza y los recuerdos concretos de su hermano, el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió, al principio no se vio a nadie, hasta que de la nada la cabellera de Hermione hizo presencia en la sala común.

-Hermione - dijo el pelirrojo abrazándola, esta miró a Ginny y comprendió que algo había hecho - ¿dónde estabas?

-Haciendo una ronda por el castillo Ron, hoy nos toca a mi y a Malfoy pero el idiota no ha venido y tengo algo de miedo ¿te importaría hacerla conmigo?

-Si te digo la verdad ser prefecto no sale rentable, tendrían que pagarlo - bromeó Ron - Claro que no me importa, vamos- dijo Ron dejando a una atónita aunque agradecida Hermione.

Tras una de las más pacíficas rondas que tuvieron en mucho tiempo, volvieron a la torre de Gryffindor, Ron se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y Hermione subió a su habitación de Gryffindor, en la cual Ginny le esperaba despierta, el resto de las chicas dormía; Ginny le contó a Herm lo sucedido con Ron y Malfoy, al principio se enfadó por la mentira de Malfoy y porque desaprobaba los métodos de su amiga pero cuando le contó el cómico final no pudo parar de reír, pero aun así se vengaría del rubio.

Al día siguiente bajaron a desayunar todos juntos, Ron, como de costumbre, devoraba las tostadas y bollos rellenos con su habitual delicadeza, tal era la forma que la directora, al necesitar hablar puso un escudo de protección a la comida y miró ceñuda al joven pelirrojo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

La directora caminó hasta el púlpito de oro que recordaba a los tiempos del profesor Dumbledore donde aquel búho dorado extendía sus alas

-Atención por favor – comenzó, el silencio se hizo presente -Buenos días alumnos, quería comunicarles que las torres de Premios anuales ya están reconstruidas, por lo cual se procederá al sorteo de parejas, sin embargo antes quería decirles que ha venido una nueva alumna al castillo, es pariente de uno de nuestros profesores, aunque esto no le otorgará ningún tipo de privilegios, será como todos ustedes...-Mcggonagall seguía soltando su discurso sobre la igualdad

\- ¿Pariente? eso es la forma disimulada de decir hija o sobrina - comentó Hermione a los oídos de Harry y Ron

-De quien creéis que pueda ser la nueva?-Dijo Ron

-De Mcggonagall no, eso está claro-dijo Harry riéndose y recibiendo una mirada asesina de Hermione

-Para eso tendría que ser tatara nieta o algo así-Soltó Ron riéndose también y recibiendo la misma mirada por parte de su amiga

-¿De la señora Pomfrey?-Dijo Ginny

-No, han dicho que es un profesor - intervino Harry - A lo mejor es de Flint

-No lo creo, no tiene mucha pinta de tener hijos-contestó Ginny

-¿Y si es de Snape?-Preguntó Hermione

-Si hombre, Snape padre y Malfoy un Gryffindor no te digo -Dijo Ron con sorna ante este comentario Ginny y Herm se miraron con complicidad

-Jajajaja - Rió Harry

-Imagínate el escándalo, pobre criatura si fuera su hija, la tendrían que sacar en la revista de criaturas mágicas mutadas - dijo el pelirrojo provocando la risa de todos

-En fin alumnos denle la bienvenida a la señorita Lilian Snape -Todo el gran comedor se quedó petrificado, aplaudían con estupefacción a alguien que no veían, pero solo de pensarlo sentían lástima los genes de su profesor en femenino... eso no podía ser, la pobre, tendría que ser peor que una banshee. Algo sorprendió mucho a la gente, una chica entró por la puerta de las cocinas, era todo lo contrario al grasiento profesor tenía la tez blanca y los ojos y el pelo negros como él pero era distinta, era de talla media y su cuerpo era proporcionado, pecho en la medida perfecta.

Llevaba ropa muggle, unas sandalias de tacón negras, una falda azúl de tubo que se extendía hacia medio muslo y una camiseta negra ajustada que realzaba sus encantos. Tenía el pelo negro azabache como el de él pero no se veía tan graso, ella lo llevaba ligeramente ondulado que le daba un aire inocente muy sensual, además tenía el cabello largo, a la altura de la cintura y sus ojos a pesar de su necritud tenían un brillo especial, su nariz era perfecta y su sonrisa todavía más.

Mcggonagall la invitó a sentarse en la silla que sentaban a todos los niños de primero para su selección

\- Sé que el apellido evidencia el parentesco de esta señorita con nuestro personal docente pero como les he dicho, Hogwarts no trata de forma desigual a ningún alumno, tengan el apellido o procedencia que tengan- comentó la anciana directora mirando a Potter y a Malfoy

\- Puede decirlo señora directora, HIJA de su personal docente, no pariente, tarde o temprano se descubriría así que no tiene sentido hacer como si fuese una sobrina nieta lejana - el comedor se quedó en silencio ante las declaraciones de la morena, esas declaraciones llenas de sinceridad que a la anciana bruja tanto le llamaban la atención. Por no dar pábulo a murmullos colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza de la muchacha y este empezó a hablar.

-Veamos mmh tienes una cabeza brillante, tus conocimientos son difícilmente superables, tienes un alma caritativa y eres valiente, sin embargo tu orgullo te pierde, eres competitiva pero no tramposa, no perdonas fácilmente los errores, ni los tuyos, ni los de otros eres muy decidida pero no te rindes hasta conseguir tus pretensiones ya sean buenas o malas e incluso caprichosas, pero te gusta que tus éxitos y buenas acciones sean reconocidos, ya sé...¡SLYTHERIN! - Todos los de esta mesa aplaudieron, sería un orgullo recibir a la hija de su jefe de casa allí, sería la pequeña princesita de Slytherin

-Bien, pues dicho esto, premios anuales vengan conmigo - La directora encabezó el camino hacia su despacho con los alumnos detrás, bastante nerviosos por la compañía que les iba a tocar. Mcgonnagall hizo el sorteo con un cáliz similar al usado en el Torneo de los tres magos; Dos nombres iluminaron el techo con escasos segundos de diferencia - Susan Bones,...Zhacarias Smith - la profesora les entregó dos llaves - vayan a la torre oeste del colegio allí encontrarán todo a su gusto, Malfoy, Granger ustedes irán a la torre norte y recuerden lo que les dije acerca de comportarse.

Ambos asintieron cordialmente, asegurándole a Mcgonagall que no habría ningún altercado y muy pacíficamente abandonaron la estancia. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Draco que había contenido su enfado toda la noche anterior y esa misma mañana cogió a la castaña del brazo y la metió en un aula vacía

-Bonita encerrona la de ayer Granger, por tu culpa y la de zorriweasley me castigaron un mes limpiando las cocinas sin magia

-No te está nada mal empleado Malfoy así aprenderás a no reirte de mi

-Tranquila Granger que a eso ya me he anticipado. dije que tú me habías hecho esto y estás castigada también, ahora me tendrás pegado a ti, por las mañanas y después de clase en nuestra torre, y por las noches, con las rondas y el castigo, ya parecemos novios y todo adorable ¿no?, ahora quien se va a reir seré yo y tú serás quien me suplique de nuevo que me acerque para que sientas a un hombre a tu lado - Dicho esto Draco se fue dejando a una pensativa Hermione, que aunque enfadada, se juró que sería Malfoy quien le suplicaría por su cercanía, ella también podía hacerlo sufrir de la misma forma que lo él hizo en el tren o en los pasillos...ahora ella sería su diosa en sus sueños y su demonio en las pesadillas

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **Azulfrancia:** mi más fiel lectora y comentarista me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo anterior ¡aquí tienes por fin al nuevo personaje! Y te advierto que trae muchas sorpresas consigo y que amarás a Snape como nunca. Muchos besos y espero que este capi sea de tu agrado

 **Adrit126:** Aquí tienes la continuación, espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, como ya dije viene diciembre y eso es horror para mi, pero en fin, aún puedo mimaros un poquito y sacar tiempo para actualizar (rezaré por mis notas XD) Besitos guapa.

 **Annalise Malfoy:** Tus palabras me emocionaron, ser un ejemplo de Dramione es algo que todo/a escritor/a de dramiones espera que le digan. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi fic, y sé que cuanto más leas más te gustará. Espero poder leer tus reviews más veces, realmente me animaste mucho con tus palabras, llegaron en un día gris y me sacaste una gran sonrisa. Muchos besos.

 **PastelitoAsesino:** Pues aquí te presento el nuevo capítulo y espero que te haya parecido tan genial como el anterior. Besos

 **Doristarazona:** Pues tú lo has dicho, lo prometido es deuda, y aquí traigo actualizado el capítulo ^^. Espero que te guste, y que los siguientes los puedas leer con ansias de más y mucha ilusión. Queda mucho por venir y créeme más de uno de estos monitos necesitaría tu super terapia con todo lo que está por pasar. Un besazo amiga.


	9. La vida de ella

Bueno queridas lectoras,¡Feliz año nuevo 2017! mi mas sinceras disculpas por tardar tanto pero como dije diciembre iba a ser un mes horrible para mi y la verdad es que me quedé corta en mis predicciones, fue mucho peor que horrible, pero en fin, aquí estoy de nuevo. Este es uno de mis capítulos preferidos, me lo pasé genial escribiéndolo. Disfrutadlo.

 ** _9 La vida de ella_**

Fue clasificada en Slytherin, estaba contenta, se supone que eso era lo que su padre esperaba, pero según su madre los dos habían quedado allí de pequeños y él estaría orgulloso ,sin embargo no había visto expresión alguna en él que le demostrara su estado de ánimo, eso le dolía, ella no había tenido infancia con su padre, desde su infancia lo habia conocido por por menciones y alguna fotografía, ella siempre había deseado tenerlo junto a ella,pero no había podido ser hasta hacía unos meses que se conocieron, y la relación había sido muy fría tenido que morir su madre para que a él no le quedara más remedio que hacerse cargo de ella y eso le dolía mucho, además de que parecía que a pesar del "afecto" que en una ocasión Severus le dijo que tenían él y su madre, no había visto ninguna muestra de tristeza por la defunción de ella, ahora dudaba de todo lo que su madre alguna vez le dijo , inclinándose más por haber sido abandonada por su padre al nacer ella.

El camino hasta su despacho se estaba haciendo tediosamente eterno, no habían cruzado una palabra desde que la habían seleccionado, ni siquiera había podido comer algo a gusto por la frialdad que emanaba la figura de su autoritario padre incluso desde la mesa de profesores. Anduvieron por los pasillos en silencio y llegaron a las mazmorras, allí bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con la entrada a Slytherin, la chica admiró la pared que daba acceso a su casa, pero en contra de lo esperado su padre no pronunció ninguna contraseña, la llevó un poco más a la derecha, hacia una puerta alta, grande y robusta de madera

-Adelante, este es mi despacho - Lily observó el lugar detenidamente, era un despacho grande pero nada acogedor, la decoración gritaba "lárgate" en lugar de "bienvenido", no tenía nada que ver con el amable despacho de la directora en el que tramitó su entrada al colegio. Ese lugar era muy osco y austero, un sillón negro enfrente de la chimenea, estanterías llenas de libros y pociones , las cortinas negras, tapando el poco sol que entraba por las pequeñas ventanas y una amplia mesa de madera de roble bastante antigua llena de pergaminos, plumas, tinta y distintas cajas clasificadoras cerradas con llave. Lilly se adentró un poco más, había dos puertas, al fondo a la izquierda un aseo con lo básico y a la derecha una habitación muy austera, una cama, una mesilla de noche con un cajón y un libro y un armario de madera gastada.

-No seas cotilla - dijo cerrando ambas puertas, a Lilly le pareció que usaba un tono demasiado autoritario por haber curioseado un poco, pero de haber conocido a Severus Snape sabría que era un tono casi dulce pues de haber hecho lo que ella hizo cualquier otro alumno su voz hubiera llegado a resonar en la torre de Gryffindor

-Aqui...hace mucho frío no?

-Si y sobretodo si vistes de esa forma tan...ligera

-No recibí el uniforme y me puse lo más parecido que encontré

-Al menos podrías llevar una camisa encima,lo digo como sugerencia, por si de casualidad quisieras que alguien se interesara por mirarte a los ojos - Dijo Snape con sarcasmo, llegaron a su despacho, quería aclararle algunas normas- entra

-Si fueran bonitos como los de mamá...me importaría, pero siendo negros como los tuyos...como que me da igual - contestó arrogante la chica advirtiendo el sarcasmo - el narigudo profesor pasó por alto ese atrevimiento, escribió unas palabras en un pergamino y lo envió con una lechuza por la ventana

-Bueno, Lillian vamos a aclarar algunos puntos:el uniforme es obligatorio, las reglas las respetarás igual que todos, no te haré ninguna poción para beneficio propio a menos que sea curativa,no contestarás con arrogancia a ningún profesor,ten en cuenta que si algo llega a pasar siempre me pondré de su parte;esto es lo general pero quiero incidir en dos cosas especialmente:

-Primero,tus notas deben ser altas, tanto tu madre como yo hemos tenido bastante prestigio respecto a esto y tú no debes ser menos

-No te ofendas pero... no es que cumplir tus expectativas sea algo que debas exigirme dado que... apenas te conozco "padre" - espetó burlonamente dicha palabra la Slytherin queriendose hacer la fuerte, ella mentía, sí le importaba, ella sentía que su padre la había abandonado por no cumplir su idea de la descendencia, tal vez esperaba un chico, o tal vez esperaba alguien más parecido a él o, tal vez no esperase que ella naciera - aún así mis notas siempre han sido buenas en Durmstrang

-Segundo, mmmm esto es mucho más delicado.- Severus pensó en como plantear el tema - Como es de suponer, con tus 17 años, los cambios que experimenta el cuerpo de la mujer al llegar a determinada edad ya los habrás sufrido y los cambios hormonales también...

-Ya, si mmm no hace falta que sigas con eso, si necesito ayuda en eso se lo pediré a alguna amiga que me haga,pero dejémoslo - Interrumpió la niña

-No Lillian no era para decirte eso, era porque estoy seguro de que a tu edad las hormonas os hierven y no quiero imprevistos ni malas noticias por lo que vas a responderme a una sencilla pregunta...¿Eres inmaculada?

-¿Perdón? No te he entendido Severus

\- Padre, o papá..será más fácil - corrigió el grasiento hombre

-¿De verdad? ¿Para quien? - Preguntó Lily, se miraron unos instantes , Lily suspiró , tal vez tuviera razón - Bien, "papá" ¿Qué quieres decir con inmaculada?

-Sin macula...- contestó el hombre rogando en sus adentros que se entendiera de sobra

\- Se la función que tiene un prefijo en una palabra - respondió su hija algo nerviosa

-Virgen Lilian,virgen

-¿¡Qué?!, ¡Oh por Merlín, no puedes,...oh... no puedes preguntarme eso! por favor es vergonzoso, ni siquiera mi madre me lo ha preguntado nunca y ahora vas tú ...y..

-Contéstame

-Oh.. - la pelinegra apretó los labios con fuerza, cerró los ojos concentrandose en no morir de la vergüenza de la situación y bufó para soltar los nervios y por fin contestar - ...Siiiii, lo soy ¿contento?

-Aliviado, así será más fácil, bien no quiero que tengas relaciones sexuales, al menos no chicos de este colegio o sus hermanos o primos mayores, no quiero encontrarme con un embarazo adolescente.Y si puedes evitar besuquearte con ellos hazlo.- sentenció Snape, su hija lo miró como si estuviera loco, con una mezcla de furia y sorpresa, con asco y indignación - No me mires así es por tu bien, solo quiero protegerte.

-¿Protegerme? ¡Ja! No, padre eso se llama sentimiento de culpa, en 17 años no te has preocupado de si estaba viva o muerta ¿y ahora quieres controlar mi vida?, lo de las normas de la escuela y lo de las notas pase pero eso que tratas de prohibirme es mi vida personal y si no te has interesado en mi existencia durante tanto tiempo no pretendas que te obedezca como si te hubieras dedicado en cuerpo y alma a mi toda tu vida, ¿Además qué pasa si no lo hago?

-Si me desobececes y sigues dirigiéndote a mi o a cualquier profesor con esa insolencia te castigaré fregando las cocinas todo el curso después de las clases y no saldrás de casa ni en navidad ni en verano y por supuesto olvídate de ir a Hogsmade o de compras ya sea sola o con tus amigas

-¿Con qué motivo? Lily Snape, castigada por follar con alguien ¿de verdad vas a poner eso en el tablón de la sala de profesores?

-De hecho hija mía las conductas lascivas están prohibidas en el colegio, no pondría ese motivo pero podría empezar con la ropa inapropiada como excusa

-Pero eso es injusto...yo...- de repente alguien llamó a la puerta interrumpiendo las quejas de la muchacha

-Profesor Snape ¿me ha mandado llamar? - preguntó un apuesto rubio de ojos color bruma con un pergamino arrugado en la mano derecha

-Si Draco ahora hablaré contigo espera fuera - el rubio cerró la puerta y esperó dejando a una impresionada Lilly Snape boquiabierta por la belleza del chico

-Ese al que tanto miras es Draco Malfoy, prefecto de Slytherin y premio anual, tengo bastante predilección por él, ahora te guiará a tu habitación, si haces algo de lo que te he prohibido lo sabré porque pienso convertirlo en tu sombra - declaró calmado bebiendo una copa de vino que tenía al lado de todos sus papeles - ahora vete tienes que instalarte, prepararte y vestirte adecuadamente, tus clases empezarán en pocas horas - la chica lo miraba decepcionada y enfadada, no creía que mereciese un trato tan estricto - por cierto dentro del horario escolar soy el profesor Severus Snape y tú la señorita Lillian Snape una alumna como otra cualquiera

-Definitivamente no tienes muchas ganas de que me sienta a gusto aquí, yo me esperaba algo como "Enhorabuena hija, nunca me has importado lo más mínimo pero me alegro de que hayas quedado en Slytherin como yo de joven, espero que tu estancia sea no más cómoda posible..." pero no, me dictas unas normas como si tuviera que escribir un libro de instrucciones y me prohíbes salir con chicos y encima me torturas poniéndome a un chico increíble pegado al culo para vigilarme ,¿ por qué no me pones a un troll para no caer en la tentación? te advierto que la sombra y el cuerpo muchas veces se funden y ese "Draco" precisamente no tiene pinta de ser de los que no se comen una rosca más bien parece que las roscas vienen a él por docenas.

-Ya basta Lilly, vete fuera y espéralo-la chica se fue enfadada con su estricto padre y dio un portazo tras entrar el rubio

-¿Quería verme profesor? - preguntó Draco tenso,el otro asintió, no habia hablado con él desde que llegó al colegio, sí, había tratado con él por lo de Pansy pero se trataba de algo tan superficial que a penas se había permitido sentir nada. Desde que Snape había muerto sentía una irremediable culpabilidad, un desprecio por sí mismo, por su padre y por lo que hacía que le ahogaba cuando pensaba en ello. Ahora él estaba ahí, como un constante recordatorio de lo que fue, del horrible mundo que podían haber creado de haber salido Voldemort victorioso. Tener ahí al profesor que siempre le había favorecido, ensalzado y protegido , mirándole desde unos ojos no inertes lo contrariaba, le hacía sentirse bien por su vuelta pero a la vez vulnerable; él intentaba ser el capullo de siempre, con la personalidad de siempre, con el vocabulario y la chulería de siempre, pero lo que nadie sabía era que tras la guerra eso solo era una pose, por dentro se sentía asqueroso, era como si su pasado con Voldemort fuese petróleo pegado a su piel, una piel que mancillaba diariamente rascándose la marca tenebrosa sin ser consciente de ello, ocultar la marca entre arañazos rojos era la forma de rechazo a su oscuro pasado que su cuerpo manifestaba. Nadie sabía que precisaba de pastillas muggles , necesitaba tranquilizar su mente para evitar esas pesadillas donde veía los ojos de todas las víctimas de la guerra, las necesitaba para dejar de oír los gritos de dolor que emitían los torturados y los familiares de los caídos. Severus Snape fue una de las pocas personas por las que Draco lloró amargamente al saber de su muerte, al fin y al cabo él era su padrino, el padrino al que su familia abandonó a su suerte en esa batalla y ahora, ahí estaba, frente a él

-Siéntate Draco- dijo este con algo intranquilo, el chico hizo lo que le pidió, también intranquilo - ¿Como está tu madre?

\- Bien...- contestó, Snape lo miró escrutador y Draco tuvo que responder más sincera y detalladamente - Bueno, por una parte, está muy contenta de saber que usted no esta mu...- Draco se paró en seguida, quizá era demasiado directo decirlo así - está contenta de saber que está bien, pero también está preocupada en realidad, cree que me puede pasar cualquier cosa, que me harán daño, que me matarán por llamarme como me llamo...ella no quería que viniera, padece mucho por mi bienestar y por el de mi padre

\- Tu madre no es una mujer estúpida en absoluto Draco, es una persona buena y coherente, no deberías desoír sus preocupaciones, tiene razón. muchos aquí desean verte bajo tierra y debes tener precaución con tu comportamiento

-Lo tengo señor, se lo aseguro

-No es eso lo que yo he visto, estás increpando mucho a la señorita Granger, y eso, antes no importaba, pero ahora es algo que te podría ocasionar problemas - acusó severo el profesor

-Granger nunca me haría daño - contestó convencido

\- Es mucho más lista que tú Draco, siempre lo has sabido, todos lo hemos hecho y es muy capaz de hacer mucho daño, eres muy estúpido si realmente crees lo contrario - replicó Snape esperando que su ahijado no fuera tan ignorante

-Se de lo que es capaz, yo también lo vi, - contestó el rubio con el orgullo herido por tales declaraciones - pero no me refiero a eso sino a que...- pensó detenidamente - Granger es...buena persona, tiene que tener una buena razón para dañar a alguien de forma significativa y peligrosa, y después de lo que le hicieron en mi casa podría haberse vengado y no lo hizo

-Eso no quiere decir que no lo haga en algún momento si te la sigues jugando, tienes que ser cauto, hacer caso a tu madre, tu padre ya no puede protegerte, he oído que está muy débil de salud, y si algo le ocurre, el amor que siente tu madre por él la hundirá, no des razones a quienes te odian para acabar hundiéndola, tienes que protegerte para proteger a tu madre también

-Le prometo que no le daré razones a Granger o a sus bobos amigos para ganarme algo más que un puñetazo en la nariz

-Bien con eso me basta - dijo el grasiento profesor algo aliviado, llegando a un punto en la conversación que necesitaba tratar - Bueno, te he mandado llamar por un tema personal - calló un instante - Esa que acabas de ver es mi hija

-Lo sé señor, muy guapa -Dijo el ojigris tratando de relajar la tensión de esa sala, cosa que después pensó que era una tontería ¿decirle al reciente padre de una chica preciosa que su hija es guapa cuando le había visto con una novia diferente cada semana desde los 13 años? Verdaderamente era una mala idea

-Draco, quisiera pedirte un favor, ya no como profesor, sino como tu padrino y amigo de tu familia- esas palabras relajaron un poco a Draco, por lo menos parecía que no le culpaba

-¿Que desea de mi, señor? - Severus se levantó con esa pequeña copa de vino en la mano y miró hacia el fuego, dando un poco la espalda a Draco

\- Jamás me he dedicado a nada que no fuese cumplir mi misión, reconozco que abandoné a mi hija para mantenerla segura, tu muy bien sabes lo que es que te amenacen con la muerte de tu familia por eso no quise ataduras- bebió un sorbo de vino - Aunque no lo parezca,y ella no lo crea, Lilly es lo más preciado que tengo, no soportaría que nada malo le pasara, por lo que me contaba su madre, ella es valiente pero es muy imprudente y eso me asusta porque no deseo más que su bienestar y su felicidad, quiero que la protejas a toda costa de todo daño, ya sea físico o sentimental,ayúdale en lo que necesite, te pido que si puedes la alejes de compañías desaconsejables, quiero que la trates como si fuera tu propia hermana Draco, protégela, y si está mal permanece a su lado,como haces con la señorita Parkinson,eso sí elimina la parte...nocturna, - Draco iba a hablar pero no supo que decir, enrojeció un poco y balbuceaba, estaba un poco sorprendido - no me pongas esa cara,todos lo sabemos, pero trátala con el afecto que la tratas a ella

-No se preocupe padrino - se atrevió a decir Draco, Severus le había protegido a él frente a Voldemort, mató a Dumbledore por él para que su familia no sufriera una masacre, se sentía en la obligación de proteger a esa preciosa chica, para él estaba vetada, mantendría sus instintos a ralla. Snape compartió una mirada de complicidad con el - No dejaré que nadie la toque un pelo y a quien se atreva a dañarla lo pagará caro, le aseguro que será feliz y yo.. la respetaré siempre, en mi solo encontrará amistad, nada más, será como si fuera mi hermana pequeña.

-Me alegro de oirlo, ahora acompáñala a su cuarto y enséñale por el castillo-Dicho esto Draco se fue y se encontró con la mencionada en el pasillo, sentada en el suelo esperando que saliera Draco, frustrada por no haber podido oír nada

-Hola soy Draco Malfoy, prefecto de Slytherin y...

-Premio anual de la escuela, lo se...-dijo la chica sonriendo,esa sonrisa le resultaba familiar y no precísamente por su padre

-Tu debes de ser la preciosa Lilly Snape -dijo Draco galán por naturaleza Malfoy, pero luego se corrigió y adoptó un tono más cordial y menos sensual - Bueno nuestra contraseña es _"Valirium Focus"_ \- La pared de piedra por la que antes había querido entrar Lilly se abrió al fin, bajó por las escaleras y observó la estancia, esta si era muchísimo más acogedora que la cueva del terror que a la que su padre llamaba "despacho". Inmediatamente se acercó a la chimenea para calentarse, la sala común tenía muchos detalles en verde y plateado que agradaban a la chica, algunas reliquias con joyas incrustadas, imponentes sellos de casas aristócratas, en un balance general parecía que las cosas cambiaban a mejor -Tu habitación es la más alta de toda la torre de la derecha,compartirás habitación con las chicas de séptimo, si mi amiga Pansy estuviera aquí te la podría enseñar

-¿Por qué me la enseñaría ella?¿Donde está? - preguntó la morena

-Ella podría hacerlo porque es la otra prefecta de nuestra casa pero está en la enfermería

\- Vaya qué mal ¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Bueno...- Draco oyó unos pasos y vio como Astoria bajaba las escaleras y lo miraba con una mezcla de fingida gracilidad y recelo; él por precaución marcó distancia con Lily , cosa que ella notó - tuvo un accidente , no sabía lo que hacía , resbaló y se golpeó en la cabeza - explicó con disimulo hasta que la rubia se hubo marchado

-¿Esa era tu novia? - preguntó la hija de Snape

-Mi prometida en realidad - dijo Draco con pesadez - ¿como has sabido...?

-Porque nadie mira así a un chico que está con otra a menos que sea una novia celosa o una psicópata...no son excluyentes - acotó - ¿Un embarazo no deseado?

-¿Disculpa?

\- Bueno, quien se compromete es porque se quiere...y nadie dice " mi prometida" - dijo la chica imitando graciosamente al rubio- de esa forma si no fuese porque algo le obliga a hacerla " su prometida"

-Bueno, hay un contrato entre mis padres y los suyos que me obliga a ello...y odio eso porque como tú has dicho novia y psicopata no son excluyentes y este es el caso

-Oye igual supongo demasiado pero me ha parecido que te ponias un poco raro cuando has dicho lo de tu amiga...¿Acaso ella se puso celosa por algo y...tu amiga tuvo un "accidente" por su culpa?

-Es algo más complicado que eso - comentó el chico frotándose la frente

-Wow primer día y me encuentro con esto - el rubio rió

-Lo siento quizá es demasiado para un primer día

-No, para nada, por lo menos sé de quien me tengo que alejar - comentó ella con amabilidad - ¿entonces subo yo a mi cuarto a la aventura o me acompañas? Es que querría cambiarme de ropa

-Me temo que tendrás que ir tú, a los chicos no se nos permite subir

-¿Por qué no? - preguntó

\- Bueno, razones obvias- dijo el chico divertido , quiso decirle que los Slytherin ya se las habían ingeniado para burlar la seguridad de los hechizos que impedían a chicos y chicas juntarse pero prometió protegerla y si eso incluía mantenerla inocente eso haría

-Oh ya,- comprendió- ¿y nosotras podemos subir a la vuestra?

-Tampoco, está igual de prohibido para nuestra casa y para Huffleppuf, solo podrías acudir a la de un prefecto permaneciendo en la puerta

-Bueno ¿y cuando os quereis suicidar por la increible falta de intimidad y la implacable seguridad anticonceptiva qué hacéis? - Preguntó la chica con sarcasmo, Draco no pudo evitar reír, le gustaba ese humor ácido

-Para algo están los baños o..los terrenos de Hogwartts...a veces incluso aparece una sala mágica que responde a tus necesidades pero no suele responder a "esas" necesidades

-Vale lo tendré en cuenta - contestó la chica riendo con él

-Bueno haré de prefecto un poco más y te daré las indicaciones que debes y como todos no vas a cumplir - se aclaró la garganta - puedes salir de ella cuando quieras para venir a la sala común pero no puedes salir de ella pasadas las diez y media de la noche

-¿Diez y media?, ¿que acaso tenemos 5 años?

-No te quejes, los de hasta tercer curso les toca retirarse a las nueve, yo por ser prefecto tengo dos horas más, una para hacer la ronda , y otra más por ser premio anual

-Draco, si necesito pedirte algo...tendía que ir a tu habitación, dime cual es y así no me equivoco

-Mi habitación ya no está aquí, me han trasladado a una torre privada

-Ah...- dijo ella un poco cohibida, Draco era la unica persona a la que conocía y ahora no estaría dentro de esa casa

-Hagamos algo ¿te parece?- empezó el rubio percatándose de la incomodidad de su protegida- voy a esperar aquí a que te cambies y después vendrás conmigo a mi torre, sabrás como ir allí y podrás visitarme cuando quieras, las normas dicen que hay un horario y bla bla bla pero...bueno romper las normas aún no ha matado a nadie

-¿De verdad? - preguntó la chica mostrando por fin euforia por sentir que se preocupaban de ella

\- Claro, haz lo que tengas que hacer y luego me acompañas - ambos chicos se sonrieron, ella sentía que podía confiar en Draco, se la había ganado con amabilidad y pocas veces se ganaba uno a Lilly Snape sin dar el primer paso; él por otro lado, sentía tranquilidad con ella, le daba buenas vibraciones tenerla a su lado, le daba confianza y además le hacía sentir que podía arreglar el pasado auque fuese en parte. Desde ese momento ambos sintieron una conexion que les convertiría en amigos

Draco acababa de salir de su despacho "Cuidala como si fuera tu hermana",Irónico, "como si fuera", eso ya era demasiado lo había escondido mucho tiempo pero no deseaba que ninguno de los dos supiera la levantó de su incómoda y antigua silla de trabajo, apagó el fuego y se adentró en su chimenea, era hora de afrontar los hechos de hace 17 años.

-Mansión Malfoy - pronunció - Llegó por red flú a su destino, allí estaba ella, la persona que le ayudó incondicionalmente cuando él supo lo del matrimonio de su amiga de la infancia, su amor platónico con el idiota de Potter, ese idiota que le había hecho la vida imposible se había llevado el amor de su vida, y solo esa mujer consoló a aquel destrozado muchacho, sin embargo sin que ambos lo hubieran previsto pasó algo que años después tendría consecuencias

-Narcissa - dijo el hombre con una voz que resonó como un susurro en las paredes, la rubia se giró,quedándose paralizada,con una mano en el corazón y otra apretando el pañuelo de seda que guardaba en la manga del vestido.

-Severus - pudo articular con la voz trémula - estás aquí...- se acercó un poco al grasiento profesor - No pude creerlo cuando Draco me lo dijo pero aquí estás..-dijo ella extendiendo su mano para llegar a tocar su cara, como queriendo comprobar que no fuera un fantasma o que no estuviese alucinando - Me alegro tanto de verte Severus...jamás tuve la oportunidad de.. darte las gracias por todo lo que protegiste a mi hijo...a toda nuestra familia, cuando nos enteramos de tu muerte sentí...que el mundo se me vino abajo, Lucius se sintió tan culpable, "él" le mandó llamarte y luego...- tragó el nudo en la garganta - yo creí que había descubierto lo que hiciste por mi y el pobre Draco... estuvo semanas sin salir de su habitación, no sabes cuanto...lamenté lo que te ocurrió...yo... no me perdoné...

\- Tranquila Narcissa - dijo cortando a la señora de la mansión - lo que me pasó no fue culpa vuestra "él" lo hizo creyendo que la varita no le obedecía porque yo maté a Dumbledore, sin saber que el verdadero dueño de esa varita, hasta lo ocurrido en tu casa, fue siempre Draco. Así que agradece tu atrevimiento,querida, de no haber sido por ti, tu hijo habría muerto, antes o después pero lo hubiera hecho - la mujer dio un respingo conmovida, ahora aún se sentía más agradecida al hombre que tanto la había ayudado; lo abrazó sin mediar más palabra. Se mantuvieron un rato así hasta que deshicieron el abrazo.

\- Gracias por todo - dijo la señora - si buscas a Lucius está dando una vuelta por los jardines, ahora tampoco puede hacer mucho más que mirar los pavos reales , pasear y...pensar - dijo Narcissa con notable melancolía de lo que una vez fue su marido y como lo veía ahora

-No vengo por Lucius, Narcissa sino por ti , tenemos que hablar

-¿Ha pasado algo con Draco? - dijo alterándose mucho

-No tranquila, Draco está bien Narcissa, no vengo por eso

-¿Entonces por qué?- preguntó más aliviada

-Esto llevará un rato

-Severus, ya sabes que no podemos estar solos, recuerda las condiciones de mi marido, r lo pasé muy mal cuando se lo conté, tuve suerte de que no me pidiera el divorcio, y tú de seguir vivo

-Sigo creyendo que no había necesidad de decírselo, habría pasado perfectamente como hija tuya, se parece mucho a tu su "madre" ha muerto ya estarás al corriente a ver que hacemos ahora para que tu marido no monte en cólera

-Yo lo quiero Severus, no podía ocultarle algo tan fuerte - se excusó con un gesto de pesar, recordando uno de los peores días de su vida

 **-Flashback-**

 _Severus entraba por la chimenea, se oían gritos en la biblioteca, no paraban de discutir, quería esperar a que el matrimonio terminara de "hablar" pero tardaban tanto y se estaba poniendo tan tensa la conversación que temió por el bienestar de su amiga a la que hacía casi un año que no veía por vergüenza. Decidió entrar ahí y al instante recibió una mirada de furia de Lucius; caminó con paso decidido hasta él, echando veneno por sus ojos, el cual se acentuaba por ese peinado característico de la época, una discreta coleta baja repeinada y atada con una cinta de terciopelo negro_

 _-¿Verdad que está gorda?-dijo con enfado_

 _-Lucius por favor...-dijo ella llorando._

 _-Callate Narcissa esto es culpa tuya - Le gritó su marido_

 _-Te contestaré Severus, no no esta gorda lo que está es embarazada de ocho meses ¡DE MELLIZOS!, lástima que no me puedas dar la enhorabuena por que a lo mejor resulta que el padre eres tú ¡desgraciado infeliz! - Dijo Lucius cogiendo de la ropa a Snape loco de ira - me he pasado meses diciéndole a todo el mundo que mi mujer y yo tendríamos un heredero, y ahora me entero de que a lo mejor son dos bastardos de nariz desproporcionada y pelo grasiento como tú_

 _-Lucius lo siento...yo...- dijo un joven y escualido Snape_

 _-Tú , lo...sientes, claro dime ¿qué sientes?, ¿el que el imbécil de Potter se haya casado con la sangre sucia de Evans o el haberte beneficiado a la mujer de tu amigo? ¡¿eh repugnante insecto?!-dijo el rubio estampandolo contra una pared_

 _-Señores por favor..-dijo Narcisa nerviosa, apoyándose en una mesa_

 _-Ojalá la sangre sucia tenga pronto un hijo con Potter y te lo pueda restregar en la cara_

 _\- Dejad de...ah...por favor parad...- suplicó la rubia_

 _-¡No te atrevas a llamarla así!-respondió Severus apuntándole con su varita_

 _-¡Expeliermus! - desarmó a los hombres - ¡Escuchadme!_

 _-¿¡Que!?-dijeron a la vez sin olvidar su enfrentamiento_

 _-¡Que dejéis de discutir y me llevéis al hospital por Merlín!_

 _-¿Que te pasa?-dijeron de nuevo al unísono_

 _-¡Que he roto aguas estúpidos!-Ambos se apresuraron a ayudarla,dejando su trifulca para más tarde, mediante red flú llevaron a la mujer a San Mungo de urgencia. Tras unas horas de agonizante dolor y esfuerzo, Narcissa dio a luz dos mellizos, el primero en nacer fue Draco. Los tres exSlytherin se quedaron allí hablando seriamente_

 _-Claro está que el niño es mio pero a esa - profirió Lucius con desprecio señalando con su báculo a la cuna de la niña - no la pienso reconocer_

 _-Lucius, no puedes hacer eso, no sabes si es hija tuya...mi familia...tiene esos rasgos - suplicó Narcissa_

 _\- ¿Es que no la has visto? es igual que él, ni soñando voy a reconocer a esa bastarda y menos ahora que lo han visto entrar a él, no vas a deshonrarme de esa forma Cissy, el periódico "El profeta" está fuera iré a anunciar el nacimiento de Draco nuestro ÚNICO hijo, arregladlo como podáis pero cuando vuelva esa niña y él no estarán aquí y por cierto Severus enhorabuena por la niña te habíamos inscrito como padrino de nuestro primer hijo, no es que tuviera la idea de tener más pero esto la descarta totalmente, qué mejor manera de encargar la protección de mi hijo a alguien que ya comparte parentesco con él ¿no crees?- preguntó con Malicia, mientras se acercaba a la puerta - Intentad no fornicar mientras estoy fuera - insultó herido, desapareciendo de la habitación_

 _-Narcissa no me mires así - dijo ante los ojos suplicantes de la sra Malfoy_

 _-Aunque halla sido fruto de un error necesita padres Severus, o al menos uno de ellos_

 _-No puedo hacerme cargo de ella Narcissa, es muy peligroso, no quiero involucrar a mi hija con el señor tenebroso_

 _-Tengo una idea...Sev,mi hermana Andrómeda vive lejos de aquí, muy lejos y no tiene relación con la familia, solo conmigo en secreto, ella siempre quiso una familia grande, pero cuando Bellatrix la torturó hace unos años le arrebató la posibilidad de tener más hijos, ella puede hacerse pasar por su madre, está fuera de todo peligro, la niña podría ir a la escuela de magia de Dumstang y crecer con ella felizmente_

 _-Me parece buena idea Cissy, hablaré con ella- Severus cargó a la niña,lo miraba con una sonrisa dulce y unos preciosos ojos negros, que sin duda eran los suyos, tenía una mancha en el cuello que era igual a la que tuvo su madre, Eileen, sin duda era su sangre- ¿Quieres despedirte?_

 _-No - contestó Narcissa con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y el pecho cargado de dolor - si la veo no podré separarme de ella, y si eso pasa estará en peligro - tragó saliba - llévatela Severus - el hombre dudoso la miró, y comprendió que no debía insistir; se desapareció con la niña justo a tiempo de que Lucius entrara a hacer el numerito de familia feliz , obligando a Narcissa a decir que lloraba de alegría por el niño tan precioso que había parido._

 _Una vez en casa de Andrómeda,Severus le explicó toda la historia y al concluir, le entregó a la niña._

 _-Cuidala, no le hables mucho de mi, no quiero que sepa que su padre es un maldito mortífago_

 _-No te preocupes Severus, siempre deseé ser madre de una familia grande, me das la alegría de mi vida al poder revivir esos primeros años de maternidad y me complace ayudarte, la niña estará bien y sabrá de que su padre fue tan valiente como para reconocer su error y rectificarlo con honor_

 _-No me cabe duda de que seras lo mejor para ella Andrómeda, siempre me caíste bien, dabas mucho cariño a quien menos lo merecía, y Cissy cree en ti, estoy seguro de que será una chica de provecho a tu lado_

 _-Gracias Severus...dime ¿cómo se llama la nena?-Severus miró a su chiquitina, le dio un beso en la frente,y soltó una lágrima de dolor al tener que alejarse de su pequeña_

 _-Lilly, quiero que se llame así porque ella y la razón de su nombre son mis amores más profundos en el mundo, aunque tenga que alejarme de ellos para que sean felices..._

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

-¿Realmente crees que hice mal? - Preguntó Narcissa dudosa

\- En el momento creí que no podías ser peor madre al separar a tu propia hija de ti pero...con los años me di cuenta de que fue la opción más inteligente, y se que de haber sabido todo lo que pasaría hubieras hecho lo mismo con Draco

-No lo dudes, si hubiera podido proteger a mi hijo como protegí a mi hija ahora tal vez fuera feliz

-Lo será Cissy, lo será, nuestros hijos tal vez odien a sus padres por hacer lo que creyeron más inteligente para protegerlos pero un día lo entenderán, y comprenderán que hicimos lo que creímos mejor para mantenerlos a salvo y tarde o temprano serán capaces de apreciarlo

-Eso lo se, pero...se que Draco siente tanta culpa y desprecio por sí mismo, no lo ha dicho, pero una madre sabe esas cosas - comentó preocupada

-Draco ha madurado Cissy, ha cambiado será feliz, te lo aseguro

En la puerta de la torre norte del castillo se encontraban el trío de oro y Giny ayudando a Hermione con sus sacó un sobre con su nombre que les había dado Mcggonagall a Draco y a ella con una serie de instrucciones

 _Sigan atentamente mis indicaciones premios anuales:_

 _*La contraseña es Snitch de Caramelo_

 _*Les está permitido cambiar la decoración de sus habitaciones cuando les plazca y de su sala común si ambos están de acuerdo_

 _*Está terminantemente prohibido invitar a nadie de noche a dormir o realizar algún tipo de actos ilícitos_

 _*No se les permite realizar fiestas en periodos no vacacionales_

 _*Pueden hacer sus comidas en la torre o en el Gran Comedor, eso lo dejo a su elección_

 _*Cuiden y usen las instalaciones responsáblemente_

 _* No se maten (y esto va especialmente por su pareja y usted Sta Granger)_

-¡Snitch de Caramelo!-dijo Hermione y la puerta se abrió,,la torre era enorme,el salón estaba equipado con una chimenea de piedra gris, había un sofá con tonos morados, y dos sillones de color blanco roto con una mesita de café completando el salón. Al otro lado, se encontraba una modesta cocina con electrodomésticos muggles encantados mágicamente por concesión del ministerio.

Al fondo había dos puertas enfrentadas una daba acceso al baño, un gran espacio, con una maravillosa tina-jacuzzi, una pila con dos senos marmolados en blanco, de grifería de oro y numerosas pociones para sus quehaceres diarios. En frente, una biblioteca particular con copias de los libros más importantes de Hogwartts, con el olor de las páginas inundando los sentidos de la Gryffindor desde el momento en el que abrió la puerta, con escaleras kilométricas que permitían llegar a todos los libros, y con un cómodo divan en el centro de todo.

Saliendo de allí, surgían dos escaleras de caracol que daban a dos puertas contiguas de color blanco,ambas con el nombre de los dos premios entró a su cuarto y pudo ver que estaba decorada con los colores de Gryffindor, tenía dos ventanales inmensos con cortinas de seda doradas,entre ellos estaba su cama, era grande, el doble de la que ella tenia en Gryffindor, tenía doseles del mismo color que las preciosas cortinas, y las mantas eran de color rojo con el emblema de Hogwartts en el centro y el de Gryffindor en las esquinas. Su habitación también tenía un escritorio amplio y un baño, este tenía una bañera muy grande con un espejo de diseño , a su vez,dentro de un armario había una cajita blanca con velas, insonorizadores, y algunas revistas acerca de magos célebres que fueron a Gryffindor. Mientras ella admiraba la que iba a ser su vivienda durante un año, sus tres amigos cotilleaban en el piso de abajo .

-Charlie y Bill siempre decían lo impresionante que eran las torres de premios anuales, pero nunca pensé que tuvieran razón, ellos son un muermo para todo y cuando decían impresionante me imaginaba algo como...ropa doblada muy cuidadosamente y montones de libros y pergaminos - comentó Ron probando el maravilloso sofá - de haberlo sabido hubiera estudiado más

-Ah vamos Ron no te tortures, aunque hubieras estudiado más no hubieras llegado a ser premio anual - dijo su hermana con naturalidad, comentario que recibió una mirada de enfado de su hermano y de reproche de su novio - ¿Qué? hubieras tenido que competir contra Hermione, habrías llegado al mismo punto que ahora pero más cansado

-Hmmm en eso tiene razón - terció Harry

-Bueno, supongo que ser amigo de la premio anual nos dará ventajas ¿no? - de pronto apareció en la mesita de café en la que Ron habia plantado los pies, una bandeja de pastelillos que no duró muchos segundos entera - Adoro este sitio - dijo maravillado el pelirrojo.

-La verdad no está nada mal- admitió el Niño que Vivió - lo único que tiene de malo este sitio es que Malfoy estará en él

-Pobre Hermione, no quiero imaginar lo que tendrá que ser para ella el aguantar a ese cretino- dijo Ronald apenado, y como si hubiese invocado al susodicho la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al rubio con sus pertenencias junto con la nueva princesa de Slytherin, objeto de todas las miradas Lilly Snape.

-Y como te decía Lilly puedes venir aquí cuando quieras, no te preocupes yo me acuesto tarde...pero si no estoy búscame en la enfermería...¿que hacéis vosotros tres aquí perdedores? - dijo el rubio cambiando bruscamente de tema al ver a los amiguitos de Granger y a la zorriweasley con la que mantuvo una mirada de rencor debido a su "bromita"

-Ayudar a nuestra amiga Malfoy piérdete. - contestó el pelirrojo con desdén

-Lilly voy a dejar las maletas en mi cuarto, ahora vengo- Draco fue a su habitación, no era más grande que la de su mansión pero le gustaba, tenía la misma decoración que la de Hermione a excepción de que las cortinas y doseles eran plateados, sus mantas verdes y las insignias de su casa, colocó todo lo que necesitaba a su alcance lo más rápido que podía, para no dejar a Lily con esos tres y le transmitieran una mala imagen de él

-A si que tú eres la hija de Snape- dijo el chico de la cicatriz

-Si, me llamo Lilly

\- Yo soy Harry Potter, encantado, jjamás pensé que él tuviera una hija, en realidad, jamás pude conocerlo demasiado hasta el momento más crítico de su vida, tu padre es muy estricto pero un buen hombre tu eso ya lo debes saber, después de años pensando que me odiaba resultó que siempre me había protegido ha costa de su vida

-Pues no, Potter no lo se, al parecer ha ejercido más de padre contigo que conmigo - dijo ella fria y algo resentida, no le había gustado tener que reconocer eso pero luego se sintió mal al ver la cara del chico - Perdona, Potter no es culpa tuya es que estoy un poco nerviosa por estar aqui y...no estoy acostumbrada a discutir con mi padre y acabo de hacerlo,pensaba que me recibiría más cariñosamente pero...no ha sido así

-Tranquila, el nunca se ha caracterizado por ser muy cariñoso - dijo Ron poniéndose derecho y formal, tratando de animarla

-Supongo, vosotros debéis de ser Weasley y Granger ¿no? Draco me estaba hablando de vosotros - Dijo la chica mirando a los pelirrojos - Es raro que tengáis apellidos diferentes pareceis hermanos

-Es que lo somos, yo soy Ron y ella es Ginny, Weasley claro- Dijo Ron sonrojado - Granger está arriba es la otra premio anual y se llama Hermione

-Aaah, ya veo...¿vosotros sois de Gryffindor no?

-Si y de hecho debemos irnos porque tenemos transformaciones y Mcggonagal nos regañará si llegamos tarde, ha sido un placer conocerte Lilly - dijo Ginny apresuradamente

-Igualmente Ginny, adiós- La pelirroja, arrastró a los dos chicos fuera del lugar, dejando sola a la morena en la torre de premios anuales y dejando un cabreado Ron Weasley

-Oye ¿por qué tenemos que irnos si la que tiene transformaciones eres tú? -Replicó Ron

-En primer lugar para que no te resbalaras de la baba que sueltas por ella Ronald, ya podías haberla mirado a los ojos aunque fuera una vez

-Es que es difícil - Dijo Harry divertido,cosa que le hizo ganarse una colleja de Ginny - Auch, amor no me digas que estás celosa - Dijo Harry abrazándola desde atrás y dándole besos en el cuello, Ginny rió

-¡Hey!, que acepte lo vuestro no significa que podáis poneros a besuquearos así, a ver lo que haces Harry al menos delante de mi - Ginny, harta de las escenitas de celos de su hermano tomó a Harry de la quijada y lo besó intensamente, primero porque quería besarse con su novio y segundo porque quería molestar al pecoso pelirrojo que acabó yéndose con molestia susurrando sobre la poca vergüenza y pudor de su hermana y su amigo

-Pss si supiera lo que hacemos Harry, te mata...- comentó la menor de los Weasley una vez se libraron de la carabina de su hermano - por cierto volviendo al tema de mini Snape, no te parece...¿curioso?

-¿El qué?

-Como que el qué Harry, pues su nombre, por si no lo has notado se llama como tu madre

-Ya...supongo que Snape debería quererla mucho para llamarla así-Dijo Harry un poco apenado.

En la torre de premios anuales continuaba el ensimismamiento por su nueva vivienda, todo era curioso, cómodo y bonito, los techos tenían el mismo encantamiento que el Gran Comedor, un toque que a Hermione le maravillaba, ver el sol de nuevo decorando un cielo azul, o las estrellas decorando un manto oscuro era algo quela castaña había extrañado durante mucho tiempo de guerra.

-Mira por donde vas Granger - dijo una voz que acababa de chocar con ella y la había tirado al suelo

-No tendría que hacerlo si no fueras tan patoso

-Patoso ¿yo?.Granger ¿cuando dejaras de hacer estas patéticas escenitas para que me acerque a ti?...das pena

-Oh por favor ni que yo quisiera siquiera que me tocaras hurón desteñido

-No decías eso el otro día, estabas como loca porque yo te tocara sangre sucia- dijo acercándose a ella de forma chulesca

-Tu lo has dicho como loca, hay que estar loca para querer que te acerques

-Ehm Draco...-dijo una voz desde abajo,el rubio se había olvidado de que Lilly estaba ahi desde hacía un buen rato

-Oh Lilly perdona, no me acordaba ahora mismo te acompaño, es que es difícil quitarse a las acosadoras de encima - dijo con un gesto desdeñoso hacia la Gryfindor

-Yyyya, bueno ¿sabes qué?, dejalo...yo misma me daré una vuelta no pasa nada, os dejo...solos - declaró incómoda la chica, no dando tiempo a replicar a ninguno de los dos premios anuales y desapareciendo de su vista posteriormente.

-Mira lo que has hecho Granger, has espantado la única belleza femenina de esta torre

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy, yo me largo - dijo poniéndose su túnica de Gryffindor

-¿A donde?

-A ver a Pansy que con tus chorradas no he tenido tiempo

-Espera Granger, voy contigo - ella puso los ojos en blanco, estaba convencida de que si le hubieran esposado a ese indeseable con un hechizo irrompible estaría menos pegada a él, pero bueno, por lo menos mientras se tratase de Pansy no molestaría. Ambos fueron a verla, estaba todavía inconsciente, su estado había mejorado pero no se le notaba mucho,Hermione miró con desprecio a Daphne que se hacía la inconsciente, mas no dijo nada, ya arreglaría cuentas con ella esta fue a sacar su varita para crearle unas flores a su amiga pero dio con algo en su túnica, lo sacó, era la pulsera de la provocó que los ojos de la Gryfindor se aguaran y que sus labios se apretaran en un intento de contener el nudo en la garganta en sus adentros; Draco vio esa reacción en la ojimiel y comprendió lo que estaba pensando

-No es culpa tuya Granger, Greengrass está loca, en cuanto se enteren de lo que ha hecho la expulsarán,no puedo creer que por una estúpida pulsera casi la mate.

-Gracias Malfoy, eso me reconforta-Hermione cogió la muñeca de Pansy y le abrochó la pulsera - Toma Pansy esto es tuyo - Un instante después de que la joya volviera a adornar la muñeca de la Slytherin, la pulsera empezó a emitir una melodía como la de las cajitas de música y empezó a brillar, los chicos vieron como de repente se empezaban a sanar todas las heridas de su amiga, brillaba todo su cuerpo incluso a través de las vendas,como si de un milagro se tratase. Tras un rato, la piel de Pansy recuperó su color normal pero libre del mas mínimo rasguño y pasados unos instantes Pansy empezó a mover la mano en la que tenía la pulsera y emitió unos leves quejidos .

-Malfoy mira - Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa,Pansy abrió los ojos, había despertado

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **Azulfrancia** : Por fin descubierto el personaje y siiiii! Hija de Snape, todo un reto para él y sobre la madre bueno, creo que en este capítulo ya lo has descubierto ( y espero que te haya gustado). ¿Tu eres Sly? vamonos juntas a las mazmorras yo también soy una serpiente :D. A Hermione aún le queda mucho por descubrir de Draco y Ginny dará mucho que hablar en el futuro. Por cierto,no sabes lo que me alegró saber que no sueles comentar pero sí lo haces en mi fic, es un gran honor ser la excepción y sinceramente espero seguir estando a la altura de lo que mereces como mi fiel lectora. Ya me comentarás que te ha parecido. Besos y Feliz año nuevo.

 **Pastelito asesino:** Me gusta que te fascine mi historia y espero seguir haciéndolo cada vez que publique. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste

 **Annie Luna:** A Draco le queda mucho por sufrir, la ira de Hermione no es una broma y no será la primera vez que tenga que aprender esta lección jajajaja. Gracias por leerme, espero tu comentario

 **Isis Snape :** Por fin nos vemos de nuevo! Sí, Draco fue un caballero, en ese momento, pero su esencia Malfoy no le impedirá desatar la furia de Hermione. ya conoces al rubio, siempre jugando con los limites de la paciencia.

 **Doristaranzona:** Ahora que Ginny le ha borrado los recuerdos a Ron te auguro que Lavender dará muchos problemas a nuestros protagonistas ¿como lo afrontaran ellos?¿Como será el trato de Hermione y Draco en adelante? eso se verá en los siguientes capítulos. Espero que te haya gustado mucho este. Besazos


	10. El cazador cazado

Pansy había despertado.

-¡Pansy!-Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, Draco la abrazó fuertemente, Hermione aguantó las ganas, no sabía si la confianza daba para tanto, por lo que solo agarró la mano de la morena con firmeza

-Chicos, hola...ah ven aquí - dijo la Slytherin empujando a su nueva amiga a sus brazos

-¿Pansy, como estás? -Preguntó el platinado

-Pues...me encuentro mucho mejor chicos, gracias por visitarme

-Avisaré a Madame Pomfrey-Dijo Draco saliendo de allí para avisar a la enfermera que minutos antes había salido para darle cuentas a la directora de todos los pacientes.

-Hermione...gracias

-¿Por qué? - dijo ella sin querer dar importancia a sus investigaciones

-Porque fuiste la única que creyó desde el principio que yo no me había tratado de suicidar y en respuesta a tu posible pregunta, si, lo oí, no podía ver, y me costaba respirar pero si podía oir y escuché lo que le dijiste al profesor Snape de tus sospechas y como él creía lo mismo, escuché como Draco contó mi historia y pude oírlo llorar toda la noche. Gracias por impedir que me llevaran a San Mungo, te debo la vida.

-No Pansy, se la debes en parte a Zabinni que fue quien os encontró, no yo

-Digo que te debo la vida porque si me llegan a meter ahí, entonces sí que me hubiera suicidado, cuentan cosas horribles de ese lugar y encima estaría encerrada allí por error, el seguir aquí te lo debo a ti. - Hermione pensó en la última vez que estuvo allí, la señora Alice Longbotton, Guilderoy Lockart , no era un lugar agradable.

-Vaya señorita, veo que se encuentra mejor - dijo Madame Pompfrey entrando con Draco a la enfermería

-Así es ¿Puedo irme ya? - preguntó la morena deseosa de abandonar el lugar

-Lo siento querida quiero hacerte unas cuantas pruebas, las curaciones repentinas son extrañas y pueden incluso resultar peligrosas pero si consigo hacértelas rápido quizá salgas esta tarde

-Bien, entonces, empecemos-Dijo Pansy ansiosa, quería irse de allí cuanto antes, ver a Daphne en la camilla de al lado le había producido terror, no quería tener que pasar la noche en un mismo sitio que ella. No sabía si lo había soñado o era real, ya que el solo oír y no poder ver no le facilitaba distinguir cuando dormía y cuando no, pero juraría que oyó a Daphne hablar con su hermana la noche anterior y de cosas horribles.

-Pansy discúlpanos un segundo -Dijo Hermione, apartando a Draco por un brazo para susurrarle - Malfoy tienes que hacerme un favor

-¿Cual Granger? - preguntó el rubio alzando las cejas dudosamente

-No te separes de Pansy ni un solo minuto, no dejes que salga de aquí a menos que lo diga la enfermera, te lo explicaré más tarde, si tenéis que salir llévala a nuestra torre, y no salgáis hasta que yo llegue ¿vale? Bien, me voy tengo prisa

-Para para para - la detuvo el Slytherin - ¿A qué viene tanto misterio? ¿Qué estás tramando?

\- Sé que no somos especialmente amigos, pero tienes que confiar en mi juicio, lo explicaré más tarde, es muy complicado, tú solo limítate a seguir mis órdenes - Hermione se fue, sabía que Draco iba a cumplir su petición aunque no se lo hubiera contado, estaba claro que era por la protección de Pansy. Debía trazar un plan astuto, ella era la única que sabía de la mentira de la inconsciencia de Greengrass y de los planes de esta con su hermana, sabía que si Pansy se iba y por un casual se encontraba con Astoria esta no dudaría en lanzarle un Avada o que si Astoria visitaba a su hermana esta le contaría el nuevo suceso y por supuesto debía conseguir que las expulsaran pero para ello tendría que hacer algo que odiaba, pedir favores. La Gryffindor suspiró y se agarró el pelo en una cola, fue al patio del reloj, a sentir un poco la brisa septembrina que la relajaba y la inspiraba. Abrió su mochila y sacó pergamino y una pluma, había mucho trabajo que hacer y lo más rápido sería escribir una lista con las ideas que se le ocurrieran, pues a pesar de sus propósitos no sabía qué medios podría usar

\- ¿Me puedo sentar? - preguntó una voz dulce y aterciopelada, era Lilly Snape, Hermione sabía que era demasiado arriesgado intentarlo pero realmente ella era una opción genial contra Astoria, solo la había visto tres segundos pero ya había notado cierta conexión entre su compañero de torre y la nueva alumna por lo tanto, aun sintiéndose muy falsa decidió aventurarse Draco sería el gancho.

-Oh, Snape hola, claro, siéntate aquí - dijo Hermione haciéndole un hueco

-Gracias Granger - Agradeció la pelinegra, simplemente no recordaba su nombre a pesar de que Ron se lo había dicho

-Perdona que no hayamos podido presentarnos antes, estoy últimamente muy agobiada espero no haberte espantado, por cierto, puedes llamarme Hermione - dijo esta ofreciéndole su mano, la otra la estrechó

-No pasa nada Hermione, te entiendo, tu puedes llamarme Lilly - respondió sonriente

-De acuerdo entonces Lilly - ambas sonrieron - Nos dimos todos una sorpresa al saber que eras la hija de Snape ¿Cómo lo estas llevando?

-Es un hombre…complicado por definirlo de alguna forma, no sé, muchos hablan de que si es un héroe, el hombre más valiente jamás conocido y todo eso pero cuando yo escuché tal cosa me imaginaba alguien con un poco de….no se ¿alegría interior? O...tal vez, afectuoso…pero en lugar de lo que yo pensaba, ha resultado ser más frío que un témpano y no precisamente cariñoso o agradable

-No sientas que es algo personal, siempre ha sido así, a Harry siempre lo estuvo salvando de Quien tú Sabes y siempre creímos que intentaba matarlo porque…bueno tu padre era muy dado a las demostraciones públicas de odio hacia Gryffindor, en especial hacia Harry

-Bueno, eso me anima… no es que mi padre sea así conmigo, es que es merecida fácilmente odiable por todo el mundo - dijo la morena con una mezcla de sarcasmo y tristeza

-En tu casa lo adoran si te sirve de consuelo, Gryffindor y Slytherin siempre se han odiado tanto que el quitarnos puntos para dárselos a ellos ha hecho que se enamoren de él, beneficia a las serpientes SIEMPRE, pero bueno, no seré yo quien hable mal de un profesor, tu padre hará muchas cosas que no coinciden con mi modo de ver las cosas pero es un hombre muy muy inteligente y es un buen profesor

-Gracias, por lo menos sé que por una cosa u otra acabaré cogiéndole cariño- ambas rieron

-Escucha…- comenzó Hermione - sé que es muy precipitado pedirte esto pero necesito que me consigas una poción, no pienses mal de mí, pero en serio, es que es muy urgente - Lilly se molestó "asi que por eso se había puesto tan simpática", no le hacía ninguna gracia que trataran de aprovecharse de ella, no llevaba ni dos semanas en esa escuela y ya la estaban utilizando.

-Lo siento Granger -enfatizó la chica - pero no me está permitido conseguirte nada ni a ti ni a mí a menos que sea curativo y sabrás que mi padre ya no enseña pociones, además ¿eres premio anual no? seguro que tú sabes hacerla muy bien-Dijo Lilly un tanto enfadada con ademán de irse

-No no no no espera, no pienses que quiero aprovecharme de ti, la poción no es para mí sino para Draco - Mintió Hermione, vio desde el primer momento la debilidad de la chica por él, era la única forma de conseguirlo

-Dudo que sea para él, os lleváis fatal - dedujo la chica cruzando los brazos

-Por eso mismo, mira, seguro que él te ha contado lo que le pasó a Pansy, su amiga - la Slytherin cruzó los brazos escéptica

-Sí, me comentó algo de que su prometida por contrato era una psicópata y que su amiga había salido mal parada por su culpa, algo horrible la verdad

-Promet... - dijo Hermione algo shockeada, no imaginaba que Draco fuese a casarse precisamente con la chica que pretendía matar a su mejor amiga de siempre. Al oír lo de por contrato dio por hecho que Lucius tendría algo que ver, pero aun así se extrañaba de que tras la guerra algo así siguiera en pie - Sí, eso, emm bueno pues desde que ocurrió, no duerme y al no dormir se estresa y se pone insoportable y si él se pone insoportable a mí me irrita y si juntamos las dos cosas acabaremos muertos los dos en un duelo. Solo es una poción del sueño Lilly, el otro día nos dormimos en la biblioteca y lo que me despertó fue que en sueños le gritó a Pansy que no se muriera, fue muy triste.

-¿Y qué saco yo de todo esto? - interrogó la mini Snape - A ver, no es que me guste poner precio a los favores pero...si me pilla mi padre se me puede caer el pelo y... no es que hallamos empezado con muy buen pie

\- ¿Qué podría darte que tu quisieras?

-No se...tal vez podrías compartir conmigo ciertos apuntes de asignaturas, me han dicho que eres la mejor del curso y hay algunas asignaturas que llevo flojas

-Dalo por hecho - la hija de Snape sonrió ligeramente, un gesto que a la chica de pelo encrespado y rizado le recordó mucho a su profesor menos favorito - ¿Tenemos un trato entonces?

-Trato hecho Hermione, solo que tendré que cogerle las llaves del almacén de pociones - suspiró - bufff a rezar porque no me pille ¿para cuando lo necesitas?

-Para ahora - contestó la castaña con un poco de apuro

-¿Ahora? Pero eso es imposible, es muy poco tiempo

-Lo sé pero, es que es muy urgente, por favor

-Está bien -dijo la morena un poco temerosa - memoriza bien mi cara porque si mi padre me pilla creo que me matará - Hermione miró su reloj

-Tal vez si llegas ahora no se de cuenta, tiene clase de DCAO con los de cuarto curso según el horario de la sala de profesores - explicó sacando de su cartera un pergamino cuidadosamente guardado en una carpeta

-Eso de tener los horarios del profesorado es muy profesional - dijo Lily con una risita - aunque también da miedo - admitió, Hermione no se ofendió, sino al contrario, le recordó mucho a Ron

-Cuando me la des, ven a buscarme a Gryffindor, estaré allí - dijo Hermione planeando ya su siguiente paso - Buena suerte con la búsqueda

-La necesitaré créeme - rió, Recogió sus enseres escolares y se encaminó a los pasillos en dirección al despacho de su padre. Una vez se aseguró de que nadie la había seguido ni la había visto, usó una llave que su padre le había prestado "para emergencias" y entró a la guarida personal de Severus ó en todos los lugares, encontró un cofre de color verde y dorado, cerrado mágicamente por candados, Lilly trató de arrancar uno pero cuando lo iba a hacer el candado la mordió, sacó su varita y empleó muchos hechizos, todos inútiles hasta que al final cayó en la cuenta de la forma tan extraña que tenían las cerraduras, todas tenían un simple circulo y no parecía tener ranuras para una llave, sin embargo esos círculos eran más pequeños que la circunferencia de las varitas. Revisó mentalmente lo aprendido en cuarto año, las formas de proteger cosas personales que solían tener los magos, a veces usaban una llave especial, otras acertijos imposibles o trampas traicioneras, pero ¿qué podría usarse que no requiriera nada de ello? Pues estaba tocando ese cofre y no había salido despedida por los aires.

Le dio mil vueltas, se sentó en el sillón asombrosamente cómodo de su padre y revisó su escritorio en busca de una pista, pero lo único que había en los cajones a parte de pergaminos eran plumas, tintas y una aguja. "Las prendas pueden tejerse mágicamente" con esa vestimenta de cura que guarda luto era muy improbable que hiciera jerseys por navidad o se remendara los rotos. Unos segundos le bastaron para adivinar la utilidad de esa aguja, ese cofre podría abrirse con algo que nadie más tenía, la sangre. Clavó ese pequeño objeto en su dedo índice, lo vertió en sangre, y luego en cada circulo de los candados vertió una gota. Las cerraduras empezaron a echar humo rojo y la chica pudo ver lo que esa cajita escondía, documentos de algunos alumnos, recortes de periódicos viejos, muchos de ellos mencionando a Harry Potter, una llave dentro de un frasco de poción vacío y una foto vieja. Esa foto no pasó inadvertida, dentro de ella había una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, parecida a la hermana del pelirrojo amigo de Potter pero esos ojos...cogió uno de los recortes que hablaban de Harry Potter, que había luchado contra el señor tenebroso en el ministerio junto a varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix con 15 años. Comparó los ojos de Harry con los de esa chica, eran iguales, puede que fueran familia, igual era la chica por la que su padre las había abandonado; Pero era demasiado joven, esa pelirroja no parecía tener más edad que ella, iba vestida con un traje largo de gala verde pistacho que resaltaba su blanquecina piel y su rojo pelo, sin embargo la chica no miraba a la foto, estaba hecha desde otro ángulo, como si el fotógrafo estuviera escondido pero hubiera podido captar a la chica como si estuviera frente a ella. "No te tortures" se dijo a sí misma, ya había husmeado suficiente en los asuntos de su padre, guardó los recortes, cogió la llave que necesitaba y en el mismo instante en que lo hizo llegó su mala suerte a la puerta

-¡Lillian Snape! ¡¿se puede saber qué haces?!

-¡Papá!-Gritó la chica del susto, no se esperaba ser descubierta, sabía que le esperaba una buena, su padre había dicho su nombre completo...eso ya le era suficiente -Yo, yo te juro que no he visto nada yo...

-¡Cállate! - dijo cerrando el cofre fuertemente -¿Tú quién te has creído que eres para venir y meter las narices en mis asuntos? No llevas ni dos semanas aquí ¿y ya me sacas de quicio así?

-Padre lo siento, vine a buscarte necesito una poción urgentemente y como no estabas me puse a buscar las llaves del alamcén y...- trató de excusar la pequeña Snape

-¿Tu acaso eres sorda o tonta? Te dije que no te daría ninguna poción que no fuera curativa

-Es curativa - respondió casi al instante

-¿Ah sí?, a ver ¿qué problema tienes? Y…otra pregunta si es curativa y tan urgente ¿por qué no has ido a la enfermería como todo el mundo mmh?

-Tengo insomnio padre supongo que imaginarás por qué, y me fio más de ti, hace tiempo que no duermo, y me encuentro tremendamente mareada pero no puedo dormir, no rindo, esta mañana me he chocado con cinco pilares de lo cansado que está mi cuerpo de estar despierto -Dijo Lilly fingiendo llorar, algo que en ocasiones le había funcionado con su madre.

-¿Y exactamente necesitabas la poción para dormir a estas horas del día?, preguntó Severus, Lily tragó saliva - No necesitabas entrar en mis aposentos con la llave " para emergencias" - dijo arrebatándosela a su hija de las manos - ni hurgar en mis cajones - continuó el profesor reordenando todo lo que su hija había revuelto asi que….¿qué está pasando? -sospechó

-Bueno… tal vez necesitara conseguir una poción adicional para la felicidad - improvisó Lily, sin embargo pronto las ocurrencias de su mente se convirtieron en profunda y dolorosa verdad - No es fácil para una persona de mi edad….incluso mayor que yo, haber perdido a su madre en una guerra de la que no era parte, cambiar de país, cambiar de costumbres, a veces incluso de idioma y venir a vivir con el padre que la abandonó y que la quiere lo mismo que a una piedra de los jardines, sabiendo encima que ha prestado más atención y entrega a gente que odiaba que a su propia hija - explicó la morena,esperó una respuesta de su padre a ese planteamiento y le mantuvo la mirada largo rato, no dejó de mirar ni un segundo esa gélida e inexpresiva mirada de su padre

-Ven conmigo, te daré pociones del sueño -Esa respuesta la devastó, "¿de verdad no iba a defenderse de la acusación de no quererla? " Al parecer, dado su silencio no lo haría-Caminaron hasta el cuarto donde Snape guardaba sus pociones y entraron allí -¿Cuantos días llevas sin dormir?

-Con este, 9 días-Inventó la muchacha con un tono funebre

-Te daré 10, con esto recuperarás lo perdido y tu cuerpo se adaptará, tomate una cada noche

-Gracias padre, adiós - espetó la chica tomando las pociones rápidamente para que su padre no viera las lágrimas que su indiferencia le habían causado. Caminó y caminó hasta las escaleras del séptimo piso y preguntó a la Dama Gorda por Hermione; esta después de una perorata de canciones y tribulaciones, ante el tono cortante de Lily llamó de mala gana a la prefecta para que saliera. Hermione sonrió a la Slytherin y esta le entregó las pociones con bastante mala cara

-Gracias Lily - dijo contenta la castaña, sin embargo al mirarla sintió que algo malo pasaba- ¿estás bien? ¿has tenido algún problema?

-Mi padre me cazó con las manos en la masa - Hermione abrió los ojos enormemente sientiéndose muy mal por Lily - pero ese no ha sido el problema, así que tranquila - comentó con frialdad

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-Prefiero que no - contestó con un nudo en la garganta - Quizá después - intentó sonreír -¿Te importaría enviarme tus apuntes de historia de la magia cuanto antes? - Preguntó seria - por lo menos estudiando evito pensar

-Claro -contestó la premio anual , sintiendo algo de culpabilidad y lástima por ella; entró en la sala común pensando en que de alguna forma compensaría a esa pobre chica por haberse llevado una bronca, y ya no solo eso, en su cara se advertía decepción y tristeza, Hermione conocía a Snape, sabía perfectamente lo hiriente que podía resultar con una simple mirada o una simple palabra, no se sentía identificada con ella pero era fácil ser empática con ella, por lo que no solo le dejaría los apuntes, le ayudaría en lo que pudiera. Ahora que su plan se había puesto en marcha necesitaba la colaboración de Harry. El chico estaba escribiendo un pergamino muy concentrado con una pesada bolsita de oro al lado

\- ¿Para quién es todo ese oro? ¿Los Dursley? - dijo la castaña extrañada

\- Esa es buena - dijo el chico riéndose - No, es para unos magos chilenos

-Aaaaah - dijo Hermione esperando más explicación

-En el profeta ha salido una noticia muy interesante, unos magos chilenos dicen que han hecho una serie de estudios y han concluido poder averiguar el momento exacto de la muerte de cada mago y aseguran poder recuperar las almas perdidas antes de tiempo.

-Eso es una estafa - dijo la chica con su habitual escepticismo

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó el moreno algo fastidiado

-Pfff es evidente Harry, se quieren aprovechar de la gente, acabamos de pasar una guerra ¿qué mejor modo de ganar dinero que decir que puedes resucitar a los muertos para que la gente pique? - dijo la castaña un poco tensa por la evidencia de su razonamiento y la incapacidad de su amigo para comprenderlo

-Aquí tienes el estudio que han hecho - dijo Harry lanzándole de mala manera el periódico

-Que escriban un estudio o un libro no quiere decir que demuestren nada, solo que tienen dominio de la literatura y la inventiva

-¿Cómo tu querido e irrefutable profesor Guilderoy Lockart? - preguntó incisivo el Niño que Vivió

-Oh vamos Harry yo era una cría por aquel entonces - contestó molesta - pero….sí exactamente como él, mira la cantidad de libros que vendió y resultó ser un farsante

-En realidad lo falso fue que lo hizo él, no los actos o hechizos, solo era un estafador en cuanto a la autoría de las hazañas

-¿Ahora lo defiendes? Me estás dando la vuelta a las cosas

-Sí - dijo Harry harto - Mira Hermione, hay mucha gente que he perdido por el camino, no pierdo nada por intentarlo

-Pues yo veo ahí más de doscientos galeones para perder

-Enhorabuena sabes contar - dijo sarcástico, luego bufó, sabía que Hermione solo estaba preocupada pero le ponía muy nervioso que siempre se creyera en posesión de la verdad absoluta - si pierdo el dinero, es cosa mía Herm, y si son unos estafadores, ahora que mi palabra vale algo, lo haré público en la prensa para que nadie más sea engañado

-Vale, pero no se lo digas a Ron o a Ginny, por si no lo recuerdas ellos también han perdido a alguien y a diferencia de ti no tienen la cámara repleta de riquezas

-¿Crees que si quisieran hacerlo yo no sería el primero en darles el dinero? - preguntó Harry muy ofendido

-¿Y acaso crees que ellos lo aceptarían? Ni hablar, son muy orgullosos

-Es igual, además Ginny ya lo sabe, estaba conmigo cuando lo leí, y ella al igual que tú cree que es una estafa

-Menos mal que uno de los dos piensa - contestó a chica a modo de pulla

-¿Para qué son todas esas pociones? - preguntó el chico cambiando bruscamente de tema pues, sabía que si empezaba una discusión con Hermione no tendría fin

-¡Oh sí eso! - dijo la castaña golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano, con todo lo de Harry y su voluntaria caída en un timo casi había olvidado todo lo de su plan - Es una larga historia, una historia que requiere que me dejes tu capa de invisibilidad

-¿Para qué Hermione?

-Pues.. porque sí - dijo la castaña notablemente sorprendida de que su amigo le pidiera explicaciones - ¿acaso no me la quieres dejar?

-Yo te dejaría todo pero después de decirme que no pienso simplemente quiero que sacies mi curiosidad y te la dejaré

\- Hay que ver como eres - chasqueó la lengua y buscó una excusa - Necesito coger en secreto un test de embarazo Harry - dijo Hermione roja como un tomate, ¿como se le había ocurrido esa estupidez de excusa con lo lista que era?

-Oh, vaya Hermione, yo … - empezó Harry avergonzado de haber preguntado - vale es que veras pensaba que tu eras...ya sabes emm

-Es para una amiga ¿vale? - Harry se puso a pensar, ignoraba la vida intima y personal de su amiga en ese aspecto pero el apostaba que no había tenido ningún trato carnal todavía, por lo tanto era posible que estuviese diciendo la verdad pero Hermione no tenía amigas en su curso, por lo que solo podía ser…

-Oh no, Hermione no,no me digas que, es Ginny-Hermione en ese momento vio la luz a sus problemas "perdóname Ginn" pensó ella, lo sentía de veras pero no le quedaba más remedio que echarle la culpa a su amiga

-Si Harry ella cree que lo está pero no ha querido decirte nada hasta no confirmarlo para que no te asustes. Por favor no le digas nada porque me mata

-Pero es que me lo debía haber dich…

-¡Júralo! - interrumpió dramáticamente la premio anual

-Esta bien esta bien, lo juro..pero no se porque no cuenta conmigo

-Por no dar falsas alarmas Harry - dijo la chica sentándose con su amigo y tomándole la mano en señal de apoyo, quedando en silencio durante un rato - Harry siento mucho no poder hablar del tema ahora, no quiero que me tomes por una insensible pero necesito saber si me dejas la capa

-¿Qué? Oh si claro - dijo distraído mesándose la barbilla y levantándose y abriendo un paquete rojo con un lazo dorado

-¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Granger

-Unos bombones, los he recibido esta mañana , desde que terminó la guerra no dejo de recibir regalos - la castaña en ese momento tuvo una gran idea para llevar su propósito a cabo

-¡No te los comas Harry! - dijo ella quitándole la caja

-¿Por qué?

-Ah, no puedo creer que esas chicas sigan siendo tan inmaduras, antes de que me asignaran la torre de premio anual oí hablar a Parvati de unos bombones y filtro amoroso, y como hablaba con Lavender supuse que estaban comentando la vez que Ron se tomó los bombones envenenados de amortentia de Romilda Vane - mintió Hermione

-A lo mejor era así

-¿De verdad te quieres arriesgar? - Harry lo pensó, ciertamente las chicas de ese colegio le daban bastante miedo cuando tramaban algo, y solo pensar en la reacción de Ginny si él besaba a otra aunque fuera cegado por una poción, le aterrorizaba - Dámelos, se los llevaré a la profesora Mcgonagall para que los examine

\- De acuerdo…sí será lo mejor - dijo el chico tendiéndole la caja; Hermione tomó los bombones y se los guardó en la cartera de clase, se despidió de su amigo y cruzó el retrato de la dama gorda; lo único malo de ser premio anual era lo mucho que tenía que caminar hasta sus nuevos aposentos, ya que estaban en la parte contraria del castillo de donde se encontraba Gryffindor y ella ya estaba acostumbrada a una rutina que le habían cambiado.

Fue a su torre y en la pequeña biblioteca que allí había y cogió su caldero, mezcló todas las pociones del sueño; tras esto cogió una jeringuilla y fue inyectando grandes dosis de poción en los bombones que le habían llegado, cambió de color el envoltorio, lo volvió verde y plateado y luego lo ató con una cinta negra de raso e hizo un lazo. El siguiente paso sería escribir una carta, cogió un pergamino y sacó de su túnica uno muy pequeño arrugado, quien diría que serviría de algo era la nota que le envió Malfoy el día que llegaron a Hogwartts ; sacó una pluma que hacía dos años le compró Ron como "regalo de cumpleaños" para imitar la caligrafía con la vana esperanza de que Hermione imitaría la suya para cambiarse los exámenes y poder hacerlos por él ¿Cómo se le había podido pasar por la cabeza semejante tontería sabiendo el respeto que tenía ella por las reglas académicas?, rió al pensarlo, por una vez esa pluma sería de utilidad; la posó sobre la letra de Draco y la pluma comenzó a rellenarse de tinta a sí misma.

La pluma funcionaba a la perfección, todo lo que escribía parecía escrito por el hurón botador y una vez hubo terminado esa breve carta y la hubo adherido a la caja de bombones salió de su torre y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Miró su reloj, era la hora de almorzar, y estaba todo demasiado lleno, lo cual presentaba la coyuntura perfecta para pasar inadvertida. Esperó tras la puerta y paró a un Slytherin de primer curso

-Perdona chico, ¿podrías darle esto a esa chica rubia de allí? - Dijo ella señalando a la mesa de las serpientes y enseñándole el paquete con la carta

-¿A Astoria Greengrass? - dijo el pequeño Slytherin mirándola con cierto aire de desprecio cuando avistó el escudo de Gryffindor en su túnica

-Sí, por favor, dile que es de parte Draco Malfoy

\- Tú no eres Draco Malfoy - dijo el chico cruzando los brazos sospechando que ahí había algo raro

-No, no lo soy - dijo la castaña maldiciendo por dentro el escepticismo de las serpientes - pero él me ha ordenado que lo entregue y como comprenderás, ella se ofendería si me acerco a vuestra mesa

-Vale se lo daré - Hermione sonrió complacida de haber conseguido lo que quería aunque en el fondo sentía mucha pena por haber tenido que fingir ser inferior a Draco y a la casa verde para convencer a un Slytherin. El niño finalmente obedeció y se dirigió a donde estaba la ojiverde con sus amigas arpías, las cuales tenían una cara bastante circunstancial

-Entonces, ¿fue tu hermana la que le hizo eso a Pansy?-dijo otra rubia de cabello dorado

-¿Y qué si fue así Paige?, además debería habérsela cargado del todo - Ante esta contundente respuesta la arpía morena se decidió a intervenir

-Asty, sabes que a mi me encanta fastidiar a Parkinson como la que más pero creo que eso...no sé…esta bien amargarle la vida pero de ahí a matarla...hay un paso - Dijo Amanda Keppler - No me parece bien, y a Paige tampoco, además, ¿que pasará cuando Pansy despierte?

-Eso no pasará Amanda - dijo la rubia dejando la cartera de mala manera encima de la mesa, se había enfadado con sus amigas

-¿Que piensas hacer o has hecho Astoria? - Preguntó Paige entre susurros

-Sereis las primeras en saberlo si tanto os preocupa esa zorra Paige, además se que vosotras no me vais a delatar, de eso estoy segura, por muy mal que os parezca, vuestras familias dependen de que mis padres os den de comer, estoy segura de que no seríais tan estúpidas de arriesgaros a que los despidieran, sería una pena dejar a dos familias en la calle ¿no creéis? - preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa - Cuando esa despierte estará hundida hasta el infierno y yo habré ganado

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Digo Paige, que solo es en los cuentos para niños cuando la bruja mala fracasa y la buena se queda viviendo en el palacio con el principe

-Astoria - dijo una vocecilla dulce - Toma, te lo envía Draco Malfoy - dijo el chiquillo entregándole la carta y el paquete de Hermione, la rubia tomó la carta, vio en el remite el nombre de Draco

-Hablando de príncipes - dijo ella muy satisfecha de recibir una carta del rubio y empezó a leer

 _Astoria:_

 _Estos días, sin Pansy han sido muy duros para mi, y se que debería haberte preguntado por tu hermana, más aún después de haberla salvado de sí misma, algo que agradezco aunque no lo creas. Eso, me ha hecho pensar mucho y me han servido para ver que tú y yo siendo prometidos, no pasamos tiempo que eso a la larga te habrá dolido mucho más que lo de poder compensarte, te envio unos bombones, se que el chocolate te encanta, quiero que te los tomes en tu habitación, dentro de uno de ellos hay una brillante sorpresa, y recalco lo de brillante, que seguro te encantará._

 _Con cariño : Draco Malfoy_

La menor de las Greengrass era tan estúpida que no se percató de que esa carta no la podía haber escrito Malfoy en la vida, ya que ni la quería , ni pedía perdón, ni firmaría con un "Con cariño".

-Bueno miedicas, me voy a mi cuarto, mi prometido me ha preparado algo especial y voy a disfrutarlo - Dijo la rubia colgándose la mochila al hombro; se dirigió a su habitación, quería encontrar su sorpresa, de seguro era un anillo, o unos pendientes, probablemente de diamantes, o de esmeraldas, Draco tenía buen gusto. Abrió la caja de bombones, estaban increíblemente buenos, los comía con avidez sin parar pero cuando llegó al séptimo se desplomó en la cama, quedándose profundamente dormida.

En la enfermería Draco tenía tomada la mano de Pansy, estaba poniéndola al día de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos en su ausencia, acontecimientos que fascinaron a la morena y que por otra parte le fastidió habérselos perdido

-No lo puedo creer, Snape con una hija - abrió la boca sorprendida - wow…habrá quedado en Slytherin supongo

-Si y es todo lo contrario a su padre, es muy guapa, cariñosa, divertida...

-Uyy me parece que alguien se está enamorandooo - dijo la Slytherin dándole un golpecito en el hombro a su amigo

-No digas sandeces Pansy, ella será como tú para mi, como una hermana menor a la que ayudar además que no podria tener nada con ella ni queriendo, su padre me lo tiene prohibido - Pansy rió a carcajadas de solo imaginar a Snape prohibiéndole a Draco acercar sus atributos a la pequeña princesita de Slytherin. En ese instante, Hermione, escondida discretamente bajo la capa de invisibilidad de su amigo Harry entró en la enfermería y se situó de espaldas a los dos Slytherins que hablaban

-Es normal que te lo haya prohibido Draco no tienes mucha fama de ser rechazado por las mujeres, si le hicieras lo que a mi...todas querrían tener lazos fraternales contigo

-Incluida Grager-dijo Draco con tono arrogante, llamando la atención de la Gryffindor

-Cuidado Draco ahora la leona es amiga mia y sabes como me pongo cuando tocan algo que aprecio….podría hacerte mucho daño tenlo en cuenta, además seguro que Hermione conoce el hechizo para reconvertirte en hurón-Esto a la castaña le hizo gracia, le gustaba el humor de Pansy

-No me recuerdes ese momento, fue uno de los peores de mi vida - Hermione tuvo que taparse la boca para resistir la carcajada de recordar a Draco en su tour por los pantalones de su gorila número dos "ya Hermione, concéntrate" se dijo a sí misma, sacó la varita y se cernió sobre Daphne

- _Desmaius-_ comprobó que no respondía - _Petrificus totalus-_ Así no podría levantarse aunque se despertara. Una vez hubo terminado, se dirigió al despacho de la directora. Subió las escaleras hasta la gran gárgola, llamó a la puerta y una vez estuvo dentro le explicó todo lo que había pasado

-Profesora, tiene que expulsar a las dos hermanas Greengrass ambas se confabularon para causarle ese daño a Pansy

-Señorita Granger de ser eso verdad, la señorita Astoria no podría ser expulsada, ella no emprendió violencia contra Parkinson

-Pero planea hacerlo profesora, es un peligro para su seguridad, para la seguridad de cualquiera que no sea del agrado de esas hermanas

-Señorita Granger, por mucho que yo confíe en su testimonio no puedo expulsarlas sin unas pruebas sólidas de que ellas intentaron la muerte de la señorita Parkinson

-Tengo pruebas…la sangre que encontré en el cuchillo indicaba que Daphne fue la agresora y…escuché hablar a Daphne, que finge estar desmayada, con Astoria de matar a Pansy, e incluso mencionaron la posibilidad de "quitarme de en medio" a mí al saber que yo sospechaba ¿Está segura de que si los señores Greengrass emprendieran acciones contra el colegio por expulsar a sus hijas mis recuerdos y todo lo anterior no servirían de evidencia? - La directora apretó los labios dudosa y resopló

\- De acuerdo, enséñeme lo que tiene Granger - Hermione enseñó a Mcggonagall en el pensadero las imágenes que presenció aquella noche; posteriormente la castaña confesó el plan que ese día había puesto en marcha, algo que escandalizó a la directora

-Señorita Granger, no puedo creer que haya hecho eso, va contra las normas, estoy muy decepcionada con usted, no solo va contra las normas sino contra las leyes mágicas ¿tiene usted idea del lío en el que se podría meter? - La Gryffindor trató de mantener la calma con mucho esfuerzo, mantuvo la cabeza fría

-Lo sé directora pero se trataba de una situación excepcional, por favor, avise a Madame Pompfrey, saque a Pansy de la enfermería esta tarde y síganme hasta allí, podrán ver que son un peligro.

-¿Cómo piensa hacerlo?

-Me haré pasar por Astoria, y le haré preguntas a Daphne - a profesora no pareció convencida - por favor directora confíe en mí, tengo muy cerca su confesión, están planeando un asesinato, tal vez más, no entiendo los motivos que tienen para ello pero ¿de verdad cree que sería prudente arriesgarse? -Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que finalmente la directora envió una lechuza a la enfermera del colegio y acordaron aceptar observar cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos si la mayor de las Greengrass creía hablar en confidencia con su hermana; ambas permanecerían ocultas en la enfermería. La premio anual cambió el color de su pelo por el rubio y también su voz, atenuó bastante la luz, deshizo el hechizo de Daphne y la zarandeó para "despertarla"

-Daph, despierta soy yo…Astoria - la chica despertó sobresaltada, miró a su supuesta hermana

-Parkinson ha despertado- Dijo Daphne algo ansiosa, se sentía como si la hubieran paralizado en sueños

-Lo sé hermana - Dijo Hermione/Astoria

-¿Te habrás ocupado de ella ya no?

-Todavía no he podido, y no lo sé ahora que anda despierta es peligroso que me relacionen con ella, si nos expulsan a las dos no llevaremos a cabo nuestro plan - Dijo la ahora rubia

-No seas zorra Astoria quedamos en que si yo no lo conseguía la matarías tú, yo cumplí mi parte, ahora está débil, llévatela al bosque prohibido y échala a las arañas como hiciste con Millcret Bullstrode cuando se le ocurrió burlarse de tu vestido. Que la maten las arañas, que muera de terror, así tu y yo quedamos libres de culpa y lo sentimos mucho por la pobre suicida, y así de paso nos libramos del idiota de Hagrid que fue quien trajo ese monstruo aquí y provocó su extensión y nos libraremos de una clase. Entonces Draco destrozado buscará consuelo en ti y yo podré quedarme con Theo y todos felices, clase libre, novios perfectos y zorra muerta.

-Ya he oído suficiente - estalló Mcggonagall saliendo de -Greengrass queda usted expulsada y su hermana también, ahora mismo sus equipajes estarán en las puertas del castillo y ustedes se largan de aquí, acompáñeme- dijo la directora guiando a Daphne a su despacho tomándola de un brazo - A usted ni se le ocurra moverse de aquí hasta que yo lo diga - Dijo Macgonagall señalando a Hermione para protegerla; la directora inmediatamente comunicó todo al jefe de casa de Slytherin incluso lo de la trampa de Hermione. Snape fue a buscar a Astoria, se la encontró dormida, en esa habitación olía mucho a la poción que le había dado a su hija, eso lo enfadó, sentía traicionada su confianza, tendría una larga charla con ella.

Antes de llevarla al despacho de la directora introdujo los recuerdos de Hermione de la última charla con Daphne y los modificó un poco para no implicar a la Gryffindor. Tras esto la despertó con otra poción y la condujo donde su hermana. Hermione fue a la puerta de la directora y escuchó a través de ella como Mcggonagall las expulsaba y como les gritaba a los padres de las chicas su negligencia como educadores y la vergüenza que suponían.

Hermione, satisfecha se dirigió rauda a su torre, dentro, Pansy y Draco estaban hablando tranquilamente

-¡Malfoy!- Dijo Hermioe jadeando por lo que había corrido

-No me lo digas Granger, ahora me vas a pedir que te haga mía desesperadamente, sabía que no podías aguantar-Dijo Draco con burla, pero esto le provocó que Pansy le diera una colleja bien fuerte-¡Auch!

-Gracias Pansy - dijo la castaña con una sonrisa de superioridad

-No hay de qué querida

-Eh ¿¡puede alguien explicarme por qué mi mejor amiga y mi archienemiga se han hecho

amigas!?

-Para que no hagas tonterías - Dijo Pansy - Hermione, te veo muy acalorada ¿ha ocurrido algo?

-Ah si eso…buff…- respiró - las Greengrass han sido expulsadas

-¿¡Qué?! - exclamaron los Slytherin - Pero...¿cómo? - Hermione se sentó con ellos en un sofá les contó todo desde el principio, desde que descubrió la falsa inconsciencia de Daphne hasta la supuesta ultima charla de hermanas-

-Oh dios mío no puedo creer que esas zorras quisieran hacer…eso - dijo Pansy horrorizada - Pobre Milicent - dijo llevándose la mano a la boca conteniendo unas lágrimas, Draco también parecía afectado al enterarse de la horrible muerte a manos de las arañas que tuvo su compañera - Hermione me has salvado la vida….y esta vez no es nada metafórico, tuviste razón, de no haber intervenido… ahora sería la comida de esos monstruos del bosque prohibido

-No me lo agradezcas Pansy, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo - dijo la castaña con humildad; Draco se levantó algo serio, tenía la mente en otra parte, Pansy lo notó

-Dragón ¿te ocurre algo?

-No, es sólo que me acabo de dar cuenta de que todo esto supone que no me casaré con Astoria

-¿Ibas a casarte con ella aun con todo lo que le ha hecho a Pansy? - preguntó la castaña sintiendo indignación

-Tú no lo entiendes Granger, en nuestras familias los matrimonios suelen ser de conveniencia, mis padres querían que me casara con ella en primer lugar porque sus finanzas eran un buen negocio y tras la guerra para limpiar nuestro apellido, pero si son expulsadas de Hogwartts o encarceladas, ese acuerdo no tiene sentido - concluyó esbozando una sonrisita

-Oh…- asintió Hermione - enhorabuena entonces - felicitó la castaña un poco contrariada

-Bueno en realidad, primero te ibas a casar conmigo hasta que tu padre nos pilló…- Pansy se calló ante la mirada fusilante de Draco y rectificó su discurso - Discutiendo acaloradamente…y dijo que una buena esposa no debe gritarle a su marido y que Draco se merecía algo mejor

-Menuda estupidez - dijo Hermione, ambos chicos se miraron incomodos - Aunque bueno no me sorprende que además de un racista sea un machista

-Gracias, eso mismo pensé yo - acotó Pansy para concluir ese tema - en fin, ahora que ya no tengo miedo de ser asesinada dentro de mi propia casa voy a volver a mi querida Slytherin, a mi cuarto con mis cosas y a agradecerle a Blaise que me encontrase y me llevara a la enfermería, os dejo solos, no os matéis en mi ausencia - canturreó la morena abandonado la torre.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio, Hermione fue a cambiarse, ya estaba cansada y quería estar cómoda; se puso unos shorts, de pijama que solo llegaban hasta en inicio de los muslos, y con esto una camiseta blanca bajó al salón para leer un libro, Draco también estaba leyendo, así que no la molestaría, o eso esperaba ella.

El rubio se quedó impresionado, Grager estaba buenísima, su cuerpo le gustaba, que cintura, que pecho qué piernas que culo "vaya con la rata de biblioteca" pensó Draco mordiendo sus nudillos y cruzando las piernas para no delatar el efecto que sus pensamientos estaban teniendo en el resto del cuerpo. Estaban cada uno a un extremo del sofá, Draco no paraba de mirarla, descubrió que Granger lo estaba notando y que eso la inquietaba así que no paró, aunque el "sufriera" por dentro

-¿Qué tanto me miras Malfoy?

-Lo que tu tanto enseñas Granger

-Serás idiota, deja de mirarme y lee

-Tú a mí no me das órdenes sangre sucia, si quiero puedo leer un libro, mirar el fuego o hacerte, esto…- Dijo Draco acariciando su pierna, lo que hizo que Hermi hiciera un saltito de la impresión - Vaya ratona, parece que te gusta que te toque - Hermione ya se estaba cansando de ese jueguecito, era algo que ponía en jaque a su mente constantemente pues, si bien era cierto que Malfoy era atractivo pero su lealtad a sí misma y a sus sentimientos por todo lo que le había hecho durante 7 años reprendían los deseos biológicos que se le pasaban por la mente cada vez que lo veía

-Jamás me gustaría que un sucio mortífago me tocara - Dijo tajante. Eso hizo que Draco sacara la rabia que llevaba dentro reprimida y se abalanzara sobre ella quedando a muy pocos centímetros uno del otro, Hermione se asustó, había visto muchas miradas despreciativas, por envidia, por racismo, por humillación pública, pero esta era distinta, había enfado, dolor y resentimiento

-Escúchame, pedazo de basura inmunda, de no ser por mí, un sucio mortífago tú y tus asquerosos amigos habríais acabado decorando el suelo mi salón con vuestra piel así que cada vez que te dirijas a mi piensa que sigues respirando porque yo, arriesgando mi vida me hice el idiota y fingí no reconoceros, de haberlo hecho os habrían matado en cuestión de segundos.

-Relájate Malfoy - dijo la castaña empujándole un poco para poner más distancia entre ambos - Tú me llamas sangre sucia todo el tiempo, cosa que tu amada tía se encargó de recordarme para el resto de mi vida - dijo poniendo a la vista su antebrazo - No me avergüenzo de mi origen, y de hacerlo, no hubiera sido algo que dependiera de mi, sin embargo el que tú seas un mortífago fue una elección tuya, al principio te encantaba, que luego te dieras cuenta de lo gilipollas que fuiste no significa que no cometieras un imperdonable error

-Oh espera creo recordar que cuando estabas borracha como una cuba me contaste como reaccionó la comadreja al saber lo que hiciste conmigo y me contaste que le pediste que no te juzgara por tus errores sino por el ánimo y de remediarlos y ahora vas y te comportas de esa forma tan hipócrita - rió sarcásticamente - es gracioso como reniegas de la estupidez humana y luego predicas esa falsa moralidad.- Hermione no soportaba que la llamaran falsa, muchísimo menos soportaba que la llamaran estúpida, hizo un intento de sentarse para replicarle estando a la misma altura, no bajo sus brazos, pero lo que hizo por error fue abrir más las piernas y eso provocó que ambas cinturas se juntaran

-¡Ah!, ¡¿que es "eso"?! - Esa reacción no pudo más que hacer que carcajear a Draco sin medida, desechando toda la tensión insana que habían forjado segundos antes

\- Vaaaya la insufrible sabelotodo no lo sabe todo…- rió - eso Granger se llama pene, P, E,N,E pene

-¡Aggg cállate! - dijo tapándose los oídos - ¿Po porrr por qué lo tienes así? ve a la enfermería eso no es normal - El Slytherin casi se doblaba de la risa, pero este último comentario le hizo aumentar su ego y enorgullecerse por el reconocimiento de la castaña de su gran tamaño

-Eso es normal Granger, se llama calidad Malfoy, y por cierto si se ha puesto así es porque tú te has puesto ese modelito para conseguirlo, ya que estás tan caliente como yo

-¿Qué?, yo no he hecho eso no me visto para tu verga, me visto cómo me da la gana porque estoy cómoda y… eso es mentira, para yo estar caliente por tu culpa tendrías haberme pegado la gripe para que me subiera la fiebre

-O darte un poquito de whisky de fuego - acotó el rubio provocando la habitual mirada asesina que Hermione había dedicado a sus amigos en ocasiones pasadas - Vamos Granger ¿qué te apuestas a que con solo lo que yo haga en 24 horas me va a demostrar que te mueres de ganas por hacer lo mismo que yo y que te rindes a mis pies pidiéndome más?

-Lo que quieras hurón yo tengo la razón

-¿Qué te parece, una fiesta en digamos…dos semanas? si gano yo invito a todos los Slytherin y tú duermes en mi cama esa noche y si ganas tú los invitas a ellos y me meto yo en la tuya

-Hecho - dijo Hermione levantando una ceja interesada, él había dicho "dormir en su cama esa noche" no había dicho nada de que él tuviera que estar dentro de esa habitación, de forma que si él ganaba, solo tendría que pasar esa fiesta metida en su cuarto hasta la hora de dormir para encerrarse sola el de él - pero yo no tengo ningún interés en tenerte entre mis sábanas ni en socializar con otro Slytherin que no sea Pansy, de forma que si gano yo y te demuestro que tú eres el que se rendirá suplicándome que siga, invitamos a la fiesta a Gryffindor y tú te disculparás con todos ellos por lo que les has hecho tantos años, sobre todo con mis amigos y quiero un discurso especial para Neville y Ron, tu acoso con ellos se pasaba de lo enfermizo

-¿Tú deliras?- Preguntó Draco mirándola con superioridad

-Vaaaaya ¿acaso el gran Draco Malfoy no tiene huevos para apostar porque sabe que perderá? - La expresión

-¿Qué no tengo huevos? ¡Ja! Muy bien Granger acepto la apuesta, créeme que tengo la balanza muy inclinada a mi favor, acabarás rendida- presumió el rubio volviendo a su puesto anterior al otro extremo del sofá

-Lo dudo Malfoy - Dijo Hermione regresando a su libro fingiendo indiferencia, sin embargo el hurón no iba a dejarlo todo así. Draco acarició la pierna de Hermione, ella sintió como se derretía por dentro, su toque era eléctrico, solo con un ligero roce había conseguido erizar su piel. El rubio tocó el pie de la chica, y lo masajeó para relajarla de su estresante día, eso haría que bajara la guardia,ya que, nadie se niega a un masaje; ella cerró los ojos sintiendo placer, Draco subió las manos, masajeando también los gemelos de la castaña

-Esto no significa nada - advirtió la premio anual con un tono relajado pero extasiado

-Claaaaro, lo tengo en cuenta - dijo el premio anual irónico. Besó el recorrido que había masajeado y con calma dejó de un lado los gemelos y posó las manos en la cintura de la chica, volvió a poner la cabeza a la altura de sus ojos y acercó su pelvis para hacer notar lo "hombre " que era...ella quería resistir pero, le costaba mucho, él tenía las de ganar, y ella no podía evitar suspirar. Sin embargo en un momento dado vio como Draco se endurecía cada vez que ella emitia un sonido, así que sin sentir algo realmente excitante todavía empezó a repetir los suspiros, los sonidos más rápidamente y elevando la voz. Él le pidió que se callara,su voz le estaba distrayendo de su principal objetivo que era rendir a Granger, pero oír la dulce musicalidad entrecortada que salía de su garganta iban a hacer estallar sus pantalones.

-No...vas a ganar Granger

-Eso lo...veremos Malfoy...mmh -Dijo ella de forma muy sensual, disfrutaba mucho de tener el control de la situación; el problema radicaba en que Draco tenía gran experiencia en esos lares y cuando menos lo esperó, el chico su maestría y rápidamenterecurso le quitó los shorts a la castaña quedando ella en ropa interior (aunque la diferencia no era mucha)

-Eh Malfoy... ¿qué haces?

-Algo que me asegura el éxito, tú cierra los ojos-Dijo mientras trataba de quitarle la lencería

-No pienso dejar que me veas desnuda,

-No te preocupes no te veré - Draco sacó su varita y apagó toda luz presente en la habitación y luego la tiró lejos. Hermione cerró los ojos y de repente sintió como algo humedecía más su zona íntima

-¿Pero qué…? Ah…. Vale esto mmmh …para…- Draco continuó besando los labios verticales de la chica, ignorando su petición, él sabía cuando un "para" iba en serio y cuando no; introdujo su lengua en ella sintiendo como sus adentros se contraían ante tales sensaciones, sintió como ella enredaba sus manos en el cabello de él y él comenzó a trazar movimientos circulares; esto la Gryffindor no lo pudo resistir, gemía de placer, se había olvidado de su apuesta con él, cada vez gritaba más y más alto. Draco no paraba de lamer esa parte del cuerpo de la chica que provocaba tanto deseo, él estaba muy caliente pero tenía práctica en el auto control, a diferencia de ó por los decibelios de los gritos de Hermione que estaba llegando al clímax, y justo cuando la chica estaba a punto de experimentar el mayor placer de su vida siendo virgen y estando sobria, Draco paró, y se levantó

-¡Pero qué haces desgraciado!, ¿¡quien te ha pedido que pares!? ¡Vuelve aquí!- dijo Hermione cogiéndolo con fuerza de la camisa para que retomara lo entonces encendió el fuego de la chimenea de nuevo y pudieron verse; Hermione al volver a ver la luz cogió la manta del sofá para cubrirse avergonzada

-Yo haré lo que gustes Granger pero has perdido la apuesta, acabas de pedirme que siga me encantará tenerte en mi cuarto- Algo en la cabeza de Hermione había hecho click, se daba cuenta de que se había dejado llevar y Draco había ganado

-Asqueroso infeliz hurón albino mortifago de mierda ¿Cómo te has atrevido a…

-Chss - dijo el chico colocando su dedo índice en la boca de ella - seré lo que tu quieras, pero te veré en mi cama; sé que no te resistes a mí, ponte un modelito más sensual,como un camisón cortito seguro que Weasley tiene muchos, puedes pedirle consejo a Potter para que te diga cuales le gustan más. Buenas noches, y... por cierto bonitas bragas Granger, el color verde esmeralda te hace más sexy - Draco dejó a la Hermione anonadada con lo que acababa de decir, y con haber perdido, eso no lo podía aceptar, no había perdido, había dicho 24 horas y en ese tiempo podían pasar muchas cosas.

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó pronto, fue al baño de abajo, era el único con jacuzzi y quería relajarse, esa mañana empezaría su revancha,terminó de bañarse y se cubrió con una toalla muy corta, hizo un hechizo en la puerta para que todo hechizo externo rebotara. Escuchó a Draco bajar las escaleras, escondió su varita y empezó su plan

-¡Malfoy! ¿Estas ahi?, ¡Malfoy!

-¿Qué estás ladrando Granger?

-¿Cómo que qué ladro estúpido? Ni que fuera un perro

-No pero ayer parecías una perrita suplicante de Malfoy

-Oh cállate y ayúdame a salir de aquí, me he quedado encerrada

-Usa la magia Granger ¿o es que te han dado un premio anual sin saber hacer un alohomora?

-Eso te gustaría, que fuera peor en notas que tú, ni lo sueñes, que sepas que te han concedido el premio porque no había nadie más con una media aceptable en tu casa

-Adiós Granger - dijo el chico, "Herms concéntrate, vamos a lo que vamos"

-Ok lo siento, vuelve ¿quieres?No tengo la varita, me la he dejado en mi cuarto y no puedo salir

- _Alohomora -_ Dijo Draco, pero el hechizo rebotó, debido al contrahechizo que hacía la Gryffindor al otro lado. Draco lo volvió a intentar con el mismo hechizo - _Alohomora-_ pero nada pasó, lo intentó con varios hechizos pero obtuvo el mismo resultado - Vale Granger apártate que voy a abrirla a la fuerza - Hermione oyó como el rubio se alejaba y corría para tirar la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar ella susurró

- _Alohomora -_ la puerta se abrió y Draco de la carrera, al no chocarse con nada impactó con la ojimiel cayéndose los dos al suelo lo que provocó que Hermione soltara una mano de su toalla y quedara desnuda - Gracias

-No hay de qué Granger - Draco se iba a levantar pero Herm lo detuvo agarrándolo de la corbata

-¿Qué haces Granger?

\- He estado pensando, y tal vez estemos siendo unos estúpidos con esto, es evidente que hay tensión entre nosotros, tú tenías razón no me puedo resistir a ti, pero yo también la tenía, no puedes dejar de pensar en mi y lo sabes, asi que para qué esperar a la noche de la fiesta? Hagamos lo que se nos ocurra - dijo ella agarrándolo de la corbata y besándolo con pasión

-Tus deseos son órdenes

-Vamos al sofá me sentí muy cómoda allí encanta allí - Draco la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el sofá pero ella no se tumbó

-Quiero estar encima tuyo

-Te dolerá más

-Me da igual, igualmente vas a verme desnuda Malfoy, quiero experimentar, hacer lo que a tu pervertida cabeza se le ocurra, pero antes he de pedirte un favor

-Lo que quieras

-Termina lo de ayer, me gustó muchísimo -Draco no dudó en hacerlo, repitió lo de la noche anterior con mucha más pasión, y dado que había soñado con sexo estaba más excitado que entonces. Esta vez Granger sí llegó al orgasmo de una forma escandalosa y muy muy excitante, ahora llegaría el turno de él. Ella se puso encima del rubio, le quitó la camisa y empezó besando su cuello,recordó unos consejos de revista muggle que había leído la noche anterior por lo que fue bajando hasta llegar al punto débil del chico,por encima de sus pantalones besaba su miembro, de forma que el pudiera notar sus labios. Acto seguido, sin saber cómo le desabrochó los pantalones con los dientes, cosa que provocó un gemido en él. Le quitó los pantalones, ahora ella estaba desnuda ( un pequeño sacrificio por su venganza) y el en bóxers. Hermione colocó sus partes íntimas en su pelvis y empezó a frotarse circularmente contra su roca. Cogió las manos del chico y las posicionó en su trasero, Draco no sabía como pero sin llegar a la penetración y sin frotarse plenamente con ella iba a descargar su testosterona en supo que él estaba a punto de caramelo y siguió repitiendo lo anterior siguió haciéndolo más rápido,además de llevar las manos del chico a sus pechos para extasiar de pasión al Slytherin. Cuando él estaba a medio segundo de llegar Hermione se levantó

-¿Qué haces Granger? Vuelve aquí por favor no se te ocurra dejarme así

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que vuelvas por favor te lo pido-dijo enfadado

-Verás Malfoy- dijo vistiéndose-yo volvería encantada peero hoy hay clase y no quiero llegar tarde así que tendrás que ser auto suficiente ya me entiendes y por cierto has perdido la apuesta

-¿Cómo dices?

-Dijiste quien sería capaz de rendirse al otro y suplicarle su "cercanía" en 24 horas y esas no han pasado esta noche así que yo, he ganado, tú me lo has dicho hasta por favor que volviera y me lo has pedido dos veces. Así que la sangre sucia ratona de biblioteca te ha ganado la partida en tu terreno. - dijo la prefecta de Gryffindor invocando su ropa y vistiéndose con rapidez - ya te puedes ir preparando un buen discurso de disculpas para todos los que has ofendido de mi casa, te daré una lista - sonrió con malicia- adiós Malfoy-Dijo la castaña triunfal - Por cierto Malfoy bonitos bóxers, el color rojo te hace más Gryffindor y por lo tanto más sexy. Buenos días y adiós - Dijo ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí, había ganado a su enemigo y encima este satisfizo lo que el día anterior dejó a medias, no por nada se juró que ella también podía hacer sufrir pero como siempre lo había hecho siendo más inteligente que nadie.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **Annie Luna:** Qué mas quisiera yo que hacer Dramione 24/7 pero la historia de las personas no solo se forja por la presencia de otra, a su alrededor hay muchos factores, circunstancias y sucesos que condicionan sus formas de actuar, sus reacciones, sus decisiones etc. Entonces para poder mostraros la maravillosa historia de nuestro ardiente rubio y nuestra amada heroína he de contar también las historias de quienes les son importantes o pueden suponer en un futuro una clave para su desarrollo personal y relacional. Me alegro que te haya sorprendido lo de Lily pero lo de ambos padres es posible (por experiencia personal lo sé XD) los mellizos, a diferencia de los gemelos son fecundados por espermatozoides diferentes y crecen en diferentes placentas,por lo cual, a tenor del capitulo podemos deducir que Narcissa un día le dio mucho uso a su colchón jajajaja. Saludos :)

 **Doristaranzona:** Es un gusto poder sorprender a mis lectoras, de verdad que mi corazoncito salta de alegría con esos comentarios. Sí, Narcissa tuvo un día donde como dice Snape " le hirvieron las hormonas". Sí, Andrómeda tuvo a Thonks, solo que en esta versión Thonks tendría más edad, lo que Narcissa dijo fue que tras la tortura de Bella, Andrómeda tuvo problemas para tener más hijos, en cuanto a tu duda sobre Theo, me temo que no te la puedo responder todavía, la historia lo hará por mi en su momento y juro solemnemente que os encantará todo lo que tengo preparado. Besos


	11. Sinceridad y Problemas

Hermione caminaba satisfecha por los pasillos, le gustaba la cara que había puesto Malfoy cuando ella se fue,le faltaba ponerse de rodillas para suplicarle que se quedara...jajaja idiota...¿como se había atrevido con ella?; Esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad, había dejado a Malfoy con las ganas y eso era algo que no muchas chicas podían decir, de hecho, probablemente nadie a parte de ella podía presumir de haberlo hecho y ser única o mejor que nadie en algo era algo que a Hermione Granger le gustaba demasiado. Sacó el horario de la mochila, les tocaba DCAO en el tercer piso, ya que el aula que siempre habían usado para esa asignatura todavía estaba en proceso de reconstrucción. Apresuró el paso para llegar pronto al Gran Comedor, si desayunaba temprano no llegaría tarde y Snape no le bajaría puntos…"al menos no por eso" pensó. El sonido de un golpe detuvo su andar. Lilly Snape se había caído tras chocarse con una columna.

-¿Lilly pero que haces? - dijo la Gryffindor ayudándola a levantarse

-Nada es que me gusta estamparme con las cosas -¿tú que crees Hermione? - contestó Lily tocándose la frente del dolor

-Deberías ir con más cuidado si no acabarás haciéndote bastante daño - enunció Hermione con tono de prefecta

-Me gustaría ver tus reflejos si no hubieras dormido en toda la noche

-¿Por qué no has dormido?

-Oh nada porque mi querido novio me ha tenido ocupada toda la noche...-Dijo Lilly sarcástica, al ver que Hermione fruncía el ceño por la incorrección de esa actitud, la Slytherin puso los ojos en blanco - La ironía no es lo tuyo ¿verdad?

-Es que en Gryffindor solemos hablar entre nosotros de manera amable de forma que, no suele haber lugar para la ironía o el sarcasmo - contestó Hermione con entereza, Lily suspiró, el sarcasmo era su modo más habitual de defensa y era también el estilo usado en su casa

-Me gusta más el estilo Slytherin - contestó. Al ver que la castaña mostraba incomodidad decidió suavizar su humor - Pero...puedo adaptarme a...las personalidades Gryffindor también - Hermione esbozó una ligera sonrisa, esa era una buena chica, dificil, pero buena - mira... lo siento, este colegio es nuevo para mi, mis amigos de siempre ya no están, mi madre no está y...mi padre me presiona demasiado, sin ir más lejos me ha tenido discutiendo toda la maldita noche.

\- ¿Por qué razón? - preguntó Granger comenzando a andar al son de ella

-Dice que yo utilicé esas pociones del sueño con Astoria Greengrass y yo no utilicé nada, se lo negaba pero no me cree, me tiene harta si te soy sincera

-Siento de verdad que tengas que pasar por todo eso - dijo Hermione callándose que ella fue la culpable, Lily le había dejado las pociones creyendo que eran para un uso propio y curativo para la falta de sueño, no para tenderle una trampa a la ex prometida de Draco

-Es muy exigente, quiere que me ponga ya a estudiar para los exámenes parciales que empiezan en un mes, se ha puesto a sermonearme mientras amanecía sobre la responsabilidad y la constancia del estudio.

-En realidad, tengo que darle la razón en eso, para saber bien y poder investigar a fondo hay que pasar largos periodos estudiando, y bueno...a un mes de los exámenes...te viene un poco justo en realidad, lo perfecto es empezar después de recibir las notas del año anterior, de esa forma tienes todo un verano para enclaustrarte en una apasionante lectura - explicó la castaña con ilusión, Lilly la miró seria y parpadeó varias veces

\- Dime la verdad ¿pagas a Potter y a los Weasley para que sean tus amigos?

\- Ja ja ja, muy graciosa -dijo empujándola levemente - No, ellos también son unos vagos que apuran el tiempo y que se creen que una semana es suficiente para estudiar y bueno he ahí los resultados que por cierto serían mucho peores si yo no estuviera para explicarles lo que estudié hace meses y para ayudarles con los trabajos atrasados. Personalmente pienso que tu padre podría presionarte menos, pero lo hace por tu bien

-Que lo haga por lo que quiera pero yo necesito dormir, no sermones nocturnos, al menos tú duermes bien en tu cama sola o con Draco pero es que ¿sabes lo que ha hecho ahora? yo te lo cuento - dijo riendo sarcástica - ha trasladado mi habitación a su despacho para controlar que "no me distraiga con lo que no me tengo que distraer"

-Vale, ahí no puedo defenderle...eso es demasiado agobiante hasta para mí,- admitió Hermione - vamos al Gran comedor, comer un poco te ayudará - Dicho esto las chicas se dirigieron allí, y Lilly se sentó en la mesa de los Gryffindor, allí estaban Harry y Ron, Ginny no se encontraba muy bien por lo que no había bajado, Hermione se puso a presentar a Lilly- Chicos esta es

-¿Lilly como tú por aquí? – Dijo Harry seguido de un saludo de Ron

-¿Os conocéis?

-Sí nos conocimos el día de tu traslado -Dijo Ron sin dejar de mirar a Lilly como si estuviera atontado con su belleza

-Si basta de cháchara me muero de hambre y encima tengo que comer rápido para mirar el horario, por que me lo he olvidado

-Nos toca juntas, ahora tenemos DCAO

-Genial, otro estúpido minuto con mi estúpido padre, en su estúpida clase

-Alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo por lo que veo - Dijo Harry tiernamente

-Querría verte a ti la cara Potter si tuvieras que dormir con mi padre - Dijo con malos humos la pelinegra

-Yo optaría por suicidarme primero - Dijo Ron. Esto hizo reír a la chica Snape, el pelirrojo le gustaba, la había hecho reir y le dedicó su sonrisa, pero eso lo hizo ponerse más rojo y todavía le causó más gracia, no podía dejar de mirar a ese pelirrojo pecosillo, le agradaba su sonrisa, su alegría interior, notó que ella se estaba poniendo roja, se cruzaron las miradas, y ambos se rieron un poco. Hermione y Harry se miraban con complicidad, había habido una especie de corriente eléctrica entre esos dos, parecía que había química. Hermione no quería romper el momento pero sabía que luego si llegaban tarde Lilly y su padre discutirían de nuevo

-Hora de irnos- dijo la castaña levantándose mientras tocaba la esfera de su reloj

-Vamos Hermione relájate, Snape no se va a morir por vernos aparecer más tarde – dijo Ron perezoso, Hermione y Harry le dirigieron una mirada asesina , claramente Ron no medía sus palabras ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir que "Snape no se iba a morir"

-Insensible – vocalizó Hermione sin emitir sonido para no hacer más incómodo el momento

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el menor de los Weasley - ¿Qué he dicho? - Harry negó con la cabeza y Hermione se llevó la palma a la cabeza

-No importa chicos – intervino Lily comprensivamente – Id yendo vosotros, os alcanzaremos después

-Pero Lily tu padre se enfadará si llegas tarde ¿quieres otro sermón?

-No llegaremos tarde lo prometo ¿verdad Ron?

-Verdad – dijo Ron con cara de inocente

-Más os vale Ron porque si en Gryffindor empezamos ya el curso con números negativos te la cargas

-No te preocupes Hermione, de ser así a Slytherin le pasaría lo mismo, empataríamos – Los tres amigos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, Lily los miraba confundida - ¿Qué pasa?

-Ron te lo contará – dijo Harry secándose una lágrima de risa; el Niño que Vivió y su amiga se encaminaron hacia la salida y quedándose solos los otros dos, Lily miró a Ron interrogante

-Es que tu padre favorece mucho a Slytherin, bueno más que eso siempre perjudica a Gryffindor, nos baja puntos por respirar, una vez penalizó a Hermione con 5 puntos menos por contestar una pregunta

-¿Contestó mal? – Ron sonrió

-Si me haces esa pregunta es que no conoces a Hermione

-¿Y si contestó bien por qué bajarle entonces?

-Por no contenerse cuando Snape ignoraba su mano levantada

-Wow – dijo asombrada- lo siento creo

-Lo compensó salvándole a Harry la vida no te preocupes

-Salv…?- se cortó , ese tema le torturaba un poco – es igual, dejemos de hablar de mi padre, cuéntame algo de ti mmm….¿aparte de Ginny tienes algún hermano más?

-Sí cinco más, Charlie, Bill, Percy y luego están George y Fre… - el pelirrojo de pronto expresó en sus ojos el más horrible dolor, le costaba tanto aceptar que su hermano Fred estaba muerto que cada vez que la realidad lo golpeaba era como ver el fantasma de su última sonrisa desvaneciéndose al ser golpeado con la maldición asesina – Cuatro…solo cuatro antes de la guerra eran cinco– dijo con un nudo en la garganta, Lily supo cómo se estaría sintiendo y tomó la mano de Ron entre las suyas, algo percibido por toda la mesa de Slytherin y nada bien considerado

-Lo siento mucho Ron – dijo con voz dulce – yo también se lo que es perder un ser querido, según me dijeron a mi madre la mató una bruja llamada Bellatrix, ni siquiera pude darle un entierro de verdad y….desde luego no recuerdo haber sentido una cosa más dolorosa que esa – Ron metió un mechón del azabache cabello de Lily tras su oreja puso la otra mano encima de la de la Slytherin

-Será mejor que dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes o…no podremos parar y Hermione nos matará – Lily tragó grueso y sonrió , Ron tenía razón. Se pusieron en pie y caminaron a paso rápido hasta el tercer piso

-¿Te sientas conmigo en DCAO?, supongo que por la hora que es Draco estará sentado con Pansy y... bueno no conozco mucho a la gente

-Así que tus opciones son yo o el hurón desteñido hmmm…no te preocupes, te alejaré de él es un idiota pretencioso

\- Veo que no os lleváis muy bien

-Bueno…para que entiendas nuestra enemistad te digo que si me dieran a elegir entre un minuto con Malfoy o que me estrangulase el calamar gigante durante una semana me quedaría con el calamar – Lily rió por las ocurrencias del pelirrojo

-¿Pero por qué esa enemistad?

-Bueno cuando alguien se aficiona a haceros a ti y a tus amigos la vida imposible durante 6 años puede que no te caiga muy bien

-Oh, entiendo – dijo la Slytherin asintiendo; al fondo vieron como la marabunta de gente estaba entrando mientras Snape sujetaba la puerta ceñudo

-Eso lo hace porque tú estás- susurró Ron

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo ella preocupada al ver la cara de su padre

-A que Snape siempre ha entrado el primero, siempre le ha dado igual si tras él había un agujero al infierno y nos caíamos todos en él, apresúrate, si no nos cerrará la puerta– Los chicos corrieron antes de que el grasiento profesor cerrara, les dedicó una mirada asesina a ambos y cuando hubieron entrado no pasó desapercibido

-¡Weasley que sea la última vez que entras en clase como si fueras una lagartija! Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor - se oyó un quejido en la casa de los leones pero lo peor para el pobre Ron fueron los gestos de reproche de Hermione, Lily le pidió perdón a la castaña con la mirada, ella había sido la culpable de entretenerse más tiempo; ella y Ron se sentaron juntos en la última fila.

La clase comenzó, ese día la clase era teórica, no práctica, cosa que para la nueva princesa de Slytherin resultaba un absoluto aburrimiento, en Durmstrang peleaban directamente, y aquí con la voz de su padre monocorde explicando dios sabe que rollo se estaba padre se había dado cuenta y la había fulminado con la mirada, para Lilly había sido por dormirse pero la verdadera razón fue porque no le hizo gracia ver a su hija sentada con el holgazán de Weasley.

-Atiendan bien porque después de la explicación se batirán en duelo con aquel que tengan al lado

-Ah menos mal – susurró la chica hastiada. En ese momento llegó Draco y como no había otro sitio vacío se tuvo que sentar con Hermione, quien lo estaba mirando con risa y superioridad ,ella estaba sola porque Harry se había sentado con Neville y Pansy con Blaise

-¿Disfrutando de tu soledad Granger?

-Pues hasta ahora sí, hay muchos placeres que se tienen en solitario aunque, por tu tardanza creo que eso tú ya lo debes saber – dijo sin quitar la mirada de la pizarra - ahora vamos a hacer duelos por parejas, espero que no tengas el brazo demasiado cansado como para pelear como se debe - Draco se quedó impresionado jamás hubiera esperado esa contestación de Granger

-Muy graciosa Granger, por cierto, que sepas que el ganador soy yo, dijimos a ver quién se rendía primero y esa fuiste tú así que ya sabes lo que te toca ,yo me habré cansado el brazo hace unas horas pero en dos semanas tú vas a tener cansadas las piernas de tanto abrírmelas toda la noche – la chica no soportaba que el rubio le hablara como si fuera alguna de tantas Slytherins cabezas huecas que se había tirado en el pasado

-Eres un capullo - dijo Herm levantando la vozy llamando la atención de todos los que estaban ahí

-¿A qué se debe esa analogía floral que atribuye a su compañero señorita Grager? – dijo Snape claramente enfadado por haber sido interrumpido en medio de su explicación

-Yo...es que él...

-Da igual Granger, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor

-Pero...

-5 menos

-Ahora aplaude-dijo Draco bajito sacándola de quicio, cosa que le valió una bofetada e impresionó a todos los Slytherin

-¡Grager! 25 puntos menos para su casa, ¿¡ acaso se ha enfadado con ellos o es que se ha enamorado del señor Malfoy?!

-Yo creo que es eso profesor, no ha parado de acosarme desde que he llegado

-Usted cállese Malfoy – dijo el grasiento profesor fulminándolo con la mirada - No quiero ni una palabra más, dispónganse a batirse en duelo, pero antes para evitar que la señorita Granger termine por explotar la sala con todos nosotros dentro haré algunos cambios – la clase se quedó en silencio- Malfoy, con Snape, Weasley, con Granger - Severus en el fondo agradecía que Hermione fuera tan digna, le había dado la excusa perfecta para separar a su hija de su pareja, sin embargo a pesar de desconocer las habilidades de su hija no la había puesto con Hermione, dado que esta estaba furiosa y no quería que Lilly acabara en la enfermería tan pronto.

-¿Que tienes contra Hermione? – Le preguntó Lily al rubio al cambiarse de sitio anonadada por lo que había pasado

-Nada que te importe Lilly, eso es entre esa sangre sucia y yo, por cierto, ¿te vienes a una en mi torre dentro de dos semanas?

-¿Una fiesta?,uf...no se, me encantaría pero...mi padre ha trasladado mi habitación, y no se si podré

-Yo te cubro, el confía en mi – dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo

-¿Pero no tendrás que preparar la fiesta?

-Eso lo hará Granger, tranquila

-Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que ella va a preparar una fiesta, en la que estés tú si casi os matáis hace 5 segundos?

-Apostamos y perdió, está así porque tiene muy mal perder pero de todas formas le toca hacerlo, venga vente que quiero presentarte en sociedad, presumir de amiga

-Pues entonces... espérame en la fiesta, pero no creo que puedas presumir mucho porque voy a parecer un troll, no tengo nada que ponerme, voy a estar horrible y no creo que mi querido padre me de dinero para comprarme algo para una fiesta con lo enfadado que está

-Yo te lo doy

-Ni hablar, yo no acepto dinero de nadie

-De nadie vale pero de mi sí

-Que no Draco, antes prefiero ir desnuda a que tú me compres algo

-Créeme así destacarías más que con un vestido hecho de diamantes - Dijo Draco riendo, pero al ver la mirada de su "protegida" continuó - Venga considerarlo mi regalo de cumpleaños

-Mi cumpleaños es en junio y estamos casi en octubre

-¿Tu cumpleaños es en junio?

-Sí

-¿Qué día?

-El cinco

-¿En serio?, vaya que casualidad, el mio también – Lily sonrió con por la coincidencia, Draco puso una pose de negociador - vamos a hacer una cosa, nos intercambiamos regalos de cumpleaños, tú me regalas tu presencia y yo, un vestido, zapatos y joyas y si quieres algo más...

-Draco...para, no me gusta recibir caridad de nadie

-No es caridad, es tu cumpleaños, bueno, más bien el mío, el nuestro, venga somos metafóricamente hermanos de fecha, no todos los días descubres que la princesa de Slytherin nació el mismo día que tú

-Princesa de Slytherin – susurró Lily negando con la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa leve -Vaaaaale tú ganas

-Espero que aquellos alumnos que siguen la doctrina Potter de creerse lo suficientemente buenos para no prestar atención a la clase no acaben en la enfermería al combatir – dijo Snape volviendo a interrumpir la clase, irritado por la falta de atención de su pequeña – ya pueden empezar vamos – los alumnos arrastraron las mesas para tener espacio al final de la clase, empezaron a batirse en duelo, primero por parejas y luego por grupos, Severus estaba muy impresionado, su hija tenía una coordinación excelente, unos reflejos muy buenos y esquivaba las ofensivas con facilidad, cuando peleó contra Ron le fue fácil, aunque el pelirrojo era enormemente más hábil en DCAO que en pociones, no por nada era uno de los héroes del mundo mágico, pero su hija lo superaba.

Cuando peleó contra Granger no tuvo suerte, la castaña ganó aunque por poca diferencia, Malfoy se dejó ganar, era obvio que le tenía cariño a la chica y quería hacerla quedar bien, pero verla pelear contra Harry Potter, fue algo emocionante al principio pero tedioso a medida que avanzaba el duelo, ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido, ambos eran muy fuertes. Snape determinó un empate entre ellos y luego los puso en parejas de cuatro a pelear, Lilly se puso con Draco y contra ellos iban Hermione y Harry, no fue fácil para ninguno de los cuatro. Snape padre observó cómo en aquellos momentos más decisivos del duelo Malfoy y su hija pronunciaban los mismos hechizos a la vez, se protegían a la vez y se movían a la vez, ellos ganaron, y Severus comenzó a preguntarse si eso no se trataba de un vínculo especial mágico entre hermanos mellizos y si tal vez podía darse algún tipo de conexión mental entre ellos. La conexión les había servido para dar caña a Harry y Hermione aunque finalmente perdieran contra dos de los tres héroes del mundo mágico

La gente salió de la clase, Hermione le dijo a Harry que estaba cansada y que recogiera rápido sus pertenencias porque quería irse a dormir un poco antes de la próxima clase de la que los separaban tres horas

-Adelántate tú Herm, yo…quiero tratar algunos asuntos – dijo en clave

-¿Vas a…. – dirigió la mirada al grasiento profesor – hablar con él? –preguntó entre susurros

-Sí – dijo Harry decidido en el mismo tono en el que transcurriría toda la conversación posterior

-Harry no sé si es buena idea, tal vez haya cosas que no hay que comentar – aconsejó la castaña

-No creo que de repente quiera hablar con un té y unas pastitas contigo

-Necesito hacerlo–dijo Harry - Ve yendo, ya os contare a Ron…si se despega de Lily y a tiy si mis malas ideas resultan tan bien como la que hablé contigo Hermione, entonces bienvenidas sean

-¿Te refieres a….lo que hablamos que era una potencial estafa? – dijo Hermione sorprendida

-Sí, ha resultado bien

-Harry yo no me fiaría de unas personas que osan buscar lagunas en los designios de la muerte, es algo muy arriesgado, y es peligroso – expuso Hermione visiblemente preocupada

-Díselo a Sirius cuando lo veas o a Teddy cuando pueda volver a tener un padre que le acune – contestó Harry severo, a Hermione le tomó de sorpresa de esa noticia la había dejado sin palabras – luego hablamos – le dijo, ella miró a Harry reprobatoriamente y se encaminó a la salida, Harry caminó hasta la mesa de Snape, quien estaba anotando cosas en un pergamino y no se dignó a levantar la mirada

-No te voy a dispensar de la tarea de mañana por tener partido de quidditch Potter

-No esperaba menos señor– dijo Harry altivo – creo que tal vez debiéramos hablar – Snape detuvo su pluma unos segundos, sabía que el haber sobrevivido iba a hacer llegar este momento, el cual quería evitar a toda costa

-No hay nada de qué hablar Potter

-Pues yo creo que sí lo hay señor – dijo decidido el Niño que Vivió – usted me salvó la vida, muchas veces

-No he hecho nada diferente a lo que hicieron muchos otros Potter, en la familia de tu amigo Weasley tienes el ejemplo

-Arriesgó su vida por mi desde antes de nacer yo, trató de proteger a mi madre, e hizo todo lo posible por la persona más detestable de mi alrededor durante siete años, cosa que no logro comprender, después resulta que usted vivió, ¿realmente pretende que haga como si nada hubiera pasado? – Severus suspiró hastiado y se levantó para quedar por encima de Harry a la hora de mirarlo

-Aclaremos una cosa Potter, la razón por la que te protegí tú ya la sabes, el resto, pura estrategia, un Slytherin lo sabría, de haberte mostrado otra cosa que no fuera desprecio e indiferencia el señor tenebroso se habría dado cuenta de mis planes y tú haría años que estarías bajo tierra

-¿Entonces todo el odio que ha estado mostrando por mí fue fingido? ¿Solo era estrategia? – Snape lo fulminó con la mirada

\- Ya basta Potter márchate – atajó Snape; él no era hombre de palabras, era hombre de hechos "¿odiaba a Harry Potter de verdad?" lo miró un momento, "No, él odiaba su parecido con James, odiaba a James con toda su alma, pero sus ojos, eran los de Lily Evans, ella lo miraba a través de esos preciosos ojos verdes que se habían plasmado en su hijo y por el amor que tenía por ella no podía odiar algo que era parte de la mujer que tanto amó"

-De eso nada – contestó Harry con la impertinencia que les caracterizaba a él y a su padre en su día – necesito respuestas, me las debe – Severus fulminó con la mirada al chico

-Escúchame Potter – dijo con veneno- No te debo nada, todo lo que alguna vez le debí a tu madre lo saldé con mi vida, dejé huérfana a mi niña por mantenerte con vida, ¿acaso no te parece suficiente?

-Fue algo muy noble señor y lo agradezco pero eso no explica todas las dudas que tengo y usted es el único que puede responderlas – explicó Harry con tono suplicante

-Hay preguntas que no necesitan respuesta Potter, simplemente se vive con las dudas, se entierran y se sigue adelante intenta aprenderlo, porque las únicas dudas a las que te voy a responder son aquellas que tengan que ver con la asignatura. – dicho esto Snape abandonó el aula dejando en ella a un desanimado e interrogante Harry Potter

Los premios anuales entraron en su sala común, Hermione se tiró al sofá boca abajo, muerta del cansancio, definitivamente, Snape era muy buena, había sido un combate reñido y aunque finalmente habían ganado Harry y ella se sentía desprovista de toda su energía. Draco que llegaba con una manzana minutos después no perdió la ocasión de bromear

-¿El tumbarte así es una sugerencia de lo que vamos a hacer la noche de la fiesta? Porque me gustaría ver hasta dónde llega tu depravación

-Malfoy no me calientes – dijo Hermione contra uno de los cojines del sofá

-Eso no me toma de sorpresa Granger ya sé que te pongo caliente no hace falta que lo digas ¿o es que quieres que te haga algo ahora?

-Sí quiero que hagas el favor de dejarme en paz

-Eso no entra entre las posibilidades, tienes la opción de fastidiarte o de divertirte y podemos divertirnos juntos

-Tienes razón, Malfoy, tú me insultas y te diviertes, luego cojo yo y te doy un rodillazo tan fuerte en tus partes que tendrás que comunicarle a tu papaito que no tendrá nietos y entonces yo me tiraré al suelo de las carcajadas

-No seas tan agresiva Granger,no hay nada de malo en que hayas perdido la apuesta

-Yo no he perdido la apuesta tú dijiste 24 horas

-Si pero apostamos quien lo pediría primero

-No

-Si

-No

-Sí

-No y para ya, además yo ya he invitado a los Slytherin y he puesto sábanas nuevas para que te sientas cómoda esta noche

-Pues yo ya he invitado a los Gryffindor y ya te he preparado la lista de los que te tienes que disculpar

-No pienso disculparme

-No pienso meterme en tu cama

-Eso lo veremos-Dicho esto Draco se tiró encima de ella y empezó a besarle el cuello, sabía ya que ese también era el punto débil de la chica, lo había comprobado

-¿Qué te crees que haces loco?, ...ah... déjame

-No quieres que te deje, luego me rogarás que vuelva y además esta vez no me voy a quedar con las ganas

-Suéltame ya-dijo dándole una bofetada, pero antes de que se levantara Draco actuó, se desapareció con ella en su cama y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente

-Sabes que quieres Granger de lo contrario no me hubieras pedido esta mañana que terminara lo de ayer

-Ha sido por venganza solo eso

-Pero has disfrutado como una perra, porque te podías haber vengado sin hacer eso,tú estabas más caliente que la chimenea por lo de ayer, admítelo Granger-Dijo mientras esta se revolvía-Sí no me lo dices por las buenas lo harás por las malas

-Ni que te tuviese miedo, ¿qué vas a hacer?, no pienso darte el gusto de oírme mientras hagas nada, me da igual que me desnudes, ya me has visto esta mañana, así que no sé qué son para ti las malas, ¿acaso me vas a violar?

-No, yo soy mucho más perspicaz voy a hacerte disfrutar como nunca Granger, hacemos un trato, si suspiras una sola vez por lo que hago, una sola te someterás a preguntas mías con veritaserum y si lo hago yo me preguntas tú, pero vas a ver cómo te merece más la pena relajarte y dejarte llevar, porque te voy a llevar al mismísimo cielo-Esto lo dijo Malfoy en un susurro, cosa que a la ojimiel le encantó, sentir ese aliento mentolado, con voz seductora. Lo miró a los ojos un segundo, la oferta era tentadora, si quitaba todo lo imbécil que era Malfoy objetivamente era bastante atractivo y darse un gusto al cuerpo no estaba nada mal de vez en cuando pero esta vez era diferente, ella siempre había actuado por razonamientos, no por impulsos con lo cual tenía práctica en las artes del autocontrol

-Acepto Malfoy

Malfoy desabrochó la camisa de ella y empezó a tocar sus pechos, posteriormente a saborearlos primero de forma suave y luego apasionadamente, ella hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no emitir el más mínimo sonido, pero era dificilísimo y más cuando Draco empezó a morder sus pezones

-Draco para para por favor –dijo Hermione viendo que no había contado con el factor de la maestría en las artes del placer del rubio y ese descuadre la iba a hacer perder- Oye, esto no está bien ¿vale?

-Uy que no Granger, lo que pasa es que no quieres perder

-Malfoy no es eso ¿vale?, tu y yo somos enemigos naturales y esto no puede pasar – dijo removiéndose un poco para que Draco se detuviera

-A noche no decías lo mismo Granger

-A noche era distinto-dijo ella reparando su camisa y abrochándosela

-¿Por qué razón?-dijo él enfadado

-¿Qué más te da?, ni que no tuvieras miles de niñas que se mueren por ti para hacerte lo que quieres ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

-Porque niñatas de esas tengo muchas, mujeres como tú no-Dijo Draco de forma inconsciente

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada

-Malfoy, ¿acabas de...decir algo bueno de mi?-Dijo Hermione sonriendo con superioridad

-No...fantasees Granger lo que quiero decir es que todas las que se postran a mis pies ya están usadas o son unas guarras y tú, bueno, eres un reto...interesante

-¿Osea que solo soy eso para ti? ¿Un estúpido reto?-dijo visiblemente indignada, no sabía por qué razón le había dolido tanto que le hubiera dicho la nimiedad que valía para él

-¿Y qué es lo que esperabas sangre sucia, que te pidiera matrimonio?-Dijo él en tono de burla, cosa que segundos después le hizo sentir culpable

-Vete a la mierda imbécil - dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a su habitación con unas traicioneras lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas

-Eh eh, oye espera Granger ¿por qué lloras?-Dijo el preocupado entrando al cuarto de la Gryffindor

-Ni que a ti te importara idiota, lárgate de mi habitación

-Escucha Granger – dijo Draco algo asustado por ver a Hermione Granger enfadada

-¡Que te largues!-Dijo ellla roja de furia, con un movimiento de varita lo echó de su habitación con tan mala suerte de que ,como lo único que separaba el resto de la torre de sus habitaciones era una escalera y no un pasillo; Malfoy salió despedido por las escaleras , aterrizando en el suelo del piso de abajo

-Aaaah,auch…- se quejó Draco en el suelo del piso de abajo

-Malfoy , Malfoy-dijo Hermione bajando rápida las escaleras-¿¡Oh dios mío Malfoy estas bien!?- Dijo arrodillándose a su vera - Lo siento mucho yo no quería que pasara esto

-Al menos ayúdame a llegar al sofá, ¿o me voy a tener que quedar tumbado en el suelo?

-Oh si si perdona-Hermione lo llevó al sofá-Ponte de espaldas, quiero comprobar que no te has hecho nada en la columna

-Corrige Granger quieres comprobar que no ME HAYAS HECHO nada en la espalda, un poco más y acabo hundido bajo tierra, mi pobre espalda ¿es que acaso tienes que destrozar la belleza de los demás por despecho de no tener una propia?

-¿Es que no puedes dejar de ser tan irritante incluso estando herido?-Dijo Hermione entre dientes -No te muevas -Ordenó mientras levantaba la camisa de él, tenía una espalda muy bien formada y eso a ella le atraía mucho, vió que el chico tenía una quemadura, su piel desnuda había rozado contra el piso. Convocó la esencia de díctamo que tenía en su cuarto y se la aplicó a Malfoy, como la herida estaba en una parte un poco delicada y complicada se tuvo que sentar encima del trasero del chico para iniciar la curación .Cuando terminó el heredero de los Malfoy soltó un suspiro de alivio

-¿Mejor? – preguntó ella

-Si - dijo Draco sin girarse pero cuando la castaña estuvo a punto de levantarse Draco se giró y la atrapó por las piernas para no dejarla ir

-¿Por qué llorabas?

-Oh Malfoy dejalo ya por favor, conmigo no te sirve hacerte el galán, solo lo haces porque tienes curiosidad no porque te importe

-Me importa,Granger me ha chocado que de repente te pusieras a llorar cuando te digo algo que no te gusta, creí que ya te habías inmunizado a mi

-¿Por qué te interesa?

-No puedes contestarme con otra maldita pregunta

-Dime por qué te interesa y te diré porque lloraba

-Bffff - Bufó, y con mucho esfuerzo contestó - Porque no me ha gustado verte llorar, no soporto ver llorar a las chicas y en cierto modo me ha dolido verte así por mi culpa ¿contenta?

-¿Te ha dolido...hacerme daño?- cuestionó ella con una mezcla de ternura y sorpresa

-Oye que ahora te toca contestar a ti, ¿por qué el llanto?

-Porque pensé que fuera algo más para ti que un simple reto, no se pensaba que a lo mejor querías iniciar una amistad conmigo de una forma un poco rara si, pero al menos pensé que podía ser algo más que un trozo de carne con sangre sucia a tus ojos

-Granger ¿por qué te interesa tanto lo que según tú "un hurón superficial e idiota" piense de ti?, tienes que gustarte tú misma, no esperar que nadie cuestione tu vida y tus sentimientos .Además tu lo has dicho antes, somos enemigos naturales, siempre te he tratado fatal ¿por qué razón quieres que seamos...amigos sabiendo como trato yo a los que son como tú?

-Porque sé que eso es solo fachada falsa, puede que antes de la guerra fueras así pero durante la guerra lo vi en tus ojos, vi que habías cambiado, tú solo repetías las palabras que decía tu padre sin ni siquiera pensar en la importancia que tenía ese "odio a los sangres sucias" pero lo viste, viste morir compañeros tuyos por algo que tú solo divulgabas por diversión y por acoso, viste morir familias enteras de muggles, con niños incluidos solo por no ser magos y eso también te cambió, tal vez engañes a los demás pero a mi no y si me irritas tanto es porque sé que estas haciendo uso de esa fachada falsa de "sigo siendo superior por tener sangre de magos y me encargo de que todos lo sepan".Simpre he pensado que eras lo peor de lo peor pero he visto como tratas a Lilly y me da envidia, eres una persona con muchas virtudes y un buen amigo, y quieres a Pansy por encima de todo aun sabiendo que proviene de muggles y creía que si habías tratado de hacer todo eso conmigo desde que nos asignaron convivir en esta torre era para que nos lleváramos mejor ya que al descubrir lo de Pansy y ser tan amigo suyo pensaba que ya no te importaba la sangre

-Para me he perdido, ¿como que Pansy proviene de muggles? – dijo el rubio en shock por esa declaración , además de eso le servía de excusa para ignorar toda esa sarta de sentimientos expresados de la castaña

-Oh dios mio,¿no lo sabías?- preguntó temerosa la Gryffindor, su planteamiento estaba equivocado, él no había cambiado de parecer simplemente no sabia del origen de Pansy para tratarla mal, tal vez fuera buen amigo pero al parecer solo lo era de magos "puros" - Pansy me va a matar, no le digas nada, seguro que ahora la despreciarás, por mi culpa, con lo que ella tiene y yo causando más probolemas,¡oh dios Hermione Granger que estúpida eres! - Se dijo a ella misma dándose golpes en la frente con la palma abierta

-Basta ya Hermione - dijo Draco girándola y poniéndola frente a si

-¿Me has llamado Hermione?

-Era la única forma de llamar tu atención-Draco la miró -No te preocupes por Pansy, ¿vale? es cierto que no me lo ha dicho pero no puedo cambiar su origen y sabes que, que me da igual, yo la quiero por cómo es no por su procedencia, aunque me pille por sorpresa.

-¿Y entonces qué problema tienes conmigo y con mi sangre, descubres que Pansy es impura y no pasa nada pero lo soy yo y me sigues odiando? no entiendo el porqué de que tu te enemistes conmigo, yo podría por lo que me has hecho pero que seas enemigo natural por mi sangre sabiendo lo que sabes...es totalmente absurdo

-Yo creo que más que por tu sangre es por costumbre, yo...no te odio, para ser amigos con lo que me gusta fastidiarte...no se yo si acabaríamos matándonos ya que ni yo resisto la tentación de hacerte rabiar ni tu de enfadarte, pero creo...que con lo poco que llevamos de curso, te he cogido...cariño y tú a mi también no lo niegues.

-Puede ser, yo le cojo cariño a todo el mundo.

-Vaya graaacias-Dijo él riéndose.

-¿En serio lo has hecho?, es que me cuesta creerlo, con tus ideales y la educación que has recibido de tu padre acerca de los impuros como yo, que da igual su personalidad y solo cuenta su sangre y no te deja juntarte a ellos ya que su amistad supone una deshonra

-Si te soy sincero...Granger yo ya no creo en esas cosas, hace mucho tiempo que las aparté de mi mente, si te he llamado así ha sido por chinchar no porque lo crea,y por cierto a mi me importan las personas, y lo que veo delante es una persona muy inteligente, de la que admiro su bondad y que si no fuera por como nos hemos llevado siempre y por los prejuicios que siempre me han inculcado puede que ya le hubiera propuesto matrimonio y no me supone ninguna deshonra juntarme a ti, yo soy el que se hizo mortífago, eso es objeto de vergüenza y tú aun así has sido capaz de perdonarme y tratarme como a uno más de tus compañeros aun con todo lo que te hicieron en mi casa, más bien lo que siento cerca de ti es agradecimiento - Dijo Draco acercándose a ella y quedando a milímetros

-¿De verdad?-susurró ella

-De verdad - dicho esto la besó, este beso fue diferente a todos los anteriores, este estaba cargado de ternura, de bondad incluso se podría decir que de amor, Draco acariciaba su cara y su pelo, ella ponía la mano en su pecho y también rozaba con cariño la faz del rubio, estuvieron así unos minutos

-Podemos hacer la fiesta con ambas casas...si quieres, pase lo que pase los Slytherins nunca se pierden una fiesta y menos si la organizo yo

-Vale –Dijo Hermione sonriendo contra sus labios -Draco

\- ¿Si?

-No me agradezcas el que te perdone ni mi trato, el hacerte mortífago no te hace malvado, no tuviste opción, querías proteger a tu familia a toda costa, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo en tu situación, pero no creo que hubiera sido tan valiente de arriesgar mi integridad traicionando a Voldemort para hacer justicia en nuestro mundo aun sabiendo el dolor que esto les podía causar. Pensaste en la gente inocente que no merecía un destino cruel, no mataste a Dumbledore y si no hubiera llegado Snape no hubieras llegado a hacerlo aun sabiendo lo que suponía, en tu casa fingiste que no nos reconocías y le diste las varitas a Harry para irnos, tu querías que ganáramos y sé que te hubiera gustado estar con nosotros, nunca consideraré de ti que seas malvado y nunca lo hice, eres una buena persona con muchos…muchísimos defectos – Draco le lanzó un cojín a la cara, ella rió – Vaaale solo muchos defectos – volvió a reír – los tienes como todos pero si de algo estoy segura es de que tienes un gran corazón

-Me impresiona que tú pienses eso, después de todo lo pasado,te mereces los buenos amigos que tienes aunque….sean completamente idiotas – Hermione le lanzó de vuelta ese cojín que momentos antes había sonrieron y Draco le besó en la comisura de la boca, ella sonrió y se volvieron a mirar- Deberíamos descansar un poco antes de la clase de encantamientos, después del combate estamos agotados y nos espera un día largo

-Sí será lo mejor

Pasaron las horas y los días, el trato y la convivencia de Draco y Hermione mejoró notablemente, podían sentarse ambos a leer en su sala común sin molestar al otro y cada vez era más frecuente que realizaran las comidas en la torre privada en lugar de en el gran comedor. Hablaban de las noticias locales, de las clases y también de los cotilleos de la escuela, algo que Hermione en su vida hubiera esperado pero Draco siempre se enteraba de todos los rumores aun sin quererlo, y algunos eran realmente jugosos y divertidos.

Sin embargo no solo ellos habían experimentado mejoría a la hora de relacionarse , la pequeña Lily Snape cada vez pasaba más tiempo con el menor de los Weasley, salieron dos fines de semana seguidos a Hogsmade, fueron al salón de té preferido por los enamorados aunque dándose mutuamente la tonta excusa "en plan amigos y para reírse de los demás tortolos". También pasaban su tiempo libre en los jardines del colegio cosa que había llamado la atención del profesor más estricto de la escuela y de la de los alumnos. Una vez se hubo confirmado la fecha de la fiesta que daban los premios anuales de Gryffindor y Slytherin, una chica morena famosa gracias a su padre se dirigía al Gran Comedor, sabía él que estaría allí, mucha gente la miraba; caminó con paso decidido a la mesa de los leones al ver al Niño que Vivió con un pelirrojo que comía sin control

-Hola Ron, Harry – dijo la chica morena que venía cargada con bolsas que minutos antes le había traido una lechuza

-Wozla Lidy como efgas?

-Efgoy bien pero te aconsejo que mastiques tu comida o terminarás atragantándote. ¿Te has enterado de la fiesta de Hermione y Draco?

-¿Como, Malfoy también estará alli?-Dijo Harry, su amiga no les había contado eso

-Sí, lo organizan juntos creo que por una apuesta o algo así

-Aaaah-Dijeron al unísono

-Ron me gustaría hablar contigo-dijo Lilly lanzándole una mirada inocente al pelirrojo

-Te veré en la sala común o en la fiesta adiós - Dijo Harry dándose cuenta que tenía que dejarlos solos

-Dime

-Verás Ron,amm yo soy nueva aquí ya lo sabes, de los Slytherin solo me relaciono con unos cuantos, yo con vosotros los Gryffindor me he llevado bien en seguida, y bueno dado que es la primera fiesta del castillo a la que acudo...me preguntaba si... querrías ir conmigo de acompañante - Ron se atragantó jamás se lo hubiera esperado, que una chica ten guapa como Lilly le pidiera algo así, cuando por fin consiguió dejar de toser habló

-Yo...con...contigo

-Si bueno entiendo que no quieras, no nos conocemos mucho y mi padre no es santo de tu devoción además de que seguramente le temas si te descubre conmigo en un plan elegante, ya has visto las miradas que te ha lanzado esta mañana,no pasa nada...

-Me encantará ir conbaile para acompañarte al Lilly

-jajajaja, Ronald como eres, bien pues nos vemos esta noche – dijo levantándose del asiento

-¿Oye y esas bolsas? – la pregunta la detuvo y la hizo sentarse de nuevo

-Mi vestido, los zapatos, las joyas, un regalo de mi gemelo de día

-¿Tienes un hermano gemelo? – preguntó sin comprender

-No pero es, así como llamo a Draco cariñosamente, es que esta mañana nos hemos enterado de que nacimos el mismo día, ¿Qué emoción no?

-Sinceramente me daría más ilusión ser devorado por dragones – arguyó Ron desganado, para él era un dilema ser amiga de alguien que podía encontrar soportable a Malfoy - Si quieres mi opinión...no me gustaría ser gemelo de ese hurón

-¿Me estás llamando hurona?-Dijo Lily divertida señalándose haciendo como si se enfadara

-Tranquila tú eres la hurona guapa, el es el hurón con...una gran personalidad, bueno no...él es, el feo e idiota. – Lily rió por la comparación y meneó la cabeza a ambos lados

-En fin – suspiró ella entendiendo que era misión imposible hacer amigos a esos dos -¿pasas a recogerme por esta puerta a las 8?

-Claro allí estaré

-Bien - Dijo Lilly sonriente; por primera vez se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla al pecosito muchacho. Pero ella no podía prever los problemas que eso iba a ocasionarle

-¿Se puedes saber qué haces Snape? – preguntó una voz chillona cargada de furia, todo Gryffindor reconoció la reacción que habían visto dos años antes, procedente, cómo no, de Lavender Brown

-Ammm – balbuceó Lily dándose cuenta que era el centro de las miradas, algo que la incomodaba bastante – pues…lo que me da la gana, seas quien seas – dijo la morena mirándola despectivamente

-¿Es que acaso no te han enseñado a respetar lo que no es tuyo?-Dijo Lavender señalando a Weasley – Ah - bramó exasperada la Gryffindor -¡por si no lo sabes yo soy Lavender Brown, SU novia y estás demasiado cerca de MI chico!

-Oooooh ya – dijo Lily cruzando los brazos sarcástica y haciendo memoria, recordaba que Hermione y Ginny mencionaron a una tal Lavender que era una pirada obsesionada con Ron – Sí ya sé quién eres, te llaman "la eterna despechada" – se rió la Slytherin - Que yo sepa aquí no hay nada de tu propiedad, de verdad siento que en tu cabeza seáis novios pero no culpes a la realidad por mostrarse tal cual es

-Ron es mío ¿te queda claro? Y tú, guarra estás demasiado cerca de él, no creas que no te he observado, todos lo han visto, eres una robanovios y tú Ron ¿hasta cuándo vas a estar humillándome rodeándote de zorras para hacerme daño?- preguntó Lavender llevándose la mano al corazón con un toque llanto en la voz

-Tranquilízate Brown solo somos amigos - Dijo la morena empezando a sentir verdadera lástima por esa chica

-Más te vale, porque como trates de quitármelo ve pensando en cambiar de colegio - dijo amenazante la rubia, cosa que a la pequeña Snape no le agradó nada

-No trato de quitártelo Brown no se puede quitar lo que no es de nadie pero tú deberías ir pensando en comprarte un poquito de seguridad en ti misma, y dejar de ser una jodida psicópata - Dijo Lilly volteando y encaminándose a la salida. En la mesa de los profesores todo era expectación, la puerta de las cocinas se abrió mostrando a Severus con su habitual rostro amargado; el hombre notó que algo había cambiado al llegar él y todo el cuerpo docente calló sus susurros y quiso disimular no estar contemplando la escena que se había iniciado todavía sin peligro aparente.

Para desgracia de Severus y de su hija embargo Lilly no pudo irse, la Gryffindor detuvo a la pequeña Snape agarrandola del brazo

-¿¡Qué me has llamado serpiente!? ¿Es que además de ser una guarra te atreves a insultarme?-Dijo a voz en grito y eso no pasó desapercibido para un padre vestido de negro que a pesar de desearlo no tuvo la suerte de que no fuera su hija contra la que se enfrentaran. Lilly ya no aguantaba más a esa niñata ñoña y estúpida, tenía el temperamento de su padre y no dudó en demostrarlo

-¡Claro que me atrevo zorra psicótica! ¡Eso es exactamente lo que eres!-Severus se alarmó, se levantó para llevarse a su hija pero Mcgonagall lo detuvo con un gesto tranquilizador en la mano; se puso la varita en la garganta y realizó el hechizo sonorum - señoritas deténganse de inmediato!¿¡Se puede saber qué lenguaje es ese para dos chicas presumiblemente educadas?! ¡En Hogwartts no se permiten tales demostraciones de atavismo y mediocridad de modales! Espero que sepan explicarle a sus compañeros que por su culpa Gryffindor y Slytherin pierden 50 puntos cada uno, así aprenderán a no dar otro lamentable espectáculo – Los Slytherin miraban con odio a Lily, sin embargo el hecho de ser Lavender una Gryfinfor y discutiera con ella casi la disculpaba a sus ojos, pero la chica Snape sabía que eso lo único que suponía era ser ignorada durante dos días en lugar de ser ignorada un mes.

Sin embargo Lavender no corría la misma suerte, los Gryffindor habían visto a la morena confraternizar bien con el trio de oro, y dado que todos conocían la tortuosa actitud de Lavender respecto del pelirrojo la culpaban a ella de la pelea que se había organizado, cosa que notó en las miradas de sus compañeros.

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte- dijo Lavender dándole una bofetada a la Slytherin, e intentando marcharse de ahí de forma que ella creía "gloriosa"

-Uuuuh -Dijo empujándola y haciéndola caer, Lavender cuando vio que la pelinegra se iba la cogió del tobillo y acabaron ambas en el suelo, le tiró del pelo, pero en eso, Lilly le clavó las uñas en la cara hasta hacerle sangre; Lavender le propinó un codazo a Lily en el abdomen y cuando esta se hubo doblado del dolor Lavender la agarró del pelo y la estampó contra la mesa de Gryffindor y sacó la varita para hundirla en su cuello

-Expelliarmus! – gritó la profesora Mcgonagall al tiempo que Ron intervenía para separar a esas dos - Eh basta ya - dijo Ron quitando a Lav de encima de Lilly - Estás loca Lavender , déjala en paz

-¿Pero qué dices Ro-Ro?, la culpa ha sido de esta bestia, que no tiene respeto por lo que es de los demás

-La única bestia que hay eres tú, has venido provocando así que no esperes que no te responda si la haces enfadar; no quiero que te acerques a mí, estás loca – las palabras de Ron fueron para la rubia como puñales en el corazón, todo por culpa de Lily, no iba a dejarlo pasar

-Te juro que me las vas a pagar -Lavender se fue hecha una furia con una rebaja de 50 puntos más para su casa pero Lilly no tuvo mejor suerte, su padre le indicó que se fuera con él, ella lo hizo; la llevó por los pasadizos del colegio para que nadie pudiera fijarse en su aspecto de camino a su despacho. Cuando hubieron llegado Severus insonorizó la estancia y cerró con un hechizo

-Antes de nada, la culpa ha sido suya, yo solo estaba hablando con Ron y ella ha empezado a insultarme y a amenazarme

-¿Y tú no podías pasar de ella?, habrías quedado mejor que por estar peleando por un hombre o lo que es peor, por Weasley

-¿Se puede saber que tienes contra él?, que yo sepa no te ha hecho nada y para tu información yo estaba peleando porque esa loca se ha puesto a insultarme sin razón alguna, ¿que quieres? ¿que me quede llorando en un rincón porque se pone a insultarme?¿que me calle mientras se meten conmigo? Pues no, tal vez en tu adolescencia fueras el rey del colegio y no necesitaste pelear para mantener a flote tu dignidad pero no seré yo quien se quede parada si tienen la intención de pisarme - Severus se había quedado congelado, ¿dignidad? Él en el colegio no sabía qué era eso, si bien tampoco podía hacer demasiado contra cuatro duda alguna Lily había heredado esa valentía de su verdadera madre, ella nunca se había dejado humillar por nadie aun sabiendo que tenía a la loca de su hermana como respaldo si algo le hacían, siempre se enfrentaba sola, fue siempre fuerte, hasta que se casó con Lucius, que la anuló completamente, un gran error que jamás dejaría cometer a su hija. Severus se sentía rabioso pero no porque su hija se estuviera peleando, sino porque estaba perdiendo la pelea, verla vulnerable sangrando con la varita de Lavender clavada en su cuello le hicieron recordar sus tiempos de debilidad y no quería que pasara por lo mismo. Sin embargo también era muy infantil pelearse, pues ahora habría quedado como un padre que no sabía disciplinar a una niña

\- No voy a castigarte

-¿Ah no?, ¿no no me vas a castigar? – preguntó extrañada

-Si quieres que lo haga no tienes más que pedirlo- dijo rígido

-No, es solo que parecía que lo fueras a hacer

-Tal vez me lo haya pensado - su hija lo miró contrariada, Severus rodó los ojos y por primera vez le habló en un tono más familiar – No es que tengas que permitir que te humillen pero no tienes que bajar a su altura, si vas a pelear hazlo con varita que se te da mucho mejor – aconsejó el grasiento profesor recordando una de las instrucciones de su manual de supervivencia frente a matones

-Yo me iba a ir pero ella me retuvo, si me hubiera atacado con magia la hubiera machacado

-Lo sé, pero evita pelearte si no sabes a qué te enfrentas, nunca se sabe las artimañas que tu contrincante puede tener, esa la regla número uno de los duelos, nunca subestimar a tu enemigo. Regla que sabrías si atendieras en clase – Lily se puso roja y evitó sonreir, era cierto que intentaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo distraída en las clases teóricas de DCAO, le resultaba muy raro tener de profesor a su padre, al cual la mayoría de alumnos detestaban

-Esta bien, trataré de no pelearme

-Bien, ahora deja que te cure eso – Severus puso una rodilla en el suelo y apartó el pelo del parietal de su hija, la cual estaba sentada en su butaca. Lily sintió por primera vez una conexión positiva con su padre, por primera vez sintió que hacía algo padre e hija normal y eso la ilusionaba muchísimo, pero al igual que su padre guardó esas emociones dentro de sí. – Si alguien te pregunta estás castigada con la ardua tarea de investigar en libros muggles episodios de magia negra real desde 1235

-Parece un castigo horrible – expresó sincera

-Lo es, puedes pregúntale a tu amiguito Weasley que tal fue su penosa búsqueda y preguntarle a la señorita Granger qué solución le escribió para entregarme – terminó de curarla y se levantó – Descansa el resto del día, así por lo menos sabré que no estás en medio de más peleas- Ella frunció el ceño, sabia que la puerta abierta al corazón y la confraternización de Severus Snape no iba a durar mucho tiempo pero le hubiera gustado que durase más pero no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y se fue a descansar.

Ya eran las 8 y media, las chicas estaban que se salían de los nervios con sus vestidos y sus ya había decidido que vestido ponerse, era un palabra de honor color negro sencillo ajustado a su cuerpo con una obertura en la pierna. Quedó con la mejor amiga de Draco a la salida de su casa, dado que Lily no conocía del todo bien el castillo y no quería que la pillaran merodeando de noche, además Pansy Parkinson era la única Slytherin a parte de Draco con la que había logrado congeniar bastante bien

-¿Pero qué llevas puesto?- le preguntó Pansy mirando el vestido de una forma peculiar

-Pues el vestido que me ha regalado Draco por mi cumpleaños ¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo lo veo sexy

\- Sería sexy en cualquier persona salvo en la hija del profesor que tiene el pelo largo y viste siempre de negro, querida te sienta genial pero te prevengo que los Slytherins van a verte como si fueras tú padre en sexy enseñando pierna y eso es de todo menos sensual

-Pues no tengo otra cosa – dijo visiblemente insegura

\- Tranquila el vestido es perfecto solo tenemos que darle otro…- Pansy hizo un giro de varita y todo el vestido desde los pies hasta el cuello se volvió de color azul turquesa – toque de color

-Wow eso ha sido como Cenicienta – dijo la pequeña Snape gratamente sorprendida

-¿Qué me has llamado? – Dijo Pansy extrañada

-Oh nada es un cuento muggle en donde un hada arregla con su varita el vestido de la protagonista para que vaya a un baile real

-Pero las hadas no usan varitas, las usamos las brujas- dijo Pansy preocupada por esas evidencias

-Pero los muggles creen que las hadas tienen varitas y que todas las brujas hacemos magia con las manos, somos malas, comemos ojos de sapo y colas de tritón y tenemos verrugas enormes en la nariz y cazamos muchachas para robarles su belleza

-Lo de hacer magia con las manos estaría divertido pero lo demás es horrible, esos muggles tienen unas cosas….no les bastaba con quemar brujas en Salem ¿verdad? – dijo Pansy agarrándose del brazo de la otra morena, en ese momento se arrepentía de haber estrenado los zapatos nuevos ese mismo día pues ya le estaban doliendo

-En realidad las chicas que quemaron en Salem eran todas muggles con más inteligencia de la permitida para ser mujeres, lo he leído en un libro de Historia de la Magia

-¿Sabes? Toda la vida he despreciado a los muggles hasta que….- Pansy calló – bueno sucedieron cosas- se limitó a decir- pero por las cosas que nos contaban en Estudios muggles , sí hubo veces que atendí – acotó riendo – por las cosas que oí me di cuenta de que la historia de las mujeres muggles a menudo eran tres opciones, o bruja/ puta o monja o esposa sumisa no hay más

-Bueno igual Granger te puede responder a esa afirmación, yo es que lo que te he contado solo lo se porque mi madre tuvo un novio muggle y por lo que leí en ese libro hace dos días, en Durmstrang no impartían estudios muggles

-Tampoco te perdiste demasiado – comentó Pansy entre risas – Bueno cambiando de tema ¿cómo me ves tú a mí? ¿Estoy guapa? – Pansy vestía un traje morado atado al cuello con la espalda al aire, lo había combinado con unos zapatos plateados y el pelo se lo había recogido en un sencillo moño que le daba un aire más espontáneo

-Muy guapa, seguro que a Draco le va a encantar – le contestó Lily, Pansy frunció el ceño sorprendida

-Oh… gracias pero ¿Por qué lo de Draco? – preguntó intrigada

-Bueno porque vosotros sois….o sea…¿tenéis algo no? Es decir…me contó lo preocupadísimo que estaba por ti cuando estabas en la enfermería, Granger me dijo que no durmió nada mientras estuviste inconsciente, os habláis de un modo muy…cercano…

-Oh – dijo la Slytherin asintiendo y pensando que en realidad todo eso podía haber llevado a confusión – si bueno….entiendo que lo hayas creído pero…no, Draco y yo solo somos amigos

-Ajá…- contestó Lily con una sonrisa retadora

-Jajajaja no, te lo juro no somos nada, sí que…. Lo fuimos en el pasado y…sí nos acostamos por supuesto o sea…..es Draco, éramos novios, él estaba buenísimo, yo estoy buenísima…era algo cantado – Lily rió, le encantaba el desparpajo de Pansy para hablar de cualquiera de esos temas

-Sí la verdad es que os parecéis bastante, ¿Y qué pasó?

-Bufff, pasaron muchas cosas…Draco y yo estábamos prometidos por acuerdo de nuestros padres, y además éramos novios de antes, era un acuerdo con el que los dos estábamos conformes, íbamos juntos a todo, pensábamos igual, teníamos un sexo genial pero…lo que nosotros no sabíamos era que los señores Malfoy habían convenido con mis padres que yo fuese "pura" en el momento de casarme con su hijo. El caso es que un día de verano, los sres. Malfoy se habían ido de viaje y Draco y yo nos quedamos solos…asi que….hicimos de todo y no tuvimos la precaución de cerrar puertas o de hacer hechizos insonorizadores…por lo que cuando yo estaba…."agradando" a Draco de cierta forma en el estudio de su padre no nos dimos cuenta de que mis "futuros suegros" habían vuelto anticipadamente y nos pillaron en plena faena, vieron que la cama estaba deshecha y…escribieron un Howler a mis padres, rompieron el compromiso diciendo que si me había acostado con Draco a mi corta edad también podía haberme acostado con otros, un dia después prometieron a Draco con Astoria y todo el mundo que rodeaba nuestros círculos se enteró.

-Vaya…siento que acabara así – se compadeció la hija de Snape

-Bueno, tal vez fue lo mejor ¿sabes? Draco y yo eramos geniales como amantes pero horribles como pareja , teníamos fecha de caducidad pero en fin, gracias a eso somos amigos ahora. Draco y yo compartíamos orgullo, pasión y creo que fui la única persona que tuvo su "afecto", que él mostrase sus sentimientos era algo impensable. Sin embargo fue Draco quien estuvo a mi lado cuando probé lo amargo del amor.

-No me imaginaba que tuvierais esa historia

-Claro que no, debíamos mantener una imagen, ser de familias aristócratas por mucho que digan que es bueno y sencillo, es difícil y asfixiante – explicó Pansy parándose poco antes de llegar a la torre para fumarse un cigarrillo para acudir más relajada a la fiesta. – Bueno yo voy yendo ya, supongo que tú esperarás a tu pelirrojo en el baño de las chicas para hacerte de rogar

-¿Mi pelirrojo? Ammm no sé de qué hablas

-Oh vamos, Brown no va peleándose con nadie de esa forma por otro que no sea él

-¿Lo has visto?

-Lo he visto…me lo han contado ¿qué más da? – rió- No me gusta mucho Weasley pero bueno…pónselo difícil – Lily rió

-Lo intentaré

Hermione se había aclarado ligeramente el cabello para la fiesta, también se lo había alisado, adoraba perder de vista sus ondas aunque fuera por un rato. Se miró al espejo y este le devolvió la preciosa imagen que cuando fue al baile de Invierno durante el Torneo de los tres Magos. Su vestido esta vez era de color blanco, largo y se abría por la rodilla. Llevaba a juego unos zapatos y un bolso color champagne. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a fiestas tan rimbombantes, las que se hacían en Gryffindor eran con una música agradable, cervezas y lo que se llevase puesto en el momento, sin embargo Draco había insistido en hacerlo al estilo baile aristócrata, según él en Slytherin primaba la elegancia y los de su casa no iban a poder convivir con gente que llevase una camiseta vieja y sudada de todo el día. Hermione condescendiente, había aceptado porque sabía que en Gryffindor vestirse de gala sería una experiencia.

Hermione decidió que ya estaba lista y abrió la puerta de su cuarto para bajar. Desde arriba vio a Draco terminando de preparar todo, él llevaba un traje gris que combinaba con sus ojos, a juego con una camisa azul y una corbata del mismo color que su traje.

Por un instante él sintió que le observaban y alzó la mirada hacia arriba y se quedó embobado con la imagen que la castaña le ofrecía

-Granger...

-¿Si Malfoy?-dijo ella admirando el traje de él

-Estas...increible...preciosa

-Tú también estás muy bien – dijo la Gryffindor mirándolo con inocencia

-Nada comparado contigo – Draco le guiñó un ojo, Hermione se sonrojó, quería besar al rubio, él también quería besarla, se miraron, se acercaron, Draco puso una mano en la cintura de la chica acariciándola, ella posaba sus manos en los fuertes y trabajados hombros del Slytherin, ambos estaban separados por unos imperceptibles milímetros de espacio, notaban el aliento del otro rozando sus labios deseosos de hacer contacto de una vez por todas.

-Toc toc toc – llamaron a la puerta, ambos cerraron los ojos maldiciendo que hubieran interrumpido ese idílico momento, Draco fue más expresivo, apretando los labios para contener su reacción, Hermione hizo lo que siempre hacia, volver a cerrar los ojos, respirar hondo y esbozar una sonrisa.

-Yo abriré- dijo la castaña, se dirigió a la puerta y recibió a Harry y Ginny, las dos personas que Draco menos quería llevaba un vestido rojo sangre por encima de las rodillas, ajustado al cuerpo y a juego con unos zapatos altos del mismo color y una sencilla joyería y Harry iba con un traje chaqueta negro acompañado de una color verde esmeralda que resaltaba los ojos de su madre.

-¡Ginny estas espectacular!-dijo Herm emocionada

-¿Y tú?, Herm si no te conociera diría que te ibas a casar con Malfoy-Dijo Ginny queriendo chinchar a su amiga

-Oh cállate

-¿Hola Malfoy como estás?-Dijo Ginny por lo bajo acercándose a él -¿Filch te ha vuelto a mirar a la cara?

-Weasley, que divertida, ¿le digo a Potter lo que tratabas de hacerme? porque vestida como ibas nadie creería tu versión

-Curioso…veamos…sopesemos posibilidades – dijo la pelirroja mesándose el mentón - a mí nadie me vio en esa escena, solo tú y es tu palabra contra la de la novia del héroe más grande del mundo mágico ¿De verdad crees que tendrías las de ganar? – preguntó mirándolo con superioridad

-Bien jugado Weasley, bien jugado- reconociendo que no había mirado las cosas desde ese prisma tan evidente

-Eso pensaba- dijo con una sonrisa- si me disculpas, voy a que Hermione me enseñe mejor la torre

-Eh no espera – la detuvo Draco – Yo te enseñaré la torre, no voy a soportar a tu novio a solas, tendrá demasiadas ganas de llamar la atención y me pone de los nervios

\- ¿Osea que tú, amante de ser el centro de todas las miradas y pregonero constante de tu riqueza y de que tu familia dominaba todo el mundo mágico, crees que mi novio Harry, huérfano que nunca buscó ser alguien especial que fue perseguido por un psicópata busca llamar la atención?

-Tus palabras te responden a esa pregunta – Ginny puso los ojos en blanco

-Eres imbécil Malfoy – suspiró- vale, lo haré por Hermione, con lo idiota que eres te creo capaz de montar una pelea y cargarte su fiesta

-Nuestra fiesta

-Ya, lo que tú digas, vamos – dijo la Gryffindor ignorado su puntualización. Draco le enseñó la torre a Ginny mientras Harry hablaba con Hermione sobre la vuelta de Sirius a la vida, no sin poder evitar la charla de las imprevisibles consecuencias que podían ocurrir por parte de su amiga

La gente fue llegando, todos iban vestidos como si de un baile de fin de curso se tratara, Pansy y Hermione se saludaron efusivamente y lo hicieron igual con Luna que destacó en la fiesta con su vestido amarillo chillón con un cinturón negro en forma de sol, el cual tenía un encantamiento para brillar cuando alguien lo miraba fijamente.

Lo más impactante fue cuando Ron llegó con Lilly, ella le había cogido de la mano cuando fue a saludar a su "gemelo mayor" .Ron estaba muy presentable, llevaba un traje azul marino con una camisa blanca informal. La fiesta se fue animando, la gente bebía, muchos Slytherin miraban con deseo a Hermione, Lilly Y Ginny, eran las 3 estrellas más brillantes de la noche, sin embargo esto no parecía gustarle mucho a Draco y Harry aunque a Ron le gustaba que por una vez le tuvieran envidia por ir acompañado de una chica tan maravillosa como Lilly. La música sonaba, y con el paso de la noche se hacía más animada, y las chicas bailaban poco a poco más deshinibidas, Ron y Lilly bebieron mucho, estaban muy felices y no paraban de bailar, cada vez estaban más pegados el uno al otro. A Draco esto no le hizo gracia, la chica además también estaba fumando algo con humo rosa que le había ofrecido Dean Thomas a ella y a Ron

-Lilly- La llamó Draco cogiéndola del brazo, al terminar una de las canciones-¿cuanto has bebido tu esta noche?- Preguntó con una nota de preocupación, recordando las palabras de su padrino en la cabeza "no dejes que haga estupideces"

-Puuuueeeessssss...-Dijo entre risitas - No séé, entre mucho y un montón jaja

-Vale pues para ya

-¿Por qué? estoy feliz, no seas aguafiestas Draco

-Mira ya es suficiente que vengas con Weasley del brazo, pero ya te estás pasando no paras de restregarte con él como una ramera de quinta, estas fumando, estás bebiendo, esta no eres tú, eso sin hablar de todos los que te desnudan con los ojos

-¿Qué te pasa Draquito, a caso estás celoso?-Dijo Lilly abrazando a Draco casi sin tenerse y aguantando su cabeza en el hombro del chico

-No digas tonterías Lilly

-Ya como que no piensas en cometer un incesto conmigo ¿no? ajajajaja...estás celosoooo estas celosooo

-No, yo solo quiero protegerte

-Assh si claro, no Draquito...lo que tú quieres es esto...-Lo besó en los labios, de forma apasionada, en un rincón prácticamente invisible a la gente de la fiesta; besarla era agradable, olía y sabía a coco y eso le gustaba sin embargo no duró mucho tiempo, Draco reaccionó

-¡Para ya joder!, yo no quiero esto ¿vale? realmente te quiero como si fueras mi familia, eres muy guapa Lilly y cualquiera desearía estar en mi lugar pero te respeto demasiado

-Qué pesado eres con eso del respeto, tranquilízate un poquito, que solo lo he hecho para que te callaras y me dejaras a mi aire

-Seré lo que quieras pero al menos tengo cabeza suficiente como para no aprovecharme de esta lamentable situación, y yo me tranquilizo pero ahora mismo te llevo de vuelta a Slytherin. -Dijo el chico bastante molesto tomándola de la muñeca

-¡De eso nada! yo de aquí no me muevo

-Tu te vienes y se acabó la historia Lillian

-Por Merlín eres inaguantable, pareces mi padre dándome órdenes, búscate otra a la que incordiar, ¿por qué no buscas a Hermione y me dejas en paz?- Antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar ya había perdido de vista a su hermana, la cual se había ido de la fiesta de la mano de Ron.

-Rooonn o mejor dicho RO-ROOOOOOO,jajajjaj

-Dime Lillyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

-¿Te gusta alguien?

-Me gusta

-¿Y como és?, no espera no me lo digas yo lo adivino,mmmm pelo blanco ojos azules, suele vestir con un sombrero de bruja...jefa de la casa Gryffindor durante muchos añ ya lo se...te gusta Mcgonnagall

-¿Como lo has sabido?-Dijo fingiendo realidad a voz en grito-¿A ti te gusta alguien?

-Me gusta

-A ver adivino...es muy grande con voz grave,tiene una barba espesa, un perro y vive cerca del bosque te he pillado...Hagrid es tu amor

-Oh, noooo, me has pillado-Dijo ella escenificando como si estuviera en una telenovela

-Jajajaja

-Pero... también me gusta alguien más, tiene muchos hermanos, es pelirrojo, tiene los ojos azules y se pone muy rojo cuando le miro, además le encanta comer y es conocido como el amigo íntimo de Harry Potter...¿crees saber quién es? -Le susurró Lilly con una cara muy linda

-Pues no lo se, pero a mi me gusta mucho la hija del profesor que más odio y da DCAO y siempre ha dado pociones

-¿Y como se llama ella?

-Se llama Lily, ¿y él?

-Se llama Ronald- Pocos segundos después de pronunciar su nombreo Ron la cogió de la cintura y la besó, al principio fue romántico pero luego el tono subió mucho, y acabaron en el pasillo como Draco y Hermione la vez que fueron descubiertos, Ron la besaba y la sujetaba,sin por su puesto dejar pasar la oportunidad de rozar y ser un instante algo les destelló como si hubiese sido un hechizo de iluminación máxima que los dejó confusos unos segundos.

Draco estaba enojado, no le había gustado que Lily desapareciese en sus narices, y desde ese momento no quiso socializar con ó la fiesta y los invitados abandonaron la torre, Draco tenía la esperanza de verla a la salida, quizá se había mezclado con la gente pero no fue así, no veía a Lilly por ninguna parte.

-¿Granger, has visto a Lilly?

-¿Vuelvo a ser Granger? ¿Qué ha pasado con Hermione?

-No tengo tiempo para esto de verdad que no – dijo visiblemente desesperado- ¿La has visto o no?

-La vi llegar pero no irse – dijo un tanto confundida por su actitud

-Vale voy a buscarla.-Draco salió de la torre e investigó por todo el castillo, por los baños, el gran comedor, los jardines, la torre de astronomía etc. Al final torciendo por la torre del rejoj la encontró, estaba sola y casi dormida

-Tú, como te vuelvas a escapar de mi te juro que no te invito a ningún sitio más -Le comunicó Draco enfadado mientras la levantaba del suelo

-¿Tú que eres acaso? ¿mi padre? déjame en paz

-No, ahora vamos a tu habitación

-No yo me vuelvo a la fiesta

-La fiesta ha terminado y tú deberías andarte con más cuidado, que sola, borracha y sexy eres el blanco perfecto de noche loca de un desesperado o un aprovechado

-No me des lecciones de lo que hacer, tu has infringibrido las normas de los premios anuales

-¿Ves? ya no sabes ni hablar, se dije infringido

-¡Ya salio el listo del año!

-¡Sí, razón por la cual yo soy premio anual y tú una simple alumna estúpida que no sabe lo que le conviene! – Gritó el rubio muy harto de la situación. Por desgracia esos gritos fueron la alarma que atrajo a Filch hasta ellos, ambos fueron apresados y Mcgonagall avisó a sus respectivos padres.

Pasados unos minutos se encontraban reunidos en el despacho de la directora Narcissa, Severus, Draco y Lilly.

-Estoy disgustadísima con usted señor Malfoy, ¿tiene idea de lo que ha hecho?una fiesta clandestina con alcohol, seguramente con pociones alucinógenas, encima en periodo previo a los exámenes parciales, como justamente prohibía el artículo 4 de las normas- la chica Slytherin se rió y todos la miraron escrutadoramente

-¿Puede decirme que le hace tanta gracia Señorita Snape?

-Es que ha dicho culo jajajaja

-Y me la ía destituirle como premio anual, de hecho me lo pensaré

-Ojo directora...hip... que a mi nadie me hace nada, que quien se ha emborrachado...hip... he sido yo y lo he hecho...hip... solita ¿ok?, no tiene que quitarle el premio por un merito...hip... mio

-Señora Malfoy hace tiempo que ya le hablé sobre mi opinión acerca de la educación de su hijo – enunció la profesora dejando de mirar a la rubia para mirar a su colega - Severus, esto es grave, confío en que sepas aplicar la disciplina que siempre aplicaste con tus alumnos sobre tu hija. Yo en este instante me retiro a dormir, les dejaré solos para que analicen la solución a estos problemas, cierra al salir Severus, ya sabes como va - Mcgonagall se retiró dejando a los 4 solos

-¿Hasta cuándo Lilian?¿hasta cuándo vas a hacer estupideces? realmente me decepcionas y tú Draco...contigo ya hablaré

-¡No tienes derecho a decir que te decepciono!¡Estoy harta!,quedé en Slytherin y pense que te haría ilusión pero nada,saco buenas notas, y nada,soy una buena duelista pero eso es algo que tampoco te sirve y resulta que solo te fijas en lo malo,¿ es que jamás voy a ser suficiente para ti?,encima me tienes que poner a Draco de escolta y por tu culpa he discutido con él,el no ha parado de preocuparse y le he dicho cosas que no se merecía solo porque tú has hecho que me siga-Dijo ella llorando y muy enfadada

-No te pongas en ese plan ahora jovencita, también me has sacado de quicio desde que llegaste más que en toda mi vida con Potter o tu querido amiguito Weasley, y ese es otro temita del que hablar

-No metas a Ron por medio, él no tiene nada que ver en todo esto ¿vale?

-Solo te digo que si cometes un error más, un sólo error más te vuelves a Dumstang y me darán igual tus razones, tus amigos o tus medionovios, te largarás allí

-¡No puedes hacerme eso!, no has estado en toda tu vida conmigo y ahora buscas la mínima para librarte de mi, ¿pero tú que clase de padre eres?

-Decidido mañana vuelves a Dumstang-dijo Snape escribiendo algo en un pergamino

-Yo no me muevo de aquí

-Pues me da que si porque solo hace falta una firma para el traslado y como ves-Dijo Severus enseñándole el pergamino firmado-Ya lo he hecho oficial-Lilly lo miró con rabia, lloraba muy amargamente, estaba colapsada de sentimientos por esa noche y por desgracia dijo algo sin parar de llorar que no pensó

-¿Sabes?, ojalá fueses tu el que se hubiera muerto y no mamá al menos ella me quería-La resistencia del profesor llegó a su límite, las palabras de su hija le habían desgarrado el corazón y tuvieron como resultado una bofetada, de la cual Draco y Narcissa, expectantes todo el rato de su discusión quedaron boquiabiertos-Te odio-Dijo la chica, se fue dando un portazo,Draco sin pensarlo corrió detrás de ella

-Severus eso no ha sido...

-¡Tú, te callas Narcissa, no tienes ni idea de lo que es criar a esta niña!-Dijo el dirigiéndose a la ventana para no mostrar las lágrimas de sus ojos

-No pero soy madre y como tal he llegado a ver como mi hijo se hundía en la tristeza cuando lo hicieron mortífago, he visto lo que sufría y tuve que presenciar un intento de lo que es el sufrimiento de tu primogénito y Lilly sufre mucho,sólo trata de complacerte de todas las formas posibles y tiene la sensación de siempre hacerlo mal, además no tengo por qué callarme, por si no lo recuerdas yo también soy su madre.

Draco se fue tras Lilly, la buscó por todo el colegio, aulas vacias, armarios escoberos, sala común de Slytherin, sus zapatos se desgastaron andando de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente la encontró llorando sin consuelo en los baños de Myrttle la Llorona. Sin mediar palabra se sentó a su lado bajo las pilas, la abrazó, y le besó las mejillas, haría lo que fuera para que su amiga no se fuera, él la quería y veía que estaba se imaginaba que a partir de ese fin de semana que seguía el sufrimiento aumentaría

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **Doristaranzona:** Como siempre tu mente va mucho mas allá y no puedo contestar a tus preguntas sobre las Greengrass, sus fechorías y castigos sin hacer spoiler del resto de la historia. En cuando a la transición de escenas he tratado más delante de corregir la rapidez con las que las describo para que podáis disfrutar más. Gracias por comentarme amiga. Besitos ^_^

 **Guest que me escribió este comentario** _"Oh Dios Mio, ME ENCANTO ESTE CAPITULO. Tienes que seguir la historia, esta muy buena! Muy ingenioso lo de Herms con Draco, dejarlo hasta el final, muy inteligente..."_ Te doy las gracias por tus alabanzas, y me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo y seguir ilusionándote con los que vienen.

 **Azulfrancia:** espero que hayas disfrutado de tus vacaciones querida y que te puedas reincorporar a la lectura. Draco todavía tiene mucho para divertirte y sorprenderte


	12. Sucesos descontrolados

Hola de nuevo amados/as fanfickers, esta vez la actualización ha sido pronta, espero que os esté gustando leer la historia tantisimo como a mi me gusta escribirla. Este capítulo tiene banda sonora en la conversación Lilly-Draco (buscad en youtube: Nicholas Hooper-Harry y Hermione ) Bueno eso es todo...ahora...a leer

 **12\. Sucesos descontrolados**

No podía parar de llorar, su padre la hacía sentir realmente impotente, era un frío como un témpano, realmente imposible de conmover o de convencer. Ser su hija a menudo resultaba un suplicio y la hacía querer rendirse con él. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, le faltaba la respiración, no podía haberle ido peor, no había dormido, había discutido con Draco y le había gritado, además le había besado haciéndolo sentir muy incómodo, y antes de todo ello había discutido con Ron

-Flashback-No habían parado de besarse ni un segundo, estaban sumamente calientes, quien sabía hasta donde podían llegar, les daba todo igual, su aspecto, su familia, su casa, todo...Lilly estaba emocionada _"Creo que este chico realmente me gusta"_ Pensó la chica que lo seguía besando. En medio del apasionado forcejeo ella tomó el cinturón del pelirrojo para desabrocharlo, algo que no debió haber hecho

-Lilly, Lilly, para - dijo el menor de los Weasley respirando un poco agitado

-¿Por qué, pasa algo? - dijo la morena todavía drogada por las mieles que su lujuria deseaba probar

-Aquí nos pueden ver, y no es lo más aconsejable- expuso Ron mirando a un sitio y a otro

-¿Qué más da Ron?, ¿qué es lo máximo que puede pasar mmh, que nos castiguen a limpiar las cocinas? pues aprovecharemos para tener más tiempo juntos-Dijo ella tratando de besarlo de nuevo; Ron estaba contrariado, esa chica le gustaba pero ¿y si hacía algo mal y la fastidiaba tanto que su padre se tomaba venganza contra él? había podido luchar contra los mortífagos en la guerra pero decididamente le daba mucho más miedo enfrentarse a Snape en modo "voy a cortarte los huevos por lastimar a mi hija"

-Oye Lily eres preciosa pero…prefiero que lo dejemos aquí ¿vale?, no quiero arrepentirme luego

-¿Por qué ibas a arrepentirte?- Preguntó la Slytherin contrariada

-Porque...emm- Ron bufó incómodo mientras se sobaba la nuca con pesar- Lilly tú me gustas mucho pero...tu padre no y no quiero pensar lo que me haría si nos llega a descubrir así

-No te haría nada, yo intercedería, además...los...amantes...o novios...hacen cosas así es normal, cualquiera lo entendería

-¿Amantes? ¿Novios? amm yo bueno...tu eres genial pero...

-¿Peeeero?- dijo Lily con los ojos muy abiertos, y una sonrisa forzada, Ron se temía lo peor pero se sentía seguro, le propondría algo mejor para ambos

-Bueno yo te considero una gran amiga...como amigos nadie nos diría nada - dijo empezando a sonreír bobaliconamente ¿habia funcionado? Snape no iría a por él si solo eran inocentes amigos

-¿Gran amiga? - Lily parpadeó unas cuantas veces, Ron asintió pero dejó de sonreír cuando vio que la mirada de Lily lo estaba fulminando - Dime una cosa Ronald ¿acaso tú te pegas el hartazgo cada noche tocándole el culo u otras cosas a Potter o a Granger?- comenzó a decir la Slytherin acercándose amenazadoramente

-Nnnn no - respondió temeroso, Lily enfadada daba casi más miedo que su padre

\- ¿No verdad? Entonces... ¡¿me quieres decir por qué carajo me atribuyes el mismo título que a ellos?!

-Porque...porque...- suspiró- Lily tu eres genial, preciosa y todo eso pero ¿te imaginas la presentación de tu novio a tus padres? Tu padre antes me machaca que dejar que abra la boca. Me encantaría que fuese diferente pero no pienso enfrentarme a él

-Cobarde- insultó venenosamente la Slytherin- Draco ya me dijo que eras una comadreja patética pero no me imaginaba que llegase a este punto - dijo la morena apretando los dientes

-No soy cobarde Lily pero he pasado 6 años de mi vida escapando de la muerte o de las torturas con Harry y Hermione, solo quiero un año tranquilo...si tu padre no fuera quien es estaría encantado de asumir la etiqueta de amante o de novio pero...con él no...Y tu madre no sé cómo será pero... tu padre es suficiente aliciente como para no hacer esto público, aunque si quieres podemos quedar en secreto - propuso el pelirrojo

-¡¿Pero qué clase de chica te has creído que soy?!-Preguntó con rabia- Si quieres a una zorra arrastrada que se desviva por tus migajas en tu casa de lerdos y patéticos leones tienes a Lavender suplicándote lo que sea

-Vamos Lily no te pongas así, no quiero fastidiar lo nuestro – Pidió Ron, ella en sus adentros maldijo a todos los antecesores del pelirrojo

\- ¡Lárgate imbécil! - Ron se echó para atrás sin saber cómo actuar, la había fastidiado pero bien - ¡ya! ¡no quiero volver a verte, fuera!.-Ron se fue algo asustado y Lilly se quedó sollozando largo rato, Ron le había recordado a su madre el muy idiota no había recordado que le confió que estaba muerta, sabía que su madre, de haber vivido, lo aceptaría con los brazos abiertos si ella se lo presentase como novio, estaba muy dolida. Abrió su bolso y sacó una botella de whisky de fuego que había robado de la fiesta. Poco a poco su furia se disipaba, el alcohol había aplacado su rabia y se estaba quedando dormida

-Tú, como te vuelvas a escapar de mi te juro que no te invito a ningún sitio más-oyó a un Draco enfadado mientras la levantaba

-Tú que eres acaso, ¿mi padre? déjame en paz vale

-No, ahora vamos a tu habitación

-No yo me vuelvo a la fiesta

-La fiesta ha terminado y tú deberías andarte con más cuidado, que sola, borracha y sexy eres el blanco perfecto de noche loca de un desesperado o un aprovechado- Cuantísima razón tenía, era exactamente lo que acababan de hacer con ella, sabía que si le hubiese hecho caso antes y se hubiera ido a Slytherin nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado, estaba muy enfadada, además acababa de ver en Draco a su padre mientras le echaba la bronca lo que la puso aún más furiosa y sin quererlo, lo pagó con él

-No me des lecciones de lo que hacer, tu has infringibrido las normas de los premios anuales

-¿Ves? ya no sabes ni hablar, se dije infringido

-¡Ya salió el listo del año!

-¡Sí, razón por la cual yo soy premio anual y tú una simple alumna estúpida que no sabe lo que le conviene! - Gritó el rubio muy harto de la situación. Por desgracia esos gritos fueron la alarma que atrajo a Filch hasta ellos, ambos fueron apresados

-Fin del Flashback-

Después de haber pasado por lo de Ron,y de haber pagado su furia con Draco había discutido con su padre también, y le había dicho algo que no sentía realmente. Draco la localizó y sin decir palabra la abrazó, y le acarició el pelo

-Perdóname Draco-Dijo Lilly llorando-Siento haberte dicho lo que te he dicho, siento haberme escapado, haberte besado, y sobretodo haberte preocupado, perdóname el haber sido tan estúpida

-No pasa nada Lilly, yo también me comporto así muchas veces con la gente que quiero, te comprendo perfectamente, pero no quiero que llores ¿vale?, tu sonrisa es preciosa como para que tengas que esconderla detrás de lágrimas-Dijo Draco limpiándolas y dándole un beso en la mejilla-No irás a Dumstang, haré lo que sea para que te quedes, como si tengo que comprar ese colegio para prohibirte la entrada

-Mh, gracias Draco tu sí que eres un amigo de verdad-Dijo Lilly, sonriendo mientras aún lloraba-ojalá encontrase a alguien como tú, soy el blanco perfecto para los idiotas, siempre he deseado que llegara un caballero como tú y solo me han salido sapos como Weasley

-Lo sabía, ¿qué te ha hecho ese imbécil? dímelo porque ahora mismo voy y lo mato

-Ahora ya da igual, le he dicho que no vuelva a dirigirme la palabra en su vida-Vio a Draco con una mirada interrogante, al final no pudo contenerse y se lo contó todo al rubio, cuya cara cambiaba a expresiones de asco, tristeza y sobretodo furia

-Ahora sí que lo mato pero de verdad-Dijo con ademán de levantarse

-No hagas nada por favor, no quiero más problemas solo quiero que estés conmigo

-Vale- dijo el chico sentándose - que sepas que es un completo imbecil...y un gallina por favor... ¿rechazar a una mujer como tú por miedo a tu padre? solo por lo preciosa que eres...y tu cuerpo osea...Lily tienes un cuerpazo que merece todos los cruccios del mundo créeme... si yo pudiera...no lo dudaría

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto, mírate- dijo señalando un espejo - absolutamente preciosa- Lily no supo qué pasó, si el bajón por las discusiones, el despecho o el alcohol pero en ese momento se miraron a los ojos, y Lilly lo besó, solo fue un pico pero duró algún tiempo hasta que Draco se separó

-Lilly, no, lo nuestro no puede ser, lo siento, yo no te quiero de esa manera y no quiero que sufras; yo no soy ningún príncipe, no suelo portarme bien con las chicas y a ti te quiero demasiado como para esto...si no me importaras lo más mínimo te empotraría ahora mismo contra la pared y te haría sentir " el parque de atracciones de Draco Malfoy" hasta el amanecer - ambos rieron un poco - pero para mí eres como una hermana y mi obligación es protegerte de tipejos como yo - Lily asintió

-Lo siento Draco, no sé lo que he hecho, estoy muy confundida, te juro que no volverá a pasar, yo tampoco te quiero de esa forma, ni quiero que vayamos a nada más que la amistad, pero me ha podido la debilidad, no quiero que lo que acabo de hacer cambie nada entre nosotros, porque no quiero perderte, ya he tenido suficiente esta noche, y si te pierdo...ah...si te pierdo no podré soportarlo.

-No cambia nada, ven aquí- Dijo el ojigris con dulzura abrazándola, pasaron un largo tiempo así, casi una hora o dos quien sabe, al final la llevó dormida en brazos a su habitación en Slytherin, Snape no había llegado todavía, por lo que tuvo el tiempo suficiente para arroparla con dulzura e irse a su torre.

Llegó allí, la torre estaba en silencio, cerró la puerta y oyó un ruido, era Hermione, salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y lo abrazó, cosa que al rubio le pilló por sorpresa, pero justo después ella le dio una bofetada

-¿¡Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo!?Me has tenido preocupadísima, has tardado casi cinco horas en volver, pensaba que te había pasado algo,¿como se te ocurre tardar así y no avisar?, ni un patronus ni una lechuza, ni nada

-Perdona mamá-Dijo un poco burlón- la próxima vez te avisaré de que Mcggonagal me ha llamado para castigarme

-¿Para...castigarte? ¿Por qué?-Draco le contó todo lo que pasó desde que se fue a por Lilly hasta que la consoló en el baño, omitiendo algunos detalles

-No puedo creer que quiera destituirte como premio anual...no puede hacer eso tu eres el mejor, no puede eliminarte

-No exageres, ambos sabemos que la mejor eres tu-dijo Draco un poco cortado- eres mucho más inteligente que yo

-Soy muchísimo más inteligente que tú y que cualquiera pero...bueno pero...aun así...eres el mejor de Slytherin y con eso basta, hablaré con ella mañana

-Con esa modestia no necesitas una abuela que te alabe - ambos rieron -¿Desde cuándo te interesas tanto por mí?

-Desde que me has ayudado antes, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no llegas a aparecer

-Mejor no recordarlo, cada vez que lo pienso tengo escalofríos - Hermione asintió - ¿te has quedado todo este rato despierta...por mí?

-Ahm, bueno yo estaba mm leyendo y bueno te oí...

-Ah claro, ya si... bueno yo creo que esto lo pondré para lavar-Dijo Draco quitándose la camisa que estaba manchada por la sombra de ojos y el rímel de Lilly;ambos se quedaron mirando, en todas las veces que Draco y ella se habían encontrado no se había fijado tanto en los abdominales que tenía-¿Qué tanto ves Granger?

-Lo que tú tanto enseñas Malfoy-Se rieron

-Hey esa frase es mía, pero bueno es normal que me contemples-dijo Draco alzando los brazos como si fuera un dios a punto de hacer algo

-No seas tan modesto que igual te afecta-volvieron a reír, Hermione llevaba un camisón negro de raso muy sencillo pero muy sexy a su vez

-Estás muy guapa así- Dijo Draco con su sonrisa seductora

-Gracias-Dijo ella roja como un tomate-tú también-sus ojos se chocaron, sintieron una especie de mariposas en el estómago, se sonrieron

-Tu pelo, es muy suave- dijo él algo nervioso acariciando el cabello de la chica

-El tuyo es precioso-respondió tocando el del rubio, se acercaron y no pudieron evitar besarse, esos labios ardientes, la lengua de Hermione, la pasión de Draco, hundiéndose el uno en el otro, era un beso tierno pero con mucho fuego, tuvieron que separarse para respirar, jadearon y se miraron

-Granger yo lo...-Pero no pudo seguir, ella lo atrajo a sí por la corbata que se había quedado desabrochada y lo besó de forma brusca, cosa que al rubio le gustó, ella abrió su habitación, y caminaba hacia atrás mientras se besaba con Draco, que avanzaba sin dejar de besarla.

Llegaron a su cama y tumbó a Draco encima suya, él empezó a besarla dulcemente en los labios y después bajó a su cuello mientras con una mano bajaba a su cintura, empezó rozando su trasero, pero luego decidió cambiar a su zona íntima y acariciarla sensualmente, ella lanzó un gemido, e instintivamente abrió más las piernas, haciendo que el rubio notara en su lencería la humedad de la Gryffindor, le quitó la parte de abajo rápida y bestialmente, provocando sin querer la ruptura de la tela, tras esto introdujo dos dedos en su vientre, levantó el camisón y mordió sus pezones, ella gritó del placer, y llevada por la pasión, empezó a palpar el sexo de él por encima de la ropa de forma notoria. Draco emitió un pequeño gemido de placer mientras ella le tocaba, era más de lo que podía esperar de la inocente chica, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que ella le desabrochó los pantalones y metió la mano dentro de los bóxers; se miraron

-¿De verdad?-dijo él entre jadeos

-Nunca...ah... he tocado …nada de esto… -eso lo motivó para ponerla todavía más ardiente, mientras con una mano la masturbaba, con la otra pellizcaba uno de sus pezones intermitentemente, y con su lengua borraba el otro, haciéndola a ella estremecer, finalmente ella se decidió por tocar el miembro del chico, era una sensación extraña, era una parte de su cuerpo bastante grande y nunca se hubiera imaginado su consistencia, Draco, la ayudó para que supiera como continuar .El ojigris entonces, mientras ella realizaba con la mano esos movimientos rítmicos en él, la cogió de las muñecas, acercando sus partes íntimas a su cintura tocándose así entre ellas, chupó su cuello y succionó una parte de su piel, cosa que a ella le gustó

-Draco... házmelo...no puedo aguantar más-dijo ella gimiendo ente suspiros

-¿Hermione...tu estas...completamente segura de que quieres que sea yo el que...?

-Sí, sí quiero, estoy segura por favor no hagas que me arrepienta-Dijo mordiendo su cuello-Te deseo...por una vez haré caso a mi instinto...y...dejaré de pensar tanto...Draco ...ah...hazme disfrutar como si de ello...oh... dependiera tu vida -Él no lo pensó más, y con mucho cuidado se adentró en ella, vio por su cara que le dolía mucho sin embargo ella le indicaba que siguiera, en un momento la vio echar alguna lágrima del dolor, él se inclinó y la besó en los labios dulcemente, se acercó a su cuello y le susurró

-Confía en mí, juro que no te haré más daño, pero primero relájate, y déjate llevar, a menos que quieras que pare- Ella le besó, abrió un poco más las piernas y pudo relajarse, a partir de ahí todo fue mejor, Draco pudo coger ritmo y podía acompasar sus entradas, notaba como sus testículos rozaban su sexo también y eso le gustó, el tamaño de Draco daba para mucha diversión y su experiencia, hacía que supiera como hacer disfrutar a una mujer a la perfección. De pronto el ritmo se volvió más y más rápido cada vez, Hermione notaba como el endurecido miembro masculino se movía dentro de ella ocupando todo su volumen interior, luego él empezó a envestirla y eso desencadenó unos latidos arremolinados e imparables dentro de sí, que la hicieron gritar, estaba viendo que iba a culminar su placer y Draco, por su ritmo acelerado también supo que estaba a punto de extender el final de su deseo. Finalmente ambos lograron llegar al orgasmo a la vez, cosa que les encantó .Al finalizar Draco le dio un corto beso en los labios, se bajó de ella, la abrazó cuando ella se puso de lado y le susurró...

-Buenas noches Hermione

 **Día 16 de Octubre**

Los amantes más inesperados, de las casas enemigas despertaron desnudos y abrazados en la cama de la Gryffindor, ella se despertó, vio al rubio dormido, parecía un angelito, acarició su pecho y le dio un beso en la mejilla, él despertó y le sonrió

-Buenos días

-Hola-dijo con una sonrisa vergonzosa la castaña

-¿Cómo has dormido?- Cuestionó el chico girándose hacia ella

-Bien si a las 3 horas que hemos dormido se les puede llamar dormir, no sé cómo aguantaremos despiertos toda la mañana-Dijo ella incorporándose, cogió la camisa del chico y se la puso, lo que hizo que él esbozara una pequeña sonrisa-¿Qué?

-Nada, que te queda bien mi camisa- dijo él sonriendo

-Yo desayunaré aquí dentro, ¿tú que vas a hacer?

-Creo que me quedaré contigo y así veo como lo haces

La mañana pasó sin mucho que contar, Harry y Ron llegando tarde, Hermione levantando la mano a cada pregunta y Draco yendo de sobrado en todas las asignaturas; muchos alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin faltaron a las clases debido a la fiesta de la noche anterior, Lilly no fue una de ellas, se pasó las clases muy callada, sin intervenir en lo más mínimo y mirando a Ron y a su reloj cada 5 minutos.

Ron y Hermione ambos con unas ojeras tremendas caminaban como zombies entre las clases

\- Ron es la tercera vez que me pisas esta mañana ¿quieres fijarte por dónde andas? – se quejó Hermione

-Perdona – se disculpó Ron de mala gana

-¿A dónde vas Ronald? Historia de la magia es por el otro lado – dijo la castaña viendo que su amigo giraba a la izquierda

-Me voy a dormir, ya tengo suficiente sueño como para que el profesor Binns me cante una nana con su explicación de la guerra de los duendes, paso, si me voy a quedar frito prefiero que sea en una cómoda cama

-Eres un irresponsable Ronald Weasley, no puedes irte de fiesta y luego no estar al 100% en clase como todos – reprendió su amiga

-Hermione yo nunca estoy al 100% en clase, menos ahora, de echo nadie está al cien por cien, solo tú lo estás ¿es que no has visto el ambiente? Los Slytherins están tan cansados que ni siquiera se han metido con nosotros- bostezó- haced lo que queráis yo necesito un sueñecito.- declaró Ron desapareciendo de su vista

-¿Y tú qué? – preguntó Hermione algo irritada por la actitud del pelirrojo

-Yo voy a clase tranquila

-Bien, voy a dejar unos libros en la biblioteca y luego a la clase ¿me acompañas?

-Prefiero no hacerlo, los zapatos que me obligó Ginny a ponerme ayer me han hecho unas heridas increíbles y quiero andar lo menos posible

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido usar un hechizo sanador?- inquirió su amiga

-Vale, es solo que no me apetece – admitió el Elegido

-Está bien, iré sola nos vemos en clase

-Hasta luego- se despidió Harry, mientras caminaba hacia la clase una voz lo llamó desde la sala de profesores, era Sirius con bastón en mano y Remus a su lado

-¡Harry!

-¡Sirius!– Harry corrió a abrazarlo como antes de morir lo había hecho – ¡Remus! me dijeron que os traerían mañana, pensé que os llevarían a casa – dijo Harry refiriéndose a Grimuld Place

-Lo iban a hacer pero les dije que les patearía el culo si no me llevaban con mi ahijado inmediatamente y como algunos me tenían miedo no dudaron en hacerlo.

-Sí, tu padrino no es muy dado a la diplomacia – dijo Remus con una sonrisa que Harry compartió

-Además, en cuanto la profesora Mcgonaggal supo que habíamos vuelto quiso darnos el puesto de guardianes de Hogwartts

-Cuéntaselo todo- insisitió Remus

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa Lunatico - reprendió Black, ambos se miraron – Mcgonaggal también me ha pedido que sea el nuevo profesor de transformaciones

-¡¿Qué?! Oh… eso es genial - exclamó Harry ilusionado

-Sí lo es – dijo Sirius – ahora quiero que me respondas a algo… ¿Cómo es que Remus y yo estamos aquí muchacho?

-Bueno…es una larga historia, hace unos meses salió una noticia donde decían que unos científicos chilenos habían conseguido describir con exactitud la " no muerte" es decir la muerte a deshora. Hicieron muchos estudios que leí y decían que haber muerto anticipadamente supone una laguna legal en el mundo mágico, a veces los magos engañamos a la muerte y podemos seguir adelante o caer en la trampa y otras veces es al revés…la muerte nos engaña a nosotros, y ellos decían que en esos casos la persona no es un muerto sino un "no vivo temporal" quiere decir que no estabais muertos del todo sino en un limbo hasta que llegase la hora de verdad

-Fue muy arriesgado Harry – dijo Remus

-Lo sé, pero ha merecido la pena, Remus, podrás ver a Teddy otra vez y…Sirius tú estás aquí, conmigo…- Sirius abrazó a Harry dándole unas palmadas de animo

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo – dijo Canuto riendo canalla ante la mirada reprobatoria de Remus

-Quiero haceros una pregunta ¿sigue existiendo la Orden del Fénix ahora que Voldemort ha caído?

-No oficialmente pero sí, hay mucha gente escondida, mucha gente traidora, nunca se puede bajar la guardia ¿por qué lo preguntas? – Cuestionó Sirius

-Bueno doy por hecho que mis amigos y yo estamos dentro, después de lo que pasó

-Por supuesto – declaró el hombre lobo ante una sorprendida mirada de su amigo de la infancia

\- Bien porque quiero proponeros también la entrada de otra persona a la Orden, he luchado con ella varis veces en DCAO y es impresionante, lista y rápida

-¿De quién se trata?-Dijeron ambos, Harry iba a contestar pero en ese momento vio una cabellera negra y sedosa adornando una túnica de Slytherin pasando cerca de la sala de profesores

-Creo que os la podré presentar - Harry fue hasta la puerta y llamó a la chica ¡Lilly!, ¡Ven!-La chica pelinegra se dirigió hacia donde Potter estaba con algo de duda – quiero presentarte a alguien - Lilly este es el profesor Lupin

-Harry, como eres, ya no soy tu profesor, ¿recuerdas? – Dijo con una sonrisa amable- ahora solo soy el auror guardián de Hogwartts Remus Lupin-dijo el licántropo ofreciendo su mano como modo de saludo, que fue correspondido por la chica

-Encantada señor Lupin, mi nombre es Lilly-dijo sonriendo, esto provocó un gesto de nostalgia en los 3 hombres, en Harry por su madre y en los otros dos por su amiga

-Él es Sirius Black, y antes de que te asustes te digo que nunca fue culpable de lo que se le atribuyó, ahora a parte de auror guardián en el colegio sustituirá a Mcggonagal en transformaciones

-El famoso Sirius Black...- Lily ofreció su mano con decisión y esta fue estrechada por Sirius -mi madre siempre hablaba mucho de usted, le enfadaba que lo injuriaran en los medios, ella siempre creyó en su inocencia

-Gracias querida, debisteis ser las únicas, dale las gracias a tu madre

-Ojalá pudiera pero…- suspiró con una sonrisa triste – murió en la guerra - Esto dejó a los aurores y a Harry que no lo sabía tampoco un poco sorprendidos-pero seguro que esté donde esté recibe su agradecimiento y estará muy orgullosa de que usted me de transformaciones, ojalá me diera también DCAO

-¿Quién os da clase?

-Snape -dijo Harry

-Tenéis que estar hasta el moño de sus clases, debería ir a echar un duelo con él, con la forma de patearle el culo a ese narizotas con cara de estreñido aprenderíais mucho más que con sus técnicas traumáticas.

-Ehm, Sirius, ella es, bueno Lilly es,mmh Snape es su padre – dijo Harry incómodo

-¿¡Qué!?,¿¡Tu!?-Dijeron Lupin y Black - Oh vaya, mm lo siento, esto no te habrá sentado muy bien, es que jamás hubiera imaginado que Snivell...Snape pudiera tener una hija y menos tan...guapa...

-No se preocupe "profesor" Black, me ha hecho gracia lo que ha dicho, no me llevo muy bien con él precisamente -Dijo ella riendo, Sirius cambió de tema

\- Harry dice que eres muy diestra con los hechizos de DCAO, dice que eres muy lista, rápida y eficaz

-Ooouu – dijo Lily sorprendida mirando a Harry con una sonrisa – Pues….gracias Harry por, hacerme buena publicidad – dijo sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando pero agradecida

-Se lo he dicho porque serías una candidata idónea para formar parte de la Orden del Fénix – explicó el chico de la cicatriz

-¿La Orden de qué? – preguntó confusa

-La Orden del Fénix – dijo Sirius – es un grupo de defensa del mundo mágico, nosotros fuimos quienes empezamos la resistencia contra Voldemort y sus secuaces

-¿Pero Voldemort no está muerto? – cuestionó ella con miedo

-De momento sí pero ya murió una vez, no creemos que vaya a volver, pero recolectó muchas mentes enfermas como la de Bellatrix Lestrange para seguirle lealmente, algunos siguen escondidos y no interesa a nadie que vuelvan a agruparse – explicó Lupin, aunque hacía tiempo que Lily había dejado de escuchar, el nombre de Bellatrix Lestrange hervía su sangre y el solo hecho de oír que había gente igual la hizo querer alistarse

-Gracias Harry, la verdad es que si querría formar parte de ello, es un honor que me hayas recomendado

-Él honor es que aceptes chica – dijo Sirius haciendo enrojecer a la chica, cualquiera que tuviese ojos en la cara podía ver el indudable atractivo de Sirius Black que siempre le había acompañado en sus años de juventud, aun a pesar de los estragos que Azkaban hizo en él

-Bueno Sirius nosotros tenemos que irnos ya, - dijo Harry nos toca Historia de la Magia

-Ha sido un placer conocerles –dijo la Slytherin

-Igualmente – contestaron los dos merodeadores, los cuatro se despidieron

-Quien lo iba a decir, Snivellus con una hija, y encima tan increíble

-Sirius, ahora que vas a ser su profesor no deberías lanzarle ese tipo de piropos a la niña, no sea que se haga ilusiones como hacías con las niñas de 1º cuando estábamos en 7º

-Que divertido era eso...Por cierto Remus, no te mosquea...¿su nombre? es decir, ha llamado Lilly a su hija igual que...

-Me parece bastante natural de hecho, Snape siempre estuvo enamorado de Lilly por eso James le hacía todo eso, porque al ser ellos dos tan amigos temía que Severus le fuera a quitar a Lilly, además me enteré de que pasó una profunda depresión cuando se enteró de su matrimonio, puede que cuando él tuviese a la pequeña la nombrara así para compensar y plasmar en ella el amor que sentía por nuestra Lilly y que nunca pudo demostrar

\- Lo dicho, Snivelly siempre lloriqueando – contestó el hombre de pelo rizado

-Oh, diantres – dijo Lily cuando casi habían llegado al aula de Historia

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el Elegido

-Me he olvidado la mochila en la sala de profesores, guárdame sitio vuelvo corriendo

-Ok- contestó Harry; Lily se apresuró a volver a la sala de profesores para tomar sus pertenencias, la puerta estaba entre abierta y pudo oír que sus nuevos conocidos seguían hablando

-¿Crees que esa niña sabrá de donde procede su nombre? – preguntó el licántropo

-Creo que esa niña no sabe ni quien es su padre en realidad – dijo Sirius, Lily se limitó a escuchar, quería oír un poco más- piensa en esto, ella ha dicho que no se lleva bien con él eso lleva a dos conclusiones, o lo conoce poco, Snape da asco al conocerlo, o lo conoce demasiado Snape da asco dos veces. Mi teoría es la primera, su madre, una bendita santa a la que Snape debió engañar para ceder a tener algo con él, apoyaba mi inocencia ¿tú de verdad crees que Severus Snape aún borracho de whisky de fuego o a punto de morir diría algo positivo de mi?

-Ni en mil vidas – contestó su amigo

-Por lo cual, esa niña ha vivido siempre con su madre, puede que Snape la quisiera y por eso la mantuviera lejos de él, nadie sabe nada, nadie la busca, nadie la pone en peligro, algo muy inteligente

-Algo muy propio de Severus – comentó Remus - Voldemort nunca osaría tocar a su hija si Snape ignoraba adrede su existencia, no habría sentimientos que atacar ni instrumentos para chantajear, puede que le pusiera ese nombre por la Lily a la que no pudo salvar

-LaS Liliys en realidad – Remus lo miró extrañado

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Sirius? – el moreno bufó

-Poco antes de morir…James me dijo que Lily estaba embarazada de nuevo, iba a ser una niña pero no solamente eso...James también me dijo que habían tenido una discusión porque Lily quería hacer las paces con Snape ella quería que é fuera el padrino de esa niña – Lily Snape se tapó la boca de la impresión

-¿Y nunca has dicho nada? – Dijo Lupin enfadado

-¿Cuándo Remus? ¿En mis 12 años encarcelado o en el limbo?

-Pasaron dos años entre esas dos cosas

\- ¿De qué hubiera servido? Odio a Snape pero nunca iría hacerle daño con el recuerdo de la muerte de nuestra amiga, esposa de nuestro "hermano" James, madre de Harry ¿querías que le dijera que su hija y Harry podrían haber crecido juntos porque Lily los hubiera obligado a convivir a James y a él? ¿Has pensado acaso qué pasaría si Harry se hubiera enterado de que Voldemort no sólo mató a sus padres sino también a su futura hermana pequeña? Lo hubiera destrozado– Remus se había quedado sin palabras

-¿Nadie supo que Lily estaba en estado?- preguntó el licántropo minutos después

-No lo sé tal vez alguien…sacó al bebé lo metió en una incubadora y se lo dio a otra familia, nadie publicó nada, pero nunca se dijo si a James y a Lily les examinaron tras la muerte- dijo Sirius- Supongo que cuando te mata Voldemort nadie se para a hacer muchas preguntas

-Pero alguien más a parte de Hagrid y tú estuvo en esa casa tras el ataque – dijo Lupin – Harry dice que Snape estuvo allí esa noche – ambos se quedaron callados - ¿Crees que Snape hubiera sido capaz de…llevar a Lily a un hospital muggle y….salvar a la niña?

-Siempre lo he creído un cretino pero con lo que Harry nos contó de él…-Sirius bufó y luego prosiguió- ahora creo que cabe esa posibilidad – Lily Snape abrió los ojos como platos ¿acaso era posible que su madre no fuera quien ella creía?

-Pero hay algo que no me cuadra – comenzó Lupin – Severus y Lily dejaron de hablarse en quinto año, luego, tras terminar el colegio volvieron a hablar brevemente como consecuencia de la pelea increíblemente estúpida que James y tú os empeñasteis en armar, ahí fue cuando Snape supo que Lily y James se habían prometido, imaginemos que fue ahí cuando Snape se unió por completo al lado oscuro. A los 20 años tuvieron a Harry… un tiempo después Lily vuelve a quedarse embarazada ¿Y de repente quiere perdonar a Severus y hacerlo padrino de su hija? ¿Incluso sospechando que él estaba en las filas de Voldemort?

-¿Qué estás insinuando Remus? – dijo Sirius con una mirada peligrosa

-¿Y si…. Severus y Lily tuvieron más trato del que creímos? ¿Y si… Snape era el padre de la niña que esperaba Lily?

-¡Lunático, pensar eso es un insulto a la memoria de nuestra amiga! – exclamó Sirius luego respiró un poco más calmado – ellos se amaban con locura

-Lily quería mucho a James y él mucho a ella, pero Snivellus también la quería demasiado por lo que si eso hubiese pasado Severus jamás nos lo respondería. – "Tal vez a ellos no, pero a mi me tendrá que decir la verdad"; pensó Lily, quien, al final decidió no entrar a por su cartera a la sala, sería muy sospechoso y muy incómodo.

Volvió a clase con aspecto de encontrarse en estado de shock, no podía decirle eso a Harry, pero debía hablar con su padre para saber muchas cosas

-¿No habías ido a por tu mochila? – le preguntó el moreno – has tardado mucho

-Creo…que será mejor ir a cogerla en otro momento…- Harry le miró interrogante – eeeesstaba cerrada – mintió – he pasado un rato buscando un profesor que me abriera y no encontraba a nadie, y luego he visto a Peeves cerca así que….mejor en otro momento – él chico de la cicatriz asintió " premio a la maestra mentirosa" pensó ella; odiaba mentir pero sabía que lo hacía bien, y si alguien debía decirle aquellas cosas tan duras a Harry no debía ser ella. – La clase finalizó, Lily y Harry habían sido emparejados para realizar un ensayo sobre la magia simbolizada en los animales fundadores de las escuelas de magia de todo el mundo. La Slytherin iba con un pergamino muy largo que le impedía la completa visibilidad, seleccionando poco a poco qué materiales necesitarían en la biblioteca mientras caminaba con Harry guiándola para no chocarse con nadie ni con nada. En mitad del camino se encontraron a Ron, Lily y él se miraron y este rojo como un tomate, bajó la cabeza avergonzado y se fue, Harry vio como a Lilly se le rompía la pluma en dos pedazos de la furia contenida

-Lilly, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Que siento unas ganas irrefrenables de borrar gente del mapa - bufó y miró al Niño que Vivió, luego negó con la cabeza - No es nada Harry, da igual – Sin embargo, el Gryffindor no lo dejó pasar, la cogió del brazo y la metió en el baño de los chicos, algunos de los que estaban allí los miraron interrogantes y empezaron a cuchichear

-Fuera, vamos – los echó Harry

-Parece que ser el elegido tiene sus ventajas- comentó ella impactada- solo había visto hacer eso a Draco, no sabía que tenias ese poder de convicción

-Supongo que vencer al hombre que aterrorizaba el mundo y que te persiguió durante toda tu vida hace que la gente sienta cierto respeto por ti – dijo Harry desganado, no le había gustado ser comparado con Draco Malfoy .¿Qué te pasa-Lilly?

-Ayer, me besé con Ron

-Eso es genial ¿no? quiero decir, desde que os conocisteis me ha dado la impresión de que os gustabais mutuamente

-Y es cierto que nos gustamos Harry incluso….para mi, es algo más que una simple atracción pero hay un factor con el que yo no contaba, y es que me he encontrado con el Gryffindor más cobarde del lugar, me gusta, le gusto, y él querría incluso tener una relación de noviazgo conmigo ¿pero sabes por qué no quiere hacer eso realidad? Porque teme que mi padre valla a por él y no está dispuesto a arriesgarse eso sí, no le importa repetir los besos y magreos de la fiesta siempre que sean en secreto – Harry bufó y acarició el hombro de Lily

-A veces Ron es un poco idiota, ¿quieres que hable con él?

-No, para nada, parecería que me importa

-Pero es que te importa

-Harry, no te ofendas pero en Slytherin, tenemos en mayor estima nuestra dignidad y nuestro orgullo, que tu hablaras con Ron sería patético para mi, es como si fuera Brown, y no lo soy, si él quiere algo serio conmigo debe nacerle la valentía para ello, no debe hacerle ver nadie que es un estúpido idiota que está dejando pasar algo bueno; sino sabe apreciarlo, es su problema. Si le entra el conocimiento actuará en consecuencia y si no le entra, bueno, más le valdrá no volver a acercarse a mi, porque puedo ser muy fría y muy hija de puta si me conviene

-100% Slytherin ¿eeh? – dijo Harry a tono de broma

\- No, en realidad 100% cabreada, lo de ser Slytherin solo es una ventaja que me haría más fácil hacer lo que me estoy conteniendo

-Bueno si te consuela, a Ginny le caes muy bien y si se entera de lo que te ha hecho, la tomará con él y créeme que Ginny enfadada da muchísimo miedo – Lily rió

-Gracias Potter, en realidad no eres tan horrible como dicen los Slytherin

-Tranquila tú tampoco eres tan horrible como lo son todos los Slytherin – Lily volvió a reír – voy a entrenar al quidditch un rato, por mucho que tu padre trate de frustrar mis entrenamientos a golpe de deberes no lo va a conseguir ¿te vienes o nos vemos luego? – La expresión de Lily cambió, volvió a recordar todo lo que había oído en la sala de profesores pero quiso disimular

-No, ve tú al campo, yo tengo que hacer unas cosas primero – Harry asintió y se marchó, debía hablar con su padre muy seriamente.

Severus caminaba con paso decidido hacia su despacho después de una desesperante clase de DCAO con los alumnos de primero. A decir verdad, algunas veces extrañaba las clases de pociones, pues siempre era divertido ver a algún alumno patoso, normalmente de Gryffindor, hacer un desastre de poción que hacía que les crecieran las orejas o se les volviera el pelo verde; sin embargo en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de primero no podía hacer mucho más que explicar el origen de la asignatura y enseñar a algún crío inútil a utilizar un "Flipendo" o un " Rictusempra". Lo peor de esa clase en comparación con enseñar pociones era, que a menudo para evitar que dos mocosos se mataran entre ellos por accidente, acababa él con la túnica rasgada manchada o quemada y eso le suponía perder un tiempo que no deseaba desperdiciar.

Sacó la llave que necesitaba del bolsillo interior de la túnica y abrió la puerta de su despacho; allí se encontró a su hija mirándolo muy seriamente sentada en SU butaca leyendo SU correo, con un cofre SUYO muy privado abierto encima de SU mesa, no era un cofre cualquiera, era un cofre lleno de fotos y cartas de Lily de su niñez, abiertas y expuestas como si de cualquier papel se tratara

-¿Se puede saber qué te crees que estás haciendo? – Dijo Severus con ira contenida, Lily subió la mirada, tenía los ojos hinchados, era claro que había llorado, pero esos ojos no solo despedían tristeza, también despedían mucha rabia. Por un momento al profesor de pelo grasiento le pareció evocar un recuerdo de su juventud más bello y mucho más intimidante, pues no gritaba ni lanzaba hechizos ni rompía cosas, solo mantenía ese terrorífico silencio que a él siempre le había satisfecho usar, y que ahora mismo odiaba que le rebotara en la cara

\- Explícame….quién es esta mujer – dijo Lily levantando la foto de la Sra Potter – Y por qué razón llevo su nombre.

-Viene a que me gustó el nombre porque sí y el quien sea o deje de ser esa mujer no es de tu incumbencia mocosa – dijo Severus arrebatándole la fotografía muy enfadado

-Pues yo creo que sí lo es, de hecho creo saber de quién se trata…pero gracias a ti he debido de ser la última en enterarse – Empezó la niña – Al principio sentía que la gente se sorprendía al oír mi nombre y me extrañaba, acabé pensando que el nombre de Lilian no era muy conocido en Ingleterra o que tenía un significado que yo ignoraba pero hoy….he conocido a dos personas que sin saberlo me han contado muchas cosas

-Quien creas que hayas conocido, no tiene la menor idea de lo que te ha dicho, y gracias a quien sea estás haciendo el ridículo estrepitosamente

-¿Ah sí? Pues fíjate que yo creo que tanto Sirius Black como Remus Lupin conocían perfectamente a Lily Potter, esposa de su mejor amigo en el mundo – dijo la pequeña Snape secamente; el silencio se hizo entre ellos, Snape cerró los ojos con pesar, McGonagall ya le habló de lo que Potter había hecho, de la estupidez que había hecho y ahora debía volver a aguantar al hombre lobo y al perro pulgoso insoportable

-¿Y te crees más lo que te hayan dicho esos dos que lo que te diga tu propio padre? – dijo sin dar crédito a la inmadurez de esos dos al haber sido capaces de hablar con su hija de un tema tan delicado

-Pues…ellos han sido más agradables conmigo en cinco minutos de lo que tú has sido en los meses desde que te conozco. Harry me los presentó porque querían que yo entrara en no sé qué Orden de la Paloma o algo así, por supuesto acepté tras un rato de charla, lo malo es que me olvidé la mochila en la sala de profesores que era donde estaban ellos y tuve que volver– hizo una pausa – En Durmstrang me castigaban porque tenía la fea costumbre de escuchar tras las puertas conversaciones privadas, y cuando quise entrar oí mi nombre y me quedé escuchando. Es por eso que les creo, porque ni siquiera sabían que estaba delante, por esa razón creo, que merecen más mi fiabilidad que tú….que… ni siquiera sé a ciencia cierta si eres mi padre

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – dijo Snape confuso

\- A que no sé quién soy….no me has demostrado amor precisamente desde que te conozco, llevo el nombre de la madre de Potter porque la amabas y se casó con otro, parece que yo en realidad sea hija de ese hombre y no sería tan descabellado pensar que me salvaste la vida por la otra vida a la que no pudiste salvar – Snape enmudeció, tragó saliva y luego intervino

\- Esa mujer fue para mi algo que tú jamás podrás entender, que portes su nombre solo es muestra de un amor que dices que no te demuestro, no hay que mostrarlo todo con bonitas palabras, es muy inmaduro ese pensamiento, los actos hablan por si solos; y otra cosa, ¿acaso crees que si no fueras hija mía hubieras podido abrir esa caja que es absolutamente privada? – dijo Snape con dureza

-Entonces es cierto…- balbuceó ella

-¿El qué es cierto? – preguntó Severus desesperándose

-Que mi madre no es mi madre- dijo Lily con la voz agitada, a Snape se le cortó la respiración – Black no quería creerlo pero existía la sospecha y tú ahora me la confirmas….yo era el bebé que Lily Potter estaba esperando cuando la mataron…por eso…quería hacerte mi padrino, para que estuvieras conmigo como si fuera tu ahijada cuando en realidad era tu hija …- dijo ella con los ojos aguados

-¿Cómo pe….pero qué estás diciendo? – dijo Snape completamente confundido

-No te hagas el tonto papá….Black lo dijo…Lily Potter estaba embarazada, iba a ser una niña y le dijo a su marido que quería que tu fueras el padrino… - Snape sintió que el corazón se le detenía, sus ojos se llenaron de más dolor del pasado, se tapó la boca con la mano y se sentó en la mesa de espaldas a Lily, ella notó un brusco bajón de la guardia en ese hombre vestido de luto

-No lo sabías…- dedujo – entonces no soy yo…Potter tenía una hermana al llegar y…nadie lo supo… ni siquiera tú – pensó Lily en voz alta - ¿Cómo es posible que no supieras eso? Ellos dijeron que la amabas

-Lar….ga….te Lilian – dijo Severus con voz de ultratumba, ella comenzó a andar hacia la puerta sin atreverse a desobedecer, algo había pasado en los adentros de su padre y ella estaba tan confundida como aterrada – Y ni se te ocurra decirle nada a Potter, o te arrepentirás de ser hija mía – ella lo miró con arrepentimiento y pena, le había hecho daño y no sabía por qué pero no se aventuró a preguntarlo, simplemente bajó la cabeza y se marchó, dejando a un Severus Snape con el corazón todavía más destrozado, se sentía un deshecho de hombre, ella, se llevó su corazón al morir, pero saber que formaba otra vida, hizo al Principe Mestizo notar la ruptura de su alma milímetro a milímetro.

Poco después de la marcha de su hija su despacho había sido destrozado por multiples hechizos, sin embargo ni todo ese despacho hecho añicos podía compararse a lo roto que se sentía por dentro.

Hermione caminaba a clase de encantamientos, Historia de la magia había sido, como siempre, apasionante, y la clase de encantamientos le resultaba realmente sencilla, lo cual permitía que pudiera descansar la mente un segundo.

-Hermione – la llamó Pansy, ella se giró - ¿Cómo estás?

-Oh…muy bien – dijo ella sonriendo algo sonrojada -¿qué tal tú? – Pansy entornó los ojos sospechosamente

-Uuuun momento….

-¿Qué pasa?

-Buen humor después de historia de la Magia habiendo madrugado sonriente, sonrojada….tú has follado ¿verdad?

-¡¿Qué?! Oh….¿cómo preguntas…? No…no….claro que no – exclamó Hermione fingiéndose indignada

-Vale pues has hecho el amor – dijo Pansy haciendo un gesto de comillas con los ojos en blanco

-No…qué va qué cosas dices – dijo Hermione mirando hacia abajo con una sonrisa delatora

-Ah, claro que si – ambas rieron - ¿con quién fue? – Hermione la miró de reojo totalmente roja – Pansy se tapó la boca escandalizada

-¿Fue Draco? – susurró atónita, Hermione asintió -Será desgraciado, no me ha contado nada…qué fuerte wow…- se quedó en silencio -¿me dejas torturarle a preguntas después?

-Jajaja es tu obligación como amiga supongo

-Cierto, lo es – se quedaron en silencio

-¿No me vas a preguntar qué tal?

-Ya sé qué tal….todo Slytherin sabe qué tal va con Draco Malfoy

-Oh…ya – dijo Hermione cambiado el gesto, algo que era bueno se había convertido en algo agridulce, no pensaba que Draco se hubiera tirado a medio colegio antes

-¿Cómo has despertado? -preguntó la morena

-Pues con él…lo normal….aunque ha sido muy tierno para despertarme

-Wowowo un momento ¿ha dormido contigo? – preguntó Pansy impresionada

-Sí, ¿no era eso lo que me preguntabas?

-Nooo pensaba que me ibas a responder dolorida, pero no eso…wow no puedo creer que haya dormido contigo – dijo sonriendo

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque Draco nunca ha dormido con ninguna, cuando terminábamos la faena… nos largaba a todas o se largaba él…eres la única que ha conseguido eso

-Oh…vaya – dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa´

-Hmmm parece que Draco Malfoy está cambiando…a lo mejor es por ti Granger – Hermione adoró oír esas palabras, ¿era ella más importante que ninguna para el heredero de los Malfoy , tal vez si y eso le encantaba

A la hora de comer Lily y Draco se sentaron juntos en la mesa de Slytherin, ella tenía una cara triste, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el hurón platinado

-Como me digas que sigues así por Weasley os mato a los dos – amenazó Draco

-Nah, no es nada de eso…es que he tenido un episodio un tanto desagradable con mi padre

-¿Otra vez?- ella asintió

-Es difícil hacerse con él…siento que nunca podemos conectar como padre e hija, siento como si él fuera el capitán de un ejército y yo un soldado raso

-Como experto en ser un hijo de padre distante, te diré que esas cosas llevan tiempo

-¿De verdad crees que lo conseguiré?

-Bueno, hay dos opciones, conseguirlo, o que termine importante una mierda lo que opine

-¿Y tú cuál de las dos hiciste?

-En mi caso es distinto, mi padre fue a Azkaban y… no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces, ahora no es ni una sombra de lo que es, aunque se me hace más fácil tratarlo ahora – Lily asintió comprensiva - ¿Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado con tu padre?

-Que me enfadé porque he sido la última en enterarme de que llevo el nombre de la madre de Harry Potter y escuché algunas cosas que me hicieron dudar de mi identidad y de la de mis padres

-No te fíes mucho de los rumores, aquí la gente habla sin saber – dijo Draco restándole importancia

-El caso es, que no fue un rumor, escuché hablar a Sirius Black de mi con…su amigo Lupin

-¿Cómo qué….? – iba a preguntar Draco, pero luego recordó lo que todo el mundo hablaba- Oh si ya, Potter – recordó -No te fíes demasiado de ese Black

-¿Lo conoces?, me refiero, personalmente, ya se que todo el mundo conoce a Sirius Black

-Es mi tío

-¿Cómo que tu tío? – preguntó Lily con los ojos

-Mi madre era….es prima suya así que es mi "tío"- Draco se metió el tenedor con spaguetti en la boca, masticó he hizo una pausa - está loco Lily, se le va la cabeza

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo lo he visto bastante cuerdo

-Es lo que tiene que se te vaya la cabeza, tienes momentos de lucidez, mira, mi padre estuvo un año en esa prisión , menos de un año de hecho , y jamás ha vuelto a ser el mismo, a veces se abstrae, es como si su mente hubiera abandonado su cuerpo en muchas ocasiones; nos contó que los dementores lo visitaban 3 veces al día pero que a los peores presos los visitaba veces y Black era considerado de los peores, imagina eso durante 12 años

-Pero él era inocente, igual aferrarse a eso mantuvo su estabilidad mental

-Como quieras Lily pero yo no me arriesgaría, además pienso que es bastante peor estar allí encerrado siendo inocente que culpable, al menos si eres culpable sabes que te están castigando por algo que has hecho, pero si eres inocente y sufres eso…no creo que sea posible mantenerte en tus cabales

-En eso puede que tengas razón -admitió la morena

-Bueno, al caso, ¿qué fue lo que escuchaste? -preguntó Draco

-Si te lo cuento tienes que jurarme que no se lo dirás a Potter jamás por muy mal que te lleves con él – Advirtió sería

-Hmm interesante, dime

-Júralo Draco – exigió Snape

-Te lo juro

-La madre de Harry estaba embarazada de una niña cuando murió y ella quería que mi padre fuera el padrino; Sirius creía que mi padre me había salvado cuando Voldemort les atacó, él y su amigo Lupin dudaban de sí mi padre y la madre de Harry habían intimado, eso supondría que mi madre no sería quien yo creía que era y que sería hermanastra de Potter

-Por Merlín dime que no estas emparentada con el cara rajada – ella negó con la cabeza

-No, cuando le recriminé todo eso a mi padre me di cuenta de que no sabía nada de lo que le conté, puso una cara horrible, era como si le hubiera golpeado con un martillo en el corazón y lo hubiera hecho añicos

-Siento eso – Consoló Draco

-Ya, yo también – contestó la chica con pesar e intentó empezar a comer. Sin embargo no sabía que a esa hora, alguien estaba caminando por los pasillos y portaba en su brazo gran cantidad pergaminos blancos con imágenes móviles, dicha figura se situó en una esquina del Gran Comedor y bajo el hechizo _"Caeca temporalis"_ (de invisibilidad) y pronunció un hechizo _"Extento" ._ En ese instante, en el lugar empezaron a llover esos pergaminos blancos que por desgracia estaban dirigidos a hundir la imagen pública de ciertos alumnos principalmente de la pobre Lilly Snape; en el pergamino podía verse una foto de ella y de Ron en un momento muy apasionado estando ella en su cintura y él sujetándola por las nalgas mientras se besaban rudamente, pero peores eran las palabras que se decían de ellos, bueno de ella más bien

 **LA DOBLE CARA DE LILIAN SNAPE**

 _Como todos los alumnos de este maravilloso colegio sabrán, hace dos meses recibimos con efusividad a una nueva alumna Lillian Snape, hija de nuestro odiado / amado (depende de la casa) profesor de DCAO y en otro tiempo de pociones, Severus Snape, también jefe de la casa Slytherin, en cuya casa se encuentra nuestra protagonista. ¿Pero realmente pertenece ahí o fue sobornado el sombrero seleccionador para ello? Esta redacción tiene sus dudas, pues todo el mundo sabe de la enemistad Gryffindor – Slytherin pero a la señorita Snape parece que le encanta jugar a dos bandas, mientras por un lado se enreda con serpientes, también se pasea por las jaulas de los leones._

 _Todos teníamos de esta chica una imagen de niña inocente ( bueno no, pero todos fingíamos creerlo). Ella probablemente sea orgullo de su papá, pensémoslo, Princesa de Slytherin, buena estudiante, guapa, y en un principio se rumoreó su posible romance con el premio anual Draco Malfoy, algo que imaginamos encantaría a ambas familias. Pero lo que nadie sabía era que está muchacha quería acabar con la rivalidad entre ambas casas ofreciéndose como regalito de bienvenida en las dependencias del castillo a la mano derecha del mandamás de Gryffindor, Harry Potter; en efecto, nos referimos a Ronald Weasley quien al parecer tiene más tentáculos que un Snargearout, por como vemos en sus desesperados intentos y logros de magrear a la princesita serpiente._

 _En conclusión, parece que Lilly Snape es una víbora que disfruta extendiendo su veneno de lujuria, mordiendo todo lo que se le pone por delante ¿Qué lastima que no todos los alumnos de este colegio seamos hombres para que nos convenzan de ser amigos mediante sexo verdad?_

 _Fdo: Aprendices de Skeeter_

Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, miró a su padre con los ojos llorosos, rojos por aguantarse el berrinche, todo el mundo la miraba, todo el mundo murmuraba , en su casa hacían gestos de desprecio y el resto, la miraba con asco o con lascivia, todo en sus adentros se estaba acumulando

-Draco mátame por favor – suplicó a punto de romper en llanto, pero todo terminó explotando al oír la palabra "puta". De pronto los candelabros se volcaron bañando todo el gran comedor en nubes de ceniza, los cristales de las vidrieras explotaron por entero, la gente empezó a gritar y a correr fuera del lugar, y Lily aprovechando la confusión escapó por uno de los ventanales rotos a las afueras del castillo. Corrió durante dos horas mientras lloraba, corrió hasta que su falta de respiración la obligó a parar, se le nublaba la vista y casi no podía seguir, se sentó para recuperar fuerzas en un árbol y el llanto y el cansancio consiguieron hacerla dormir un poco. Al despertar, se dio cuenta tarde, de que estaba en el bosque prohibido y no sabía en qué parte, ya había oscurecido.

-Parece que alguien se ha perdido…- dijo una voz fingidamente calmada, solo oírla daba escalofríos, Lily vislumbro entre las sombras a una mujer que le resultaba familiar

-¿Mamá?- preguntó extrañada, de primeras porque sabía que su madre estaba muerta y en segundo lugar porque esa mujer se parecía enormemente a ella, salvo por el detalle de que no era castaña sino que tenía un cabello negro azabache

-¿Mamá? – Repitió Bellatrix burlona – es la primera vez que me llaman así…- salió de las sombras y se acercó amenazadoramente a la chica – oh, pero si es mi querida sobrinita - dijo chillando

\- Me confunde con otra persona señora – dijo la pequeña Snape sintiendo escalofríos por la presencia de esa misteriosa mujer. Con un movimiento de varita unas cuerdas de hierro salieron del suelo y ataron a Lilly de pies y manos y la hicieron caer al suelo

-¿Es que no me conoces cariño? Soy Bellatrix Lestrange – dijo con una sonrisa psicópata

-Tú….-dijo con furia la Slytherin – tú mataste a mi madre

-Oh bueno he matado a tanta gente….pero sí, lo hice – Lily aprovechó la oscuridad para llevar sus manos atadas a la túnica para intentar coger la varita - ¡Expeliermus! – dijo la mujer adelantándose a sus movimientos

-Tienes suerte de que esté atada porque sino….- Bellatrix se lanzó a su garganta con un hechizo, asfixiándola

-¿Sino qué cariño? ¿Qué harás atacarme? Uuuuuh qué miedo, -se mofó, Lily cada vez podía respirar menos, Bella disfrutaba pero no quería que su diversión acabara tan rápido

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Quieres matarme? – preguntó tosiendo

-Jaajajaj esa es una buena pregunta, y si tu respondes bien a la mía quedarás sin un rasguño pero si no...jijijjijijijjajajajjaajja, disponte a sufrir pequeña niña Snape, lo que quiero que me digas es, ¿dónde está el traidor de tu padre?

-No lo sé – dijo temblando, esa mujer estaba aún más loca de lo que a simple vista parecía

-¡No me gustan las mentiras! -gritó enfurecida - _Cruccio_

 _-_ Aaaaahhhh _-_ chilló con dolor, Bellatrix paró poco después

 _-¿_ Sabes querida? tu y yo podemos ser buenas amigas, se que posees una magia extraordinaria he visto lo que has hecho en el Gran Comedor

-Yo no he hecho nada – contestó asustada

-Claro que lo has hecho… tú has volado el Gran Comedor… podrías haberlos matado a todos y eso… es algo que a mí me gusta mucho, serviría para traer de vuelta al verdadero amo del mundo el Señor Tenebroso, solo tienes que unirte a mí, decirme donde está la rata traidora de tu padre y venir conmigo para resucitar a nuestro amo

-Antes muerta – respondió Lily con odio - podrás torturarme lo que quieras pero de mi boca no saldrá nada

-Tú te lo has buscado niña-Bellatrix sacó su varita y le apuntó al estómago.-Cruccio Cruccio Cruccio

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!- La Slytherin gritó, lloró, pataleó, ese hechizo era el infierno en sus entrañas y dudaba de que pudiera soportarlo, deseó hacer algo, pero los recuerdos de su madre la inundaban, esa mujer se parecia, pero no era ella y solo pensar que ella sufrió eso la destrozaba.

Desde lejos una rubia soñadora, Luna Lovegood que seguía a los Thestrals vio la escena e inmediatamente mandó un patronus para avisar de lo que sucedía, ya se les había informado a los alumnos de la función de los nuevos profesores.

-¡Redductio! – Dijo la chica – quitando a Bellatrix de encima de Lily por un momento

-No sé quién eres pero gracias – agradeció Lily mientras Luna la ayudaba a despojarse de las ataduras

-¡Avada Kedavra! – lanzó Bellatrix, Luna pudo esquivarlo por muy poco, peleó con Bellatrix, como podía, lanzando hechizos no verbales a diestro y siniestro; para desgracia de Luna Bellatrix era más fuerte y contaba con experiencia peleando en la oscuridad – ¡Rictusempra!- Luna fue lanzada contra un árbol y el golpe la dejó inconsciente

\- ¡Incarcero! – Bellatrix volvió a amarrar a la pequeña Snape – Voy a sacar un hechizo de la cosecha de tu padre – apuntó a su garganta - ¡sectumsepra! – Lily comenzó a desangrarse, sentía más de mil cuchillas clavadas en su piel

-¿Dónde está la rata traidora de tu padre?

-¡Que te jodan! – contestó ella llorando

-¡Cruccio!

-¡Aaaaaah!- el dolor era insoportable, su piel, sus entrañas su cabeza iba a colapsar, la tierra empezó a temblar

-Eso es lo que quería – susurró Bellatrix con malicia acababa de comprobar hasta qué punto podía exteriorizar, el suelo comenzó a agrietarse - ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando un mago hace magia accidental? – le dijo al oído mientras le apretaba el cuello – que puede producir pequeños contratiempos ¿pero sabes lo que pasa cuando un mago hace una magia accidental extraordinariamente imposible de controlar? Que se siembra el desastre y tú me vas a ayudar con eso –De su tobillo sacó un puñal y se puso a hacer múltiples cortes en el brazo de la joven, hasta que el dolor, el miedo y la sobrecarga de poder la hicieron desmayarse. Los gritos atrajeron a los tres hombres que deambulaban desesperados buscando a la pequeña Snape

-Desmaius -Dijo Lupin, pero Bella lo esquivó

-Cruccio - Intervino Sirius pero obtuvo el mismo resultado

-Creí que estabas muerto chucho pulgoso, imperius-Pero Sirius lo evadió

-¿Sorprendida vieja loca?-Se intercambiaron hechizos que rebotaron

-¡Lilly!-Gritó Severus arrodillándose junto a su hija, muy preocupado, viendo que casi no respiraba-¡¿Que le has hecho?!

-Oh que escena más tierna y vomitiva, tu querida hija me suplicó su muerte, no soportaba saber que su padre era un repulsivo mortífago y que su madre no es su madre, y encima no quería desvelar tu paradero, además de una hija débil, te ha salido tonta, se ve que eres su padre, tú también te derrumbaste al saber que el amor te traicionó, es normal que ella sea peor teniendo ese nombre, merece morir como ella, tu hija merece morir como esa asquerosa sangre sucia Potter

-¡Avada Kedavra!-Gritó Severus, el hechizo se dirigió hacia Bellatrix e impactó, sin embargo algo extraño ocurrió, jamás había pasado algo similar, una explosión ocultó el cuerpo de la mortífaga entre las llamas haciéndola desaparecer del tiempo y el espacio en el acto. Todos se quedaron respirando agitadamente sufriendo algunas heridas en la cara o las manos por el impacto de esa misteriosa explosión.

Severus volvió a tomar la cabeza de su hija en las manos. Lupin se acercó a ellos, observando que el grasiento profesor tenía la mente bloqueada

-No está muerta Severus, está inconsciente pero debemos llevarla inmediatamente a la enfermería, está perdiendo mucha sangre- El licantropo miró a lo lejos y cargó a Luna para llevarla a descansar,el Príncipe Mestizo, tomó a la Princesa de Slytherin en sus brazos custodiado por los dos últimos merodeadores hacia la enfermería; de entonces en adelante tendrían mucho trabajo...

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

Merezco mil Cruccios por hacer sufrir tanto a Lilly, lo se. Espero que os haya gustado. Besitos

 **Doristarazona:** Sí en el capítulo pasado me inspiré y mi imaginación se convirtió en 30 hojas de Word jajajaa. Draco y Hermione tienen mucho camino por delante, están empezando pero quien sabe lo que les aguarda chan chan chaaaan XD En cuanto al vínculo de Draco y Lily creo que los actos hablarán más alto que las palabras y Hermione sabrá ver qué tipo de conexión tienen los mellizos que no saben que lo son. Lavender lavender…..jajaja dará problemas eso es algo muy esperado, ahora ¿la magnitud de estos? Pues…dependerá del límite al que llegue su locura obsesiva. La relación de Severus con su hija, efectivamente es disfuncional, tienen mucho que trabajar, Snape padre está afrontando las dificultades de la paternidad, las cuales empezando con una hija adolescente se magnifican y Lily por otro lado, ha vivido toda la vida sin un padre y aunque lo quiera su orgullo Slytherin, su rencor escondido por el abandono y lo poco que lo conoce les hacen tener roces. Gracias por avisarme de lo de las palabras, en este capítulo he podido revisarlo mucho mejor. Besitos amiga 3

 **Adrit126:** Efectivamente, pienso como tú, Narcissa no tiene derecho a llamarse madre de Lily, hecho que se le recriminará por varios en adelante, sin embargo es una buena mujer que ha ejercido como ha podido con su hijo amándolo más que a nada. Ella también ama a su hija aunque en su corazón pesa haber sido una cobarde y no haberla criado junto a su hermano. Sin embargo Narcissa, con los años piensa que quizá esa decisión, y la precaución de Severus fue la mejor, pues permitiendo a Lucius educar a su hijo, al final acabó en los mortífagos y su hija, lejos de ella tomó un buen camino….sin embargo ese argumento no es algo que vaya a convencer a todo al que ella lo cuente.

En cuanto a Snape sí, pobrecito jajaja, acaba de volver de la muerte y tiene una hija adolescente, a veces no sabe que es peor porque él no comprende a los críos…menos todavía a toda una señorita Slytherin orgullosa, fuerte y retante como es su hijita. De lo que no es consciente es de lo que su pequeña ha ablandado e iluminado su oscuro y marchito corazón. En cuanto a la conti, espero que te haya gustado. Nos vemos, besitos


	13. Sucesos paralelos

Lilly estaba acostada en una de las camas de la enfermería, todavía inconsciente, en sus sienes tenía marcadas las venas que atravesaban su cráneo, lucían de un color morado muy preocupante, no paraba de temblar aún a pesar de los hechizos de Madame Pompfrey para regular su temperatura corporal. Durante toda su tortura a ella solo le venía una persona a la mente, su padre, no lo había expresado pero internamente se había repetido "Papá ayúdame, papá te necesito, papá te quiero no dejes que me maten". Se había arrepentido de todas las cosas que le había dicho, se había arrepentido de causarle enfado y dolor a su padre el día de la fiesta, él era todo lo que ella tenía y solo rogaba porque ese no fuera su final, por poder volverlo a ver.

En su cabeza rememoraba los recuerdos de la primera vez que vio a Severus Snape en persona, en ese entonces le pareció una persona bastante diferente, más amable y flexible de lo que ahora veía:

 _ **15 de Enero de 1998**_

 _Era una mañana lluviosa en las afueras de Londres, solo llevaba unas semanas en esa casa infernal y ya odiaba la ciudad inglesa, en Noruega siempre hacía frío pero por lo menos los cielos solían estar despejados, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese clima húmedo que calaba el frío hasta sus huesos. Quizá era por la muerte de su madre, quizá por la mudanza o quizá por estar encerrada en el sótano de esa casa con una anciana empeñada en "protegerla por una promesa irrompible" pero sentía que muy pronto perdería la poca paciencia que le quedaba._

 _No recodaba realmente como había acabado allí, todo ocurrió tan rápido, ella estaba en Durmstrang en clase de pociones cuando interrumpieron para llamarla al despacho del director. Allí, Igor Karkarov le comunicó que su madre había muerto asesinada, que Bellatrix Lestrange la había torturado hasta llevar su corazón al límite de su resistencia; rompió a llorar sin importarle que su director la viera, ella era lo único que tenía en la vida, sí, sabía que su padre existía pero siempre le habían educado en la creencia de que su trabajo le impedía hacer presencia. Igor la hizo beber un té para calmar los nervios y de pronto todo se volvió borroso, se sintió volar entre una humareda negra durante mucho mucho rato, después estuvo un tiempo en un carruaje hasta llegar a esa casa con esa señora misteriosa, la cual interrumpía sus pensamientos_

 _-Buenos días querida, ¿arenques escabechados para desayunar? – Dijo la anciana, tenía los ojos castaños y un cabello grisáceo producto de la edad, ella quería hacer las cosas bien, no había tenido hijos y le costaba adivinar como agradar a una adolescente pero su buena voluntad y su ternura se ganaban a casi cualquier persona. Lily, aun a pesar de apreciar el gesto sintió una arcada_

 _-No gracias…soy más de cereales o tostadas, déjeme acompañarla a la cocina y…le ayudo a prepararlo – dijo Lily intentando llegar a la puerta_

 _-Oh no querida niña tú no vas a salir de aquí….- dijo la anciana impulsándola con su varita de nuevo a la cama – cierra las cortinas, podrían verte – aconsejó asustada la ancianita tapando un ventanuco por el que solo se veía el césped y los pies de la gente que pasaba por la calle_

 _-Oiga… esto es un sinsentido, no entiendo por qué no puedo salir de esta habitación… ¿me ha secuestrado o algo? Quiero….irme a mi casa, quiero….velar a mi madre….no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí ni por qué estoy aquí – dijo nerviosa_

 _-Por tu padre cariño…- dijo la ancianita – tal vez hemos sido demasiado drásticos con la restricción de información – dijo acariciando las puntas del pelo de la chica – Mi nombre es Egrid Moliere fui amiga de tu abuela Eileen Snape….antes conocida como Eileen Prince, tu padre me encargó esconderte si alguna vez corrías peligro._

 _-¿Mi padre? Pero…yo no conozco a mi padre…o sea mi madre me habló de él y lo he visto en los periódicos sé que es director de Hogwartts pero….nunca…jamás lo he visto ¿Quién se cree él que es para secuestrarme?_

 _-No te está secuestrando niña tonta – dijo la anciana enfadada- el pequeño Severus solo quiere protegerte, por eso ni siquiera llevas su apellido, tanto tú como tu madre llevabais el apellido de soltera de tu abuela Lilian Prince, eres una Snape, y con todo el dolor de su corazón ni siquiera pudo ponerte su apellido para que Quien Tú Sabes no te encontrase, nadie a su alrededor sabe que existes, él tendría muchos problemas si tu nombre saliera a la luz._

 _-Sé perfectamente que mi nombre real es Lilian Snape, mi madre me lo dijo, lo que no entiendo es qué podría querer Quien usted sabe de mí, no soy una sangre sucia, no soy Harry Potter, estoy en Drumstrang y nunca he hecho nada que llamase la atención de nadie, mi mamá me advertía constantemente sobre eso – dijo con los ojos llorosos – quiero despedirme de ella._

 _-No puedes niña, ¿acaso no entiendes que si Bellatrix Lestrange encontró a tu madre podría encontrarte a ti? Tienes suerte de que tu director y tu padre fueran buenos amigos porque si te llegan a encontrar podrían haberte secuestrado, hay gente que desconfía de tu padre y eso puede ponerte en peligro. – De pronto oyeron que alguien llamaba a la puerta – No te muevas de aquí – advirtió la anciana cerrando la habitación con llave y unos cuantos hechizos, Lily volvió a sentarse en esa cama de mantas viejas de color marrón desgastado, mirando la austera habitación iluminada solo con los rayos del sol que se filtraban por el respiradero. Oyó como la anciana subía las escaleras del sótano y caminaba hasta la puerta principal_

 _-Pasa hijo, estás empapado ¿quieres una túnica de repuesto? He guardado la ropa de Reginald para situaciones como esta, oh muchacho deberías descansar tienes unas ojeras espantosas….deberías lavarte el cabello, la lluvia no es una tina_

 _-No es necesario Señora Moliere, estoy bien- dijo el hombre de pelo grasiento secando sus ropajes y su cabello con un sencillo movimiento de varita_

 _-Oh Severus te conozco desde que eras un niño pequeño, recuerdo haberte cambiado algunos pañales, llámame Egrid – Severus hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar lo de sus pañales - ¿Ella está aquí? Igor me dijo que nada más recibir la noticia de la muerte de Andrómeda la trajo hasta usted_

 _\- Es una pena que no pudiéramos esconderlas ni con el sobrenombre de Andie Prince, al final la encontraron – dijo la anciana con semblante triste, compadeciéndose del pobre Severus que no había encontrado mujer que alegrara esos tristes ojos negros_

 _-Sí, es una verdadera tragedia – dijo Severus sin muchos rodeos a pesar de la pena- ¿Esta casa está protegida?_

 _-Absolutamente, mi Reginald era amigo de varios duendes de Gringotts y cuando esta situación tan oscura empezó nos ayudaron a proteger la casa de indeseables_

 _-No se fie de los duendes Egrid, son traicioneros_

 _\- Tranquilo Severus, se quiénes son de confiar_

 _-De acuerdo – suspiró – ¿Dónde está ella?_

 _\- En el sótano, ven, acompáñame – ambos bajaron por los hoscos escalones de madera, la anciana abrió la puerta de la habitación donde Lily estaba custodiada, Severus miró a aquella chiquilla y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos le devolvían, era una niña preciosa, tan parecida y tan distinta a él, tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, fina e uniforme como la de Narcissa, la nariz por suerte también la había sacado de su madre, su cabello negro había crecido hasta la misma altura de hombros con la que él contaba, tenía un flequillo recto que enmarcaba esa carita de ángel, tenía unos labios finos pero carnosos, marcados por la fuerza que hacía con los dientes sobre el labio inferior por culpa de los nervios, Ella lo miraba con esos ojos negros penetrantes iguales a los suyos solo que no emitían esa amargura y tristeza que él escondía. Se veía que ella estaba dolida por la muerte de su madre, pero aun así esos ojos despedían una inocencia y candidez que lo enamoraron._

 _Aquella jovencita había despertado en él un sentimiento que jamás había sentido, de pronto sentía que todos los males del mundo se iban a cernir sobre esa muchacha y él tenía la obligación de evitarlo, encerrarla en una jaula de oro protegida con todo tipo de hechizos para que no le pasara nada._

 _-Hola – saludó la chica_

 _-Buenos días – contestó él_

 _\- Os dejo solos para que os pongáis al día queridos – dijo Egrid marchándose, padre e hija se quedaron en silencio_

 _\- Soy… - comenzó Severus_

 _-Se quién es usted –atajó la chica – es usted mi padre...mi madre me hablaba con frecuencia….enhorabuena por su cargo de director_

 _-Gracias… - dijo un poco incómodo – deberías tutearme…bueno si quieres…- carraspeó_

 _-No sé cómo llamarlo….sé que es mi padre pero… no le conozco en realidad_

 _-Puedes….llamarme padre o Severus hasta que…te sientas más cómoda con la situación….para mi también es extraño_

 _-Padre…. Está bien para comenzar- dijo ella sonriente, Severus torció el labio, era lo más parecido a una sonrisa que había esbozado desde hacía veinte años_

 _\- Te he traído…- Severus metió la mano en su túnica y de ella sacó una caja con un pastel dentro- .un poco de tarta de zanahoria…tu madre me decía que era tu favorita_

 _-Oh dios santo gracias – dijo ella tomando la tarta de una forma un poco brusca, atacando la tarta con las manos, volvieron a quedarse en silencio – Lo siento – dijo ella limpiándose un poco de cheesecream con la manga- llevo comiendo gachas y arenques escabechados todos estos días y….prefiero no comer a vomitar por cada bocado que me meto en la boca – Severus sonrió un poco evocando algunos recuerdos_

 _-Sí, recuerdo la cocina de Egrid, yo he pasado algunas temporadas aquí – Snape se puso a recordar cuando de pequeño Eileen lo mandaba a casa de Egrid, solía coincidir en aquellos periodos de máximos conflictos entre sus padres; Severus no era idiota, sabía perfectamente que cuando su madre preveía problemas lo mandaba allí, y mientras él ayudaba a la señora Moliere en labores del hogar o tomaba el té, su madre estaría desangrándose en algún rincón del salón o estaría siendo forzada sexualmente por su padre. Con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron, Severus creció y al superar la altura de Tobias Snape se interponía entre ambos y no todas las veces podía tocar a su madre, lo malo de esa situación era que cuando su padre tenía las de ganar, ya no solo su madre se pasaba una semana convaleciente. Su madre trabajaba, su padre también y muy a pesar de sus quejas, la señora Egrid se empeñaba en cuidarlo y pasar la tarde para que no se sintiera solo y siempre le llevaba pasteles que Severus no podía tragar. Algo, que hizo que el profesor de pociones de Hogwartts no volviera a probar repostería en su edad adulta, pero también le hizo apreciar mucho a esa señora – Sé a lo que te refieres Lilian ¿sigue haciendo ese postre reseco de pasas?_

 _-Sí… es tan pesado que me cuesta masticarlo – miró a su padre con una sonrisa cómplice_

 _-Tiene buena intención – dijo Severus agradeciendo en el fondo la buena predisposición de Egrid, ambos se quedaron callados nuevamente pero el silencio se hacía cómodo poco a poco_

 _-Lo se….aunque…lo peor es no poder salir de este cuarto, me siento prisionera_

 _-Haré unos cuantos hechizos cuando salga de aquí para que por lo menos puedas moverte por el resto de la casa – Lily perdió toda la sonrisa que antes había esbozado_

 _\- Un momento, ¿No me vas a llevar contigo?_

 _-No aún – la chica miró al suelo triste – pero…vendré a visitarte apenas pueda…las cosas están tensas por ahí fuera_

 _\- Se lo tensas que están… han matado a mi madre y ella no tenía nada que ver con nada – Severus escondió la verdad de aquella situación, desde que Ninphadora Thonks, la verdadera hija de Andrómeda había tenido un hijo con Remus Lupin los ojos habían estado puestos en ella, su familia la odiaba desde que se casó con un muggle pero su nuevo nieto la había puesto en el punto de mira de su loca hermana Bellatrix, aun a pesar de haber marchado a vivir a Noruega cerca de Durmstrang para estar cerca de su hija, aún a pesar de haber tintado su cabello de rubio y haber tratado de vivir como una muggle para que no siguieran su rastro y aun a pesar de haberse cambiado el nombre de Andrómeda Thonks a "Andie Prince" la habían descubierto y la habían matado – Sería más seguro estar contigo_

 _-Nada de eso, estar conmigo es lo más peligroso para ti….verás Lilian…mi trabajo es realmente un riesgo para tu vida, se que sospechas de mis apoyos...habrás leído la prensa y se que tienes muchas preguntas pero no voy a responderlas, no por ahora….no es seguro para ti_

 _\- ¿De qué lado estás padre? – Severus sintió que se le cortaba la respiración_

 _-De ninguno Lilian, no hay bandos solo hay que sobrevivir – declaró inquisitivo_

 _-Pero eso no puede ser…- dijo confundida –Me tienes bajo tierra prisionera velando porque no me encuentren…pero…eres director de Hogwartts aun sabiendo cómo están las cosas en el ministerio, eso significa que Quien tú Sabes confía en ti, sino, te habría desechado como a todos aquellos con cuyas políticas no coincide, en mi colegio han echado a algunos profesores y muchas amigas mías han desertado….- Severus la miró sorprendido pero también temeroso, era una chica muy lista, apenas la había conocido 3 minutos y ya había adivinado ligeramente su secreto mejor guardado – Mi madre ya ha muerto ¿qué pasaría conmigo si…te matan a ti? Jugar a dos bandas o no pronunciarse es tener muchas papeletas para acabar muerto_

 _-No sé de qué dos bandas me hablas- Lily asintió sarcástica, ambos sabían que mentía – No me matarán tranquila, está todo bien atado_

 _\- Si tú lo dices…- dijo temerosa sin mostrar excesivamente su preocupación_

 _\- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta que te pueda responder?- Cuestionó Severus, fingiendo indiferencia hacia el tema, ella se quedó pensativa, sabía que no iba a sacar nada de ese hombre si este no quería contarselo_

 _-¿Querías a mamá?, nunca te vi mandarle una carta o…visitarla – Severus se aclaró la garganta, esas eran las típicas respuestas de padre que pactó con Andrómeda para cuando la niña hiciera preguntas_

 _-Claro….sí, la quería….era muy buena mujer pero… mi trabajo no me permitía estar cerca, le envié cartas bajo otro nombre, por seguridad_

 _-¿Y si la querías por qué no te casaste con ella? – cuestionó la chica_

 _-Bueno…ammm ella y yo éramos amigos… y un día…pasaron cosas y te tuvimos a ti…compartimos gastos y siempre nos tuvimos aprecio, no fue una relación convencional_

 _-Oh entiendo – dijo Lily asintiendo_

 _-¿Te has casado con alguna otra mujer? – inquirió curiosa_

 _-No, nunca me he casado_

 _-¿Y tienes novia?_

 _-No – dijo un poco molesto, a Seveus no le gustaba hablar de su vida personal_

– _Ok, vale otra pregunta ¿Por qué mi nombre? Es decir… ¿no se os ocurrió otro?_

 _-¿No te gusta tu nombre? – preguntó Severus un poco divertido_

 _-Sí que me gusta pero….es muy convencional me hubiera gustado tener algún otro con…más personalidad_

 _-¿Cómo cuál? – dijo el hombre de pelo grasiento, disfrutando en el fondo de la charla insustancial_

 _-No se…tal vez Florence o Eileen, son nombres preciosos, denotan mucha fuerza y personalidad_

 _-Es cierto, son bonitos si se me hubieran ocurrido en su momento es posible que te llamases Florence o Eileen – dijo Severus sin revelar la verdadera razón de su nombramiento_

 _-Vale…- ambos sonrieron, Severus miró su reloj y calculó que sería hora de marchar, en breve tendrían una reunión en la mansión Malfoy y no debía faltar, debía guardar las apariencias_

 _-Tengo que partir Lilian, querría seguir con esta conversación pero tengo que trabajar_

 _-Lo entiendo – dijo comprensiva - ¿De verdad vendrás a visitarme?_

 _-Te lo prometo- dijo Severus comprometido, pero por desgracia la guerra hizo que no pudiera cumplir, y dado que Lily no recibía cartas y la prensa no le llegaba, solo pensaba que su padre había muerto o que se había olvidado de ella._

 _Su propia defensa mental quería convencerla de que había muerto, ese hombre le había caído bien y a pesar de su aspecto intimidante parecía buena persona. Sin embargo su furia y su resentimiento salieron a flote cuando a mitad de mayo la Sra Egrid le dijo que salieran a la calle, que Voldemort había caído y que su padre se encontraba reposando en su propia ella, eso significaba que no quiso verla y que en realidad era un irresponsable al que por una desgracia le había tocado ocuparse de ella como una carga, eso había provocado un verano tenso y silencioso; posteriormente ella se enteró de que no ocurría que su padre bebiese de noche y durmiese durante el día, sino que estaba enfermo a jornada completa y tanto él como la señora Egrid se lo habían ocultado._

 _Para cuando llegó septiembre la relación padre e hija se había viciado, ella se sentía abandonada por los cinco meses en los que no supo absolutamente nada de él y él se sentía prejuzgado por su propia hija después de todo su sacrificio, era consciente de que su hija se sentía culpable de haber creido lo que creyó, aunque en el fondo sabía que de intentar haber tenido una conversación no hubieran mantenido un verano de verse por los pasillos y hacer como si no se conocieran._

-Padre…ayúdame… no te vayas…padre- balbuceaba la chica en sueños, Severus solo podía hacer que acariciar su cabeza tremendamente dolido y preocupado.

-¿Cómo habrá podido entrar Bellatrix aquí?-Se preguntó el hombre lobo

-De la misma forma que Black, obviamente- miró al ex Gryffindor con odio y se dirigió a él – El idiota de tu ahijado debió cometer un error al traerte de vuelta - Dijo Snape con resentimiento

-Oye no metas a Harry en esto, él no tiene nada que ver - Contestó Sirius de mala gana

-Que casualidad que nada más volver tú de entre los muertos vuelva Lestrange ¿acaso no te parece sospechoso? Parece que allá donde vas traes la desgracia Black, esto es culpa tuya, Lily me dijo que querías meterla en la Orden del Fénix, como eso sea lo que la ha hecho enfrentarse con esa demente te juro que te vas a enterar, llevo desde que nació protegiéndola y ahora….- Severus no pudo terminar la frase, un nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar; Sirius miró a Remus alucinado, ¿Qué le pasaba al implacable y siempre arrogante Snivellus? ¿Tanto le había cambiado la paternidad?

-Tranquilízate Severus, Lilly se pondrá bien -dijo Lupin poniéndole una mano en el hombro, empatizando con su preocupación de padre

-Me gustaría verte a ti relajado si a tu hijo le hicieran esto Lupin - dijo Severus con rabia y tristeza, escondiendo unas lágrimas que sabía que podían asomar si seguía pensando en lo peor

-Relájate Snivellus, él solo trataba de animarte, creo entender por qué tu niña desapareció entre el tumulto esta mañana, si ya es imposible para los alumnos soportarte de profesor soportarte como padre debe dar ganas de suicidarse – soltó Canuto sin una pizca de sensibilidad

-Black, estás colmando mi paciencia- dijo Severus acercándose amenazante

-¡Caballeros por favor! - se oyó a Madame Pomfrey -ni que volvieran a tener 15 años, aún me acuerdo de todas sus peleas y del trabajo que me daban, compórtense que ya tienen una edad

-Disculpe Madame Pomfrey a pesar de los años hay personas que no maduran -Dijo Snape refiriéndose a Sirius, quien iba a hablar pero fue callado por el licántropo en favor de la paz, Madame Pomfrey se lo agradeció con la mirada y luego se dirigió a Snape

-Severus, necesito al completo el informe médico de tu hija - El profesor se puso nervioso-Necesito saber sus condiciones de nacimiento, las alergias que pueda tener, accidentes…

-¿Puedo preguntar para qué? – cuestionó deseando que solo fuera curiosidad

-Verás, no quiero alarmarte pero he encontrado algo en su sangre bastante extraño y por lo que he visto no es hereditario por parte paterna, por lo que necesito saber quién es su madre y también su historial médico -Seveus tragó grueso y miró a los otros dos hombres a los que, por supuesto, les había picado la curiosidad

-Será un placer, en cuanto ellos se marchen

-Ni lo pienses cabeza de resina – dijo Sirius, esa era su gran duda, era algo que les quitaba el sueño a Lupin y a él, querían saberlo pero por otro lado les aterraba la respuesta

-Hasta que ellos no se vallan no pienso decir nada

-Cuanto más tiempo tarde más tiempo pasará tu hija inconsciente – dijo Madame Pompfrey, Severus suspiró

-Andrómeda Black - Dijo dejando a todos boquiabiertos – pero…- quiso continuar para decirle que la acompañaría y así decirle la verdad

-Es todo lo que necesito gracias – comentó Madame Pomfrey yéndose a consultar con San Mungo los datos de la Mujer

-¿Mi prima? ¿Te...acostaste con mi prima?,¿Eso que es, una venganza contra mí para animar a James a casase con Lilly?- Dijo Sirius alucinado

\- Un momento…. ¿me quieres decir que…tu hija es hermana menor de mi difunta esposa? –preguntó Lunático

-¿Eso convierte a la niña en tu cuñada, a tu hijo en su sobrino y a este ser en….¿tu suegrastro? – preguntó Sirius – Y a mi en su tío….- concluyó Black con una arcada al pensar estar mínimamente emparentado con Snape

-Pero…. ¿cómo….? no me lo explico – dijo el licántropo medio en shock

-Tienes un hijo Lupin si te tengo que explicar el "cómo" es que algo hiciste mal – contestó cínico el profesor Snape harto de la situación

-¿Pero qué hiciste? ¿Acaso la drogaste? ¿Qué cosa tan horrible le ocurrió a mi prima para que tú y ella….? buaj…

-Mira Black lamento que esto te afecte tanto pero resulta que no estoy aquí para soportar tus estupideces sino para vigilar que mi hija no se muera por lo que tu otra prima acaba de hacerle así que haz el favor de dejarnos en paz – Sirius iba a replicar pero Lupin valoró que la situación para hablar de ese tema no era la más idónea; agarró a Sirius del brazo y se fueron. Severus se acercó a Liliy, le acarició el pelo y la contempló, era tan delicada, tenía la sensación de que podía romperse en cualquier momento.

-Escúchame Lilian, te pondrás bien ¿me has oído?, nadie volverá a hacerte daño nunca, no pienso permitirlo, no volverás a sufrir así tenga que encerrarte en una torre para mantenerte segura aunque me vaya la vida en ello –Severus tomó una silla cercana y la puso al lado de la cama de su hija, de allí no se movería hasta que su pequeña despertara.

Cerca de allí Madame Pompfrey se comunicaba por la chimenea con el Curador Tyron, jefe de maternidad mágica en San Mungo

-Hola Tyron

-Hola Popy,tu dirás qué necesitas

-Pues quisiera ver el historial médico de la madre de Lillian Snape nacida el día 5 de Junio a las 9 y media, hija de magos, madre: Andrómeda Black-dijo Madame Pomfrey, el medimago pasó un rato rebuscando en sus archivos

-Querida según nuestros archivos Andrómeda Black nunca ha tenido ninguna hija, a parte de Nimphadora Thonks

-Pero, eso no es posible, acabo de hablar con su padre me ha dicho que ella era su...

-Es imposible Poppy, te puedo enviar su historial si quieres pero no vas a encontrar nada, sí que se sometió a tratamientos contra la infertilidad después de su primera y única hija pero todos fracasaron – El curador revolvió unos cuantos papeles más – Oh si ya se lo que pasa, Poppy no fue Andrómeda Black la que tuvo una niña en esa fecha y a esa hora, sin embargo sí lo hizo su su hermana, la señora Narcissa Malfoy Black si tuvo una hija que tiene como nombre Lilian Snape

-¿Disculpe?,eso no puede ser, Narcissa Malfoy solo ha tenido un hijo, Draco Malfoy

\- Madame, esto es secreto profesional que solo le está permitido al personal sanitario así que no podrá revelar esta información,el 5 de Junio, a las 9 y media de la noche Narcissa Malfoy dio a luz mellizos, el primero en nacer, es el conocido por la comunidad Mágica, Draco cuyo padre es Lucius Malfoy sin embargo 5 minutos más tarde nació una niña que no era del mismo varón, su ADN era diferente, el padre era Severus Snape, por lo referido al historial de la madre le enviaré una lechuza con todos los documentos

Harry Potter se había saltado la infumable clase de adivinación, Hermione le repitió cien mil veces que eligiese algo más instructivo con una profesora menos farsante y vomitiva que Trellowny. "Acertó en sus profecías Hermione, tan farsante no sería" le contestó el Elegido; Harry no era de natural estudioso ni excesivamente trabajador, eligió esa materia porque inventando cuatro cosas se podía aprobar con facilidad, pero ahora se arrepentía, después de siete años perseguido por un psicópata no era plato de buen gusto que la excéntrica profesora de Adivinación le dijera que iba a morir de un macetazo en la cabeza o de un ataque fortuito de admiradoras celosas.

Había decidido quedarse con los Hufflepuffs que tenían una hora libre y con algunos profesores reconstruyendo el desastre de cristales que habían explotado a la hora del mucho que utilizó la varita no pudo evitar cortarse por el cruce de hechizos o por la torpeza de los Hufflepuffs de tercer año que allí ayudaban. Fue directo a la enfermería, además se las ingeniaría para saber de alguna forma si Ginny estaba o no embarazada, ya que no había tenido noticias desde que Hermione le dijo que necesitaba su capa para un test de embarazo.

-Harry ¿Cómo te has hecho esa herida tan fea?- preguntó Sirius que venía de frente junto con Lupin

-Hola Canuto – saludó el chico de la cicatriz- ya sabes, reparando los daños del gran comedor, por si fuera poco cuando casi habíamos terminado la tierra tembló y la mitad del trabajo hubo que repetirlo

-¿Pero tú no tenías clase a esta hora? – preguntó Remus en un tono responsable que recordaba a Hermione

-No puedo tres horas un viernes con Trellowny y su ojo interior – los hombres rieron pero en sus rostros no se advertía la misma jovialidad de siempre

-Bueno Harry pues date prisa en la enfermería, en 20 minutos se sirve la cena y Ron es tu mejor amigo, no te dejará ni los huesos del pollo

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Harry presintiendo algo extraño, los antiguos merodeadores se miraron

\- Harry, deberías sentarte – dijo Sirius llevándolo a una bancada, allí, con la máxima delicadeza que pudo, le narró todo lo acontecido dejando a Harry un tanto horrorizado

-Esa arpía…. ¿Lily está bien?

-Por ahora no, está inconsciente y temblando en la enfermería, tiene mal aspecto – Harry tragó saliva preocupado

-Voy a ir a verla

-No sé si eso sea buena idea Harry – dijo Lupin – El profesor Snape se encuentra a su lado y está bastante consternado, no creo que le agrade recibir visitas en este momento

-No hay problema – dijo Harry abriendo la mochila y sacando la capa de invisibilidad- No tiene por qué verme – Los merodeadores sonrieron, ese gesto que Harry había hecho les había recordado mucho a su amigo James.

Harry entró a la enfermería cubierto con su capa de invisibilidad lo más silenciosamente posible, se acercó a Lily y la imagen que sus ojos le devolvían le rompió el corazón en cierta forma. Lily lucía un aspecto terrible, llena de heridas que aún sangraban, con las venas de la cabeza muy marcadas, el pelo revuelto y su piel más blanca que la leche, a su lado Snape con claras marcas de haber llorado, cosa normal , Lily era su hija y si a él se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, para su padre sería mucho peor.

-Severus no puedo creer que me hayas mentido – dijo la enfermera claramente molesta

-Lo siento, quise decírtelo, pero te fuiste antes de que pudiera avisarte

-Severus ¿cómo no informaste desde el principio al colegio de que la madre de tu hija es la señora Malfoy? – Harry abrió los ojos como platos "¡¿Cómo?!" eso significaba que Lily era medio hermana del hurón desteñido

-Lo siento Poppy, pero no quiero que mi hija sea la comidilla de todo el mundo

-Severus...tu hija es la comidilla de todo el mundo desde que llegó a Hogwartts sólo por tener tu apellido

-No se trata solo de ella, también de mi y de los Malfoy, ¿tú sabes el escándalo que se llegaría a montar si alguien se enterara que su madre es Narcisa?

-Bueno por suerte tu mentirijilla no ha influido en el descubrimiento de lo que tiene, por lo que he visto, Lestrange no iba contra alguien solo para encontrarte, iba precisamente a por ella, de alguna forma consiguió enterarse de quien era su madre y de la enfermedad de tu hija

-¿Enfermedad? –preguntó aterrado Severus

-Verás todos cometemos magia accidental alguna vez, pero tenemos unas células protectoras que ponen límites para que nuestra propia magia no nos destruya. Sin embargo tu hija nació sin la encima que provoca que las células creen ese escudo protector, y por eso al nacer le implantaron tres gotas de poción chupa-esencia, para que aunque se canse si práctica muchos hechizos nunca acabe con ella su propio poder. Eso me hace pensar Severus….tal vez el desastre del Gran Comedor lo provocó Lily

-No lo creo…- dijo dudoso- parece más obra de Peeves

-Tal vez pero…mmm como decírtelo….mira Severus…tú leíste ese papelito al igual que todos nosotros, para los profesores es una tontería pero…para una chica de su edad, una chica nueva, que acaba de pasar por la pérdida de quien cree su madre, que no tiene muy buena relación contigo, tal vez la presión fuera demasiada y ella causase todo eso

-¿Tanto poder crees que tiene?

-Me temo que sí, y me temo que no es lo único que ha hecho hoy… ¿ves lo hinchadas que están sus sienes? Eso es por algo gordo

-El temblor – concluyó Severus - ¿crees que mi hija hizo temblar los cimientos del castillo? – preguntó preocupado, Harry también se asustó por ello.

-A juzgar por lo ocurrido y por las horas, creo que podía haber coincidido el temblor con el momento en el que fue cruelmente torturada…su cuerpo no lo soportó bien y se desmayó, ha caído en una especie de coma – Severus se llevó la mano al corazón tenía dificultades claras para respirar, la enfermera le acercó a una silla y lo hizo sentarse; en ese momento Harry sintió envidia de Lily, vale que no querría ni en mil vidas que Snape fuese su padre, pero verlo así de preocupado y afectado le hizo sentir mucha compasión por él y ciertas ganas de tener también un padre que pudiera hacer eso cuando estaba en peligro – Tranquilo Severus esto no tiene que durar mucho, que esté en coma es bueno, significa que su cuerpo se ha protegido, si tengo razón en lo que he dicho lo más normal hubiera sido que la sobrecarga de poder la hubiera matado. Creo que Lestrange lo sabía…, quería desatar el poder de tu hija para saber su límite…y tal vez con eso revivir a quien tu sabes, no te imaginas lo increíblemente poderosa que es Lilly, podría compararse al mismísimo Merlín. Para descontrolar sus poderes existe algo que anula el efecto de la poción chupaesencia que le introdujeron al nacer

-Pus vegetal, sí lo sé- dijo Severus hilando acontecimientos

-La pus vegetal más venenosa y mortífera se encuentra en las plantas carniviscévoras, del amazonas. Esa pus es lo que he encontrado en el cuerpo de tu niña, por eso su sangre es completamente negra, sin embargo hay otra especie que contiene dentro de si esa sustancia... los inferis, el misterio de que vivan estando muertos es porque su sangre es la más pura esencia de estas flores. Supongo que el Señor Tenebroso tenía inferis a su servicio y sirvieron con su sangre a Bellatrix, ella entonces envenenaría el cuchillo y se lo clavó a tu hija, hubo suerte de que ella quedara inconsciente porque si llega a actuar en su totalidad podría haber destruido Hogwartts por completo. He conseguido parar la extensión de la sangre inferi pero no eliminar lo que se ha repartido en su cuerpo mientras llegabais, para eso se necesita magia élfica, necesito que Narcisa y tu vengáis mañana, tengo que mezclar vuestra sangre con la poción necesaria para la magia de los elfos -Severus quedó consternado, jamás hubiera imaginado de los problemas de su hija, se sentía culpable, si él la hubiera dejado explicarse el día anterior, su hubieran tenido conversaciones más civilizadas o simplemente la hubiera consolado con lo de la foto humillante en lugar de matarla con la mirada, no tendría que haberse ido, y no se habría encontrado con la mortífaga.

Harry salió de la enfermería de la misma forma que entró, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Bellatrix, había vuelto, Lilly inconsciente, tan poderosa como Merlín, hermana de Malfoy...era demasiada información. Se dirigió a su sala común y saliendo del retrato de la señora Gorda encontró a Ginny, ella esperó a que dejase su mochila en el cuarto y mientras bajaban al Gran comedor Harry le contó todo lo que había averiguado.

-Harry hay que decírselo a Ron y Hermione

-No de eso nada, Ginny, Hermione vive con Malfoy en una misma torre, sabemos que ella no podría aguantar saber que alguien vive en una mentira aunque sea Malfoy y acabaría diciéndoselo y provocaría un gran problema familiar en el que no debemos meternos y Ron...bueno el mejor que no sepa nada

 **16 de octubre: Viernes por la tarde**

 **Clase de Runas antiguas**

Tras el final de la guerra muchas cosas habían cambiado en Hogwartts, una de ellas era el horario escolar, antes de la batalla final los alumnos solían tener horas libres por las tardes para estudiar, caminar por los jardines, jugar al quidditch durante un largo rato…, sin embargo, el hecho de que todas las promociones tuvieran que repetir el curso había acumulado las tareas, tanto para los chicos como para los profesores. Era por ello que las benditas horas libres del viernes por la tarde ahora estaban ocupadas para los de sexto y séptimo curso. Hermione, aun a pesar de ir siempre más aventajada que el resto, se sentía un tanto ahogada por la proximidad de las clases y el poco tiempo para adelantar la lectura de las lecciones. Pansy pasó por su lado y se detuvo en la mesa de la Gryffindor

-Vaya sí que lo tuvo que hacer bien para que sigas con esa sonrisa

-Oh Pansy cállate – dijo ella con algo de vergüenza

-Se me pasó preguntarte… ¿vas a volver a….hacerlo con Draco? – preguntó Pansy inquisitiva

-Ammm….pues….no lo sé…no es algo que me vaya apuntando en mi lista de tareas pendientes – contestó - ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-No…por… hablar de algo…- dijo Pansy con segundas intenciones

-Pues…no sé lo que haremos y lo que no….ahora no sé exactamente qué somos, tendremos que hablarlo….tal vez….empecemos una relación …aunque sea en secreto principalmente porque no estaría preparada para decírselo a Harry y a Ron… no se…no había pensado en ello

-Ah, me lo temía – dijo Pansy cubriéndose la cara con la mano – es por esto por lo que quería sacar el tema Granger, he estado pensando en lo que habéis hecho durante todo el día

-¿Tanto te aburres Pansy? Pensaba que Zabinni y tú….teníais algo…como se os ve tan juntos…pero debo estar equivocada si llenas tu mente con nosotros – dijo Hermione con sorna

-Chsss Blaise y yo somos raros, y estoy aburrida sí, pero no es por eso por lo que quiero hablar contigo - dijo Pansy sonriendo y tomando una de las manos de Hermione – Hermione, mmm se que para ti…lo que habéis hecho es algo muy especial y es comprensible porque es tu primera vez pero…¿sabes cuantas chicas ha tenido Draco por primera vez? – se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos que a Hermione le parecieron eternos

-No, ¿Cuántas? – dijo tensa

-Más de las que te gustaría saber – declaró la Slytherin – no te digo esto para desanimarte con él porque…en serio me gustáis juntos, pero conozco a Draco como si fuera mi hermano, y sé que para él el sexo por arrebato aunque implique desvirgar a una chica es tan ordinario y normal como respirar. Tener esperanza de relación con un Slytherin es algo muy complicado, y más para un Gryffindor, los Slytherin no somos como vosotros, nuestros sentimientos no se hablan ni….se piensan profundamente…solemos ser demasiado orgullosos como para expresar algo así a menos que tengamos mucha confianza con alguien.

-Bueno, esa es una forma muy simplista de pensar Pansy, digo yo que en Slytherin como en Gryffindor habrá gente más abierta y más reservada con su vida personal o… lo que siente…no creas que en Gryffindor hacemos reuniones con sillas en círculo pasándonos "un balón de los sentimientos" o algo así

-¿No? – Preguntó y alzó los hombros- curioso, siempre había imaginado que sí, sois muy ñoños y quejicas con eso de la amistad y el amor y bla bla bla – dijo Pansy poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo para relajar la tensión de la conversación, sin embargo no se había dado cuenta de que había hecho lo peor que podía esperar: Hacer que Hermione Granger se pusiera a pensar sobre el tema

-Se quedó a dormir conmigo Pansy, tú misma dijiste que eso no lo había hecho con ninguna otra chica

-Y así es, y tal vez eso sea una señal de que estoy equivocada y de que ha cambiado, o tal vez sea solo casualidad. Mira, tú conoces al Draco acosador, idiota, petulante y estúpido, pero el rubio que toda la vida he conocido es idiota, petulante, estúpido pero también ocurrente, divertido, leal con su gente y muy protector… siempre y cuando sea tu amigo….cuando se trata de noviazgo la cosa se complica…porque creo que nunca ha tenido una relación en la que haya sentido amor, y créeme, no sabes lo que me jode admitir eso. Draco es buena persona Hermione, buen amante pero…si lo que quieres es una especie de fidelidad y eso….bueno….no sé si pueda cumplir tus expectativas, me preocupa que podáis sufrir, tú por ingenua y él por ignorante. A Draco lo quiero mucho y a ti te he cogido mucho cariño, no quiero que acabéis mal por no conoceros como sois en realidad.

-Bueno Pansy, tal vez tú conozcas mucho a Draco pero no me conoces tanto a mi, no te preocupes por eso ¿de acuerdo? La verdad es que ni siquiera me había planteado lo que me has dicho, pensaba en dejarme llevar

-Claro, hasta que te pusieras a pensarlo - dijo Pansy, Hermione iba a replicar pero se dio cuenta de que su nueva amiga tenía razón, en el momento se hubiese detenido a hablar con ella misma sobre qué significaba lo de la noche anterior habría empezado a darle vueltas y vueltas a lo que Pansy decía – Bueno Hermione, me voy a mi mesa la profesora Gortün está en la puerta – La Slytherin caminó hacia las filas de atrás, compartiendo pupitre con Blaise Zabinni.

Minutos después llegó Draco y se sentó detrás de su amiga, dejó las cosas en la silla de al lado y dirigió su mirada a la sabelotodo que le tenía robados los pensamientos. Ella sintió que era observada y se giró, Draco le sonrió muy levemente y le guiñó el ojo, Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse y esbozar una sonrisa que embobó al chico por unos instantes. Pansy, sentada con Blaise delante de Draco, no se había perdido ni una sola miradita entre esos dos, ¿y si había prevenido a Hermione en vano? Tal vez, solo tal vez Draco Malfoy se había quedado prendado de una chica

-¿Qué pasa con Hermione, Draco?-dijo con una sonrisa picarona

-¿Qué pasa de qué Parkinson?-dijo Draco algo avergonzado de que lo pillaran

-¿No piensas contarme nada? Oh vamos soy tu mejor amiga y te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que esa sonrisita es de triunfo, no me ocultes nada

-Yo también soy tu mejor amigo y también me ocultas cosas – contestó muy cortante intentando que la morena le confesara su origen

-No sé a qué te refieres - dijo algo nerviosa y contrariada

-Bueno Pansy pues cuando sepas lo que tienes que contarme te contaré yo mi vida -Pansy no pudo contestar, la profesora Gortün dio orden de que por parejas tradujesen unas runas recién halladas en unas lápidas de Irlanda del Norte, las cuales podrían explicar el origen de la mágico. Cada pareja elegía una tumba, cada una contenía un largo epitafio, uno tan extenso, que Hermione observando las fotos pensó que tal vez pudiera ser una especie de acertijo para descubrir algo escondido

-Disculpe profesora yo no tengo pareja - Dijo Hermione viendo que Lily no había llegado, le había prometido ponerse con ella pero al parecer ni había aparecido en clase ni había avisado

-Normal Hermione, ¿quién va a querer juntarse contigo con lo insoportable que eres?-Dijo Lavender a voz en grito

-Eh Brown ¿qué tal tu novio Weasley? Ah no calla que no tienes, te dejó por….nadie…no hay nada más triste – defendió Pansy ante la estupefacción de ambas casas

-Alumnos por favor, ese trato entre ustedes es intolerable, señorita Brown 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor, señorita Parkinson 5 puntos menos para Slytherin, señorita Granger, haga usted pareja con el señor Malfoy que por lo que veo tampoco tiene acompañante - Hermione obedeció y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Draco

-Hola- dijo la castaña bajito sonriendo

-Hola - dijo él de la misma forma-¿cómo empezamos?

-Buscando en el diccionario, evidentemente –dijo Hermione con seguridad

-¿Tan pronto? - dijo Draco

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que sería divertido fingir que estamos trabajando mientras…pasamos la clase divirtiéndonos más – dijo el rubio acariciando con el dorso de su mano la rodilla de Hermione disponiéndose a subir, cosa que Hermione no permitió.

-Ni hablar…en clase no – dijo ella muy roja, había sentido una corriente eléctrica que había recorrido todo su cuerpo, deseaba a Draco, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pero ni toda esa pasión que él le hacía pensar le haría ser irresponsable en una clase.

-¿Por qué no?...Gortüm no se va a dar ni cuenta…estando juntos…con un libro enorme fingiendo ser lo aplicados que habitualmente somos….- dijo volviendo a intentar escalar por sus piernas hasta sus ingles

-He dicho que no- repitió Hermione apartando las zarpas de Draco de un manotazo aparentemente molesta mientras intentaba no ponerse del color de pelo de su mejor amigo; Draco rió

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo sexy que me resultas cuando te enfadas? Te quitaría el enfado contra una pared mientras te acaricio las caderas – Ya era tarde, Hermione era oficialmente un tomate y eso provocó una carcajada más sonora en el rubio

-¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? – Preguntó Hermione claramente nerviosa y excitada sin saber cómo reconducir la situación a un desempeño responsable de la tarea que había mandado la profesora – Deberíamos dedicarnos a las runas

-Porque me encanta como reaccionas, es algo completamente nuevo para mi y me fascina – dijo Draco clavándole su mirada, ella suspiró- Está bien, dejaré de torturarte….dediquémonos a las runas

-Gracias – Agradeció al cielo Hermione – empecemos por el libro de Vonitsu Khadar, la historia que describe respecto de los antiguos brujos de Salem, coincide sospechosamente con la costumbre de tallar las runas en Pirita, en lugar de piedra caliza, tal vez estén relacionados, puede que existan influencias de uno de ellos y posteriormente emigraran en la época de…

-Sí cierto - atajó Draco, seguro que en la página siguiente te pone…algo interesante o te enseñan algún dibujito – dijo Draco poniendo su mano sobre la de Hermione, ella puso sus almendrados ojos sobre la imagen de sus manos unidas, separó los labios para decir algo pero…realmente no hacían nada inapropiado - ¿No pasas de página Granger? – preguntó Draco con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos grises

-Cla…claro…es que no suelo ser interrumpida mientras explico

\- Me gusta que ambos hablemos a la vez aunque todo lo que salga de tus labios a mí también me deja sin palabras – contestó Draco, Hermione sonrió sonrojada de clase transcurrió así, entre tensas miradas y roces casuales que no delataran que ahora eran algo más que enemigos de casa. Al sonar el timbre, Hermione le dijo a Draco que iría a cambiarse para la cena, ya que en pociones se había manchado la camisa y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta. Al quedarse solo, Pansy siguió a Draco, el cual que trataba de ignorarla, realmente estaba muy mosqueado con ella por no decirle de su procedencia, no era que esta le importara, lo que le dolía era que no hubiese confiado en el para contárselo

-Draco, para, espérame ¡oye!-Dijo ella cogiéndolo del brazo-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-A mi nada, a quien le pasa es a ti, que no confías en mí

-Oh ¿Disculpa? ¿que yo no confío en ti?

-Señor Malfoy venga conmigo por favor -dijo Mcggonagal

-Luego hablamos-susurró él

-Por supuesto que hablaremos - gritó ella.

Hermione, a mitad de camino hacia su torre vio que McGonagall llevaba a Draco detrás y recordó la bronca que le echó la directora por la fiesta. Se dispuso a seguir a ambos pero Pansy se cruzó en el camino

-Herm, ¿sabes qué le pasa a Draco conmigo?

-No no lo sé Pansy luego te veo - contestó tajante yé al despacho de la profesora McGonagal y abrió la puerta

-Profesora, espere puedo explicar lo de la fiesta de anoche -dijo Herm

-¿Usted Granger? Creí que no tenía nada que ver en este asunto

-Pues sí, lo tengo, verá profesora...ayer, Draco y yo estuvimos hablando y descubrimos que tenemos muchas cosas en común, y después de todo lo que ha pasado recientemente decidimos dejar las diferencias a un lado, y lo importante que es la fuerza entre compañeros por encima de la casa a la que se pertenezca y para oficializar la paz decidimos hacer una fiesta para Gryffindor y Slytherin – McGonagall la miraba acusadoramente, ella no era estúpida, también había sido adolescente- no le quite su cargo profesora, él y yo solo queríamos que ambas casas limaran asperezas.

-De acuerdo señorita Granger por esta vez se han librado del castigo, sepan ustedes que les serán sustraídos 20 puntos a cada uno, agradezcan que no les quito sus cargos de prefectos y cargos próxima vez sigan las normas, o serán ambos sancionados duramente y sin contemplaciones ¿entendido?

-Si profesora – dijeron al unísono

-Directora – corrigió ella – ahora márchense –Los chicos salieron del despacho

-No tenías por qué hacerlo – dijo Draco a modo de agradecimiento

-Sabes que no soporto las injusticias y la fiesta la hicimos los dos, si te castigaba a ti era justo que también lo hiciera conmigo

\- Aaaaaah – dijo Draco asintiendo – muy bueno Granger

-¿El qué? – preguntó ella sin entender

-Pues, tú sabías que eres su alumna predilecta, McGonagall ha sido siempre jefa de casa de Gryffindor , no va a perjudicar a su propia casa, y ella no haría como Snape, castigándome a mi y no a ti.

-No, no para nada ha sido por eso…yo…confiaba en la justicia….y…

-Por supuesto, claro…- dijo Draco sarcástico – eres lista Granger…tú dices que no, pero en el fondo sabes que es así - expuso Draco con su característico arrastre de palabras- Iré a la sala común en Slytherin, una partida de ajedrez me ayudará a despejarme antes de cenar – acarició a Hermione en la barbilla – Adiós Granger

-Adiós Malfoy- se despidió Hermione ¿era real lo que Draco había dicho? Tal vez si, en el fondo lo sabía, no quería pensarlo, se fue a la biblioteca a estudiar hasta que se acercara la hora de cenar, luego fue a su torre para cambiarse y se encaminó hacia el Gran comedor. Allí observó a Harry y a Ginny con un semblante extraño

-¿Chicos ocurre algo?- preguntó la castaña

-Eso digo yo – intervino Ron – estáis muy raros - Harry y Ginny se miraron, Harry iba a decir lo de Lily pero le preocupaba Ron y sabía que hablando de ella acabaría por soltar la verdad de la chica Snape y Malfoy, sabía que Hermione intercedería y acabaría contándole la verdad al hurón y era una verdad que en teoría nadie sabía, no era asunto suyo, y de saberse además de perjudicar a la princesa de Slytherin haría saltar la liebre, pues el profesor Snape sabría que él estuvo allí y se llevaría un buen castigo. No sabía cómo desviar la atención.

-Problemas de pareja – Atajó Ginny, Harry le envió una mirada de agradecimiento, nadie se atrevería a preguntar

-Oh lo siento – dijo Hermione

-¿Problemas de pareja? ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana Harry? – preguntó Ronald en tono protector

\- Ron por favor no seas grosero – reprendió Hermione

La misma figura misteriosa de por la mañana volvía de nuevo con más pergaminos con fotografías. Refugiada la persona anónima bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad, volvió a esperar la entrada de todos los alumnos. En el vestíbulo dos Slytherins parecían alterados y no pasaban desapercibidos aunque tratasen de no llamar la atención

-Mira no entiendo que es lo que me quieres decir Draco yo no te oculto nada

-Vale

-Oh, no vale no, Draco ¿por qué te pones así? no seas ridículo siempre te he contado todo por qué voy a esconderte nada, ¿qué mejor prueba de confianza existe que contarte que me quedé embarazada?-dijo Pansy en susurros

-No lo sé, dímelo tú – dijo Draco con una mirada fría e indiferente tratando de entrar al Gran Comedor

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – preguntó ella cortándole el paso

-Pues no lo sé Pansy, a lo mejor quien eres, de qué provienes...- Pansy se quedó blanca al escuchar esas palabras de boca de su amigo, sentía que el mundo se le caía que nada iba a seguir igual, ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Acaso Granger…? Como hubiera sido ella su amistad se daba por finalizada….si por irse de la lengua perdía a las pocas personas que conservaba a su alrededor podía darse por muerta. Pansy tuvo poco tiempo desde que le realizaron esa pregunta, pues para su infortunio Theo Nott, quien pasaba por al lado en ese momento, lo había oído todo y no pudo resistir la tentación de humillar a su ex novia

-Eso te lo digo yo Draco, amigo mio, esta zorra proviene de asquerosos muggles y sangres sucias - Pansy sintió una bomba explotar dentro de si

-Theo eso era un secreto – dijo apretando los dientes

-¿Ah sí? oh vaya pues... te fastidias zorra – Era el colmo, había soportado demasiado por ese chico. No supo cómo, pero de sus brazos salió una fuerza tan inmensa que fue suficiente para estampar a Nott contra la pared y levantarlo unos milímetros del suelo agarrándole de las solapas de la túnica

-¿Por qué me tratas asi? ¡¿Por qué me tratas asi?! - dijo con rabia llorando -Yo solo hice que quererte y tú no paras de intentar destruirme - gritó medio desquiciada, Draco la rodeó con los brazos evitando que Pansy siguiera pegando a su ex y la llevó hasta un rincón solitario de la mesa de Slytherin, ella, tras esto, se soltó de su agarre y lloró amargamente

-Suéltame, ahora no querrás ni que te toque sabiendo lo que soy- dijo ella con dolor

-Yo ya lo sabía Pansy, desde ayer lo sabía - dijo Draco más relajado y algo asustado de cómo podía reaccionar Pansy realmente enfadada

-¿Por eso me has tratado así hoy? – preguntó entre sollozos

-No Pansy, de darme asco o repudiarte no te hubiera invitado a la fiesta, si he estado enfadado es porque creí que tenías la suficiente confianza en mí para contármelo, lo que me duele Pansy es que hayas llegado a pensar que te dejaría de lado si me enterara y no es así, ¿de verdad crees que por eso voy a dejar de quererte? Pues claro que no, idiota – dijo dándole unas palmaditas de consuelo

-Perdóname Draco, yo...- sacó un pañuelo para enjugarse las lágrimas - siento mucho pero es que...como se lo decías a Granger, lo de sangre sucia y eso – tragó saliva - pensé que me tratarías igual si lo supieras ya que todavía te crees la eso de las sangres

-No creo ya en eso Pansy, si la he llamado así ha sido por costumbre y aunque siguiera creyendo… ah por favor Pansy con lo que tú me apoyaste cuando me convirtieron en tu ya sabes qué, con lo que hemos compartido, te juro que por ti hubiera hecho una excepción - Pansy entonces sonrió y le besó la mejilla, Draco hizo lo mismo con su frente

-Si si mucha excepción mucha excepción pero...no te acostarías más conmigo porque te daría asco - dijo en susurros

-Uy que no...con lo buena que eres en eso se me hubiera quitado el racismo de golpe

-Jajajaja, bueno, tú también eres aceptable en "eso" - dijo sonriendo con algo de burla

-¿Como que aceptable? ahora verás - dijo Draco haciéndole cosquillas

-JAJAJAJAJJAAJ, para...

-¿Como soy?

-JAJAJAJ, bueno eres bueno

-No es suficiente...-dijo volviendo a hacerla reír con el mismo acto

-Notable...jajajaj...vale vale...excelente...jajajajjaajajajaj está bien Dios eres un Dios

-Eso está mejor - dijo parando y volviendo a su plato, en la mesa de enfrente Ron miraba a Malfoy con desprecio

-¿Qué tendrá que le vienen todas como polillas a la luz? - Dijo Ron con envidia mirando la escena de cosquillas de Pansy y Draco

-¿Ahora miras a Pansy Parkinson?, vaya hermanito te están pegando fuerte las Slytherin – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo

-¿Por qué dices eso Ginny?-dijo Hermione

-¿No te has enterado de lo de Snape y él? - preguntó la pelirroja

-¡Ginny! te dije que pararas – exigió Ron

-¿Lilly Snape?- preguntó Hermione sorprendidísima

-No, Severus Snape, es que a Ron le van los hombretones de voz grave– contestó la menor de los Weasley irónica

-Ya, vale lo he pillado – cortó Hermione - ¿Y qué pasó?

-¿No has leído el papel? – preguntó Harry

-¿Papel? ¿qué papel?

-¿Dónde estabas tú a la hora de comer Hermione? Todo el mundo se ha enterado bueno….de eso y de la explosión de las ventanas que hubo segundos después- dijo Harry

-Oí la explosión pero yo estaba en mi torre, arreglando los destrozos que hizo gente de la fiesta en la biblioteca ¿Cómo es que hubo una explosión?

-Unos dicen que fue Peeves, yo creo que pudo haber sido Lily – Dijo Ginny, Harry le dio una patada debajo de la mesa, no debían desvelar lo que Harry había oído – Es verdad y no soy la única que lo piensa, todos han especulado con ello – se volvió a Hermione - todo el colegio se ha enterado, alguien sin saber cómo la pilló besándose con el bobo de mi hermano y… bueno, por lo que se ve quien lo ha hecho odia mucho a Lilly – explicó la novia del elegido tendiéndole el papel a la castaña. Hermione empezó a leer y abrió la boca a cada cosa que leía, casi se atraganta cuando leyó la conclusión. Ella lo hiló, era muy probable que Lily hubiera hecho explotar los cristales aunque, era demasiado para una sola persona sin un hechizo de por medio; ella odiaba la prensa amarillista siempre contaban lo que querían, de echo si en la fiesta la hubieran pillado en la biblioteca con Mcglaggen quien sabe lo que hubieran publicado sobre su persona.

 _ **····Fiesta de premios anuales····**_

 _-Hola Hermione, ¿cómo estás?-Dijo un chico alto, rubio, musculoso y de ojos azules_

 _-Bien Mcglaggen gracias – dijo ella limpiando con un hechizo el whisky de fuego que a dos Slytherins borrachos se les había caído en el suelo de la biblioteca_

 _-Llámame Cormac, preciosa tenemos confianza - dijo mirándola de forma seductora, se tambaleaba, era evidente que había bebido, y no poco – creo recordar que hace dos años me dejaste plantado en una fiesta ¿recuerdas?_

 _-No – mintió Hermione, ella sabía a lo que iba Cormac y no le hacía ni puñetera gracia tenerlo detrás de su falda_

 _\- La fiesta de Slughorn, sexto año_

 _-Oh si ya recuerdo…disculpa, era una época difícil para mí y mis amigos, ya sabes evitar que nos mataran y esas cosas – el chico borró su sonrisa_

 _-Claro, la vida de heroína de Hermione Granger está demasiado ocupada como para prestar atención a simples mortales como yo ¿no es cierto? - preguntó Cormac acercándose peligrosamente - ¿Te crees mejor que yo Hermione? ¿Te crees superior y por eso me rechazas? – preguntó con un tono ligero de despecho_

 _-Oye… Cormac….- empezó preocupada – creo que has bebido demasiado…tal vez deberías marcharte y…descansar_

 _-Oh….ahora no soy digno de su majestad Granger perdóneme su alteza real por perturbar la tranquilidad de su torre_

 _-Creo que debes irte – dijo Hermione enfadándose – y por si no lo sabes esta torre no solo es mía, Malfoy también habita en ella y si yo quiero que un Gryffindor se vaya creo que no pondrá ninguna objeción_

 _-¿Oh, es por eso no? – dijo asintiendo como si en su cabeza hubiera comprendido algo_

 _-No sé a qué te refieres_

 _-Te follas a Malfoy…por eso no quieres nada conmigo_

 _\- Mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia, ahora…déjame en paz y lárgate de mí torre- dijo Hermione enfadada_

 _-No has debido ser tan maleducada conmigo – Cormac tiró su vaso al suelo haciendo que los cristales se rompieran; sin que Hermione pudiera reaccionar a tiempo Cormac la empotró contra la pared, inmovilizándola. En ese momento lamentó haber dejado la varita en su habitación – No es justo que a mí me rechaces, ese Slytherin era un mortífago, yo luché a vuestro lado, mi madre murió en la guerra, así que si te lo follas a él a mí me debes más; empujó a Hermione, la inmovilizó con magia y la tiró al suelo mientras se desabrochaba sus pantalones y sacaba su miembro_

 _\- ¡Rictusempra! - gritó otra voz masculina, Cormac salió disparado, no lo había logrado, vio a alguien acercársele, era Draco apuntándole_

 _-Finite incantatem-Hermione se movió, y salió de su acorralamiento, dispuesta a irse_

 _-Espera - dijo Draco, cogiendo al chico de los hombros y dándole un rodillazo bestial en sus partes le dio un puñetazo en la nariz que la hizo romperse, y salpicar a Draco de sangre - ¡Lárgate de aquí desgraciado! y que no te vuelva a ver cerca de ella ! ¿¡entendido?! - el chico se alejó de él tambaleándose pero antes de irse se dirigió a Hermione_

 _-Mira que eres puta, podíamos haberlo pasado muy bien – Draco se interpuso entre ellos y se encaró al rubio Gryffindor peligrosamente_

 _-¿Sabes lo que se me daba mejor de mortifago? La maldición crucciatus… te doy tres segundos para desaparecer si no quieres que te enseñe lo bueno que soy -Dijo Draco con una mirada gélida y convincente que hizo salir al Gryffindor despavorido._

 _-Gracias Draco, no sabes de la que acabas de librarme- dijo ella abrazándolo_

 _-Aunque no seamos amigos no quiero que nadie te haga daño-dijo el sonriendo, se miraron y pasaron un largo tiempo así; finalmente se besaron dulcemente, pero pararon cuando una especie de destello les cegó_

-Pobre Lily – dijo Hermione, esos "Aprendices de Skeeter " son unos idiotas, espero que no lo tomen de costumbre

-¿Lo tenemos ya todo? – dijo una figura encapuchada bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad

-Lo tenemos, y esta vez viene con un regalo – dijo la otra figura con guantes negros riéndose – en cuanto lo toquen se armará el caos – ambas figuras todo el comedor se oyó una voz distorsionada: _¡Extentio!_ Empezaron a volar pergaminos violetas, con una foto de Draco y Hermione besándose

 **HERMIONE GRANGER: LA HISTORIA DE UNA LEONA CONVERTIDA EN ZORRA. DRACO MALFOY ¿UNA APUESTA O UNA LOCURA TRANSITORIA?**

 _La pasada noche, vimos hasta dónde puede llegar la falsa inocencia de las que parecen santas. Los mejores ejemplos son Lilly Snape y Hermione Granger demostrando que el odio entre leones y serpientes es una tapadera para desatar su más bajas pasiones. Otra opción es pensar que no les importa ser unas traidoras a los ojos de sus casas y unas guarras a los ojos de todo el mundo_

 _Quien iba a imaginar que esa ratona de biblioteca enterrada en los libros iba a resultar una zorrilla traviesa, la chica no pierde el tiempo, no se ha buscado una presa adecuada a su penoso nivel, no, ella prefiere destacar con Draco Malfoy, el chico que la ha machacado durante siete años ¿es posible que a Hermione Granger le guste el sadomasoquismo? ¿Ser humillada y vilipendiada? Los misterios de las perversiones sexuales son inescrutables._

 _Resulta vergonzoso que nuestros premios anuales de las casas eternamente enemigas satiricen los deseos del fallecido director sobre el acercamiento de ambas, celebrando una fiesta en la que se excluye al resto del colegio no perteneciente a Gryffindor o Slytherin, realmente jocoso es ver su falsa moralidad. Alcohol, pociones alucinógenas, todo tipo de excesos fueron los que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy pusieron a disposición de todos en su torre, por no hablar, por supuesto, del sexo, en esta foto les vemos besarse intensamente… ¿imaginamos todos el final? Por supuesto…Hermione Granger siendo copulada en la biblioteca rodeada de libros por Draco Malfoy su sueño más sucio. Probablemente él, tras satisfacer los desesperados deseos de la prefecta y premio anual de Gryffindor se estuviera riendo de ella con su mejor amigo Theodore Nott, novio de la ahora defensora de sangres sucias Pansy Parkinson, la cual sería aceptada por nuestro rubio favorito como pago de una apuesta previamente acordada entre ellos para vengarse de quienes en su día colaboraron para encarcelar al mismísimo Lucius Malfoy en Azckaban. Desde nuestra redacción te felicitamos querido Draco, nos has dado una gran primicia._

 _Por supuesto en esta redacción no nos atrevemos a afirmar nada por completo y siempre puede haber otra versión de la historia, tal vez Draco Malfoy no hubiera apostado que podía hacer caer a Hermione Granger a sus pies, quizá ella solo le preparó amortentia o algún sustitutivo en poción a la voluntad humana para poder sentirlo en sus adentros, porque seamos claros queridos alumnos, lo máximo a lo que podría aspirar Hermione Granger es al eterno pobretón Ron Weasley, y dado que él estaba ocupado con otra zorra de la misma calaña ¿qué mejor forma de cazar macho que utilizar su privilegiada inteligencia para sus propios fines egoístas? De ser así nos compadecemos de Slytherin. Una vez descubierto esto, suponemos que ninguna serpiente querrá acercarse a Gryffindor, así que, Ginevra Weasley, ten cuidado o tu chollo de futura esposa mantenida de Harry Potter te lo puede arrebatar tu mejor amiga atrapándolo entre sus sábanas._

 _En conclusión: Que nadie se crea que la fama nubla el juicio, esta únicamente saca a relucir la verdad escondida tras una falsa apariencia angelical._

 _Seguiremos informando…..para vuestra desgracia la verdad siempre será desvelada_

 _ **Aprendices de Skeeter**_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

PastelitoAsesino : Espero que te siga gustando en adelante porque las cosas van a enredarse mas de lo que nuestros personajes desearían. Gracias por tu review ^^

azulfrancia: Ron es peculiar, su personalidad puede resultar desconcertante muchas veces pero no todo es malo, a lo largo de la historia vas a amarlos y odiarlos a todos jajajaja. Si, esa maldita Bellatrix está viva, he de decir que este fic empezó a escribirse antes del ultimo libro, en plan, ahí guardado en mi carpetita de fics del pc, y a lo largo de los años ha sufrido muchas modificaciones pero, he querido mantener ciertas cosas y darme algunas licencias para resucitar XD. Besos guapa, gracias por tu review

Doristarazona: Hola nena, respecto de Remus y de Sirius, dejé entrever pistas en las conversaciones de Hermione y Harry cuando ella quiso destapar los crímenes de las Greengrass, para descubrir si Draco tiene el mismo poder o no que Lily quedan muchos capitulos que leer. En cuanto a Bellatrix, esta historia la empecé a escribir antes de publicarse el séptimo libro y habia cosas que no se habian resuelto como el destino de Bellatrix y al saberlo, hubo cosas que no quise cambiar por como estaba enfocada mi historia, como ciertas mentes. Todas tus dudas se irán resolviendo poco a poco. Besitos, gracias por comentarme.

Adrit126 ¿Hay probabilidad de que lo que dices pase? quien sabe, tal vez si, tal vez no, tal vez se intente y no se pueda o tal vez haya algo muchisimo peor que haga parecer a Voldy un santito. Lo de la hermana de Harry, es un asunto que aún no he decidido que pasará con él. Draco y Herms te van a encantar en el futuro mas que ahora. Gracias por comentar guapa. Besos


	14. Tormenta emocional

_**Bueno fanfickers queridas, dado que he tardado mucho en escribir debido a mi examen de abogacía, hoy os regalo cuatro capítulos y espero que os guste leerlo tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo.**_

 _ **Espero vuestros reviews. Besazos**_

 **14\. Tormenta emocional**

-¿Hermione se puede saber qué es esto?- Preguntó Ron enfadado, Harry y Ginny estaban estupefactos

-Oh Ron cállate- Dijo Hermione avergonzada hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos

-¿Que me calle? ¿Que me calle?, ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto?, ¿te has vuelto loca?¡Te has aliado con el enemigo!

-¿Qué me he aliado con el enemigo?

-Sí, las serpientes, y vas tú y te lías con la peor de todas - Dijo Ron a voz en grito llamando la atención de todos los comensales incluidos todos los profesores

-¡Perdona Ronald Weasley pero te recuerdo que tú también te has liado con una serpiente la misma noche que yo! ¿o acaso ya te has olvidado de Lilly?

-¡Claro que no pero ella no es el enemigo y si lo es el idiota de Malfoy!

-¡Eeeeh! - gritó Draco siendo ignorado por todo el mundo

-Sí, un idiota mucho más hombre que tú – Gritó Hermione, la cara del pelirrojo era todo un poema, no sabía por qué había dicho eso

-UUUUUUUHHHHHH-vaciló la mesa de Slytherin haciendo enfadar más a Ron

\- Lo siento pero yo nunca llamaría persona a un jodido mortífago, se asemeja más a una rata-Dijo Ron

-¿Cómo la que llevaste dentro de los pantalones durante trece años? – lo retó Draco

-¡Cállate imbécil o te llevarás una paliza! – advirtió Ron acercándose amenazante a la mesa de Slytherin

-¿Ah sí? – se levantó Draco encarándose con el menor de los Weasley - Oblígame pobretón, te tengo muchas ganas después de lo cabrón que has sido con Lilly- Draco empujó a Ron

-No se te ocurra meter a Lilly en esto- Gritó Ron abalanzándose a Malfoy, sin embargo, acabó en el suelo porque el rubio pudo esquivarlo

-¿Qué pasa Weasley, te irrita que las chicas que te rodean me prefieran a mí?

-Ahora sí que te mato mortífago de mierda -Rabió Ron cogiéndolo del cuello

-¡Eh eh eh, parad!- Intervino Harry separándolos – Deja a Ron en paz Malfoy

-Ya llegó San Potter para hacerse el héroe - Espetó el rubio

-Ya Harry no te metas- dijo Ginny tirando de su brazo

-¡Tú déjame en paz! - se dirigió Harry a la pelirroja muy enfadado

-¿Cómo has dicho?-dijo Ginn con clara indignación, todo el Gran Comedor estaba mirándoles, algunos Ravenclaws y Slytherins habían conjurado palomitas de maíz para disfrutar del espectáculo

-Ginny ahora no - respondió desganado sabiendo en el fondo que su forma de hablar le costaría una fuerte discusión, no quería hablarle así, pero había algo en sus adentros que le hacía querer gritar a quien fuera que le hablase

-Harry no le hables así a tu novia- renegó Hermione

-Tú te callas la primera porque tienes la culpa de haberme dicho lo que no debías - Contestó el chico de la cicatriz

-¿De qué habla?- Preguntó Ginny mirando estupefacta a Hermione

-Me dijo que estabas embarazada- dijo Harry, se oyó un respingo de sorpresa por parte del resto de alumnos presentes. Eso hizo que Harry se arrepintiera automáticamente ¿por qué había dicho eso en público?

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntó ella a su amiga iracunda

-Ay Dios Ginny yo...-Trató de decir Hermione pero fue interrumpida por una bofetada de la pelirroja

-¡No vuelvas a hablarme en tu vida! - vociferó largándose

-¡Eh Weasley no te enfades con un bombo ya tienes a Potter cazado, ya podrás dejar de vestirte como una pordiosera! – dijo burlonamente Bella Felmann, una Ravenclaw acosadora de Harry Potter que se llevó un estallido de chispas rojas en toda la cara por parte de Ginny

-¡¿Harry eres idiota o qué te pasa?! – preguntó Hermione a punto de estañar en lágrimas

-Cuidadito con lo que dices Hermione la culpa de esto ha sido tuya-respondió Harry como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Eh Potter, que no ha sido ella quien ha dejado preñada a la Weasley- Intervino Parkinson por primera vez

-Hablo de preñarse la experta-Soltó Nott, lo que provocó que Pansy le lanzara una copa a la cara que se rompió en añicos provocando que Nott sangrara - ¡¿Estás loca?! – Nott sacó su varita - ¡Diffindo! – Un rayo azul celeste se encaminó hasta Pansy, ella se agachó para esquivarlo, causando así que Ron recibiera el impacto y volara hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff , que estaba al otro extremo del Gran Comedor. Al tratar de levantarse Ron salió de su shock; de repente había recordado de nuevo cuando vio a Draco y a su amiga en los pasillos, había recordado como su propia hermana lo hizo olvidar y modificó su memoria, como Hermione había hecho como si nada pasara siguiendo egoístamente con su vida, por si fuera poco ahora Ginny estaba embarazada aún a pesar de haber advertido a Harry de que nunca la tocara por debajo del cuello.

-¿Has dejado embarazada a mi hermana? – preguntó Ron con una mirada de odio que Harry solo había visto en una ocasión, la vez en la que Ron los había abandonado a Harry y a ella por el efecto del horrocrux que llevaba al cuello

-Ron escúchame...- empezó Harry temeroso

-Te mato, me juraste que la respetarías - dijo Ron pegándole un puñetazo a Harry que lo tiró al suelo

-¡¿Estás loco?!- reclamó Hermione – ¡Ron para déjale en paz…por favor chicos parad! – pidió la premio anual sufriendo

-¡Cierra la boca traidora!- respondió Ron mientras le pegaba de nuevo a Harry. La profesora McGonagall trataba de poner orden pero ni aun con el hechizo _sonorus_ le hacían caso, todo el Gran Comedor estaba absorto en la pelea del siglo.

-¡A mí no me hables así! – dijo la premio anual sacando la varita y apuntando hacia su amigo; eso hizo que a Draco le saltaran las alarmas, ahí había ocurrido algo extraño, un hechizo, una poción en forma de gas…algo tenía que estar alterando los caracteres del trio de héroes; si bien disfrutaba enormemente de ver a Potter y a Weasley revolcándose por el suelo a golpes, y en cualquier otra situación hubiera estado gritando "¡Pelea, pelea!" con el resto de alumnos pero Hermione Granger jamás sería capaz de blandir su varita contra nadie, ni siquiera cuando él la insultaba en el pasado lo hizo, lo máximo fue un puñetazo en la nariz y esta situación no era ni de lejos más grave que la que en su día le valió una mañana en la enfermería

-¡BASTA YA! - Exclamó Draco separando a Ron y a Harry –Tú, Potter no vuelvas a dirigirte así a Granger o a tu novia, porque lo que te dijo es mentira ya que formaba parte de un plan que me contó para expulsar a dos asesinas y tu novia es tu novia y le debes un respeto…aunque sea una Weasley. – luego miró a Ron, con quien forcejeaba para evitar una pelea entre ellos dos –Tú, Weasley a ver si dejas a Potter respirar de una vez – Harry se quedó anonadado ¿Malfoy hablando a su favor? ¿acaso se estaba muriendo y quería hacer una última buena acción? - si se acuesta con tu hermana o no, no es cosa suya porque son novios y aunque te joda no tienes nada que decir ¿sabes por qué te lo digo? Lily es como una hermana para mi y a pesar de lo que se besó contigo y de lo que la has despreciado no he ido a partirte la cara aunque debería porque es SU vida y ella decidirá si quiere que alguien intervenga y en el momento en el que lo haga, más te vale tener a Potter de amigo para que te pague la reconstrucción de la desfigurada cara que te voy a dejar – soltó Draco con asco – Los Gryffindor sois unos falsos mentirosos – en ese momento Malfoy recibió bolas de papel proyectadas hacia su cabeza del resto de los Gryffindor - ¡Parad imbéciles! – gritó Draco – os las dais de super amigos super leales ¿pero luego llamas traidora a Granger? Admítelo, a ti lo que te jode es que no estuviera contigo. Si ella es una traidora por….supuestamente enrollarse conmigo ¿Qué eres tú? Todos hemos visto el papel de esta mañana

-¡Cállate Malfoy no jodas el espectáculo! ¡Potter contra Weasley solo puede quedar uno! – dijo Theo desde la mesa verde, de nuevo el resto de alumnos empezó a corear "Pelea pelea!

-¡Cierra la boca Nott! ¡ Y por cierto, como se te ocurra volver a dirigirle la palabra a Pansy o hablar de su persona a quien sea para humillarla te juro que te mato con mis propias manos!. Tú, Granger – miró a Hermione y suavizó su tono al ver el rostro de sufrimiento que despedía - que no te importe tanto lo que digan estos pergaminos porque la gente que lo escribe solo son un grupo de personas inmaduras e infelices que se aburren en su patética vida, siendo premio anual deberías ser más dura. Y yo, ahora mismo me vuelvo a mi torre, estoy harto de tanta gilipollez - Draco se fue y Hermione, después de mirar a sus amigos como si no los reconociera lo siguió. La gente se puso a murmurar sin parar y poco después se suscitaron más peleas entre los distintos alumnos del colegio, llegando a tal punto el tumulto que McGonagall hizo desaparecer los manjares de la mesa, castigó a todo el mundo sin cenar y como peor escarmiento arrebató los puntos de todas las casas hasta dejarlos a cero.

 **Día siguiente**

Narcissa caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwartts, estaba muy nerviosa, se le notaba, no quería encontrarse con su hijo, ¿qué le diría? ¿que había ido allí para habar con su padrino de su hija y no de él?¿que solo...paseaba por allí? Eso no sería creible ¿que ya no soportaba las broncas y reproches de Lucius por haberse acostado con su padrino y a pesar de ser contra su voluntad (la de Lucius) se había ido a Hogwartts?¿Y si su hijo descubría todo y empezaba a odiarla? Draco era su vida, ¿y si decidía irse de casa y no verla más? Sus ojos se humedecieron de solo pensarlo, su niño, su hombrecito, su único hijo dejándola sola, retirándole la palabra, algo que decididamente no podría soportar. Narcisa iba tan ensimismada que no se percató de quien le venía de frente y se chocó contra SibylI Trelawney

-Oh, querida, lo lamento-Dijo Sibyll acercándose a ella a menos de 5 centímetros como hacia siempre que se encontraba con alguien, cosa, que normalmente repugnaba a la otra persona que se encontraba con ella debido a su acostumbrado olor a dejadez y alcohol

-Oh, eh- Narcissa se llevó un pañuelo a la nariz fingiendo haber sollozado para soportar el olor de la profesora de Adivinación - No, discúlpeme a mí, iba distraída

-Mmmh, Severus está en la enfermería con ella - Narcissa entornó los ojos, ¿cómo podía saberlo? La mujer siguió caminando haciendo como si escribiera en una pizarra- Oh, por cierto querida, eso que tanto temes ocurrirá el día 18 de Diciembre, y espero que no te hagas mucho daño cuando tropieces al llegar a la enfermería.

-¿Pero qué…? – empezó a decir Narcissa, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Peeves,

-Eeeeh la rubita guapa…me acuerdo de ti – dijo con una sonrisa

-Oh, mierda- dijo ella, Peeves la había perseguido en muchas ocasiones arruinando sus prendas. El poltegueist que empezó a tirarle tarros de mermelada que había robado de las cocinas, la mujer corrió y al llegar a la enfermería se resbaló con una de las trampas preparadas por el duende verde y calló al suelo.

-¡Peeves, como te vuelva a ver por aquí pienso mandar al barón sanguinario a por ti! – Gritó Severus llegando al ver la escena; el duende verde con cierto pavor hacia Snape y su amenaza salió de allí atravesando las paredes - Ten cuidado - Dijo el hombre de pelo grasiento ayudándola a incorporarse, en ese momento llegó Sirius

-Auch….maldito poltergueist – dijo la señora Malfoy sacudiéndose el polvo de su túnica

-Vaya Cissy ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó arrogante el ojiazul

-Sirius, creí que habías muerto - contestó con altivez

-Te noto contenta de verme - respondió con sarcasmo

-¿Qué haces aquí Black?-Preguntó Snape ya harto de solo verlo

-Visitar a tu hija – dijo Black dejando unas rosas negras y blancas en el jarrón de la mesilla; algo que Snape odió, sabía perfectamente que Black levantaba pasiones entre las jovencitas alumnas al igual que en su día lo hacía Gilderoy Lockart. Severus sabía que su hija no era la excepción y que también se había quedado prendada de los ojos de Black, cosa que dedujo cuando en una clase de DCAO por orden de McGonagall tuvo que hacer una demostración de un fuerte hechizo con Black; solo ver como lo miraba ya lo hizo matar a su hija con la mirada. - Le he dejado la tarea adelantada en el cajón para que no se pierda al despertar – Sirius hizo una floritura con la varita y un sobre apareció al lado del jarrón de Lily. - Es una buena chica ¿sabes? Nada que ver contigo, un simple detalle no hará daño…porque….¿sabrás que las rosas son sus flores favoritas verdad? – Sirius en realidad solo jugaba con la paciencia del profesor de pelo grasiento, realmente no tenía ninguna idea de las flores favoritas de la chica o de si realmente le gustaban las flores, él realmente las dejó allí por ser amable pero no pudo resistirse a soltar esas palabras y regodearse en la cara de enfado de Snape

-Pues claro que lo sé – dijo enfadado Severus, Sirius contuvo la risa – pero no se va a levantar a darte las gracias o a saludarte, le diré que has venido, ahora lárgate no perturbes el descanso de MI hija – exigió protector

-La enfermería es de todos Snivellus tú lo sabes bien, por cierto "pequeñaja"- dijo llamando a Narcissa por el mote de su infancia, cuando en su familia aún no era una tortura vivir, es decir, antes de Hogwartts -¿qué haces aquí?, tu hijo se peleó ayer pero no ha sufrido ningún rasguño

-No me llames de ese modo Sirius, he venido para hablar con Severus de Draco porque le va muy mal en...- "piensa Narcissa piensa, DCAO y encantamientos habiendo sido mortifagos no es creible, siempre ha sido bueno en pociones asi que… ya está, la de McGonagall "–Le va fatal en transformaciones – Severus se puso la palma en la frente

-Lo dudo mucho Narcissa porque el profesor de Transformaciones soy yo y precisamente tu hijo, es de los mejores alumnos que tengo-dijo el hombre de pelo rizado sabiendo que le ocultaban algo

-Profesor Black por favor salga de aquí, necesito hablar a solas con la señora Malfoy y el Profesor Snape - Sirius a regañadientes salió del lugar, y tras la mirada de agradecimiento de Severus y Narcissa, la enfermera se fue a buscar un elfo. Narcisa miró a su hija

-¡Oh dios mío! -Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y tapándose la boca impresionada - ¿¡qué le ha pasado?!

-Narcissa guarda la calma

-¿¡Que guarde la calma?! – Gritó - ¿Pero tú la has visto? – las palabras se le atragantaron – Pobrecita mia… con lo guapa que es….¡Joder! – lloró

-Cissy… - dijo Severus preocupado, jamás en la vida había oído a Narcissa Malfoy hablar sin propiedad

-No quise creer lo que me habías escrito…no quise creer que Bella le había hecho esto….- lloró - ¿Por qué todo lo que me rodea es oscuro Severus?...¿por qué…mi marido, mi hermana…por qué toca a mis hijos también?

-Supongo que, porque en su día cometimos el error de meternos donde no debíamos…yo por asco a toda la humanidad, tu por tu marido…esta es la forma que tiene el karma de devolvernos nuestras acciones

-Oh espera ¿acaso no fue suficiente que tu perdieras a tu chica muggle o que hubiera que separar a mis hijos, o que mi marido acabara medio tocado de la cabeza o que…mi hijo se intentara suicidar tras la guerra o…?ah ya se….¡que murieras!?

-¡Chsssss! – chistó el profesor de pelo grasiento – No vuelvas a decir eso, estoy seguro de que puede oirnos – susurró – Lily no sabe que morí, cree que estuve muy enfermo, no sabe la verdad

-¿Cómo que no lo sabe? ¿No se lo has dicho?

-Claro que no…me odiaría si supiera la verdad

\- ¿Y piensas engañarla toda su vida? Está bien que excepto Potter, Egrid, mi familia y McGonagall quieras hacer creer a todo el mundo que fingiste tu muerte pero no puedes esconderle eso a tu hija….vimos tu cadáver Severus…no logro entender como volviste

-Eso…es cosa mía y ya está – dijo evitando el tema

-Pero es tu hija Severus, nuestra hija ¿Y si se entera de la verdad? ¿Por qué no quieres que se entere?

-Porque le prometí que viviría y no lo hice – contestó apesadumbrado- he notado la suficiente rebeldía en mi hija como para saber que necesita llamar mi atención y eso es culpa mía por haberle dado complejo de abandono durante 17 años, ya se los celos que siente de Potter cosa que odio, mi hija celosa de Potter…lo que faltaba…- suspiró-¿quieres que se entere de que morí por él pensando en una Lily que no era ella?

-¿De verdad no la pensaste ni un segundo mientras morías? – dijo Cissy con una nota de decepción

-Claro que lo hice…pero tal vez….no lo suficiente…- hizo una pausa – Narcissa yo no estoy hecho para ser padre, menos todavía uno bueno, no me gustan los críos creo que es evidente….y créeme que la mandaría al demonio cuando grita o cuando tengo que discutir con ella para que se baje la falda a la altura reglamentada y se abroche todos los botones de la camisa o cuando tengo que reñirla en clase por no atender pero….la miro a los ojos y….- Severus sintió un nudo en la garganta – no puedo evitar…pensar….que si no la persigo se hará daño y….de hecho mira lo que le ha pasado…publicaron esto – le dio a Narcissa el papelito de Lily besándose con Ron. Narcissa abrió los ojos como platos sin creérselo – y en lugar de apoyarla cuando me miraba con miedo y tristeza… la maté con la mirada….si tan solo….la hubiera tranquilizado…hablado con ella no hubiera ido fuera

-Es como tú Severus – dijo Narcissa – estáis tan….empeñados en parecer fuertes que cuando llega el momento de explotar hacéis…algo estúpidamente arriesgado, deberías presionarla menos…¿no oíste lo que te dijo cuándo nos llamó McGonagall?

-¿Qué quería que me muriera? Es un sentimiento compartido por el 75% de este colegio

-No hombre, eso no, es algo que duele pero los críos dicen esas cosas….Draco es especialista en odiar al mundo y desear la muerte cuando se le rompe una uña; me refiero a eso de que…está haciendo todo por agradarte y tú no parece que notes nada

\- Es que….es tan terca Narcissa….le dije que no se peleara, que se centrara en las clases, que no se metiera con chicos…y ella….todo lo contrario

-Quizá, como tú has dicho antes, trata de llamar tu atención….cuando Draco tenía 5 años me di cuenta de que Lucius menospreciaba o ignoraba todo lo que hacía Draco para agradarle, por lo que…Draco comenzó a portarse muy mal , claro, yo era la que siempre iba detrás de mi hijo y Lucius seguía haciendo como si no oyera nada, así que hice un experimento….me marché dos semanas a casa de mi madre, dejé solo a Draco con Lucius – sonrió evocando el recuerdo - se portó taaan taaan mal que por hacer una travesura se rompió el tobillo, a mi marido casi le da un infarto, pero…así Draco consiguió lo que quería, Lucius se dio cuenta de lo frágil que podía ser un niño, y a pesar de todo….él también sentía que si no seguía a Draco a todas partes se podía romper….Puede que Lucius sea despreciable en muchos aspectos, pero quiere a Draco con locura, por eso lo amo; sé que ….quiere para él lo que equivocadamente cree que es bueno. ¿Por qué te crees que a cada queja de Draco en el colegio Lucius se presentaba aquí? Nunca era por demostrar su poder….era porque SU hijo estaba sufriendo y nadie podía hacerle daño a SU niño. – Severus simplemente alzó las cejas sorprendido - Tu hija solo quiere hacerte sentir orgulloso me parece a mí Severus….creo que no eres consciente de que cree que solo te tiene a ti, que eres su única familia – dijo con dolor

-Tal vez…no haya pensado en eso

-¿Cómo está con lo de la muerte de Andrómeda?

-Pues…mal supongo, no le he preguntado – Narcissa lo miró furiosa

-¡¿Qué no le has preguntado a tu hija como se siente respecto de la muerte de su supuesta madre?!

-Mi madre también murió ¿por qué le voy a preguntar algo que ya sé cómo se siente?

-¿Qué tienes 15 años? Esas cosas se preguntan…tienes que reñir menos y hablar más con ella de sus sentimientos

-Es gracioso que me dé lecciones de paternidad, la madre que obedeció a su marido y separó a su hija de ella y de su hermano, la misma que me hizo jurar por mi propia vida que protegería a su hijo porque ella no era capaz – Narcissa miró a Severus con odio, ese hombre sabía cómo hacer muchísimo daño con unas estúpidas palabras si se lo proponía pero ella no era menos

-Qué buen amigo eres – dijo ella con sarcasmo -Y luego te preguntas por qué Lily Potter quiso echarte de su vida para los restos y casarse con quien más te despreciaba – dijo la señora Malfoy acercándose a su hija y acariciando su brazo derecho

-Auch- contestó Severus con su acostumbrado sarcasmo y gélida mirada. Esas palabras realmente habían sido como si Cissy hubiera clavado sus tacones dentro del corazón, pero por supuesto no iba a demostrarlo

-Es...guapísima…claramente no lo ha heredado de ti – dijo con malicia

-Mientras herede de mi la capacidad para no enamorarse de un sujeto despreciable que la anula como persona estaré orgulloso de lo que herede de mi sea poco – escupió con veneno el profesor

-Por supuesto, es mejor estar enamorado de una muerta – contestó ella destilando frialdad

-Por lo menos de eso se saca algo productivo ¿Qué sacas tú a parte de disgustos?- Narcissa se calló, podía haber seguido con insultos y frases hirientes pero decidió cambiar de tema, aun a pesar de que sabía que Severus había ganado esa batalla de egos

-Cuando nos llamaron al despacho de la directora iba vestida de gala….- comenzó Cissy, no sabía cómo preguntar eso sin resultar interesada en la casa

-Slytherin, por supuesto – interrumpió Severus, parecía haberle leído el pensamiento

-Mamá…mamá…- balbuceó la pequeña Snape en sueños al sentir la voz y el roce de Narcissa, esta sintió sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas y no pudo reprimirlas

-Oh -dijo sonriendo- mamá está orgullosa de ti cariño- susurró sollozando mientras acariciaba su carita y le daba un beso-¿y sus notas?

-Muy buenas aunque se distrae en clase y habla demasiado con sus compañeros – Severus pareció olvidar la minipelea que habían tenido hacia unos segundos y sintió compasión por la rubia - Cissy venga…no llores más

-Ah Severus es que es tan difícil, jamás podré decirle que siempre desee tenerla conmigo, que la quiero, no podré besarla ni abrazarla.

-Señora Malfoy - interrumpió la enfermera, la aludida se secó las lágrimas - Por favor remánguese voy a necesitar su sangre y la del profesor Snape para realizar la poción, en breve vendrá la elfina. Narcissa extendió su brazo y con la varita de la enfermera le fue extraído un frasco de sangre. Minutos después llegó Winky.

-Buenos días Winky- dijo la enfermera

-Buenos días señora ¿qué puede hacer Winky por los señores magos? – preguntó la elfina claramente mejorada, ya no bebía y vivía un poco más alegre, al morir Dobby decidió que cambiaría de vida y viviría lo que su querido amiguito no pudo

-Winky necesito tu magia para ayudar a esta chica, es Lilly Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange trató de asesinarla con sangre inferi. La magia de esta niña no tiene el escudo protector de antidestrucción por la magia accidental; al nacer le administraron poción chupa-esencia pero esta la ha anulado la sangre inferi y está en grave peligro, he conseguido frenar su extensión pero no eliminar lo que ya tenía

-Winky curara a la señorita sin problema – La señora Pompfrey retiró los vendajes que tapaban la horrible herida de la chica, Winky cogió la poción que contenía la sangre de Snape y Narcissa y se la aplicó a la princesa de Slytherin en el brazo, susurró unas palabras en élfico y de sus manos salieron unas bolitas azules que rodearon el brazo de Lilly. La elfina pasó casi una hora así, el tiempo de curación iba en proporción al poder de la persona, y la criatura terminó cansada- Winky lo ha hecho, Winky ha curado a esta hermosa jovencita y ...oh merlín noooo pobre señorita...- dijo la elfina temblando y apartándose con miedo, la enfermera se acercó y sintió su sangre helarse

\- Oh vaya por dios- Dijo Poppy

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijeron los padres muy preocupados

-Parece que... Bellatrix ha querido dejaros un recuerdo del pasado -La enfermera cogió el brazo de la chica y se lo mostró a los dos adultos, Narcissa casi se desmaya al verlo y Snape se mordió el puño hasta hacerse sangre, en la piel de su hija estaba la marca tenebrosa, en una cicatriz, esa loca le había dibujado con el puñal la maldita marca de la condena, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Hermione y Draco estaban en su torre, ella no había salido de su cuarto, lloraba en silencio sin parar, no se habían podido hablar la en todo el fin de semana y Draco no soportaba verla u oírla llorar y menos por esos idiotas. Sin contemplar sus modales abrió la puerta del cuarto de la Gryffindor

-¿Quieres dejar de llorar de una vez? me está dando grima – dijo enfadado, Hermione no respondió, seguía llorando, él insistía y obtenía todo el rato la misma reacción. Draco se hartó, fue hasta su cama, le quitó la almohada sobre la que lloraba y la miró con hartazgo - ¡Para de una vez Granger! – dijo sin dominar la situación

-¿Cómo estarías tu si en una sola noche perdieras a todos tus amigos?-respondió gritando

-Pues feliz porque si tus amigos te abandonan por eso... sinceramente es mejor no tenerlos

-Claaaro como Don perfecto tiene a medio Hogwarts comiendo de su mano no necesita amigos pero yo Malfoy sí los necesito ¿vale?

-Y eso ¿por qué?, eres más inteligente y tienes mucho más futuro que todos ellos juntos...bueno que los Weasley juntos pero porque Potter es un enchufado, en cualquier caso, puedes tener mejores amistades más adecuadas a tu nivel.

-¡¿Pero es que no entiendes que los quiero?! ¡¿qué harías ahora tú si perdieras a Pansy o a Blaise?!

-Plantearme si merece la pena su amistad – dijo alzando los hombros con frialdad

-Si esa es la idea de la amistad en Slytherin entiendo por qué nadie os soporta, ni siquiera entre vosotros os apreciáis

-Oye no la tomes con Slytherin ellos no son los que han escrito esta mierda

\- Eso es cierto….Oooojjj – dijo lanzando una almohada al otro lado de la habitación con furia - como descubra quienes son los estúpidos aprendices los quemo vivos, lo he perdido todo por un estúpido beso –Hermione volvió a deshacerse en lágrimas

-Vale mira ¿sabes qué? estábamos borrachos y por eso nos liamos – atajó Draco molesto

-¿Como?

-Que si tanto te fastidia una mierda de beso ve y diles que ibas borracha y yo lo corroboraré diciendo que estuve riéndome de ti toda la noche mientras vomitabas ¿eso va más conmigo no? – dijo ocultando toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo

-De eso nada, arruinaría mi reputación

-Oye que la gracia de esos infelices con lo del estúpido beso ya me ha costado la mía y estoy seguro de que toda mi casa me odia como a ti tus amigos

-¿Ah claro la arruina porque soy una sangre sucia verdad?

\- Pues sí – contestó Draco secamente, entre los dos hubo un silencio que hizo darse cuenta a Draco de lo que había dicho y arrepentirse al instante – quiero decir….sabes que yo ya no pienso así pero...

-¡Nooo si no tienes que explicarme nada! lo has dejado todo muy clarito! – dijo Hermione con enfado echándolo de su habitación

-Hermione escucha...no seas melodramática – dijo temiéndose lo peor

-Que te den imbécil, y para ti soy Granger

-Creí que ya éramos amigos

-¡Ja! – rió con sarcasmo - amigos ¿tu y yo? ni en un millón de años hurón, tu y yo no pasaremos NUNCA ¿lo entiendes? NUNCA de compañeros de torre porque no quiero tener nada que ver con un jodido asesino mortífago como tú y no me queda más remedio que aguantarte -Dijo Hermione cerrando su cuarto de un portazo, Draco estaba enfadado, el insulto de ella le había dolido mucho, dio una ligera patada al bajo de la puerta de Hermione y ella le envió bajo la puerta una horda de insectos que le intentaron picar. Una vez se deshizo de ellos con un _"incendio"_ y se fue de la torre tremendamente dolido y con mucha furia.

Se dirigió a Slytherin, necesitaba "consuelo" de su amiga Pansy, era su modus operandi, ansiedad/rabia/miedo – sexo – tranquilidad. Subió a la habitación de ella pero lo que encontró lo dejó pasmado, Pansy con la cabeza debajo del ombligo de Blaise Zabinni y este con los pantalones y calzones bajados

-¡Pansy! – Dijo Draco tapándose los ojos – ¡somos prefectos joder como te pillen te la cargas!

-¡Ah! Draco!, estábamos...emmm- trató de explicar aún con el miembro de Blaise en su mano

-¡Ya se lo que hacíais no soy idiota!

\- Pues entonces espérate fuera un ratito, ¿Quieres?-Dijo Blaise un poco irritado por ser interrumpido, echándolo del cuarto con un movimiento de varita y asegurando la puerta. Draco se fue a uno de los sofás de la sala común y a los 15 minutos Blaise salió, mirando a Draco con una mezcla de vergüenza y triunfo y abandonó las mazmorras

-No te acostumbres Blaise - dijo Draco con "celos de hermano" Pansy salía del baño, lo vio y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias por no delatarnos Draquito – dijo ella abrazándolo divertida, sabia que Draco odiaba que lo llamasen "Draquito"

-¿Te habrás lavado la boca no? – dijo con desgana

-Vaya, tu padre me dijo lo mismo cuando nuestro matrimonio se rompió

-Sí, parece que es cosa de familia pillarte así, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta – ella lo miró poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Muy gracioso Dragón, sí me la he lavado ¿qué querías?

-Lo mismo que Blaise si te soy sincero -dijo con algo de pesadumbre, esperando tener esa suerte

-Perdona guapo pero no soy una aspiradora a domicilio – respondió ella sin estar segura de si debía ofenderse, realmente esperaba que Draco bromease

-Para ser a domicilio tendrías que venir a mi torre y he venido yo-dijo Draco burlándose un poco, lo que tuvo como consecuencia que Pansy se sentara en sus piernas frente a él le diera un almohadazo - joo yo que venía a por consuelo y tú me lo haces pasar mal, viendo a Blaise sin pantalones y tirándome almohadas - dijo empujándola y haciéndola caer de sus rodillas al suelo, solo que él cayó también encima de ella porque lo cogió por la camisa antes de aterrizar en el frío piso. En ese momento entró Amanda Keppler, gran amiga de Astoria

-Vaya Parkinson, eres la persona más viciosa que he conocido en mi vida primero Blaise y ahora Draco, que se va a casar con Astoria ¿es que no eres ni capaz de respetar eso?

-Pues mira niña resulta que nunca me quedo satisfecha hasta que llega él así que si no te importa lárgate que voy a tirarme a mi rubio favorito - respondió la morena echando de la sala a la otra chica con la mirada

-Bueno al menos ha servido de algo que viniera - dijo Draco besando a Pansy y tocándole un pecho, Pansy siempre había disfrutado mucho cuando Draco y ella tenían sexo, sin embargo esta vez lo detuvo bruscamente

-Draco, no – dijo con decisión, estaba pasando lo que ella se temía

-¿Qué? ¿por qué no?-dijo algo molesto-¿Acaso estás con Blaise?

-No

-Pues eso - dijo Draco volviendo a la acción

-No no Draco para – dijo ella apartándolo - mira yo no estoy con nadie pero tú ya te has besado con Hermione

-Y con más de medio colegio también

-Pero te has acostado con ella, te ha dado su virginidad

-Y más de medio coleg...espera ¿cómo lo sabes? Yo no te lo he contado

-Te conozco Draco, esa sonrisita que tenías en clase de encantamientos es la misma que pones cuando acabamos de tener un polvo increíble, eso y que se lo saqué a ella. Igual tú no sientes nada pero es mi amiga y siendo virgen habrá significado mucho para ella y si ha sido capaz de entregártelo precisamente a ti es que está sintiendo algo muy especial y no pienso ser la causa de su dolor después de lo que me ayudó, ahora es mi amiga.

-Mira en el caso de que sintiera algo, que lo dudo, no se tendría por qué enterar y no lo está me ha dicho que nunca llegaríamos a más que a compañeros de torre y, textualmente "no quiere tener nada que ver con un jodido mortífago asesino como yo y no tiene más remedio que aguantarme "– dijo con enfado

-¿Te ha dicho eso? – dijo Pansy muy sorprendida

-Sí- dijo el rubio desviando la mirada

-Ay Draco ¿qué le has hecho para que te diga eso?

-¿Sabes? hubo un jodido tiempo mucho mejor en mi vida donde eras mi amiga y me apoyabas a mi hiciera lo que hiciera, un tiempo en el que si yo decía "Pansy a mi cama" te abrías de piernas sin rechistar

-Pues menos mal que he cambiado ¿qué clase de concepto tienes tú de la amistad? ¿Es que ser tu amiga me impide tener mi propia opinión al respecto?- Draco la miró y habló arrogante

-Nunca te lo ha impedido, pero prefiero lo de antes, que tu opinión la guardes en tu cabecita mientras te arrodillas y me la chupas - Pansy lo miró muy indignada y antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar se encontraba en el suelo del bofetón que la chica le había propinado.

-Ah… ¿pero tú estás loca? – dijo sobando su mejilla, sintiéndose avergonzado de que los niños de primero que pasaban se hubieran reído al ver como la bofetada de Pansy lo hizo caer

-Eres…un gilipollas Draco, no sé cómo nunca me he dado cuenta de lo despreciable que eras, ¿pero sabes una cosa? Tu madre tiene razón, "igualito a su papá", eres un calco del idiota misógino y machista que es tu padre. Una lástima para ti que todas las mujeres que te rodean no sean como ella, no todas somos tan estúpidas como para permitir ese comportamiento.

-Te has pasado Pansy – dijo con una mirada de odio

-Lo dudo mucho, dudo que nada de lo que yo te pueda hacer se acerque a las barbaridades que piensas y dices….lárgate de mi vista

-Esta también es mi casa

-Tienes una torre privada, utilízala para tus guarradas pero no molestes aquí Principe de Slytherin – dijo burlona- estos ahora son mis dominios y tú estás empezando a sobrar…ni que decir tiene que todos te odian por tu fotito con Granger…

-No me hagas enfadar

-Oh ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Oh si, ya lo sé, tu padre se enterará de todo, buena suerte tratando de amenazarme a mi – dijo la Slytherin con superioridad – ahora….vete….o te saco yo con un hechizo y créeme que lo haré porque te tengo muchas ganas - Draco y ella se miraron retantes, ninguno de los dos era ya lo que fue, sus discusiones ya no eran objeto de cuchicheo constante durante meses, el rey y la reina de las serpientes se habían desaparecido entre un humo de irrelevancia

-No vuelvas a hablarme – dijo Draco caminando hasta la salida

-¡Estaré encantada!- gritó ella para que lo oyera mientras se cerraba puerta de piedra. Draco se fue enfadado, caminaba por los pasillos con su porte de superior, empujando a quien estorbaba en su camino.

-¿Es cierto eso que dicen los de primero? – dijo una voz irritante tras de él, era Amanda Keppler - ¿Pansy te ha tirado al suelo de una bofetada? – dijo fingiendo contener la risa

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías Keppler – dijo él pasando de largo

-Pobrecita Parkinson….tan inútil que no sabe cómo jugar a ser dominatrix – rió con malicia, Draco se paró, esa cabeza hueca de Keppler podía ser la vía de escape que necesitaba y era tan tonta que no iba a costar nada convencerla; se giró galantemente y se acercó a la castaña de pelo lacio con lentitud, apoyó el codo en la pared y se quedó frente a ella. Había que reconocer que Keppler era guapa, tenía un pelo castaño que en ocasiones se veía rubio por los reflejos, su piel aceitunada le otorgaba un toque exótico y sus ojos de color verde aguamarina le daban una apariencia de falsa inocencia que a Draco le excitaba muchísimo.

-¿Y te gustaría ser tú la que juega a eso conmigo Amanda? – susurró Draco en su oído, la chica enrojeció, primero paso hecho, sabía ya que Keppler tenía el pulso acelerado

\- ¿Qué me estás proponiendo Draco? – preguntó ella fingiendo torpemente tranquilidad

-Creo que lo sabes bien…- susurró él mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de esa Sytherin – aunque me gusta ser yo quien domina – siseó Draco mientras colocaba una mano en la cintura de la chica, esta se estremeció con su toque - ¿Te gustaría ser dominada por mi….Amanda? – ella respiraba con dificultad

-Sí….- contestó débilmente con los ojos cerrados, Draco la besó con rabia, tenía mucho estres acumulado y deseaba quitárselo de encima – pensaba….que te gustaba Granger – dijo ella entre respiraciones agitadas

-Todos tenemos que hacer obras de caridad de vez en cuando Amanda, no me hables de ella ahora – Atajó el chico, lo último de lo que quería hablar era de la persona que le estaba provocando la rabieta que tenía; Draco lamió el cuello de su compañera de casa y ella no pudo evitar emitir un sonido de placer - Vamos a mi torre – Amanda tan hipócrita ella, tampoco respetó el compromiso de su amiga Astoria con el rubio, se dejaba dirigir por él sin oponer objeción; entraron sin parar de besarse a la torre de premios anuales y subieron a la habitación del rubio, él la tumbó en la cama y le quitó la falda y la lencería, lo que la hizo gemir, después le rompió la camisa y le arrancó el sujetador, ella quedando completamente desnuda se arrodilló ante el rubio sin que él se lo indicara y realizó lo que momentos antes hubiera deseado que Pansy le hiciera, por lo visto la chica ya tenía mucha experiencia en el tema y lo hacía genial lo que aumentó de forma considerable su erección. Estuvo así casi media hora, el chico se preguntaba como ella podía tener ese ritmo oral durante tanto tiempo y como él había podido resistir sin descargar allí mismo.

-Uff, no aguanto más- dijo previniendo que el final estaba cerca, la levantó del brazo y la puso de espaldas a él; a Draco le gustaba así cuando se trataba de algo esporádico, le daba igual la cara de la chica, solo necesitaba una visión. Con Pansy se había acostumbrado a mirar, además la cara de satisfacción de la morena parecía que le pidiera más y más y eso le ponía a mil, a Hermione la miró, toda la noche, fue algo distinto, su cara angelical lo hechizó como si le hubieran dado amortentia, pero ahí estaba él, embistiendo a otra castaña que no era quien deseaba, pero pasándolo estupendamente bien introduciéndose en ella y deleitándose con los gritos de placer que emitía; era difícil aguantar el ritmo del Draco enfadado, pero Keppler lo soportaba de forma satisfactoria para los estándares del era divertido, la chica hacía movimientos que sorprendían a Malfoy y lo hacían seguir gratificándola más y más.

Hermione por otra parte, estaba en su cuarto leyendo con su reproductor de música muggle para no pensar en lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes. Se le acabó la batería y en ese momento escuchó un ruido proveniente del cuarto de Draco; La Gryffindor se levantó, iba a hablar con él, quería aclarar lo que ocurrió, pensaba que ambos se habían excedido en sus palabras.

Abrió la puerta de Malfoy y en lugar de encontrarse a un chico distante leyendo en su cama haciendo como si nada, lo encontró sin camisa, embistiendo a la desnuda Slytherin posicionada como si fuera una perra, gritando y jadeando junto con Draco indicando que habían llegado al éxtasis. Hermione en ese momento sintió ganas de matar, sintió odio y mucha rabia, se sentía traicionada, cerró la puerta rabiosa provocando un ruido ese momento comprendió lo que Ron había sentido cuando los pilló a ella y a Draco en los pasillos, el pelirrojo tenía razón, la había utilizado y ella había caído en la trampa como una estúpida.

Bajó las escaleras, salió de su torre, necesitaba a sus amigos y ahora la odiaban, eso la hizo llorar, apoyada en la pared y sentada en el suelo queriendo no sentir tanto dolor. Respiraba el frío aire de Inglaterra en otoño e intentó calmarse pero era difícil

\- ¡Granger! – la llamó una voz autoritaria, ella se giró, aún con los ojos humedecidos, era el profesor Snape - Dígame ¿Cuántos puntos habré de bajarle a Gryffindor diariamente si su premio anual acaba en San Mungo de una pulmonía?

-Bájeles los que le dé la gana – le contestó ella aún llorando y sin pensar, dejando a Severus claramente sorprendido, no se esperaba esa respuesta

-Vaya, vaya Granger parece que ser premio anual y tener una torre se le ha subido demasiado a la cabeza, parece ser que debe creerse tan superior que es usted capaz de dirigirse a un profesor con esa insolencia tan contagiosa que tiene Potter – hizo una pausa - se acaba de ganar dos semanas de detención – la chica asintió y no dijo nada, sabia que se había merecido el castigo por hablar así. Snape comenzó a andar pero los sollozos de Hermione lo detuvieron, no pudo evitar acordarse de su hija, al fin y al cabo Granger tenía la misma edad que Lily, y era adolescente, ¿eso las hacía parecidas no? La miró de reojo, sentada al pie de su torre con unos shorts rojos como su casa y una camiseta de dormir bastante ligera para la temperatura que hacía aunque llevase la túnica de Gryffindor por encima. Entre susurros convocó una sudadera de su hija; se giró y se acercó de nuevo a la premio anual – póngase esto – dijo lanzándole la prenda

-¿Q…qué? – preguntó muy confundida y contrariada

-Que se ponga eso de inmediato, estamos a cuatro grados y se va usted a resfriar – Hermione cortó su llanto de inmediato y miró varias veces si quien le hablaba era el profesor Snape ¿acaso le había dado una embolia? ¿De verdad estaba pensando en si ella se resfriaba cuando al recibir el maleficio que Malfoy le envió a sus dientes en cuarto se rió de ella? La paternidad lo había trastornado - ¡Granger póngaselo! – ordenó el grasiento profesor adivinando sus pensamientos, ella, temerosa obedeció – Y ahora vamos, mueva el culo a Gryffindor

-¿A Gryffindor? Pero si….

-Algo me dice que no quiere volver ahí arriba, si no, no estaría aquí gimoteando y molestando como si fuera una mandrágora – Ah, ahí estaba el Snape de siempre. Hermione, no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso a su profesor, no iba a dormir al pie de la torre, era tarde, ya habrían cenado todos y seguramente la mayoría estaría durmiendo, quizá así no tendría que encontrarse con sus amigos, en su habitación de siempre estaría Ginny pero suponía que con no hablarle no se montaría un problema. Fue al retrato de la señora Gorda y se dio cuenta de no conocía la contraseña

-Ammm….disculpe….- empezó Hermione dirigiéndose al cuadro

-Oh si, ahora te abro querida…la la la la la laaaaaa – Hermione sentía como si un gato atropellado chillara en sus orejas pero por educación no se las tapó - ¿No me pide la contraseña?

-Eres premio anual de Gryffindor, se te dispensa no te preocupes- contestó el retrato con simpatía, Hermione cruzó el umbral y oyó unas voces que hablaban en la sala común

-Chicos no estoy embarazada lo juro - decía Ginny, Harry estaba en el mismo sofá que ella con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y cabizbajo, Ron, por el contrario estaba de pie, junto al fuego, moviéndose de un lado a otro por los nervios

-¿Entonces por qué me dijo eso Hermione?-dijo Harry con algo de duda

-Porque era lo primero que se me ocurrió para que me dejaras la capa- Intervino Hermione centrando las miradas en ella – Harry…- comenzó ella - lo que te dije fue todo mentira, te lo dije porque necesitaba tu capa con urgencia para destapar a las Greengrass, sé que no apreciáis a Pansy Parkinson pero esa no era razón para no salvarle la vida…esas hermanas son unas asesinas que intentaron matarla y había que hacer algo para expulsarlas, cuando descubrí que Parkinson no se había intentado suicidar las oí decir que irían a por mí y fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, tenía que actuar rápido.- Tras esto miró a la pelirroja - Ginny lo siento, te lo quise decir en esos momentos pero no tuve ocasión y luego se me olvidó, y… a los tres os digo que si me besé con Malfoy fue porque Mcgglagen me emborrachó - por eso, Malfoy lo echó de la fiesta y yo inconsciente de lo que hacía le besé y al parecer, no sé como nos pillaron y ahora lo sabe todo el mundo

-Hermione…- comenzó Ginny, sin mediar más palabras la abrazó – Perdóname tú también, no debí pegarte, no sé por qué lo hice, Hermione, me enfadé muchísimo…

-Todos lo hicimos…- intervino Harry – No sé por qué nos enfadamos tanto, yo le hablé muy mal a Ginny – dijo arrepentido el Elegido pasando el brazo por la cintura de la chica – lo siento Ginn –ella asintió con una sonrisa tranquila

-Fue extraño…- dijo Ron por primera vez – es como si algo se hubiera apoderado de nosotros – dijo Ron cogiendo uno de los papeles repartidos por toda la sala común con la foto de Hermione y Malfoy – ¡Claro que esto no hubiera pasado si tu no fueras una zorra más de Malfoy! – dijo el pelirrojo con rabia arrojando el papel al suelo y dejando a todos boquiabiertos

-¿Ron pero qué estás diciendo? – le preguntó Harry

-¡Pues la verdad!– dijo pasándose la mano por la frente, dejándosela de color azul

-Un momento….- dijo ceñuda – creo que yo sé lo que pasa aquí…- sacó un pañuelo de su túnica –sécate las manos y la frente Ronald

-¡¿Estás tan tranquila con todo lo que pasa?! – le gritó él

-¡Sécatelas he dicho! – Gritó Hermione, Ron ante ese grito obedeció, su gesto se relajó, su ceño se desfrunció, ya no había rabia, ya no había nada

-Hermione yo…lo siento no se por qué he dicho eso

-Tranquilo, me parece que no es culpa tuya – contestó la Gryffindor recogiendo el pergamino que Ron había arrugado con el pañuelo y lo extendió sobre la mesa - ¿Chicos tenéis una cuchilla de afeitar?

-Voy a por una – dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras, al rato volvió con la cuchilla - ¿en qué estás pensando Hermione? – la premio anual comenzó a rascar el papel con la cuchilla y un montón de polvo se acumuló en la mesa

\- ¿Alguno tiene aceite de jengibre? – preguntó Hermione

-¿Crees que es…? – preguntó Ginny mirando cómplice a Hermione

-Es muy probable – los chicos se miraban sin comprender

-Lavender tiene aceite de jengibre, un momento – Ginny subió al cuarto de las chicas y bajó en seguida con lo que le había pedido Hermione. Hermione vertió el aceite sobre el polvo azulado y de pronto unos chillidos agudos inundaron la habitación hasta que los polvos explotaron como la polvora. Los chicos destaparon sus oídos poco después

-¿Qué cuernos ha sido eso? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-Caspa de banshee – dijo Hermione – las banshees son criaturas extrañas, mujeres brujas que sufrieron una alta traición, su dolor sale a través de los gritos, esos gritos son mortales para quienes los oyen porque es como ellas se sienten por dentro, muertas…por eso su cabello es blanco, al igual que un cadaver. Su caspa es un compuesto muy peligroso, hace enfadar desmedidamente a quien lo toca y los pergaminos por lo visto, estaban impregnados en esto, por eso…al entrar en contacto con nuestra piel nos pusimos así, por eso Ron se ha puesto de esa forma ahora

-Neville me contó que después de irnos mucha gente empezó a pelearse, incluso los profesores, la profesora Grubby Plank le dio un puñetazo a la profesora Sprout – dijo Harry – por eso McGonagall nos quitó todos los puntos a todos

-Alguien quería montar un lío muy gordo – dijo Hermione – lo que no entiendo es…cómo se hicieron con tal cantidad, solo el haber impregnado estos cientos de pergaminos habría vuelto locos a todos esos aprendices, podría haberlos matado

-¿Cómo has sabido que era eso? – preguntó el chico de la cicatriz

-Reconocí el color azul de la frente de Ron, el polvo se vuelve azulado al entrar en contacto con la piel…después de lo que lo trabajamos era imposible no hacerlo

-No sé de qué hablas – dijo Harry sincero

-Primera clase de cuarto año, Snape nos tuvo tres meses solo con eso – Ron y Harry se miraron interrogantes- ¿No recuerdas el montón de pociones que nos hizo realizar para destruirlo, diluirlo e introducirlo en alimentos?

-No – Contestó Harry alzando los hombros, Ron rió

-Cariño… ¿Cómo obtuviste un extraordinario en el T.I.M.O. de pociones sin saber eso? – preguntó Ginny

-Porque el libro maldito de Snape se lo soplaba todo – dijo Hermione con rentintín

-¿Todavía te sigue doliendo que tuviera más nota que tu Hermione? – preguntó Harry

\- Por supuesto que no, sobretodo considerando que no era una nota tuya….de ese extraordinario réstale todo el trabajo que hizo Snape en ese libro, aprobaste y fuiste mejor gracias a él, si no, hubieras tenido la misma nota mediocre de siempre. – Harry se quedó pensativo en ese momento y Ginny le miró como comunicándose mentalmente

-Siendo justos Hermione, si tu dices que fue gracias a lo que Snape le explicó, hubo 5 años en los que Harry gracias a Snape pudo haber sido mejor y…no lo fue…yo creo que solo es talento, bien orientado, Slughorn lo consiguió – intervino Ron entre risas con Harry, la estaban molestando y lo sabían

\- El favoritismo de Slughorn era otro factor que le ayudó, y no es cierto lo que dices Ron, Snape nunca explicó tan bien como lo hacía en ese libro

-Entonces me das la razón, no es por el libro, sino por la forma de enseñar, con esa forma….la de consejos escritos en lugar de insultos y bajadas indiscriminadas de puntos Harry es bueno en pociones

-Chicos parad….- detuvo Harry la conversación- hay algo que tengo que deciros….no sé cómo….he podido olvidar esto…. pero al hablar de Snape me he acordado -Harry respiró nervioso

-Ron, tal vez deberías sentarte – dijo Ginny

-¿A qué tanto misterio Harry? - Preguntó Hermione

-Se trata de Lilly- al oír esto Ron se puso rígido

-¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntaron preocupados

-Veréis el viernes después de arreglar el destrozo del Gran Comedor fui a la enfermería a curarme, por el camino me encontré a Sirius y Remus y me contaron que Lily estaba en la enfermería y que no fuera porque Snape estaba muy afectado; así que…naturalmente…fui bajo la capa de invisibilidad y pude verla…- Harry tragó saliva – estaba muy magullada…la torturaron hasta que su cerebro colapsó…. Madame Pompfrey dijo que ella tiene una enfermedad, todos nacemos con la capacidad de limitar nuestra magia accidental para que no nos destruya, pero ella nació sin eso y….lo que le hicieron le quitó el refuerzo que le pusieron al nacer para evitar ese descontrol. Según Madame Pompfrey ella causó lo del Gran Comedor y también causó el temblor de la tierra que hubo hacia las ocho de la tarde.

-Oh dios mío… ¿eso lo hizo ella? – dijo Hermione impresionada y preocupada – Pero….eso…poder controlar los fenómenos naturales….poder controlar…la tierra…es peligroso….en Historia de la magia se registraron casos de gente que podía y murió porque su propia magia superó el aguante de su cuerpo humano.

-Ahí está la cosa Hermione – ayudó Ginny – Lily no pudo aguantar su magia….la tortura fue demasiado para ella y…- Ginny no se sentía con fuerza para decirlo – Bueno…el profesor estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto cuando Madame Pompfrey le dijo….ammm – miró a Ron apenada y a Harry nerviosa

\- Cuando le dijo que Lily ha entrado en coma – finalizó – el ataque la llevó al límite de su resistencia – Hermione se quedó bastante afectada

-¿Quién ha sido? – Preguntó Ron con los dientes apretados – Pienso matar a quien le haya hecho eso – dijo de una forma siniestra

-Bellatrix – se hizo un silencio que heló la sangre a los presentes - por lo visto Lilly tiene el suficiente poder como para hacer regresar a Voldemort y ella quería utilizarlo para resucitar a ese monstruo

-Noooo, nooo, otra vez noo, creí que había desaparecido para siempre - Dijo Hermione desesperada, le dolía pensar en lo que habían pasado, los que habían muerto, pero también le dolía pensar que ese psicópata pudiese tratar de tener los servicios de Draco de nuevo.

-Cómo ha podido suceder eso es lo que más me angustia – dijo Ginny – Bellatrix no debería haber vuelto

-Yo tengo una teoría – dijo Hermione, todos la miraron- Harry…. ¿y si alguien pudo traer de entre los muertos a Bellatrix igual que tú trajiste a Sirius y a Lupin?

-Es posible – suspiró Harry- pero me temo que esto es por mi culpa – Dijo Harry apesadumbrado – para el proceso de retorno debíamos traer algo que la persona fallecida hubiera usado en los últimos años de vida…yo traje el reloj de bolsillo de Sirius…. ¿y si….era una reliquia familiar y….eso pudo invocar a Bellatrix también? – todos miraron a Hermione en busca de respuestas

-Es…una teoría…bastante probable- dijo Hermione con preocupación y pena por la sensación que tendría Harry al recibir esas palabras

-Creo que voy a irme a dormir….todo esto….es demasiado….- dijo Harry dirigiéndose arriba con un semblante angustiado.

-Voy con él…mañana hablamos chicos – dijo Ginny preocupada por su novio, Hermione y Ron se quedaron solos, Ron estaba en el sillón mirando hacia abajo y Hermione todavía estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas en la alfombra junto al fuego. Sin pensarlo mucho le tomó la mano a Ron en señal de apoyo

-Eh….todo saldrá bien ¿vale? Lily es una chica fuerte, saldrá de esta

-Eso espero…- dijo apretando la mano de su amiga y tragando el nudo que tenía en la garganta para no llorar– Hermione…siento haber dicho lo que dije y lo que he dicho hace un rato también

-No tiene importancia…no eras tú – le dijo ella con una sonrisa consoladora

-Bueno…una parte de mi sí lo era, cuando recordé…lo que vi a principio de curso me….salí de mis cabales y recordar que mi hermana me borró la memoria me dolió también

-Siento como hemos llevado todo esto ¿Le has dicho algo a Harry?

-No, primero quería hablar contigo…Hermione….no me gusta Malfoy… ya no es por lo que te dije…sobre que…me gustabas y eso… es que…no es de fiar

-Lo sé Ron…lo sé – dijo con un gesto amargo volviendo a recordar lo que le había sacado de su torre – Malfoy se divierte jugando con las personas y…yo soy tan tonta que a veces me empeño en ver un lado bueno en la gente que en realidad no existe

-¿Qué te ha hecho? – preguntó en tono protector

-Nada…- mintió Hermione, realmente no le apetecía comentar lo que había ocurrido, le dolía demasiado – simplemente he visto como es

-Siempre tendrás a tus amigos – le dijo con una sonrisa. Hermione entonces lo abrazó

-Eso espero, vosotros sois lo más importante para mi…no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado este fin de semana peleados

\- Nosotros también lo hemos pasado mal – admitió el pelirrojo

-Ron sobre eso de…que te gusto….yo….estoy un poco confusa porque…bueno no se si el primer pergamino fue verdad y tú y Lily…bueno….sois algo….a ella se ve que le gustas

-No te preocupes por eso…me gustabas… y mucho Hermione pero vino Lily y….fue un flechazo…bueno eso sí pasó pero creo que me quedaré solo para siempre – dijo fastidiado

-Qué tontería Ron ¿por qué dices eso?

-Porque yo quiero a Lilly desde el primer día en que la vi, me he enamorado de ella y ahora ella me odia, conseguí besarla me confesó que yo también le gustaba, era la primera vez que conseguía algo con una chica que realmente me gusta casi sin esfuerzo pero fui tan cobarde de decirle que no quería nada con ella por Snape y fui un capullo sin quererlo, la busqué por todo el castillo para disculparme y decirle que no me importa nada lo demás y que la amo pero después de lo del pergamino de ella y yo no la encontré, pagué contigo mi frustración y cuando mencionaste a Lilly y Harry lo de Ginny no pude controlarme.

-No es tarde aún Ron, dile lo que sientes, a ella le encantas…solo hay que ver cómo te mira, yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda, te lo prometo y te perdono pero con una condición

-¿Cual?

-Que me des otro abrazo-dijo llorando- que lo necesito mucho- Dijo con unas lagrimillas, ver como el pelirrojo quería a la pequeña Snape la había conmovido, ojalá Malfoy hubiese sido un poco más como él. Ron la abrazó muy fuerte y besó su pelo

-Te prometo que si vuelve a pasar algo como esto no seré tan patán y dejaré que te expliques y si vuelvo a comportarme así, haz lo de Ginny, pégame una bofetada y me enteraré

-Trato hecho- dijo abrazándolo

En otro lado del Castillo se oía el sonido de unos tacones andar en el séptimo piso, se abrió la sala de los menesteres y quien provocaba el sonido entró Allí había gente de distintas casas, todos tenían en ese momento unas pulseras de cinta negras con unas letras doradas _ADS_

 _-_ Bien...señoritas, caballeros la semana se acaba, hay que buscar nuevas portadas para la semana que viene ¿se os ocurre alguien que podamos desenmascarar o ridiculizar?

-Propongo a Ginny Weasley para las noticias de la mañana podemos sacar mucho jugo de ella ahora que el cuarteto de oro se ha separado, ¿os parece que le demos... pergamino blanco?

-No, ya nos hemos metido con una Gryffindor ahora toca un hombre, además parecería que nos centramos en esa familia, primero fue su hermano, luego Granger y ahora ¿ella? no tendría gracia

-Propongo a Harry Potter para rematar el trio de amiguitos, no pareció hacerle gracia que Weasley estuviera preñada

-Eso sí me gusta más...bien entonces Potter será para la mañana id preparando la mitad los pergaminos blancos

-Como digas jefa

-No hay de que querida, ¿qué me proponéis para los pergaminos de color rosa? Esta vez haremos dos entregas

-Yo tengo una candidata… Pansy Parkinson

-Me gustan las propuestas de los chicos, Parkinson es perfecta, ¿tenéis los titulares?

-Sí, para el blanco será: **HARRY POTTER: ¿PAPÁ PREMATURO O CORNUDO RICO UTILIZADO POR SU NOVIA CAZAFORTUNAS?** y para el rosa: **PANSY PARKINSON: ¿VICTIMA DE LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS O VICTIMISMO PARA LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN DE SU AMOR PERDIDO DRACO MALFOY?**


	15. La magia del amor

**15\. La magia del amor**

Draco y Amanda terminaron de satisfacer sus placeres horas después del primer beso entre ellos, ambos respiraban jadeantes por el esfuerzo sobre la cama del Slytherin

-Recoge tus cosas y lárgate - Dijo Draco tajante

-¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede Draquito?-Dijo ella ansiosa de más – Podemos…divertirnos un poquito más si me dejas recuperar fuerzas

-Amanda…llamaste zorra viciosa a mi amiga Pansy y he de reconocer que tus cualidades en el sexo son increíbles pero… ¿Cómo era eso de que….? Ah si…Me voy a casar con Astoria, mi prometida, que es también tu amiga… ¿no tienes respeto por eso?- Amanda entonces se empezó a sentir un poco culpable, por traicionar a su querida amiga, recogió sus cosas y se fue de la habitación del rubio.

-Amanda acomodaba su cabello con la varita mientras de forma torpe se ataba la camisa y se recolocaba la falda. Bajó las escaleras de caracol que separaban las habitaciones del piso de abajo y justo en ese momento Hermione Granger cruzaba la puerta de la torre; ambas se quedaron mirando, Hermione no podía evitar sentir unos celos horribles al verla, no podía evitar sentirse peor que cuando los vio practicando sexo, ya estaba amaneciendo, lo cual quería decir que haber pasado la noche con Draco cuando ellos lo hicieron no fue más que una burda casualidad, ya que no tenía ningún problema en dejar quedarse a esa petarda con él. Amanda al momento de ver a Hermione sustituyó su cara culpable de sentirse una prostituta por como la había despachado Draco por una de absoluta felicidad y orgullo

-Oh vaya Granger…no te esperaba aquí… disculpa si te hemos molestado….soy de natural gritona pero es que Draco me hace alcanzar unos agudos que….- se abanicó con la mano - jajaa…bueno no espero que lo comprendas – dijo ella echando su pelo hacia atrás

-No tranquila lo entiendo muy bien…yo también he llegado a agudos con él, ya sabes…los dos juntos aquí casi todo el tiempo…las veces que se pasea sin camiseta pues…resulta irresistible tú ya lo entiendes – empezó Hermione con ganas de destrozar a la castaña Slytherin, una de las divertidas ventajas de tener una nueva amiga Slytherin , sobretodo una como Pansy, era saber cómo pelear con una serpiente y terminar haciendo que se tragara su propio veneno

-¿Tú y Draco? Venga ya Granger – dijo Amanda haciéndola de menos

-Oh claro que si… ya viste el papelito de los Aprendices de Skeeter…eso fue el principio de todo….luego me folló ahí, sobre la isla de la cocina – dijo señalándola – y en el sofá…. Bufff como me sometió ahí…no sabes el gusto y el jacuzzi….jajaja tienes que probarlo algún día, Draco se mueve como…pez en el agua – guiñó un ojo- aunque nada comparado con su cama tan cómoda

-No te veo….a ti con él… eso no...- empezó Amanda contrariada

-Ya…yo tampoco lo veía ¿pero por qué crees que me iba a pelear con mis amigos si no fuera así?...osea….ya lo has sentido Keppler…Draco es todo un dios de la palabra y el sexo…en cuanto se te acerca al oído a susurrarte guarradas….la temperatura sube a mil….y no digamos cuando acaricia las caderas….a mi al menos me pone muchísimo jajaja – rio falsamente – Pero claro…te habrás protegido ¿no?

-Por supuesto Draco tomó una poción anticoncepción – dijo Keppler ofendida - ¿pero eso a ti que te importa? ¿Acaso estas tratando de hacer como tu amiga la pelirroja? ¿Quedarte preñada para cazar una buena fortuna?

-Jajajjaja no…no por supuesto que no…aunque me preñara jamás pensaría en ese chico como un padre responsable…antes me acostaría con mi amigo Ron y le cargaría el muerto a él

-Vaya vaya Granger…y luego dicen que las Slytherin somos frias y mezquinas – dijo la Slytherin bajando las escaleras del todo quedándose a la altura de Hermione

-Lo sois, claro, pero no es cuestión de casas sino de quedar bien….no pero…en realidad no me refería a protegeros frente a la concepción sino…a que…si te has protegido de forma muggle…con preservativo ya sabes….por la enfermedad de Draco – Amanda abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Cómo que…enfermedad? ¡¿Qué enfermedad?! – dijo nerviosa, ahora Hermione se divertiría como nunca

-¿Tu sabes lo que es…la gingivitis?

-No

-Pues…Draco tiene gingivitis…¿te acuerdas de lo que le pasó a Marietta Edgecombe? Todos esos granos de pus enormes que inundaron su cara…

-¡No me jodas Granger! Ella dijo que se lo hiciste tú

-Oh claro que dijo eso…porque admitir que le había dado a Draco amortentia para acostarse con él y contraer una enfermedad de transmisión sexual era demasiado vergonzoso ¿de verdad tú crees que si fuera una maldición que le hice yo Madame Pompfrey no habría podido revertirla? – Amanda caviló unos momentos, ya respiraba fuerte

-Bueno….y ….¿como se que lo tengo?

-Oh…empieza con…pulso acelerado….- empezó a decir Hermione, Amanda se puso más nerviosa – sequedad bucal…sudores….mal humor continuado…sensación de desmayo….- la chica puso cara de preocupación – y cuando ya tienes granitos en la cara y picores en tu zona intima bueno, eso confirmaría que lo tienes… oh… ¿ eso que tienes en la frente es un grano? Míralo bien Keppler, la gingivitis es peligrosa

-No… no no no – dijo llorando y corriendo hacia la puerta histérica cerrando de un portazo. Hermione entonces estalló en risas, menuda estúpida, si solo supiera que la gingivitis es una inflamación de las encías….cabeza hueca….en fin, por lo menos había castigado su intento de hacerla sentir una mierda.

Draco, tras la marcha de Amanda se había quedado pensativo, fue a su baño y se metió en la ducha, allí dejó que agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo durante un buen rato, así no era como debía sentirse, él siempre después del sexo se sentía bien, relajado, una vez consolado, ya podía volver a hacer como si el resto del mundo le importara un pimiento pero ahora era diferente. Se sentía miserable, sentía como si hubiera hecho algo malo " tú sabes lo que es Draco" le dijo su conciencia, Hermione…era ella, esa maldita chiquilla se había llevado sus pensamientos y no se los devolvía. A Draco le había costado mantenerse concentrado con Amanda…la chica no lo había oído por sus tremendos gritos pero en más de una ocasión nombró a la Gryffindor en mitad del acto, en más de una ocasión se imaginó que era Hermione a quien se entregaba, que era Hermione quien le suplicaba más y más, que era ella quien suspiraba por encontrarse entre sus brazos. ¿Pero por qué? Esa era la gran pregunta que se hacía, era cierto que el haberlo hecho con Granger había sido una experiencia distinta al resto, no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo con chicas vírgenes ¿Por qué no se le iba de la cabeza? A nivel de maestría Pansy era la mejor ¿Entonces por qué no dejaba de imaginar a Granger con él? Desde que se acostó con ella no había vuelto a pensar en otra cosa, pero ya no por el placer sexual, sino por lo bien que se sintió al besarla, al dormir con ella, al verla abrir los ojos nada más levantarse siendo iluminada por los rayos del sol, incluso con las ojeras por no dormir la noche anterior estaba preciosa, y en clase rozando su piel, esa piel suave e inocente, esos pómulos que se enrojecían cuando él le guiñaba un ojo o le acariciaba la pierna por debajo de la mesa

-Bfffff – bufó, cerró el grifo y apoyó el puño contra las baldosas de la pared del baño, estaba claro, no solo sentía atracción física por Granger…era algo más…mucho más…en la vida se le había ocurrido pensar en la sonrisa de una chica y ahora se le hacia imposible quitarse de la cabeza esos ojos color miel, esos rizos que se le enredaban en los dedos y esa sonrisa angelical. Ahora se sentía tremendamente culpable, había oído como Hermione daba ese portazo, Pansy tenía razón para ella debió significar mucho, y él, como un idiota se había dejado llevar por sus instintos animales sin ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias, lo había estropeado todo. ¿Cómo la miraría ahora a la cara?, tenía que arreglarlo cuanto antes. Oyó un ruido, se puso los boxers y los pantalones, abrió la puerta y vio a una Hermione muy mosqueada, tragó saliva y se atrevió a hablar.

-Emm...Hermione...quería hablar contigo

-¿Ah si? – dijo ella con indiferencia

-Si

-Pues mira yo quiero que te vayas a la mierda, me dejes en paz, y no me hables en lo que te queda de vida

-Mira...se que estas enfadada pero...si me escuchas...

-¿¡Qué tengo que escuchar maldito mentiroso?!¿¡ que te divertiste mucho desvirgándome, que soy una sosa sangresucia y por eso te tiras a otra, que?!

-Que lo siento - Dijo él cogiéndola de las manos – fui un imbecil

-¡Ja! Si claro, ¿tú sentirlo?, venga por favor, lo que pasa que esa descerebrada y desesperada sumisa ya se ha ido y tú sigues con ganas de más - Contestó apartándolo

-Sé que hice mal ¿vale? pero ambos tuvimos parte de culpa, me sentí mal cuando me dijiste eso, pensé que no te importaría lo que un estúpido panfleto dijese, creí que tenías más dignidad como para ignorar esas niñerías

-Ah, claro la culpa es mía pues nada me voy a mi cuarto a reflexionar sobre lo que he hecho

-¿Quieres por una vez en tu vida callar esa bocaza y dejar de ser tan terca? – dijo desesperado ¿por qué era imposible hablar con ella?

-Si lo haré, cuando tu jures celibato – dijo dándole la espalda

-Oh por dios ni que fuéramos novios para que te cabrearas así – en ese momento a Hermione le resonaron en la cabeza las palabras de Pansy días atrás _"Mira, tú conoces al Draco acosador, idiota, petulante y estúpido, pero el rubio que toda la vida he conocido es idiota, petulante, estúpido pero también ocurrente, divertido, leal con su gente y muy protector… siempre y cuando sea tu amigo….cuando se trata de noviazgo la cosa se complica…porque creo que nunca ha tenido una relación en la que haya sentido amor, y créeme, no sabes lo que me jode admitir eso. Draco es buena persona Hermione, buen amante pero…si lo que quieres es una especie de fidelidad y eso….bueno….no sé si pueda cumplir tus expectativas, me preocupa que podáis sufrir, tú por ingenua y él por ignorante"_ palabras que le destrozaban el corazón

-¿Sabes qué? no te soporto, si quieres que alguien te escuche tus mentiras,y tus chorradas de niño malcriado te vas a ver a Pansy o a Lilly pero a mí me dejas en paz

-Por favor escúchame aunque sea un segundo- suplicó Draco viendo como perdía la situación de control

-Ni que fuéramos novios para que tuviera que darte alguna oportunidad. Piérdete – Hermione entró en su habitación con los ojos humedecidos y notó como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas en cascada, lloró en silencio un largo rato, odiaba a Draco, odiaba su forma de ser, odiaba que le gustase tanto, odiaba no dejar de pensar en él, odiaba recordar sus suspiros, el roce de su piel con la de él, odiaba los besos que se habían repartido en su cintura, sus brazos, su cuello, sus labios, odiaba sentir todavía su rubio cabello enredándose en sus dedos, odiaba no dejar de perderse en sus ojos grises cada vez que se cruzaban, odiaba sentir celos de otras chicas por él, odiaba quererlo solo para ella, odiaba imaginarse a su lado, odiaba amar a Draco Malfoy.

-No sé qué le ocurre…esto no debería estar pasando – dijo Madame Pompfrey preocupada revisando todos los datos de Lily en la ficha y toda la medicación que le había suministrado, tomó el pulso a la pequeña Snape y parecía normal pero los resultados solo mostraban empeoramiento, ya había dejado de temblar pero sus respuestas cerebrales eran más débiles, ya no hacía gestos involuntarios, ya no hablaba en pesadillas y ella juraría que la veía más pálida que otras veces.

-Hola Señora Pompfrey – dijo Sirius con ese aire dicharachero y descarado que lo caracterizaba. Él cargaba unos libros y los dejó en la mesilla de la chica- Vengo a dejarle a la señorita Snape un resumen de las clases para que no se pierda cuando se recupere

-Eso si se recupera – dijo la señora Pompfrey con pena

-¿Qué dice usted? – la enfermera suspiró

-Que estaba estable hace unos días pero…está empeorando – contestó

-Oh vaya…pobre chica – dijo Sirius pasando un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de Lily realmente le tenía lástima, la pobre chica había perdido a su madre hacía poco, no tenía excesivos amigos, había sido atacada y encima era hija de Snape, de pronto se dio cuenta de algo…su mano…estaba distinta…- Poppy ¿esto es normal? – Preguntó Sirius alarmado – su mano…es como…si fuera de porcelana

-¿Cómo?- dijo yendo rápido a la otra parte de la cama apartando a Sirius bruscamente – oh dios…me temo que esto no es nada bueno, avise a su padre ¡Rápido! – Sirius salió de la enfermería corriendo, atemorizado por la reacción de la enfermera, no apreciaba en absoluto al profesor Snape pero una niña era una niña.

-¡Snape! – llamó Sirius gritando al profesor de pelo grasiento en medio de una riña que estaba echando a unos Gryffindor de primero

-¿Qué pasa Black? ¿De nuevo te persiguen los dementores o es que has hecho alguna travesura como las que hacías de crio? – dijo Snape con sarcasmo, enfadado por la interrupción de Sirius, los niños se habían escabullido

-Deja de….- paró para respirar por la carrera, no iba a detenerse en discusiones estúpidas – Tu hija….

-¡¿Mi hija?! ¡¿Qué pasa con ella?! – gritó Severus ante el silencio de su antiguo enemigo para recuperar el aliento

-¡No lo sé, le ha pasado algo! ¡Es como de porcelana yo que sé! ¡Madamme Pompfrey dice que vay….- No terminó la frase, Severus salió como alma que lleva el diablo

-¡¿Qué pasa?! – Snape llegó gritando a la enfermería - ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hija?

-Deberías sentarte Severus – dijo ella previniendole

-No quiero sentarme quiero saber que le pasa a mi hija – dijo taxativamente, Sirius volvió a entrar a la enfermería, Severus lo ignoró

-Me temo que hay algo con lo que no habíamos contado Severus….la sobrecarga de magia que sufrió tu hija casi la hace explotar, pero el hecho de haber estado en coma, no haciendo nada de magia ha provocado una reacción adversa en su cuerpo…. Han sido demasiados extremos en muy poco tiempo, su cuerpo está sufriendo un shock ahora mismo y…está pasando esto – dijo enseñándole el brazo de la chica

-Es como…si…tuviera un cascarón en la piel – dijo extrañado

-Y no es lo único…- la enfermera retiró las sábanas, las piernas de Lily se mostraban de la misma forma que su brazo, Pompfrey le indicó que también tenía lo mismo en la cintura – Su cuerpo está….para que lo puedas entender….enterrándola en sí misma…la magia tiene alcances insospechados…

-¿Qué se puede hacer? Por favor dime que se puede hacer algo – dijo Severus sintiendo que se le iba la respiración, no importándole que Black estuviera allí, aunque esa fue la única vez que Sirius sintió verdadera compasión por su eterno nemesis

-En cualquier otro caso intentaría ver si nos oye para que ella misma intentara hacer magia, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que el tiempo nos coma terreno, así que lo mejor será la magia de sangre arremángate la camisa, te pondré una vía para que tu sangre y la de ella se junten, en ese momento tendrás que hacer hechizos casi sin cesar, la magia actuará en ella, podremos romper su coraza y recuperarla, pero deberás sentarte esto puede llevar horas y quedarás exhausto, además tendremos que hacer paradas para que no te desangres

-No de eso nada, me da igual si tienes que sacarme toda la sangre del cuerpo, cuando ella se recupere pararemos

-Severus…eso no se puede hacer…podrías morir

-Coincido con Snape Poppy, no hay por qué parar, podemos incluso acelerar el proceso – dijo arremangándose la camisa- conéctame a mí también

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – preguntó Severus extrañado ¿de verdad Black era tan arrogante como para querer llamar la atención en estos momentos?

\- Dicen que todos los magos de sangre limpia están emparentados entre si ¿Te olvidas de quien era su madre? – Preguntó Sirius refiriéndose a Andrómeda, Severus y la enfermera se miraron brevemente- eso significa que también mi sangre puede ayudar y por tanto con dos personas haciendo hechizos podemos deshacer esa especie de porcelana que la rodea y no tendrás que dejar a esta pobre chiquilla huérfana. Severus emitió un gesto de abulia, compartir parentesco con Black realmente le asqueaba pero sabía que tenía razón

-Eso podría resultar – admitió la enfermera

\- Entonces adelante – finalizó Severus. Pompfrey conectó los brazos de ambos hombres con el cuerpo de Lily, estuvieron así por horas, Snape tuvo que mandar un patronus a Lupin para decirle que diera él la clase de DCAO en su lugar, Sirius tuvo que mandar otro patronus a Slughorn para intercambiar la hora de pociones con la de transformaciones. Al cabo de bastante tiempo los dos profesores estaban exhaustos de tanta magia, habían conseguido romper algunos pedacitos de la porcelana que la rodeaba, el brazo ya no estaba cubierto de esa cáscara hasta el hombro, habían podido liberarla hasta el antebrazo, y habían detenido la extensión de ese extraño fenómeno, al menos por el momento.

-He de irme a dar una clase – suspiró Sirius claramente cansado – vendré mañana a ver qué tal va. – por primera vez, Severus no dijo nada ante los comentarios del exconvicto, Sirius se fue de la enfermería y Snape se quedó mirando a su hija preocupado

-Saldrá de esta – le dijo la enfermera- hemos hecho progresos

-Vamos a seguir, hay que quitarle todo eso – dijo Severus ignorando la muestra de compasión

-Ni hablar, necesitas descansar, si sigues morirás, y muerto no podrás hacer nada por ella – dijo la señora de la bata tajantemente previendo que Severus se pondría modo padre preocupado y no habría quien lo convenciera

-¿Esperas que me quede aquí sin hacer nada?

-Sin hacer nada no, quédate aquí hablando con ella…estando a su lado, estoy convencida de que puede escucharnos

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Mira su ficha – dijo Madame Pomfrey con ternura dándole la hoja que hablaba de su hija, los símbolos y gráficos cambiaban cada dos por tres, mostrando las variaciones en su cuerpo, sus riñones estaban bien, su circulación normal, su respiración demasiado lenta, su cerebro dando señales muy débiles, la barra horizontal que debería estar moviéndose a penas se alzaba. El hombre de pelo grasiento tomó la mano libre de su hija, el diagrama de su corazón empezó a moverse enérgicamente en ese pergamino de papel, en los ojos de Severus se advirtió esperanza, su hija lo sentía y eso ya era algo importante. – Severus… - dijo la enfermera poniendo una mano en su hombro, le indicó que salieran de la enfermería un momento y una vez se hubieron cerrado las puertas ella habló- quizá el joven Malfoy pueda ayudar…la conexión entre hermanos que compartieron a la vez el vientre de su madre es mucho más fuerte que las que podáis tener sus progenitores. Son la misma sangre y él es más joven, la magia joven es más poderosa. No te voy a engañar…hay dos posibilidades, o que la magia externa rompa su cascarón, o que eso no sea suficiente y tenga que hacerlo ella desde dentro.

-Llamaré al chico. – Dijo Severus sin mucha dilación

-Primero descansa, no quiero tener a dos pacientes de la misma familia en mis camillas

-De acuerdo – mintió el antiguo profesor de pociones, no iba a descansar hasta que su hija se despertara, lo primero que haría al llegar a su despacho sería llamar a Narcissa para informarla de todo.

Se había hecho la hora de comer, Hermione no quería ir al Gran Comedor, no quería encontrarse con Draco en la mesa de enfrente, solo quería estar sola, como siempre las clases habían ido bien, pociones, encantamientos y DCAO había sido compartido con los Ravenclaw y eso hacía las clases interesantes, había una chica rubia de ojos claros que rivalizaba con ella, Desiree Lumpuik, bastante inteligente, hija de muggles como ella y competir con ella respondiendo las preguntas que hacían era una forma entretenida de pasar el tiempo. Sin embargo, solo pensar que esa misma tarde compartían clases con Slytherin sentía agonía. De pronto llamaron a la puerta y ella, sin ningún tipo de elegancia abrió la puerta, era Pansy.

-¿Un poquito de Whisky de fuego para animar el día? lo he robado de un armario de Slughorn esta mañana, si se cree que nos engaña diciendo que eso es beso del dragón va listo – dijo la morena enseñándole una botella

-¿Un poco pronto para beber no te parece? – reprobó Hermione

-Siempre es buena hora para beber – dijo ella con una sonrisa

-No me lo tomes a mal Pans pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Por qué iba a tener dobles intenciones para venir a beber con una amiga?

-Porque son la una del mediodía y se te nota el tono de pena a cien kilómetros – dijo seca Hermione, Pansy chasqueó la lengua -¿Ya te lo han contado?

-Sí…de hecho….gracias a ti ahora toda mi casa piensa que tengo una enfermedad de transmisión sexual llamada…gingivitis ¿te suena? – dijo con los brazos cruzados

-¿Por qué crees que he sido yo? – preguntó Hermione

-Porque conozco a Keppler y nunca diría una palabra que no sepa deletrear, es una palabra demasiado difícil, alguien se la ha tenido que decir y tú eres la persona más lista que conozco. Eso, y que me ha preguntado cómo escondo yo los efectos de eso porque tú le habías dicho que Draco tenía esa enfermedad

-¿Y cómo sabes que no dice la verdad? ¿Y… por qué piensa que tú la tendrías?

-Inocente criatura…no iras a decirme que no sabes que en el pasado me acosté con Draco ¿verdad?

-Puede que hubiera oído algo – dijo Hermione queriendo parecer discreta

-¿Oído algo? Todo el colegio lo sabía – ambas rieron un poco - y con respecto a tu otra pregunta….bueno…yo he estado con muchos hombres, me sé todas las enfermedades de transmisión sexual que existen – Hermione la miró con los ojos como platos - ¡No por eso!...por Merlín…soy activa, no estúpida – se defendió – solo investigué….por eso, sé que la gingivitis no es una ETS, no sé qué será pero eso no

-¿No lo sabes? – Dijo Hermione extrañada - ¿No me habías dicho que no eras estúpida? – Pansy le lanzó un almohadonazo a la cara – Auch, perdón perdón – se rió –la gingivitis es una inflamación de las encías por falta de higiene…, mis padres son dentistas, lo ven casi a diario

-¿Den…tistas?- preguntó Pansy

-Arreglan los dientes de la gente

-Aaaaaah ¿y eso….tiene retribución económica de algún tipo?

-Claro….bastante buenas retribuciones, ¿sabes lo que cuesta una ortodoncia?

-Granger si sigues hablando raro voy a necesitar tomar apuntes – Hermione rió – oh dios mío eres genial….como Keppler no tiene ni idea de lo que es un dentista….se cree que esta enferma…..muy bueno

-¿Se lo vas a decir? – preguntó Hermione

-Jajajaja ¿estás loca? Dejaré que alguna hija de muggles o mestiza se ria de ella en la cara y la humille públicamente

-Oh dios mio hay algo en lo que no había pensado – dijo Hermione con preocupación

-¿Qué?

-Si alguien le dice lo que es…. Le dirá a todo el mundo que se lo dije yo y….todo el mundo creerá que estaba celosa

-¿Y no es verdad? – preguntó Pansy sirviéndose un poco de whisky en un vasito y dando un pequeño sorbo, pensar que Hermione siempre la había creído estúpida. La Gryffindor desvió la mirada y le dio la espalda a su nueva amiga Slytherin – vamos Granger admítelo, es normal, si Draco me hubiera hecho eso a mi hubiera muerto de rabia, aunque solo fuera por orgullo.

-Eso es lo que tengo, orgullo herido – dijo Hermione agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo, no iba a admitir que le había dolido por pensar en él como algo más que un amante. Pansy levantó las cejas y chasqueó la lengua

-Lo que tú digas – contestó Pansy dejando claro que ninguna de las dos se creía eso – bueno, podemos atajar eso….echándole una maldición que le haga creer que tiene esa supuesta enfermedad, algo que le dure unos meses y le escribimos una carta a Astoria Greengrass contándole lo que ha hecho su amiguita del alma

-¿No será demasiado? – Pansy levantó los hombros con desdén

-¿Y a ti qué? Es una zorra, una mentirosa y ayer me insultó…de echo has sido muy buena…si me hubiera hecho eso a mi…..hubiera sido mucho peor

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? – dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado

-¿Yo? Yo hubiese capturado el recuerdo y se lo hubiera enviado por lechuza a sus padres e inmediatamente después al profeta con entrevista incluida

\- Desde luego los Slytherin dais miedo, eso es demasiado mezquino

-No, eso se llama una venganza de verdad – dijo la morena bebiendo otro trago

-¿Y tú me ayudarías a vengarme de Malfoy? – Pansy rió

-Wow Granger empiezas fuerte, le pides a una Slytherin que vaya a por uno de los suyos….-rió- claro que te ayudaré pero primero me vengaré yo de él en mi nombre

-¿A ti? ¿Qué te hizo?

-Pues… primero me interrumpió con Blaise mientras le estaba….dando placer…luego me contó lo que le habias dicho, estaba dolido

-Lo sé….me arrepentí de lo que le dije al instante….hasta que….le vi enculando a esa….cabeza hueca de Amanda Keppler

\- No debiste arrepentirte tanto, el muy idiota cuando le pregunté qué te había hecho se puso como un imbécil a decirme que de su amiga esperaba apoyo incondicional y yo le pregunté si no tenia derecho a tener mi opinión por ser mi amiga ¿y sabes lo que me respondió?

-¿Qué?

-Que podía tener mi opinión pero que hiciera como antes y me la guardara en mi cabeza mientras le hacía una felación

-¡Pero será gilipollas!...será….machista….estúpido…..idiota….aaaarrrgg no me puedo creer que fuera capaz de decirte eso

-Sí, fue como volver a los viejos tiempos…

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Le crucé la cara, se cayó al suelo y le eché de Slytherin delante de los de primero….la cosa es que yo esperaba que esta mañana tuviera la decencia de pedirme perdón pero no lo ha hecho y enterarme de que "me sustituyó por Keppler" resulta ofensivo así que primero me vengaré por mí a mi estilo….tengo algo mejor para ti

¿Qué harás? – Pansy se puso a susurrarle al oído todo lo que maquinaba su maquiavélica mente – No sé Pansy…no se si podré resistir las ganas de matarte

-¿Por orgullo herido o por celos? – Hermione resopló, solo con eso ya contestó a la pregunta – No, en serio, si no estás de acuerdo no lo haré – Hermione suspiró

-¿Crees que se acordará de esto? Es que no se si quiero ver eso….trataré de no estar presente…me da asco

-Confía en mí, se acordará soy Slytherin, se cómo va esto de las venganzas-En ese momento se abrió la puerta, llegaba el rey de Roma

-Vale – dijo Hermione

-Pansy ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Draco sorprendido y vio cómo su castaña acompañante se retiraba del lugar para encerrarse en su habitación

-Se ha enfadado conmigo– mintió Pansy apoyándose en el sofá – he hablado con ella y me ha contado lo que pasó, tal vez te juzgué demasiado rápido…se ha enfadado porque te he dado la razón, no estuvo bien su comportamiento

-Vaya…. Un poco tarde pero gracias – dijo Draco con arrogancia, Pansy reprimió sus ganas de lanzarle un zapato a la cabeza

-Tú también te pasaste de la raya, admítelo – le contestó ella

-Me pasé, pero fue por tu culpa – de nuevo Pansy contuvo sus instintos homicidas

-Dejémoslo en tablas… ¿te parece?

-No se…me humillaste bastante – contestó Draco

-A lo mejor te lo puedo compensar – dijo acercándose a él y besando el cuello de Draco mientras por encima de los pantalones rozaba su miembro

-De, de verdad...que...lo vas a uff...Pansy hoy estas guapísima - Dijo Draco olvidando su culpabilidad de por la mañana, la morena era adictiva, estaba tan acostumbrado a ella que le hacía bajar toda la sangre del cerebro en menos de un instante. Tocó los turgentes y redondos pechos de su amiga, que iba vestida con la falda más corta de lo permitido

-¿Por qué gimes tanto Draco?, ¿te gusta lo que te hago mmh?Ni que no te lo hubieran hecho nunca

-Pansy...si es que tú lo haces...mh, no hay palabras

-Pues veras lo que te gusta que te haga lo que a Blaise - Dijo la morena, se arrodilló ante Draco, bajó sus pantalones y su ropa interior, cogió con delicadeza su virilidad, y con su lengua comenzó a delinearla

-Ahh...-gimió el chico, Pansy entonces introdujo únicamente el principio del pene del chico en su boca, y lo refugió en ella para más tarde hacer con sus labios y carrillos un efecto de succión que a Malfoy le encantó

-¿Quieres que lo vuelva a hacer?

-Sí...-La ojiazul, entonces volvió a delinear con la lengua sus partes, y volvió a introducir el prepucio del chico en el mismo sitio, sin embargo esta vez Pansy en vez de hacer lo que a su amigo le satisfizo tanto momentos antes mordió como si se tratara de un bollo el pene del ojigris

-¡Aaahhh!-¡Dios!, ¡aaah! pero ¿qué haces loca?, joder, que doloor - Pansy entonces le dio una bofetada

-Y agradece que no te la haya arrancado de cuajo porque te lo merecerías, no me puedo creer que después de lo de Keppler aún seas capaz de cometer el mismo error de hacerle daño y encima en su misma torre otra vez, ¿es que ni siquiera te importa un poquito? ¿Si quería un polvo rápido por qué ir a por una buena chica como Hermione? ¿para qué lo hiciste con ella eeh, para reirte?, y encima después vas y te acuestas con la otra golfa

-¡¿Pero tú no estabas enfadada con….?! – Draco abrió la boca – ¿lo teníais planeado verdad? ¿Granger te lo ha contado no?-Dijo con dificultad por el dolor

-Me he enterado gracias a que Keppler cree que tienes una ETS y vino a pedirme ayuda para curársela….por cierto, todo el mundo cree que ahora transmites algo raro

-¿Quién ha…..? – gruñó enfadado - ¡Granger! ¿Qué has hecho?

-Cierra la boca Draco….eres….más idiota de lo que creía ¿Cómo has podido caer? Me conoces enfadada ¿Cómo crees que después de lo que me dijiste ayer te iba a perdonar?¿Cómo crees que ella lo hará después de lo de Keppler y de…caer ahora?

-Mierda...-Dijo Draco apesadumbrado-Auuuuch,lo siento pero, es que...me enfadé con ella y contigo, tu no querías y Keppler...pues fue…tan fácil conseguirlo...

-Es lo que se llama una chica fácil

-Pero luego vas tu y me vienes vestida si y...

-Y en vez de preguntarme como desenfadar a Granger has preferido no luchar contra la tentación, encima esta mañana no me has hecho ni caso. Que conste que lo que he hecho antes ha sido como amiga de Hermione, espérate a ver lo que te hace ella, si es que acaso acepta cruzarse contigo, y esto que voy a hacer ahora lo hago desde el cariño y como tu mejor amiga - Dicho esto Pansy cogió de los hombros al chico y le propinó un rodillazo en sus pobres cascabeles

-Uuuuuuuhhhh-aulló el dolorido hombrecito-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-dijo con voz en falsete (super aguda)

-Para que por unas semanas no tengas que decidirte entre dos y puedas pensar solo con el cerebro que vale la pena - Dijo Pansy dulcemente – Estamos en paz Draco, hasta la tarde – dijo Pansy dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose

Hermione, lo vio todo desde arriba, odió a Pansy cuando la vio arrodillada ante el chico (pues ella no sabía que Pansy se vengaría un poquito en su nombre), iba a dejar de mirar pero algo le decía que no parara de hacerlo, qué bien hizo al seguir su instinto, habría querido ir a reírse de Draco en ese mismo instante y darle un gran abrazo a Pansy en agradecimiento, o quizá bajar después de esas agresiones y ponerse a hacer escenitas lésbicas con Pansy delante de Draco para fastidiarlo al estar dolorido y excitado a la misma vez y no poder hacer nada.A pesar de su pésimo día se iría a la cama contenta de haberse vengado un poquito de Draco gracias a lo que había hecho su antigua enemiga, dejándola muy satisfecha, sin embargo la venganza de Hermione, aunque no fuera propia de un Gryffindor la venganza, sería mucho peor, pues si él quería su perdón tendría que hacer y demostrar mucho para conseguirlo y si no lo quería simplemente lo haría sufrir de una forma muy divertida...

Sirius llegó a clase, los alumnos ya estaban sentados en sus mesas, subió al encerado, hizo un movimiento de varita y la tiza se puso a escribir una serie de ejercicios

-Bien, hoy leeréis la tercera lección de vuestros libros y haréis los ejercicios que podéis ver escritos en la pizarra, si alguien termina antes de tiempo podrá descansar. Los alumnos se quedaron super extrañados de que Sirius usara ese "método Umbridge" de aprendizaje teórico – veamos quienes estáis hoy- pasó lista por Gryffindor, donde todos indicaron estar y luego por Slytherin, casa en la que en su mayoría había decidido no asistir:

-Geraldine Avery – no obtuvo respuesta

-Laila Biffminton – nadie contestó

-Bernadette Bakinham – el silencio se apoderó de nuevo de la sala

-Natalie Cartier

-Aquí – respondió una chica desganada

-Anthony Ciro – un chico moreno y escuchimizado levantó la mano

-Beberly Delawere – nadie contestó. Pasó varios nombres que no obtuvieron respuesta, Sirius se sentía algo dolido aunque no lo mostrara, aun después de la guerra, después de demostrar su inocencia la gente seguía colgando a su cuello el estigma de antiguo preso de Azkaban, el estigma de un asesino. Ahora quedaba por nombrar a los Slytherin que, estaba claro necesitaban una buena nota en su asignatura para el EXTASIS y así desempeñar su profesión soñada

-Amanda Keppler – una chica levantó la mano escondida tras su capucha, como con miedo a ser vista – si no se descubre usted, no voy a saber si quien me levanta la mano es quien dice ser – dijo Sirius, esta se descubrió, tenía cara de paranoica y mirando a Sirius como si quisiera atravesarlo con la mirada habló

-Presente – dijo con prepotencia

-Draco Malfoy – de fondo se oyó un "hijo de puta" antes de que el chico respondiera, provenía de Keppler – Uy qué bien empezamos – dijo Sirius – gracias señorita Keppler, como amante de Gryffindor y amigo de los Ravenclaws que les empatan me llena de satisfacción que sea usted tan irrespetuosa con sus compañeros, le da usted al resto de casas 15 puntos que acaba de perder Slytherin – Los murmullos de Slytherin se hicieron presentes, los Gryffindor les hicieron gestos de agradecimiento, se reían por lo bajo, por fin los Slytherin sabían lo que Snape les hacía sentir a ellos todo el tiempo – Repito, Draco Malfoy

-Aquí, hace tiempo que me ha visto, no es que pase desapercibido, precisamente. – contestó Draco con arrogancia, fastidiado por la bajada de puntos y por lo estúpido que había sido al acostarse con una niñata indiscreta

-Y el señor Malfoy acaba de poner a Slytherin por detrás de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor gracias a los 25 puntos que se van de su casa, señor Malfoy si se exijo respeto entre alumnos imagínese el respeto que hay que tener hacia un profesor, modere su tono la próxima vez que se dirija a mi – hizo una pausa, Sirius estaba irritado por el cansancio que le había producido lo de la enfermería, no estaba para aguantar niñatos estúpidos

-Pansy Parkinson

\- Presente – la chica decidió no aducir comentario alguno, su casa acababa de perder 40 puntos de golpe y no le apetecía que siguiera bajando

-Paige Smith

-Siii

-Lillian Snape -nadie respondió – Bueno a ella ya sabemos qué le pasa – dijo entre susurrros, susurros que no pasaron inadvertidos para Draco y resonaron en su cabeza incluso mientras pasaba lista hasta terminar con Blaise Zabinni.

El premio anual de Slytherin no pudo pensar en otra cosa "¿ya sabemos lo que le pasa?" ¿Qué le pasaba? Deseaba irse, estaba inquieto, él pensaba que Lily simplemente se habría encerrado en su cuarto a llorar por lo del papelito ese pero no asistir a clase no era normal en ella, su padre no le había permitido no acudir por un problema tan tonto. No podía dejar de mover la pierna por los nervios, Pansy no le hablaba, Hermione le odiaba, Lily no estaba, y su nuevo profesor de transformaciones le tenía tanto cariño como Snape a Potter. El picoteo de un cuervo en la ventana distrajo su atención, Sirius tomó el papel que llevaba en el pico y lo leyó

-¡Malfoy! – el chico levantó la cabeza de nuevo – Snape requiere tu presencia en su despacho, recoge tus cosas y vete – Draco no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces, tomó sus cosas y se fue rápidamente, Hermione se quedó preocupada, seguía enfadado con el rubio y con ella misma pero no pudo evitar preocuparse al pensar cómo reaccionaría con la noticia.

-Muy bien se acabó la clase-Dijo Sirius Ron, Harry y Hermione esperaron a que todos salieran y se acercaron al eterno amigo de James Potter

-Sirius ¿estas bien? -Preguntó Harry

-Veo que volvéis a hablaros – observó Sirius

-Sí, lo arreglamos – dijo Harry un tanto avergonzado

-Me alegro, realmente temí por vuestra amistad, ni en vuestros peores momentos os había visto así

-No éramos nosotros Sirius, esos "aprendices" utilizaron caspa de Banshee sobre los pergaminos – respondió Hermione

-Eso lo explica todo….bueno…casi – dijo evitando mirar a Hermione, realmente se habia sorprendido de verla a ella y a Malfoy besándose pero no iba a hacer sentir incomoda a la pobre chica que no había hecho nada que no fuera normal a su edad -¿Cómo consiguieron tanto? – preguntó Sirius curioso

-No lo sabemos – dijo Harry – pero estas evitando respondernos… ¿pasa algo? Tú nunca das las clases tan aburridas como Binns

-Hay clases en las que no todo son risas querido Harry, qué mas quisiera yo – dijo recostándose en su silla poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza

-¿Qué tienes en el brazo? – preguntó Hermione alarmada al ver una gran parte de su articulación reajustó su manga

-No creo que debáis saberlo – contestó él precavido

-Sirius-Intervino por primera vez Hermione- hemos luchado en la guerra con vosotros y nos seguís tratando como críos ¿qué es lo que no nos estas diciendo? – Sirius suspiró, él nunca había sido partidario de esconder información

-Es la hija de Snape – Ron se quedó congelado

-¿Ella ha hecho eso?

-No, no, claro que no….-suspiró- está mucho peor….si os soy sincero no se si Snape tendrá que ir preparando un funeral

-¿Qué? – dijo Hermione con los ojos húmedos, Ron estaba como si le hubieran enterrado en piedra, y Harry estaba furioso y culpable, de no ser por esa maldita bruja psicótica la hija del hombre que lo salvó no se debatiría entre la vida y la muerte -¿Qué le pasa?

-Su cuerpo es demasiado poderoso, y no lo está soportando, os contaré un secreto, ella fue quien provocó los temblores y lo que pasó en el gran comedor

-Lo sabemos- dijo Hermione

-¿Cómo lo sabéis? Eso no se ha dicho a nadie mas que a los profesores - Nadie contestó, vio a Harry tocarse el pelo de la nuca, lo supo-Harry...

-No fue culpa mía, cuando el profesor Lupin y tú me dijisteis que estaba inconsciente y entré a la enfermería oí hablar a Snape con la señora Pomfrey y, dijo que ella habia provocado todo eso, que es muy poderosa

-Bueno…pues así es…y el hecho de no realizar magia por su letargo la está…."petrificando", la única forma de liberarla rápido de lo que le hace su cuerpo es usando magia de sangre

-¿Y que tienes que ver tú entonces? – preguntó Ron por primera vez – si es magia de sangre no deberia ser solo Snape quien pudiera hacer algo?

-¿No sabéis quien es su madre? – preguntó Sirius sabiendo que había metido la pata

-No – dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez, Harry sabía la verdad, entendió lo que Sirius quería decir pero confesarlo a sus amigos solo les traería problemas

-Oh Merlín, el karma me está haciendo pagar todo lo que mis amigos y yo le sacábamos a Hagrid….- suspiró – vale a ver…no puedo deciros quien es… necesitáis saber solo que su madre era pariente mía y por eso he estado ayudando a Snape con la magia de sangre… hemos conectado nuestra sangre con ella y hecho magia durante horas para espabilar a su cuerpo pero hemos conseguido poca cosa

-Sabía que algo malo ocurría cuando Snape no vino a dar la clase de DCAO– dijo Hermione

-Así es…

-Si hay algo que nosotros podamos hacer….- empezó Harry

-Tened esperanza….id a verla….tal vez si estáis con ella sienta vuestra presencia y mejore – dijo Sirius sin tener realmente idea de si algo serviría, los chicos asintieron y se retiraron lentamente del aula. Hermione tenia tomada la mano de Ron en señal de apoyo y Harry tenia la suya en el hombro del pelirrojo. Este les dijo que iría a su cuarto el resto del día y sus amigos, apenados, lo entendieron.

Draco se dirigía al despacho de su padrino, ¿Qué querría Snape? Él quería saber de Lilly, se culpaba mentalmente de haberla dejado marchar cuando salieron esos pergaminos. Él tenia muchas mujeres en su vida, pero para ser sincero no entendía a ninguna, él creía que darle su espacio para asumir la humillación sería lo mejor, eso era lo que él hacía y pensó que ella también necesitaría estar sola ¿pero a qué extremos había llegado para que entre los profesores hubiera dispensa de su falta?, el corazón se le aceleraba y las manos le sudaban "¿Dónde estás Lily?" era lo que no dejaba de pasar por su mente.

En el despacho de Severus Snape el ánimo no era mucho mejor, Narcissa estaba sentada en la cama de Severus, él, a su lado le daba unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda, Severus no sabía como gestionar las emociones ajenas, sus sentimientos se los comía él y no solía querer compartirlos con nadie y nunca habia querido que nadie los compartiera con él desde que dejó de hablarse con esa pelirroja; sin embargo ahora que Lily había llegado a su vida se sentía como si de repente todos quisieran contarle cosas, y eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Sin embargo, claro está, el profesor de pelo grasiento siempre había sentido gran debilidad por Narcissa Malfoy, al fin y al cabo ella había sido la víctima de muchas cosas de las que no fue culpable y había resistido, y eso era objeto de respeto por su parte.

-Oh Severus, estoy fatal,no se cuanto tiempo más podré soportar esto, para una vez que veo a mi hija, está al borde de la muerte

-No digas eso, ella es fuerte, resistirá – dijo Severus queriendo cumplir ese deseo

-Vale, ahora dilo de forma que se te note convencido – Severus giró la cara y apretó los labios con fuerza, conteniendo el nudo que lo ahogaba en su garganta, Narcissa volvió a sollozar – no lo entiendo…¡¿Cómo puede estar peor?! ¡¿es que esa enfermera no hace bien su trabajo?! – preguntó en un grito ahogado

-Pompfrey hace todo lo que puede Cissy, esto no es culpa suya, es culpa de tu familia y esos genes que le están destruyendo por dentro – dijo Severus sin saber ya qué pensar o que decir

-¡¿Mi familia?! – dijo ella indignada- será de la tuya, Draco ha salido perfectamente

-Pompfrey ya dijo que su enfermedad no era de parte paterna

-¡Pompfrey también dijo que mejoraría! – resondió ella arruinando su maquillaje con las lagrimas y sacando otro pañuelo, Severus no pudo hacer otra cosa más que recostarla en su hombro

-Dejémoslo ya Cissy, encontrar un culpable no servirá de nada, esto nos afecta demasiado

-No se cuanto más podré resistir Severus mi hija así… mis hermanas están muertas, Bella….era Bella pero hemos compartido una vida juntas, Andrómeda siempre fue un caso a parte pero yo la quería, creo que fui la única y encima ni siquiera pude enterarme de su muerte ni despedirme de quiero encontrarme, ni hablar con Draco porque me puede el remordimiento cada vez que oigo su nombre o veo sus fotos. Lucius no para de beber, cada día está más enfadado conmigo por venir aquí frecuentemente, a veces me da la impresión de que quiere...divorciarse

-No lo hará, Lucius es demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que alguien le quitó una vez lo que considera suyo, no quiere que se rompa la imagen de familia perfecta

-No se que decirte a eso Sev, esa imagen ya se borró cuando lo enviaron a Azckaban, no se que podría atarle a esa idea - Dijo ella con lágrimas. Draco ya había llegado a Slytherin y por desgracia se le ocurrió por primera vez en su vida entrar al despacho de su padrino sin llamar, y lo que oyó lo dejó petrificado

-Mira no se si quiera divorciarse o no pero hacerlo no lo hará únicamente por orgullo, si tu tuvieras un poco más...

-Severus el orgullo lo perdí el día que nos acostamos

-¡¿Como?!-Ambos se giraron, viendo a un Draco enfadado y sorprendido

-¡Draco!-dijeron a la vez-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó su madre muy nerviosa

-¿Y tu?, creí que estarías con mi padre y su "delicado estado de salud"- dijo Draco burlón

-Lo estoy Draco, he venido a pedirle a Severus unas pociones

-Ah claro, como somos más pobres que las ratas no tenemos dinero ni para pociones curativas ¿no?, no mientas madre tu has venido a por otra cosa y no precisamente un remedio curativo – enunció Draco mirando con cara de desprecio a su padrino, cara que Severus habría cruzado gustosamente en más de una ocasión de no haber sido Lucius su padre

-Draco no le hables así a tu madre - Reprendió Severus

-Usted cállese - Dijo con ira el rubio

-Draco, cariño, no, no te pongas así, todo esto ha sido un malentendido – dijo Narcissa a punto de perder los nervios

-¿Qué tengo que malentender madre? ¿Que te has acostado con él?

-Draco por dios no digas eso - Dijo su madre llorando y mesándose los cabellos - Tu no, por favor cariño, tu no

-¿Y qué quieres que diga eeh si te oigo decir que perdiste el orgullo el día que os acostasteis?-dijo él llorando también sin creérselo

-Tu madre se refería a tu padre y a ella Draco, no a nosotros - Intervino Severus salvando a su ex-amante

-¿Co… como? – dijo Draco contrariado Narcissa se quedó callada, el mentir con maestría era algo que Snape sabía hacer muy bien

-Lo que oyes niño, te juro que tu madre y yo en la vida hemos tenido trato sexual de ningún tipo - dijo él con absoluta serenidad, parecía que incluso dijese la verdad – verás ahí donde ves a tu madre, una mujer llorona y débil, antes de que tu padre llegara a dominar su vida había una mujer fuerte capaz de mandarlo a la mierda – contestó el hombre percibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de Cissy, ella sabía que él nunca aprobó su matrimonio con Lucius

-¿Haría el juramento inquebrantable jurando que me dice la verdad?-Dijo Draco probando a su padrino

-Puedo hacerlo en este mismo instante si te sientes más tranquilo-En ese momento Severus miró a Narcissa dándole a entender que no moviera ni un músculo para no delatarse, sabía que Draco tenía una forma de enfadarse y de "averiguar la verdad" muy infantiles

-Le creo-dijo Draco - bendita inteligencia Severusniana - Pero tú me vas a tener que explicar muchas cosas madre, como por ejemplo... ¿Qué haces realmente aquí?

-Severus me ha llamado para pedirme autorización en algo referente a ti…- dijo mirando al hombre de piel cetrina – pero creemos que tu deberías estar de acuerdo en algo así

-¿Qué ocurre? – Fue entonces cuando Draco advirtió que allí faltaba alguien, Draco sabia por Lily que su padre y ella compartían habitación y en su cama no estaba ella, solo un osito de peluche color canela que parecía antiguo y destacaba entre todos los tonos lúgubres de la habitación

-Es Lily, Draco – dijo Snape con mal semblante

-¿Que le ha pasado a Lilly? – preguntó Draco angustiado

-Fue atacada por Bellatrix….no me preguntes como volvió de la muerte porque eso será algo que tendré que investigar, pero no aún. – suspiró – la torturó….la torturó tanto que la llevó al límite de su resistencia – explicó Snape manteniendo su mirada fija en la ventana, hablando con una frialdad propia del agente doble que fue antaño, manteniendo sus ganas de explotar a raya. – el viernes por la noche entró en coma

-¡¿El viernes?! ¡¿Pasa eso el viernes y me lo cuenta usted ahora?! – Exclamó Draco con algunas lágrimas que apartaba de sus mejillas con rabia - ¿Por qué si está tan mal no está en San Mungo?

-Porque no quiero perderla de vista y aquí dentro nadie puede atacarla – dijo Severus taxativo convenciendo de sus razones a todos los presentes – Draco, Lily es especial, tiene una enfermedad muy extraña…ella nació sin retenedores de magia accidental, por eso cuando recibió esos pergaminos el Gran Comedor casi vuela por los aires, por eso cuando fue torturada, todos sentimos temblar la tierra – Draco perdió el habla unos segundos

-¿Ella fue la responsable de todo aquello?... imaginé….que lo del comedor pudiera haberlo hecho, era algo demasiado fuerte pero entraba dentro de lo posible…..pero…controlar la tierra….es….es peligroso… - dijo Draco temiéndose lo peor.

-Por eso te he hecho llamar….al entrar en coma y no hacer magia el cuerpo de Lily está sufriendo un shock y se está petrificando a sí misma…- Severus, estuvo a punto de quebrar su voz, algo que Narcissa y Draco notaron

-Necesita hacer magia pero su cuerpo no responde, por lo que es necesario conectarla a alguien que practique para frenar esa transformación extraña….la enfermera ha estado mirando el historial de todos los alumnos y…solo tú eres compatible al 100% con ella cariño….tu sangre puede salvar a tu amiga – continuó Narcissa relevando a Severus de la ardua tarea de explicar todo lo que vivió esa mañana – Severus me ha pedido autorización para conectarte a ella….pero queremos saber si tú estarías dispuesto a…

-Por supuesto – interrumpió Draco – ¿cuándo puedo empezar?

-Es algo doloroso Draco, doloroso y agotador – advirtió Narcissa

-He hecho cosas dolorosas y agotadoras que no servían para nada madre, cosas que solo me han hecho sentir mala persona, si sufro dolor ahora, por lo menos merecerá la pena – declaró el rubio decidido, iba a salvar a su amiga sí o sí.

-Vamos entonces… - condujo Severus, Draco lo siguió y Narcissa desapareció por la chimenea para ir a su mansión de vuelta, sintiéndose rota por dentro. Draco entró en la enfermería acompañado de Snape, la cama de Lily estaba tapada por tres biombos, así lo había ordenado Severus, quería que su hija tuviera privacidad – Te advierto que lo que vas a ver no te gustará – Draco tragó saliva y asintió, Severus corrió el biombo, su amiga parecía una muñeca antigua rota, la mitad de ella era porcelana, y la otra mitad piel, aún se le seguían notando las heridas de la tortura, para el rubio era demasiado duro verla así.

-Lily… - Draco tragó saliva y tomó la mano de su amiga y le besó los nudillos, sus ojos grises se volvieron acuosos, jamás la había visto tan horrible…no era que no hubiera visto una chica torturada antes, pero su imagen le recordaba de nuevo a la guerra, volvía a traer a su mente los recuerdos de esos ojos inertes mirándolo desde el suelo mientras en su cabeza resonaba la culpa. Draco volvió a las andadas, a sus técnicas pasadas, contener en público la respiración para no romper a llorar, quizá una lágrima traicionera o dos pero no más, pues debía ser fuerte, cerrar la mente y hacer lo que había que hacer – empecemos – se secó bruscamente las gotas que resbalaban en sus mejillas y se quitó la camisa

-Esto te dolerá un poco – dijo la señora Pompfrey mientras higienizaba el brazo de Draco con alcohol – aprieta el puño – el chico lo hizo, Madame Pompfrey hizo un movimiento elíptico con la varita, las venas que surcaban el brazo de Draco se abrieron paso a través de su piel y un cordón dorado las conectó al corazón de Lily, el cordón comenzó a hacerse cristalino y se vió como ambas sangres confluían – ahora debes empezar a hacer magia

-Auchhh – Draco mordió su labio dolorido, realmente era como si miles de riendas intentaran arrancar sus articulaciones, músculos y huesos del cuerpo desde su brazo

-Empieza a hacer magia – le dijo Severus

-¿Y qué hago?- preguntó Draco incapaz de pensar por culpa del dolor, él, a diferencia de Sirius o Severus jamás había usado la magia de sangre

-Un patronus es lo más poderoso y rápido – contestó el grasiento profesor

-Nunca he hecho uno….no soy capaz… lo he intentado, no tengo recuerdos tan fuertes

-Pues piensa mejor – le espetó su padrino, Draco cerró los ojos y se puso a recordar. Él nunca había tenido recuerdos tan felices como para poder formar un patronus pero algo en su mente había cambiado. En medio de toda la masa de oscuridad que surcaba su pensamiento brilló una luz; una luz que poco a poco fue adquiriendo forma…era ella, la chica en la que no podía dejar de pensar, su voz, su risa, su pelo enmarañado, sus andares, su sonrisa, su manía de morderse las uñas cuando había algo que la ponía nerviosa, su delicada manera de pasar las páginas de un libro, su forma de asesinar con la mirada cuando él la sacaba de sus casillas, el roce de su piel, y sus besos…su beso….su primer beso de verdad, no los del principio cargados de reto y orgullo, sino el primer beso de ternura, el más sincero, en la biblioteca de su torre el día de la fiesta, ese era su mejor recuerdo. La magia se hizo presente, su amiga se podría ir recuperando gracias a que ahora podía conjurar un plateado dragón, gracias a que ahora su vivencia más feliz tenía dueña: Hermione Jean Granger.


	16. La venganza de Hermione

_Llovía, estaba todo muy oscuro, ella jadeaba de miedo sin cesar, había corrido muchos kilómetros dobló la esquina de un callejón lúgubre, se arrodilló en un rincón,y se puso a llorar del terror y la rabia que sentía. Lilly Snape, tenía los ojos enrojecidos del llanto, estaba sola, perdida y en la calle, tenía frío y hambre, se puso a rezar en susurros, oyó unos pasos, era Draco, vestido totalmente de negro con una túnica del mismo color_

 _-¿Qué haces tú aquí Malfoy? – dijo ella con un llanto nervioso_

 _-¿Pensabas acaso que te di ese anillo y lo embrujé para que no te lo pudieras quitar solo porque me apetecía Snape?- ella miró su dedo_

 _-¡Eres un jodido controlador, no tenías derecho a esto!, ¡Lárgate de aquí, no quiero verte y… quítame esto!- dijo ella mirando a los lados emparanoiada_

 _-No pienso hacerlo, no volveré a pasar un solo día pensando en que te pueden haber asesinado, la última vez que te fuiste te hicieron cosas horribles_

 _-¡Y sin embargo no te importó hacerme sufrir meses junto con tu jodida novia! Todo lo que me pasó, todo lo que soporté, todo lo que lloré!¡Gritaba por ayuda y me disteis la espalda! – le reclamó llorando - ¡Te necesitaba a mi lado y todos me disteis la espalda! ¡VETE!_

 _-¡Nos engañaron lo sabes bien! Creimos lo que no era_

 _-¡Pudiste haber creído en mí, pudiste haber solo confiado en mí! ¡ me quedé sin mi padre y necesitaba a mi hermano a mi lado y no pudiste dejar tu odio de lado! ¡No quiero nada tuyo, desaparece de mi maldita vida vete vete!_

 _-¡He dicho que no! Mi madre me abandonó a mi también, yo también estaba mal, y fui un gilipollas pero no es momento de hablar de esto ¡ven conmigo por favor Lily, eres mi hermana y te quiero, por favor!_

 _-¡Soy peligrosa! ¡¿Qué coño no entiendes de eso?! ¡Estar cerca de mi solo hace que te expongas a la desgracia! – Lily oyó un ruido- Malfoy, vete de aquí rápido, podrían volver déjame sola_

 _-Si he venido es porque estas en peligro y a pesar de que me odies no me pienso ir de esta cloaca sin ti -en ese momento aparecieron unos encapuchados con túnicas granates_

 _-Mirad que tenemos aquí, dos ratas traidoras reunidas en una cloaca – Sin que Draco y Lily pudieran evitarlo los desarmaron. Los chicos se miraron con miedo - Mejor todavía, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, ¡Avada Kedavra!, un rayo verde se dirigió hacia los dos hermanos impactando en ambos e impulsándolos al frio suelo, quedando los dos mirándose el uno al otro sin realmente mirar_

-AAAAAHHHH- Gritó Narcissa todo había sido un sueño, pero le parecía uno demasiado real

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?-Dijo Lucius asustado, Narcissa le contó lo soñado con todo lujo de detalles a su marido pero este únicamente bufó enfadado por haberse despertado

-Eso simplemente es el remordimiento que te reconcome por haberte follado a su padre, nada más

-¡Lucius basta ya!, por favor, no aguanto que me recuerdes eso día si y día también, lo siento ¿vale? no sé qué me pasó ni por qué lo hice, fue un error, un tremendo error, pero mi hija no lo es…y creo que después de casi 20 años lo he enmendado soportando que hicieras sufrir a nuestro hijo con tus estúpidas lecciones,y uniéndonos a los mortífagos, he soportado ver como nuestro buen nombre y fama se hundían en el lodo, y he soportado ver que Draco casi se suicida por no poder aguantar toda esta situació que después de todo lo que nos has hecho pasar a Draco y a mí estamos en paz - Dijo Narcissa levantándose de la cama

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el rubio

-A hablar con Severus ya que es el único que ha mirado siempre por mi bien y no por el suyo propio como siempre haces tú

-Eh eh, espera Cissy, vamos no te pongas así, lo que has soñado es absurdo

-Pues a mi me ha parecido muy real

-Es imposible que algo así fuera real –dijo Lucius cansado

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué? - Dijo ella escéptica colcándose la túnica de viaje y el bolso por encima de su bata y sus zapatos de cámara

-Muy sencillo…tú nunca abandonarías a Draco por nada del mundo – Narcissa se detuvo, eso era cierto, ella jamás dejaría a su hijo. Suspiró, Lucius se levantó y le retiró de los hombros la túnica de viaje, contempló a su mujer y besó su cuello lujuriosamente desde atrás – vamos nena vuelve a la cama, era solo una pesadilla…

-Sí, tal vez sí – suspiró

Hermione se levantó temprano, le gustaba madrugar para poder ser productiva con su tiempo, por fin era sábado, podría dedicarse a estudiar tranquilamente, había estado toda la semana huyendo de Malfoy, se había presentado en su puerta para hablar varias veces y la heroína del mundo mágico ya le había lanzado tres oppugnos, dos muffiatos y dos desmaius. Malfoy trató de ganarse también su perdón mediante ramos de flores, flores que ella no aceptó pero que por no maltratar seres vivos depositó respetuosamente en la tumba del difunto director.

Al levantarse se recogió el pelo en una cola, se puso un mandil encima del pijama y comenzó a hacer un guiso muggle de carne, tallarines y verduras que su madre le había enseñado, oyó unos pasos bajando la escalera de caracol, Draco saludó educado y convocó con la varita un jarrón con flores frescas y cubiertos en la mesa.

-Mmmh – mustió la Gryffindor molesta,la persistencia del chico por obtener su perdón le resultaba incómoda, no porque no le gustase que se esforzara, sino porque sabía que con pequeños gestos se estaba ganando poco a poco su perdón y ella aún no le había dado su merecido, por un lado quería perdonarle, dejar todo atrás y volver a besar esos labios que la derretían, pero por otro lado quería darle una lección inolvidable por haberla herido.

-¿Vas a comer eh? – comentó Draco rompiendo el silencio que había entre los dos

-Si no sabes la respuesta a eso supongo que es porque nunca te has molestado en ver a nadie cocinar – empezó ella – aunque claro ¿para qué hacerlo teniendo elfos esclavizados? – sacó a colación la chica, recordando con su tono lo en desacuerdo que estaba con el hecho de que Draco tuviera servicio doméstico sin condiciones laborales justas

-Ellos son felices así Granger ¿Quién soy yo para decirles nada si les gusta hacer lo que les digo? – Hermione en eso tuvo una idea – para que lo entiendas, su felicidad es comparable a la tuya cuando disfrutas contemplándome sin camiseta – la chica lo atravesó con la mirada e ignoró su arrogante comentario

-En realidad… yo no voy a comer esto, es para ti – dijo Hermione dejando un plato en la mesa y manteniéndole la mirada al rubio

-¿Me has hecho de comer? – Preguntó sorprendido - ¿significa eso que mis técnicas de disculpa han funcionado? – Hermione rió sarcástica

-Ni lo sueñes, solo significa que voy a darte la posibilidad de ser perdonado – Draco sonrió, Hermione, seria, le dejó el plato en la mesa y se sentó en frente mirándolo fijamente – adelante….come – Draco se sentó a la mesa y tomó la cuchara – si te atreves claro….- Draco detuvo la trayectoria hasta su boca

\- ¿Qué le has puesto? - Preguntó

-Es un guiso que me han enseñado ¿Qué importa lo que le haya puesto? Ni siquiera sabrías para que sirve, tu solo debes confiar – comenzó la Gryffindor, Draco introdujo la comida en su boca y empezó a masticar – aunque…la confianza puede tener usos oscuros…como la venganza - Draco paró de masticar, el sabor de esa especie de estofado era bueno pero solo ver la mirada atenta de Hermione le hacía desconfiar.

¿Qué era lo que se estaba comiendo? Tal vez simplemente masticaba carne con tallarines y algunas verduras, o tal vez estuviera comiendo lombrices con sesos de murciélago, solo pensar en eso le empezaron a dar unas tremendas arcadas ¿por qué no se detuvo en el acto? Porque sabía que su compañera premio anual lo estaba retando y Draco Malfoy nunca perdía un reto ante nadie asi que siguió comiendo hasta que no quedó nada en el plato, sin embargo seguía con unas nauseas horribles agolpándose en su garganta.

–Vaya estoy impresionada, jamás pensé que este estofado pudiera ser del agrado de los humanos – dijo ella sabiendo que él había entrado en su juego – supongo que tendré que decirle a Hagrid que ya se cocinarlo bien – Draco al oír el nombre del semigigante se temió lo peor ¿y si lo que se había comido era algo que ese zopenco le pidió a Hermione cocinar para una de sus abominaciones contra la naturaleza?¿ Y si tenían partes de muertos o bichos o sangre de algún tipo? La comida que el chico había tragado comenzó a subir hasta su garganta y Draco tuvo varios amagos de vomito

-¿Qué me has dado Granger? – preguntó Draco enfadado ¿Es que quieres drogarme para llevarme a la cama? – tuvo otro amago de vomito y se dirigió al fregadero pero no devolvió la comida - ¿Qué le has puesto?

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? Ya te lo has comido, no hay vuelta atrás – dijo ella fría

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Cuándo vas a parar?

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres – dijo Hermione fingiendo estar distraida

-¡A esto! ¿por qué me das algo que parece bueno y luego me tienes al limite de vomitar?

-No se por qué te quejas tanto Malfoy es exactamente lo mismo que tu haces con las personas

-¿Qué a qué te refieres? – dijo él sin entender

-A que tú has confiado en algo que parecía bueno y olía bien, pero aunque desconfiabas de la persona que te lo daba te lo has comido y al final….por mi culpa solo quieres echar de tu cuerpo lo que has metido y el fondo quieres matarme por haber confiado en mi cocina….no se…igual te suena de algo….buenas apariencias, traición de confianza y asco por lo que se ha metido en tu cuerpo

-Por Morgana….y yo creía que Pansy era dramática, tu la superas con creces Granger ¿Cuántos libros de tortura psicológica has leído? – preguntó desesperado por la actitud dura y trascendental de la heroína del mundo mágico – Ni si quiera se qué pasa con mis sentimientos ¿Cómo esperas que sepa algo de los tuyos? ¿Qué acaso te has olvidado de que soy Draco Malfoy? ¿de que soy un slytherin?

-¿Es que no tienes ni un mínimo de empatía? – preguntó ella enfadada

-Claro que sí la tengo, pero no se que más quieres que haga, ya te he dicho que lo siento no se qué más hacer para que me creas fui un completo imbécil y un inmaduro un niñato, orgulloso, estúpido, narcisista, cobarde, indiscreto, asqueroso, traidor….puedes pararme cuando quieras

-No…sigue de momento me gusta lo que oigo – dijo Hermione con los brazos cruzados

-Claro…– dijo con sarcasmo, Draco entonces decidió cambiar de tema, le puso "ojos seductores pero tiernos a Hermione – Pero estoy seguro que lo que se me ocurriera sería poco para definir lo capullo que soy y que fui – Hermione por primera vez desde que dejaron de hablarse esbozó una sonrisa, el imbécil de Malfoy sabia como elegir las palabras correctas -Oye perdóname, no sé que me pasó, después de lo que me dijiste tras esa noticia me sentí mal, pero después de hacerlo con Amanda me sentí peor, vi que había cometido un gran error, que lo que hicimos fue muy importante para ti, para mí también lo fue, de verdad, pero en esos momentos no fui capaz de ver lo que había significado para ti perder la virginidad conmigo, no me lo merecía

-Pues no, no te lo merecías -constató ella – pero lo importante para mi no fue perder la virginidad contigo, si eso es lo que crees es que no has entendido nada – Draco puso cara interrogante y Hermione bufó – Confié en ti Malfoy…creí que habías cambiado y me entregué a ti por creer eso y al final….me decepcionaste mostrando que eres el mismo gilipollas egoísta que siempre mostraste ser

-He cambiado…de verdad que si ¿qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

-No volver a dirigirte a mi en tu vida

-Por favor, dime que puedo hacer para compensarte

-¡No soy un trabajador descontento Malfoy! No puedes "compensarme" como si cualquier cosa que hicieras fuera a borrar la decepción

-Entonces déjame demostrarte que estás equivocada

-No puedes – declaró la castaña desviando la mirada

-¿No eres tú la que habla de que todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad? – rebatió Draco

-¡Esa era tu segunda oportunidad, la primera te la di durante siete años Malfoy! – dijo ella tratando de abandonar la cocina, él la detuvo

-Eso no es cierto, tú no me diste ninguna "primera oportunidad", tú fuiste la primera que prejuzgó que mis logros eran obra del soborno de mi padre sin conocerme de nada yo simplemente me defendí con algo ofensivo, los años siguientes fueron simplemente el trato que tienen dos personas que se llevan mal, a ti te divertía cuando me frustraban mis pretensiones y a mí me divertía lo contrario ¿sabes cuándo si tuve una oportunidad de demostrar que no era tan malo como todos creíais? Cuando fingí no identificaros en mi casa, y no fue una oportunidad propiciada por ti precisamente- dijo Draco, atreviéndose por primera vez a mencionar ese momento -Así que sí, he tenido una primera oportunidad y la he fastidiado pero fue la que me diste este año, no defiendo lo que hice pero no soy lo que se dice un novio modelo, mis relaciones se han basado en el sexo y en el sarcasmo y tú eres…algo tremendamente diferente y difícil de comprender para mi….cuando estás cerca es como si todos mis esquemas volaran por los aires – Draco tragó saliva, iba a confesar algo muy duro y personal para él - estoy desarrollando nuevos sentimientos hacia ti que nunca había sentido y no estoy acostumbrado a ello, me dolió que fueras capaz de rechazar lo que fue el inicio de todo solo porque los subnormales de tus amigos no pueden aceptar que tienes libertad para hacer lo que te de la gana y tu encima les hicieras caso y te lamentaras por ser libre y por eso te hablé así, estaba muy muy confundido después de tus palabras y actué sin pensar. Déjame demostrarte que yo también confío en ti de la misma forma y con el mismo peligro con que lo hiciste tú…haré lo que quieras

-¿Lo que yo quiera? - Hermione quedó sorprendida por la disertación de Draco, si bien era cierto que ella lo juzgó en segundo pero ella nunca pensó que él fuera malo y la confesión del rubio había ablandado su corazón si tanto empeño tenia en demostrar entonces que demostrara

-Lo que tu quieras

-Muy bien, sometete a un interrogatorio mio y contesta con absoluta verdad, como si hubieras tomado veritaserum

-De acuerdo-dijo el chico con algo de miedo

-¿Me has envidiado alguna vez en años anteriores?

-Sí

-¿Por qué y desde cuándo?

-Por tus notas, mi padre siempre me reprendía por ser peor que tú, eso por una parte y por otra, te envidiaba por ganarte el puesto de mejor amiga de Potter, tú no eras nadie, eras una simple hija de muggles y sin embargo parecías más válida para su amistad que yo, cosa que no entendía.

-¿Quisiste pedirme perdón alguna vez?

-Sí, cuando te torturaron en mi casa, deseé disculparme por lo pasado y ayudarte, me vi en ti porque fuiste capaz de soportar las peores humillaciones y torturas solo por salvar a los que amabas y eso me pasaba a mi también solo que en el bando contrario

-¿Como fue tu iniciación de mortífago?

-Horrible

-Versión larga Draco

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

-Porque siempre quise saberlo ¿no decías que tenías confianza en mí? Cuéntamelo si así es

-Bien -suspiró con dolor- a los que nos iniciaban nos ponían en el centro de un círculo formado por todos los mortífagos incluidos nuestros padres; nos hacían quedarnos en paños menores no debía de haber secretos, nos preguntaban cosas embarazosas de nuestra vida y después uno por uno nos hacía un hechizo en el que nuestros momentos más vergonzosos y humillantes los pudieran ver todos. Tras eso nos lanzaron cruccios, para valorar nuestro aguante eso era horrible pues luego debíamos batirnos en duelo. Más tarde, nos hacían un encantamiento climático en el que nos bajaban la temperatura 30 grados y nos metían sin varitas en salas muy pequeñas en las que durante 3 horas nos atacaban Boggarts. Al salir de aquí debíamos dar el paso final, verter en una copa llena de sangre del Señor Tenebroso nuestra propia sangre y beberla, para hacer efectiva la fusión sanguínea que permitiría hacer la marca tenebrosa .Muchos no llegaban a lo de beber la sangre, morían en las pruebas anteriores o los mataba él por aburrimiento. Tras hacer la marca te leía la mente comprobando si eras un adepto voluntario o si te tocaba como obligación familiar, este sector que era mi caso resultaba fuertemente amenazado, yo fui el peor, quizá porque era el más joven y de los pocos que estaban "obligados" yo fui amenazado con la vida de mis padres sino mataba a...bueno tu ya lo sabes-dijo con dolor- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema por favor?

-Si, tranquilo no pensaba pedirte más información sobre eso – dijo afectada por el relato

-Gracias

-Vayamos a algo más normal ¿Cuando fue tu primer beso?

-A los trece, en el verano del paso a 3º en mi cumpleaños

-¿Con quién?

-Con Pansy

-¿Y tu primera vez?,

-Dos meses antes de cumplir los 15 y fue con Pansy también, el verano, me cunde

-Ya veo, Emm, ¿cuantas veces has llegado a hacerlo en un fin de semana?

-Diecisiete

-Déjame adivinar, con Pansy también ¿a que si?

-No, fue con Astoria de hecho

-No si lo tuyo y lo de tirarte a las desequilibradas viene de largo ¿no?

-Las desequilibradas tienen un algo - Hermione lo atravesó con la mirada – olvídalo, solo los hombres pueden entender eso

-Supongo que te refieres a los sumbnormales de hombres que tu tienes como amigos, los míos no piensan así

-Ya, claro…no piensan así pero Potter estuvo con la histérica de Chang y Weasley recae con Brown cada vez que puede ¿no? –Hermione enmudeció, la había dejado sin respuesta

-¿Te han pillado alguna vez haciéndolo? – cambió de tema la Gryffindor

-Si, bueno no precisamente haciéndolo pero si…fue con Pansy, si ya se, estamos muy "unidos", estábamos un día en mi mansión ella y yo solos y se nos ocurrió hacerlo en distintas partes de la casa ya que mis padres no estaban y llegarían al día siguiente, fuimos a la biblioteca y le pedí a Pansy que me…

-Que te…

-Jolín Granger es obvio

-No, no lo es

-Le pedí que me hiciera una felación-Dijo el chico, que soltó una risotada al ver la cara de repelús que ponía Hermione - Bueno se lo pedí y ella lo hizo, lo malo es que mis padres llegaron antes de lo previsto y no se si fue porque gemí muy alto o porque tiré algunos libros sin querer pero mis padres subieron justo cuando yo llegué al éxtasis y se lo "demostraba" a Pansy, se montó una...yo creí que uno de los dos no saldríamos vivos del despacho de mi padre

-Pobre Pansy, en que líos la involucras quiero preguntarte...¿Alguna vez has hecho un trio?

-Buff, tantas que ni las cuento-dijo con aire seductor

-Fantasma- dijo ella sin creérselo

-Está bien...unas 10 veces

-Mentiroso – cruzó los brazos escéptica

-Vale...solo dos veces

-Eso ya me cuadra más ¿con...?

-Las Greengrass

-¿Las dos?- dijo con los ojos como platos

-Fue una noche, bueno, dos noches en las que nos fuimos a una fiesta, bebimos muchiiiiisimo y acabamos los tres en la cama

-Desde luego tienes el gusto en el culo

-¿Celosa Granger?- dijo el chico tirando su pelo hacia atrás

-Cierra la boca – dijo ella sentándose en el respaldo del sofá – Vale, tengo una pregunta más

-Dispara

-¿Sigues queriendo a tu padre?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? – dijo Draco aparentemente molesto

-Bueno, no es una pregunta tan extraña…tú tuviste que meterte en los mortifagos por tu padre, os quedasteis al borde de la ruina cuando se lo llevaron a Azkaban por primera vez, tu madre y tú casi morís por su culpa, tú casi acabas en Azkaban también, me pregunto si eres capaz de amarlo después de todo.

-Sé que mi padre ha hecho cosas de moral cuestionable…se que su forma de criarme no ha sido la mejor, sé que anuló a mi madre desde que se casaron y que siempre ha tomado él las decisiones porque tenia mucha soberbia y sé que su forma de actuar nos ha costado mucho a los tres, a veces lo estrangularía, le gritaría y querría largarme y no volver a verlo pero al final del todo Granger, él es mi padre y me lo ha dado todo, si yo quería un uniforme nuevo me lo daba, si yo quería entrar al equipo de quidditch, él lo intentaba, si yo era herido por una bestia deforme mi padre se preocupaba y procuraba que mataran al culpable de haberme herido, si yo quería ir al mundial de quidditch él me llevaba, si yo quería ser parte del escuadrón inquisitorial él me felicitaba y a pesar de que sus acciones no fueron ""buenas"" se que lo único que buscó siempre es que toda la familia tuviera dinero y poder para que a mi nunca jamás me faltase de nada….será un cretino pero somos una familia…y aunque te parezca extraño somos una familia funcional y quiero a mis padres tanto como tú a los tuyos.

-De acuerdo – asintió Hermione y se levantó, decidió que hablaría de todo esto con Pansy, Draco había sido sincero, había desnudado su alma y ahora era el momento de decidir que hacer – Creo que el interrogatorio ha terminado – tomó la varita y con un movimiento sencillo se cambió de ropa

-¿Significa eso que me has perdonado?

-Significa que estás un paso más cerca de que te perdone – el chico sonrió – volveré más tarde – dijo ella con una ligerísima sonrisa

-¿Puedo hacerte yo una pregunta? – preguntó el Slytherin

-Claro – concedió Hermione

-¿Qué le has puesto a ese guiso? – Hermione sonrió malévolamente

-Me voy Malfoy

-Pero tú has dicho que podía preguntarte

-Exacto, que podías preguntarme… no que yo te fuera a contestar – lo retó con la mirada – adiós Malfoy – La Gryffindor abandonó la torre, reprimiendo la risa, nunca le diría al hurón que lo único que llevaba ese guiso eran tallarines, carne de cerdo y verduras.

Era la hora de desayunar en Hogwartts, un día lluvioso se vislumbraba a través de las salpicadas ventanas, la mesa de los profesores se dividía en dos sectores, uno de ellos conformados por los profesores con menos responsabilidades hablaban animadamente de varios temas, el otro sector comía en silencio mirando al frente, McGonagall estaba preocupada por el colegio, hubiera deseado que Dumbledore le enseñara ciertas cosas del cargo, Snape más frío y vacío que de costumbre y Sirius, que siempre solía estar dicharachero y animoso, estaba solo comportándose de forma correcta en la mesa.

-Buenos días – dijo Sirius, Snape no contestó, solo oír la voz de Black le provocaba hastío, sin embargo no le salía ser desagradable con él cuando había hecho eso por Lily - ¿Qué tal está tu hija?

-Sigue enterrándose a ella misma, cada día que pasa sin despertar es mayor peligro para ella

-¿Y lo que hicimos no sirve de nada?

-Sirve para evitar que mi hija finalice su transformación a muñeca de tienda de antigüedades

-Entiendo - dijo Sirius con pena, segundos después miró a Harry y negó con la cabeza, su ahijado minutos antes le había preguntado acerca del estado de Lily y al no saberlo dijo que le preguntaría al grasiento.

-Oye tal vez sería bueno dejar entrar a los chicos – Snape lo atravesó con la mirada – Pompfrey dijo que en otro caso intentaría ver si tu hija oía para que hiciera magia desde dentro, ya que eso no está funcionando como debería…- Severus se puso a pensar, ahora sabía que su hija le oía, con lo cual era posible que despertara si su cuerpo expresaba algo.

-Los chicos ya han entrado, no creas que a Potter o alguno de los alumnos les importan las normas - dijo frío, segundos después carraspeó - ¿ese interés en mi pequeña a que se debe Black? No serás como Lockart

-El interés se debe a que es una cría Snivellus – dijo el animago ofendido – ella no tiene la culpa de las peleas que teníamos

-Yo tampoco las tenía y sin embargo tú, tu amiguito estúpido Potter y el lobo feroz os empeñabais en hacerme la vida imposible – le contestó Severus con veneno

-Te olvidas de que yo también era un crio, no un adulto como ahora

-¿Tú un adulto? ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido eso? – Preguntó Severus cínicamente

-¿No podéis dejar de pelear ni cinco minutos? Cualquiera diría que os buscáis – intervino Lupin, ambos aludidos se retaron con la mirada

-Clinck clink clink clink – hizo McGonagall cocando una cucharita contra un cáliz de cristal – Atención alumnos por favor…- dijo la anciana directora levantándose - el profesor Slughorn y la profesora Gortüm me han pedido que les recuerde que en pocas semanas se organizará el baile de invierno, aquellos estudiantes que deseen obtener puntos extra en sus casas podrán ayudar a sus profesores a prepararlo todo, pero antes aclaro…aquel o aquellos alumnos que intenten colar alcohol en la fiesta realizarán labores de colaboración con el señor Filch durante el resto del curso…y eso no les eximirá de sus estudios ni deberes….así que piénsenlo bien antes de hacer alguna tontería- advirtió McGonagall. La hora de desayunar pasó y los maestros fueron a dar sus respectivas clases.

Tras esto, el grasiento profesor fue una vez más a la enfermería, Severus arropó con un cariño impropio de él a su hija, mirando que no hubiera nadie alrededor que pudiera pillarlo siendo un padre sensible; su hija, con el pelo color azabache se encontraba profundamente dormida con un aspecto tétrico y angelical a su vez…tan bella y tan triste…tan llena de vida y tan cercana a la muerte.

P.O.V. Lilian Snape

 _De nuevo oía pasos cerca de mí, el no poder ver a nadie había agudizado el resto de mis sentidos, al principio solo identificaba las voces pero luego ya podía distinguir los pasos de quien venía a visitarme. La señora Pompfrey, caminaba de forma presurosa, con múltiples pisadas debido a su pequeña talla de pie ; mi padre sin embargo, andaba de una forma muy pausada, acompañado siempre por el sonido de su capa negra deslizándose en el suelo, además de que su olor era fácilmente adivinable por cualquiera que conociera a Severus Snape, siempre reconocía su aroma a sándalo y salvia quemada, y como no, reconocía su inconfundible voz, aunque realmente, mi padre no hablaba mucho, lo sentía cerca, sentía alguna caricia en mi brazo de vez en cuando, incluso, juraría haberlo oído llorar pero ya no sabía distinguir si se trataba de un sueño o no._

 _Por el contrario siempre sabía cuándo el profesor Black venía a verme, saludaba de forma jovial a la señora Pompfrey y me hablara como si pudiera contestarle…cuanto me gustaría hacerlo, sobretodo porque me cae muy bien, no puedo entender por qué no puedo moverme, no puedo entender por qué desde hacía unos días notaba como si toda mi piel estuviera cubierta de algo helado._

 _La sensación era horrible, de completa impotencia, era como estar acostada con un ser encima de ti que no te permitía levantarte, yo, en mi delirio, pataleaba y gritaba y quería abrir los ojos pero era imposible, ¿esto era estar en coma? Casi prefería estar durmiendo…..pero tampoco podía distinguir eso. En ocasiones oía la voz de una mujer, la cual no reconocía pero se escuchaba atenta y amable. Draco vino no se hace cuánto tiempo…sus andares denotaban clase, porte y estilo, marcando sus pasos con seguridad. Algo que no entendía era la tortura de someterme a un tratamiento que solo estaba dejando débiles a quienes me quisieran ayudar, oía los quejidos de Draco, alguna vez del profesor Black y bufidos de mi padre, resultaba angustioso saber que les estaba haciendo daño._

 _A lo largo de esta semana mucha gente había venido a visitarme, yo les contestaba en mi mente y a pesar de sus noticias, tanto buenas como malas, me alegraba ver que tenía amigos._

 _Primero vino a visitarme Luna Lovegood, no conocía su nombre pero si su voz -de cuando me quiso ayudar en el enfrentamiento contra Lestrange- se presentó y me dejó unas campanillas de la buena suerte que titilaban y emitían diferentes olores según el día, esa chica era extremadamente dulce, en cuanto despertase quería conocerla y darle las gracias por todo._

 _Después vino Pansy, me contó de su nueva relación con Blaise, algo divertido de oí dijo que habían establecido una relación monógama de lunes a viernes, dejando el fin de semana para descanso y confraternización con otras casas o profesores (cosa tranquilizadora, sabía que mi padre no era el tipo de Pansy, ni el de Blaise) y que incluso podían intercambiar los días, o juntar los días libres, y que Blaise y ella ya habían hablado de tríos y dobles parejas. Desde luego la vida de Pansy era interesante, se llevaba bien con mi compañero color chocolate, estaba feliz con él y a su vez tenían algo muy raro, casi diría que único para ellos; yo por mi natural no tendría ese tipo de relación pero si eso era lo que les hacía felices bien por ellos._

 _Posteriormente Ginny Weasley vino a hacerme compañía, me contó que ahora los idiotas del periódico anónimo la habían tomado con Harry diciendo que era un aprovechado de su demasiada fama y fortuna y que era un vicioso sexual que le hacía mantener a Ginny relaciones muy extrañas ¡incluso habían llegado a decir que tenia un complejo de Edipo sin resolver y que Ginny era en realidad una versión de la Sra Potter en joven y que seguro que a Harry le ponía hacerlo con ella sobre la tumba de sus difuntos padres! Eso era demasiado cruel para cualquiera, si yo hubiera sido Harry el colegio hubiera explotado de mi furia oh bueno espera….casi pasa eso cuando me ocurrió a mi._

 _Otro día más tarde (cosa que ahora podía distinguir gracias a las campanillas aromatizantes de Luna) apareció Hermione, primero me dio una disertación-resumen de todas las clases en la que yo tuve ganas de ver la luz al final del túnel y morir para dejar de oírla pero me salvó que una lechuza llegó con una carta de Draco a la enfermería- Una vez hizo eso me dijo que al levantarme no me acercara a Draco porque era un imbécil, no me dio detalles pero me dijo que se había enfadado con él porque " era un estúpido arrogante impulsivo petulante pretencioso digno de llevarse las mayores maldiciones que Morgana y Merlín pudieron haber hecho" sin embargo su tono no era tenso sino suave, si la conociera más diría que Draco estaba cerca de conseguir su perdón por haberla fastidiado con ella._

 _Al día siguiente Draco vino de nuevo y supe lo que había pasado, me confesó que Hermione y él se gustaban pero que a raíz de esos aprendices de Skeeter habían discutido y no se le ocurrió otra cosa para desahogarse que acostarse con otra, Amanda Keppler nada menos, en serio, no era que Draco me atrajera, estaba buenísimo pero no era mi tipo pero ¿en serio se había encamado con esa? Era tener muy mal gusto o estar bajo una imperius pero por si fuera poco lo había empeorado con lo que antes y después intentó con Pansy, eso era para darle en la cara con una silla._

 _*Draco eres un completo idiota* pensé, y como si me hubiera leído la mente me dijo " Sé lo que soy Lily no me juzgues tú también, sé que lo haces y que me oyes y piensas que la he cagado muchísimo, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible porque me perdone"_

 _* No hace falta ser muy listo para deducir esa conclusión y ojalá tenga esa suerte * Claramente debía ser casualidad, que dedujera mi respuesta él sabía lo que había hecho y sabía que si me lo contara estando yo en condiciones normales le diría eso. Entendía perfectamente el cabreo de Hermione y sabía que se iba a vengar y solo esperaba que en nombre de todas las mujeres de este colegio se vengara de una forma que Draco recordase eternamente, pero por otra parte esperaba que se reconciliaran, Draco estaba muy adorable muriendo por ella._

 _Dos días después no tuve visitas, solo oía a una mujer llorando o a mi padre caminando y quedándose en silencio sin decirle nada ¿sería Mirttle la llorona a quien oía y estaba confundiendo sonidos? O tal vez era Madame Pompfrey triste por algo y al estar solas en la enfermería se desahogaba allí creyendo que nadie lo oía._

 _Otra jornada más tarde oía como llovía y las campanillas de Luna despedían olor a pan recién hecho, echaba de menos la comida, ser intubada, conectada, tratada y agotada resultaba hastiante y quería volver a la rutina. La enfermería estaba en completo silencio hasta que oí que la puerta se habría_

 _-Hola Lily… - dijo una voz – soy Harry, te he traido unos pastelitos_

 _*Oh gracias Harry, déjame echar un sueñecito y en cuanto pueda me los como*, maldito sea, olían tan bien_

 _._

 _-Espero que estés mejor…aunque no lo parece pero…Sirius dice que eres fuerte y saldrás de esta_

 _*Espero que tengáis razón*_

 _-Llevas ya dos semanas así…ojalá puedas volver para el partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, seguro que te gustaría mucho y bueno no sé si tú eres amante de ello pero también habrá un baile dentro de poco_

 _*¿Un baile y un partido? Por Morgana que tenía que despertar, era mi último año de educación mágica en un colegio cuyo único espectáculo no eran demostraciones de fuerza, ¡muévete cuerpo estúpido!*_

 _-Tienes que abrir los ojos, tu padre está más malhumorado que de costumbre y aunque eso esté haciendo que mi casa se retuerza de rabia por las bajadas indiscriminadas de puntos me he preocupado y créeme que jamás hubiera pensado en que me preocuparía por Severus Snape, hasta se ha saltado algunas clases para venir a cuidarte según dicen_

 _*¿Mi padre perdiendo la oportunidad de machacar Gryffindors faltando a alguna clase? Sin duda yo tenía que tener aspecto de cadáver, no parecía que mi padre fuera hombre de los que dejan sus obligaciones laborales por atender a la familia*, sentí entonces que Potter me acariciaba la cara, un alivio de calidez entre la sensación de tener hielo cubriendo mi piel_

 _-No le des a esos aprendices de Skeeter ni a esa psicópata de Bellatrix Lestrange la satisfacción de haberte destruido – lo oí recoger la mochila del suelo, la campana había sonado – Por cierto, Ron te echa de menos. – En ese momento sentí una bocanada de aire inundando mis pulmones un cosquilleo que recorrió todo el cuerpo y algo rompiéndose alrededor de mi tobillo, calidez, volvía a sentir mis dedos de nuevo… ¿Dónde estaba el resto? Deseaba moverme, tenía que romper las barreras._

Hermione había tenido tiempo para pensar, entre ir a ver a Lily, poder salir con sus amigos a Hogsmade, y haber podido hablar con Pansy largo y tendido sobre cierto rubio había decidido que iba a perdonar al susodicho pero no gratuitamente, Pansy trazó un plan, un plan que al principio le pareció demasiado cruel a la Gryffindor pero que poco a poco fue tomando fuerza en su mente.

Esa noche Pansy y ella habían decidido cenar en la torre de premios anuales, habían acabado la cena con un poco de vino tinto y planeado hasta el último detalle. Draco entró por la puerta, temió por su vida al verlas a las dos juntas pero se relajó cuando Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa

-Hola Draco – dijo Hermione suavemente mientras contemplaba la copa de vino, ella había dado el paso, le había llamado por su nombre

-Hola Hermione – contestó él de la misma manera – Hola Pansy

-Draquito – sonrió ella fastidiándolo – siéntate con nosotras acompáñanos – dijo la morena alzando su copa

-¿Seguro? – preguntó desconfiado mirando a Hermione

-El vino lo usaban en la antigua Grecia para firmar la paz en muchas ocasiones…quizá podamos aprender de ello…- Draco entonces confió y se sentó entre ellas

-¿Sabes Draco? He estado hablando mucho con Hermione sobre eso de que te perdone – empezó Pansy, el chico se tensó

-Sí – Dijo Hermione, Draco se relajó – me he dado cuenta de que tal vez haya sido demasiado dura contigo…al fin y al cabo esto es tan nuevo para ti como para mi

-Y Hermione me ha hecho ver que tal vez tenemos una amistad un poquito rara y disfuncional…el hecho de habernos acostado en el pasado, de haber sido novios y ahora una especie de hermanos trae mucho trauma al ámbito sexual….asi que en adelante trataré de no inmiscuirme entre vuestros problemas

-Sí…no me hizo mucha gracia ver a Pansy cupándotela aunque luego te mordiera – dijo Hermione sorprendiendo por su forma de hablar al Slytherin

-Vamos sabes que en el fondo te puso un poquito – dijo Pansy

-¿Cuántas copas llevais las dos? – Preguntó Draco alarmado

-Tal vez me pusiera un poquito – Draco olvidó su pregunta mirando a Hermione perplejo y excitado

-Co….¿como has dicho? – preguntó sintiendo su garganta secarse y aflojando su corbata

-Debería compensártelo….¿no crees Draco?

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo él entrecortadamente

-A que tal vez tenga que ser cariñosa con todos –dijo compartiendo una mirada con la Gryffindor – acercate Hermione – dijo haciendo un gesto con el dedo, Pansy miró a Draco y luego a la heroína del mundo mágico de nuevo – tal vez esto mejore las cosas - las chicas empezaron a besarse entre ellas y miraron a Draco, cosa que le puso muy caliente, la mirada seductora de Pansy y la inocente de Hermione.

-Oh Merlín – dijo Draco sin creerse lo que veía, Pansy y Hermione pararon de besarse -¿quieres unirte? – le propuso su amiga, luego miró a Hermione - ¿le dejamos que se una? – Hermione se sonrojó mucho y rió mordiéndose el labio, luego miró a su compañero de torre y asintió.

Pansy se subió al regazo del chico y le quitó la camisa, detrás de ella se puso Hermione y besando el cuello de la pelinegra le quitó los pantalones a Draco, después Hermione se sentó en el regazo de él dándole la espalda, se agachó y empezó a besar el ombligo de Pansy subió hasta sus pechos y le quitó la camisa dejando divisar un sujetador verde esmeralda. Más tarde la morena metió un brazo en el espacio que quedaba libre entre Hermione y Draco, es decir, bajo la falda de esta, a Draco eso lo estaba elevando a los cielos, Pansy rozó los dos sexos, le levantó un poco la falda a Hermione y desabrochó su cremallera, le quitó la falda por arriba dejando a la vista del joven multimillonario el tanga rojo de Hermione, tras esto, la mencionada se quitó su camisa, enseñando su sujetador del mismo color; Segundos más tarde Pansy se deshizo la pieza de ropa que le quedaba para quedarse en lencería esmeralda .Las chicas llegadas a este punto se sentaron cada una en una pierna cerca del inicio de los muslos del chico ofreciéndole sus senos erizados por la excitación.

-¿Quieres que ahora nos ocupemos de ti?-dijo Pansy dirigiéndose a él

-Siiii-dijo el chico con voz de bobo, el pobre estaba tan extasiado mirando la escena que no se percató de lo retorcidas que sus queridas chicas podían llegar a ser

-Cierra los ojos - le dijo Hermione, el chico lo hizo, Pansy sacó el miembro de su amigo ya que Hermione no se atrevía, lo sujeto delicadamente, para no hacer daño al chico con su agarre, Hermione cogió su varita del suelo y pronunció

- _Redductio-_ Este hechizo tuvo como consecuencia que el pene de Draco disminuyera en gran proporción, haciendo parecer que el chico no se hubiera desarrollado desde los tres años

-¡Aaaahh! – las chicas rieron -¿pero que le habéis hecho a Mr Love?-Dijo casi llorando provocando carcajadas por el ridículo nombre- Pero si con esto así tengo que orinar sentado¿Por qué me habéis hecho esto?

-Tu tamaño según tú Draco te dignifica ante ti mismo y ante las mujeres,a las mujeres nos dignifica que reconozcan nuestra decencia y valoren nuestra entrega a vosotros - Hermione hizo una pequeña pausa - En este momento debes sentirte humillado, es exactamente como me sentí yo al verte con Keppler, ahora comprendes la mitad de lo que yo padecí, esto lo tendrás así hasta que yo valore que mereces que se te restablezca su tamaño normal; de esta forma verdaderamente podré perdonarte pues no creo que quieras tener sexo con "eso" reducido y si no quieres mi perdón te quedarás así , con Mr Love habiendo hecho un viaje en el tiempo

-Pero Granger por favor, esto es excesivo, si querías que no tuviera sexo con nadie me lo podías haber dicho

-Míralo por el lado bueno Draco-dijo Pansy-así cada vez que tengas la tentación tu propia vergüenza te echará atrás, solo te hemos ayudado un poquito

-Aunque siempre le puedes pedir al profesor Snape que deshaga el hechizo jajaja-Dijo Hermione riendo y recogiendo su ropa -Buenas noches Draco- le dijo besándole la mejilla-Buenas noches Pansy-hizo lo mismo, ambas se fueron y Draco se quedó en el sofá solo, se levantó los bóxers e hizo un pucherito

-Pero qué te han hecho Mr Love...

\- Severus deberías descansar – dijo la señora Pompfrey viendo de nuevo a su colega sentado en la incómoda silla a punto de dormirse de la fatiga

-Estoy bien – dijo el profesor de pelo grasiento

-Yo puedo cuidar bien de tu hija, vamos a penas has dormido desde que llegó

-Si se despierta...- empezó él

-Si se despierta lo primero que voy a hacer es hacerle pruebas para las que necesito que nadie me moleste con su presencia; además te oye, sabrá que has estado aquí, no quiero que dos Snapes estén en mis camillas, con una ya es suficiente, además está mejorando, su pie derecho se ha descubierto cuando nadie se ha conectado a ela, eso es que ha empezado a hacer magia desde dentro, estará bien.

-Poppy tal vez no puedas entenderlo pero un hijo es algo muy distinto a…

-No me hables de hijos Severus Snape, yo he tenido cuatro

-¿Cuatro? – Preguntó con extrañeza - ¿Cómo es que no han venido a este colegio?

-Porque nacieron sin magia, al igual que su padre pero ese no es el tema ahora, como autoridad médica que soy te ordeno que te vayas a descansar y salgas de mi enfermería - Snape gruñó un poco y al final acabó yéndose. Madame Pompfrey volvió a su pequeño despacho dentro de la enfermería.

Poco después un pelirrojo asomó la cabeza por esa puerta, no la había visitado desde que Lily había sido atacada pero por fin, había reunido el valor para visitarla; Harry y Hermione ya le habían advertido que su aspecto no le gustaría, que podría asustarse al verla encerrada en sí misma como si fuese una escultura de mármol esculpida en una tumba. Sin embargo más allá de toda esa piedra que cubría la piel de Lilan Snape Ron la encontraba preciosa aunque solo quería verla despierta otra vez, poder oír su voz de nuevo.

El menor de los Weasley se sentó en una de las sillas próximas a la cama de esa chica que tanto le gustaba. Tenía un papel arrugado en la mano, se había preparado muchas cosas para decirle, lo cual pensándolo ahora no tenia ningún sentido, ni siquiera sabía si ella le estaba escuchando o le hablaría a la nada. Antes de decir nada optó por taparla hasta los hombros, fuera hacían poco más de tres grados de temperatura.

-Así no tendrás frío – empezó Ron, luego suspiró – No se si me estás oyendo…ojalá que sí…o bueno….quizá para ti sea que ojalá que no porque me merezco que no quieras verme o escucharme… la última vez que hablamos yo me porté como un idiota contigo, tuve mucho miedo de hacer las cosas mal y…al final eso me hizo tirarlo todo por la borda….no soy el típico chico que va seduciendo a las chicas y sabe comportarse con ellas…la única que me ha importado hasta que tu llegaste ha sido Hermione y…las cosas no salieron bien del todo.

Querría haber venido antes a visitarte pero, me daba vergüenza después de todo lo que pasó, me siento responsable, si tal vez yo no hubiera sido tan cobarde como para negar lo que sentía no te hubiera afectado tanto lo que esos papeles dijeron. Yo hubiera podido estar a tu lado aún a pesar de que tu padre quisiera maldecirme con mil cruccios al día - suspiró de nuevo – Lily, lo que me pasó ese día fue, que me di cuenta de que me estoy enamorando de ti y todo pasaba tan rápido que temía no ser suficiente para ti y dejé que el miedo me dominara. Quiero estar contigo, quiero que todo salga bien…eres maravillosa, eres inteligente y divertida, eres cariñosa y sarcástica, y eres toda una ganadora, no todo el mundo sobrevive a enterarse de que Snape es su padre – rió un poco y quiso pensar que ella le devolvería una sonrisa si estuviera despierta – no puedo verte así… el colegio no es lo mismo sin ti, yo, no soy el mismo si no estás tú.

El corazón de Lily se aceleró, estaba escuchando todo lo que Ron le decía y quería salir de su cárcel personal para abrazarlo fuerte, para besarlo, para no separarse de él para gritarle "¡Yo también estoy enamorada de ti!", para pegarle por haberse dejado dominar por el miedo, y para consolar su tristeza por verla así. Sintió como el pelirrojo se sentaba en la cama y se acercaba a ella, ojalá pudiera ver sus ojos, sus apacibles y encantadores ojos azules y perderse en ellos – Cuando despiertes estaré esperándote, y si me dejas estaré a tu lado – El chico se inclinó, acarició la mejilla de la chica dulcemente y posó sus labios sobre los de ella durante unos mágicos segundos, Ron sintió como si una especie de energía atravesase su cuerpo, como si pudiera tocar el amor, no sabía si se lo había imaginado pero creía haber visto un resplandor había iluminado la habitación y removido ligeramente sus cabellos. Ron se levantó de la cama y antes de poder dar un paso oyó un ligero ruido. Se giró, en la piel de Lily empezaron a formarse grietas, a resquebrajarse la piedra que la cubría

-¡Señora Pompfrey! ¡Señora Pompfrey! – gritó Ron alarmado, la enfermera llegó a la cama de la chica como alma que lleva el diablo

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó casi sin aliento

-¡Es Lily, se está…..rompiendo! – dijo sin saber si eso era bueno o malo, la enfermera mandó un patronus con la buena nueva al grasiento profesor, los trocitos que cubrían a Lily se rompieron por docenas en pequeños fragmentos que se convertían en polvo, hasta que al final volvió a iluminarse

-Hhhaaa – Lily abrió los ojos tras esa profunda exalación

-¡Lily! – Ron se acercó eufórico

-¡Ron! – Lily exhausta por su encarcelamiento interno y con una sonrisa intentó levantarse sin éxito por el mareo, Ron la tomó, de las manos, los ojos de la chica se humedecieron – he escuchado todo lo que me has dicho y…yo también quiero….- la puerta se abrió, Severus, ojeroso y en pijama, color granate para sorpresa de todos, con la túnica mal puesta por encima hacía presencia en la enfermería.

-Lily…- dijo sin mostrar muchas emociones pero con un tono de voz que denotaba un gran alivio, Ron se apartó de la morena con discreción y respeto aunque se sentía muy incómodo.

-Papá – ella lo miró con nostalgia y una sonrisa lo más amplia que pudo, sabía que su padre no se había despegado de ella ni un segundo desde que la atacaron. Inesperadamente, Severus dio a conocer su lado más humano, abrazando a su hija como si fuera a convertirse en humo y escaparse en segundos, la chica comenzó a llorar – padre, perdona por haberme marchado así, fue muy imprudente, siento haberte asustado tanto.

-Ahora eso no importa Lilian – atajó Snape, prefería expresar sus sentimientos con silencio, y sabia que a su hija le era difícil no hacerlo de la misma forma pero le reconfortaba que reconociese que su escapada fue una estupidez, ahora no era el momento pero más adelante tendrían una charla.

-Señor Weasley, usted estaba aquí, ¿Ha pasado algo para que la señorita Snape despertase tan abruptamente? – preguntó la señora Pompfrey, en eso Snape se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo

-Eso querría saber Weasley ¿Qué hacia usted aquí?

-Ammm yo…ammm…había venido a visitar a Lily y…

-Me estaba acompañando papá – le salvó Lily- me estaba contando las novedades…de que…hay un baile dentro de poco y un partido de quidditch…y contándome los cotilleos que ha habido en el colegio…- dijo recordando lo que le había contado Harry por la mañana para no poner en un aprieto a Ron con su progenitor, que por supuesto no era idiota, sabía que su hija sentía algo por ese chico, que algo había pasado que no querían contar, y no había cosa que le irritase más.

-Bien entonces ya puedes irte Weasley – le despachó Severus , el chico obedeció pero antes de irse volvió a oír la voz de la chica que lo estaba volviendo loco

-Ron…- él se giró – buenas noches – le dijo con una voz dulce

-Será la mejor de mi vida – se atrevió a decir el menor de la familia Weasley compartiendo una intensa mirada con la joven y dejando a sus espaldas a una conmovida enfermera y a un perplejo e irritadamente interrogante Severus Snape.


	17. Oscuridad

Hola queridas lectoras, lamento muchisimo no haber escrito en tanto tiempo. Os cuento, en estos meses de parón, tuve que terminar mi master y me tocó buscar trabajo, algo que me costó muchísimo por como está la situación laboral aquí; posteriormente tuve problemas muy graves con mis padres que con mucho tiempo se han logrado calmar, me independicé ( lo que supuso una mudanza) con mi novio, algo alegre y conseguí trabajo, algo bueno pero me comió mucho tiempo. Por si fuera poco, al principio del verano a mi abuelo le encontraron un cancer en el colon y otro en la vegiga, con lo cual mis ánimos estaban por los suelos, poco después a mi tío le encontraron también otro cancer en fase de mestástasis con lo cual no sabemos lo que puede pasar. Este septiembre, al volver de viaje mi novio se puso enfermo y lo ingresaron en el hospital por una miopericarditis, que para quien no lo sepa es una inflamación muy aguda del corazón causada por una infección ( y todo le empezó con una simple gastroenteritis) ahora ya está mucho mejor y a mi abuelo le han operado para extirpar una parte del tumor asi que en cierto modo me encuentro mejor y puedo seguir escribiendo y publicando caps. Gracias a todas las que me habéis esperado y ojalá sigáis a mi lado, apoyando este fic en el que tanto amor pongo. Sin más dilación aquí teneis el capítulo 17.

 **Capítulo 17**

 **OSCURIDAD**

 ***AVISO* Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual explícito y violencia y puede herir la sensibilidad del lector. Se recomienda su lectura a partir de los 18 años.**

La mañana siguiente a su despertar, Lily se quedó mirando la ventana de la enfermería, contemplando el día nublado, lo cual después de tanto tiempo de oscuridad resultaba beneficioso. La noche anterior, a penas había podido hablar con su padre de todo lo que había pasado días antes, Madame Pompfrey estuvo mucho tiempo haciéndole numerosas pruebas de sangre, de coordinación, de memoria, de fuerza mágica, los resultados parecían normales, era como si nada hubiese pasado, tan pronto estuvo a punto de destruir el mundo como de no ser capaz de mover un dedo por culpa del mismo motivo: la magia.

Severus entró a la enfermería, su hija se quedó callada mientras le sostenía la mirada; a su vez, el exmortífago avanzaba hasta su camilla y ella tragó saliva, su padre, tanto gritando como en silencio resultaba muy intimidante pues, el Severus preocupado de la noche anterior se había escondido de nuevo en esa coraza de miradas indiferentes y tonos toscos de voz.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo sin mirarla demasiado

-Ammm…bien…supongo, algo cansada por las pruebas pero bien

-Deberías dormir entonces – dijo mirando hacia la ventana intermitentemente para no hacer mucho contacto visual con su hija

-Llevo durmiendo mucho tiempo padre, me gustaría estar despierta un poco más

-Lo que te guste es irrelevante Lilian, tienes que cuidar tu salud

-No quiero cuidar mi salud si eso implica no ver a nadie, ni hablar con nadie ni hacer nada, y después de tantos días durmiendo, haber pasado una noche en vela no me va a afectar

-¿Ahora eres medimaga?

-No, pero la señora Pompfrey me hizo pruebas y estoy bien del todo

-Eso es imposible – dijo extrañado, aunque al parecer de su hija lo decía de forma despectiva a su declaración.

-Ahí tienes la historia – dijo ella señalando la tablilla que había al final de su cama, Snape no dudó en revisarla

-¿Está todo en orden?- preguntó retóricamente con una voz dura sin creerse el aparente bien estar de su hija

-Lo dices como si eso fuese algo malo

-Malo no, extraño, abre la boca – ella dudosa se cruzó de brazos

-¿Por qué?

-Tú y tus eternas preguntas, ábrela, quiero comprobar que a Madame Pompfrey no se le haya pasado una cosa – ella finalmente obedeció y su padre ponía caras raras mientras examinaba su boca con palitos, difusores y pociones

-¿Puedez decidme paga qué eztaz haciéndome ezto? – preguntó ella con dificultad

-Chss calla – Severus echó una gota de un liquido trasparente que traía en un frasco y su mirada se extrañó – estoy comprobando que la medicación de estos días no esté encubriendo un posible problema; Snape observó los resultados de sus indagaciones pero todo indicaba que Madame Pompfrey había acertado en sus pruebas, su hija estaba alarmantemente bien.

-¿Has terminado?

-De momento sí – se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, el profesor carraspeó, no sabía cómo iniciar el tema – Espero que entiendas que, no pienso dejar que vuelvas a hacer una tontería como la que hiciste…salir sola del castillo…meterte en el bosque prohibido que…la propia palabra lo dice, prohibido y…quedarte hasta plena noche…no sé qué hubiera sido peor si…que te hubieran encontrado las arañas o…los centauros o…esa maldita bruja que te asaltó…debiste correr cuando apareció, una bruja desconocida que aparece en el bosque y se acerca a ti son pistas suficientes para correr – dijo el hombre preocupado

-Creí que era mamá – confesó Lily con la cabeza agachada y los ojos a punto de desbordarse, una lagrima surcó su mejilla y la apartó violentamente - ¡Es un insulto! – dijo mirando hacia arriba y dejando correr más lagrimas – no sé cómo pude confundir a mi madre con su asesina….era….- la voz de Lily se quebró – una cara muy similar, la voz parecida…estaba más aguda de como recordaba la de mi madre y…ese toque psicópata que creí oir…pensé que solo era producto de haberme despertado recientemente…creí que era ella y…cuando vi que no, fue demasiado tarde…si mi madre estuviera aquí me odiaría por confundirla con ese monstruo- dijo enterrando la cabeza entre sus rodillas; Severus como cero a la izquierda que era en cuanto a sentimientos solo supo acariciarle el pelo

-Ea ea…- su hija levantó la cabeza mirándolo extrañada

-¿ea ea? ¿qué mierda de consuelo es ese? – volvió a llorar, de nuevo a la posición anterior, Severus solo sabía hacer eso, no estaba acostumbrado a ver a niñas llorar, bueno si, había hecho llorar a muchas Gryffindors en su vida pero salvo una, ninguna otra le importó y nunca tuvo que quedarse a consolarlas.

No podía hacerlo, no podía decirle que la verdadera identidad de esa bruja malvada era la de hermana de su madre, tanto de la biológica como la de la adoptiva – todos los brujos de…sangre limpia…están emparentados entre sí….tu madre era sangre pura y para guardar esa pureza muchas familias se casaban entre ellas, haciendo así que todos los magos como Malfoy o Weasley estén emparentados…en realidad todos lo están…el parecido es producto de tanta mezcla entre los mismos genes…no es…un insulto ni…algo extraño que las confundieras…tu madre no te odiaría…estaría orgullosa de ti por haber luchado

-No…- dijo ella enjugando sus lágrimas – casi muero si no…llegáis a intervenir Luna, tú, Lupin y Black ahora estaría en un ataúd… no es nada para sentirse orgullosa

-Tu madre murió contra ella… ¿te avergüenzas de eso? – preguntó el peligrasiento con mucho acierto

-No….ella era perfecta…es…perfecta pero yo debí ser mejor…en Durmnstrang nos entrenaban bien para cosas como esta y…casi me vence

-Lily, hizo falta que Black Lupin y yo luchásemos juntos para reducirla, Bellatrix Lestrange no es una bruja cualquiera, era la mano derecha del señor tenebroso, la mortifaga más desequilibrada y la que más vidas inocentes carga a su espalda

-Como mi madre – dijo la chica con amargura

-Como tu madre – confirmó Severus – pero no has de preocuparte más por ella, está muerta…al menos eso creo, el único...que ha sobrevivido a un Avada hasta ahora ha sido Potter y cuando se lo lancé hubo una explosión y no quedó ni rastro de ella

-Eso no significa nada, pudo haber escapado

-Lo mismo pensé, pero tanto Black y Lupin fueron testigos de que la maldición la alcanzó, eso debió haberla matado

-Volvió de la muerte una vez, ¿Qué te hace creer que no volverá una segunda? Y lo más importante… ¿cómo volvió y nadie se dio cuenta si todo el mundo aquí la conoce? ¿Cómo entró en Hogwarts? ¿Por qué vino a por mi?

-Son cosas que estoy investigando con Black y Lupin, ellos siendo aurores tendrían que haberse dado cuenta de que algo no iba como debía...pero por supuesto Black estaría lamentándose de lo injusta que ha sido su vida o...detrás de una falda y Lupin velando por su moralidad para hacerse el héroe - Lily obvió ese comentario

-Así que puede que se trate de algo aún más peligroso – balbuceó la chica

-¿Cómo dices?

-Pues…que si ella ha entrado y nadie se ha dado cuenta ¿Quién dice que no haya más mortifagos escondidos en cualquier parte del castillo? – Snape frunció el ceño, ella tenía razón, si Bella había entrado otros podrían hacerlo también, podrían ir a por Potter y ese chico no sabía dar un paso sin ponerse en peligro pero también le preocupaba de sobremanera la pregunta que su hija le había hecho ¿por qué fue a por ella? Lo normal hubiera sido que Lestrange se hubiera ido directamente a por Potter o a por Granger o a por Ginny o Ron Weasley, pero no, fue a por su hija, lo cual le hacía preguntarse ¿Había ido a por ella en venganza contra él por su traición al señor tenebroso o la necesitaba para algo? Solo esperaba que no fuese la segunda opción, podía lidiar con una venganza pero si Bellatrix tenía un plan no estaría sola. – Padre… ¡Padre! – Snape despertó de su ensimismamiento

-¿Qué? – dijo molesto porque interrumpieran sus pensamientos

-¿No vas a responderme? – Snape suspiró apesadumbrado

-No todo tiene respuesta, al menos no por el momento pero la Orden lo investigará

-Yo quiero participar en esa investigación

-Ni hablar, tu no vas a salir de este castillo más que para ir a los partidos de quidditch acompañada por mi

-¿Y Hogsmade?

-No es seguro, podrían atacarte, aquí podemos protegerte

-¿Ah si? Pues las semanas que me he pasado en esta cama dicen lo contrario, no sé por qué este colegio tiene fama de seguro, Durmstrang estaba lleno de brutos y clubes de duelo pero las propias instalaciones no eran trampas mortales para sus alumnos. No creo que me puedas proteger cuando hay un bosque lleno de monstruos y puede entrar cualquiera – esas palabras fueron un golpe bajo y muy duro para Snape, no había podido proteger a su hija y esas palabras no hacían más que reforzar su resistencia para perdonarse por ello

-Me da igual lo que pienses Lilian, no te separarás de mi lado

-Parece que quieras ponerme el cartel de NERD en la frente para que todo el colegio lo vea, si crees que voy a ir contigo de la manita a todas partes estás muy equivocado, puedo ser lo que quieras pero no soy una cobarde, puedo enfrentarme sola a lo que sea

-Tus semanas en esta cama dicen todo lo contrario – devolvió Snape

-He oído algunas de tus conversaciones, estaba dormida pero podía escuchar como hablabas con Black o con Mcgonagall o con Madame Pompfrey, y como todos admitisteis que tengo más poder que todo este colegio junto, si tengo ese poder dentro de mi, puedo vencer

-Y con ello destruirnos a todos Lilian, casi derruyes el colegio, Merlín sabe lo que pasaría si te dejo enfrentarte a esa gente con ansias de venganza

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿esperar sentada a ver que pasa?

-No, lo que tienes que hacer es seguir con tu vida y ser una chica normal, tener amigos y sacar adelante tus estudios

-¿Matan a mi madre, identifico a su asesina y quieres que siga con mi vida? – dijo anonadada, clavando con indignación sus ojos sobre los de su padre

-La mayoría de los alumnos que están en este colegio han perdido a sus padres, identificado a su asesino y seguido con su vida, nadie ha dicho que eso fuera fácil, pero una guerra precedida de un periodo oscuro de secuestros y asesinatos es lo que trae

-Eso no es justo – se quejó

-La vida no es justa hija mía, no siempre que matan a alguien que quieres puedes hacer algo para reclamar justicia – dijo Severus pensando en aquella pelirroja que le robó el corazón desde el instante en que la conoció- Matar a Bellatrix no te traerá paz, solo te hará más oscura, pregúntate si realmente tu madre querría verte como una asesina.

-Quien mata a un asesino, no es alguien malvado, y si así fuera, todos en este colegio lo serían

-Tal vez sí, pero no todos son capaces de soportar el segar otra vida, para eso hay que ser muy frío, muy inteligente y saber luchar contra tu propia mente

-¿Y tú como lo sabes? – Preguntó la pequeña Snape – Hablas como si hubieses lidiado con todo eso – preguntó indirectamente, sintiendo curiosidad por la respuesta, pero también miedo ¿podría soportar que su padre fuese un asesino capaz de vivir con ello? Aunque claro, matando mala gente, no lo podría culpar

-Ya habrás oído los rumores sobre mí – empezó Severus con la esperanza de que los cuchicheos de los alumnos hubieran llegado a su hija para facilitarle su historia

-No – contestó su hija cortante, no era cierto, algo habia oído, poco, pero quería oir toda la historia- de ti solo sé que eres mi padre, que estabas enamorado de la madre de Potter, cosa de la que me enteré por el profesor Black y que odias a los Gryffindor sin razón, lo único que conozco de ti aparte de eso es lo que me contaste en casa de la señora Egrid, la gente no va hablando de tus aventuras por los pasillos que se diga. –El profesor de pelo grasiento suspiró con pesar, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía y la reacción de ella era lo que más miedo le daba, nunca le había importado "ser el malo, el cabrón, el hijo de puta, el cobarde, el traidor, el ser más odioso sobre la faz de la tierra" nunca se había dejado juzgar por nadie más que por el hombre al que mató y nunca le había importado lo que los de su alrededor pensaran de él pero ahora, sería juzgado por su hija, quien, al contrario que el profesor Dumbledore, no sería comprensiva

-Hace mucho tiempo – comenzó – conocí a una chica que me gustaba mucho, éramos muy amigos, pero las circunstancias nos separaron, yo me junté con mala gente, gente oscura y eso me hizo cambiar mi forma de ser, a tal punto que cometí un error que ella nunca me perdonó, ella siguió gustándome, la quería, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo y mi vida se descarriló – Severus se levantó de la cama de su hija, donde momentos antes había estado sentado, y empezó a narrar los relatos siguientes dando pequeños paseos a su alrededor, producto de los nervios, que por supuesto escondía – Me uní a los mortífagos

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Lo interrumpió ella histérica- ¡¿Te uniste a los que mataron a mi madre?! Yo yo…siempre pensé que…jugabas con las artes oscuras, que supiste moverte entre dos bandos para salir ileso que por eso no me dijiste en casa de la señora Egrid en qué bando estabas para no ponernos en peligo pero ¡jamás pensé que fueses uno de ellos!

-Callate- dijo Severus con ese tono frío e intimidatorio que solía usar con Neville Longbottom para amedrentarle, tanto fue así que su hija mantuvo silencio a pesar de morirse por gritarle – Como iba diciendo, me uní a ellos, a mi no me gustaba mancharme las manos de sangre, por tal razón yo me dedicaba más a las pociones, intromisiones mentales y estrategias de combate, pero hubo algo que me hizo cambiar- tragó saliva – Cuando Voldemort alcanzó su punto álgido, quiso asegurarse de que jamás hubiera nadie que le pudiera vencer, por eso, acudió a videntes que le revelaron parte de una profecía que yo escuché, tenía que matar a un niño nacido a finales de julio al que reconocería como su igual en un futuro, él podría vencerle y esa posibilidad Voldemort no la aceptaba, asi que...investigó qué familias de sangre mágica iban a tener un hijo por esas fechas, y eran dos, los Potter y los Longbottom. Al casarse Potter con una mujer hija de muggles, su linaje se había convertido en mestizo y eso fue lo que Voldemort identificó como un signo de igualdad con el niño y pensó que él sería quien lo venciera.

En ese momento vi el error que había cometido al unirme a él, no podía dejar que mataran a un bebé solo por poder, aunque no la mataran a ella, era una barbaridad…así que hablé con Albus Dumbledore para cambiar las cosas y me convertí en doble espía a sus órdenes.- el rostro de Severus adquirió un semblante triste, oscuro y desgarrador – Por desgracia las cosas salieron mal, Lily murió y Harry Potter había quedado marcado de por vida para ser perseguido por Voldemort. El resto de la historia de Potter te la contaron los periódicos y la señora Egrid, estuve protegiendo en la sombra a ese niño arrogante desde que nació, Voldemort resurgió y obedeciendo a Dumbledore me hice pasar por siervo de Voldemort, filtrando información para la Orden, pero tantos años al servicio del exdirector de este colegio hacían que el señor Tenebroso no confiase al 100% en mi. Por eso, Albus tramó un plan, él, como consecuencia de una maldición, se estaba muriendo, y eso dejaría a Potter sin muchas posibilidades, asi que había que trazar rápido los planes. Ese mismo año, Draco, tu amigo, fue chantajeado con la vida de sus padres si no cumplía la misión que el señor Tenebroso le había impuesto: Matar a Dumbledore.

-Para – lo cortó Lily – ¿Draco también formaba parte de eso?

-No voluntariamente pero tuvo que hacerlo para proteger a su madre y a su padre. Él no iba a poder cumplir la misión, eso era algo muy claro, todos sabíamos que Draco no era un asesino, era un niño, con mucha arrogancia y pasión por alardear pero no tenía el corazón de un asesino como si lo tenía su tía Bellatrix

-¡¿Bellatrix es tia de Draco?!

-Veo que no te has informado mucho sobre la familia de tus amigos, sí lo es, es hermana de su madre igual que…-Severus calló, no podía revelarle a su hija que quien creía su madre le había mentido acerca de su identidad y de su historia, al menos no podía contárselo ahora, pues sería un gran shock. – igual que….es pariente de muchos sangres limpia.

-No es que tú me hayas dado mucha información tampoco. – contestó ella, Severus bufó

-Como iba diciendo… todos sabíamos que Draco no podría matar al director de Hogwarts, al mago más grande de todos los tiempos, era una misión suicida, él fallaría y Voldemort borraría a toda la familia Malfoy del mapa. Dumbledore era un hombre bueno, sabía que Draco no era un asesino y sabia que si llegase a cumplir su misión, su mente y su corazón no podrían soportarlo, así que me pidió, que cuando el momento llegase fuese yo quien lo asesinara pues solo así Voldemort confiaría por completo en mi. No quise hacerlo, traté de convencerle para trazar otro plan, pero el no quiso, y yo a ese hombre se lo debía todo, asi que…lo hice a pesar del dolor que eso me causaba. Matar a alguien, segar una vida no es como tu crees Lily, luchar contra tu propia mente, pensar en que tendrás sangre en las manos para siempre y saber que no podrás resarcir eso nunca no es algo que una cria pueda soportar. Te considero muy lista pero no te considero capaz de matar a alguien y seguir pensando que tu vida es igual y que te consideras buena persona

-¿Tú….te consideras buena persona? – preguntó ella con un tono duro que a Snape le extrañaba

-Supongo…no todo es blanco o negro Lilian, se puede ser buena persona a pesar de haber hecho cosas malas

-Pero es que tú, no te cambiaste de bando porque te dieses cuenta de que lo que hacías te convertía en mala persona ni porque matar muggles e hijos de muggles estuviera mal, te cambiaste de bando porque tocaron lo más sagrado para ti, esa mujer…viste el peligro, aunque no te hablaras con ella la querías, y si ella siguiera viva e infeliz tampoco te lo hubieras perdonado y te hubieras cambiado de bando para luchar por lo sagrado para ella, protegiste más a su hijo que a tu propia hija, vale, veo que eres capaz de amar muy profundamente y que a esa mujer jamás la amará nadie como lo haces tú…pero lo que me da miedo…lo que me llena de incertidumbre es….qué hubieras hecho…si Quien Tú Sabe hubiera elegido a la familia Longbotton, a la madre de ese niño no la amabas... – Lily suspiró – si Vv…Voldemort te hubiera garantizado la protección de esa mujer, o de alguna forma la familia Potter no hubiera estado en los planes de ese tirano…¿la historia hubiera sido igual? ¿O Viviríamos en un mundo donde matar muggles, sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre estaría bien? -Severus se quedó callado, nunca se había hecho esa pregunta, simplemente había jurado proteger a ese niño por la memoria de Lily Evans y era lo que había hecho sin importar los riesgos que eso supusiera, pero su hija lo acababa de colocar en un supuesto complicado, algo que no sabía responder, algo de lo que tal vez no quería saber la respuesta.

\- Lily, la realidad es la que es, las cosas no son blancas o negras, hay una amplia gama de grises, el mundo no se divide entre buenos y malos, la muchas veces proteger a alguien no es tan fácil, muchas veces no es fácil ser valiente ni reconocer cuando te has equivocado, y muchas veces a pesar de que no quieras, puedes acabar con sangre en las manos y una vida a tus espaldas - finalizó Severus sintiéndose incómodo

-No creo que elegir el camino correcto sea tan difícil, o que se necesite una gran revelación interna para darse cuenta de lo que está bien y lo que no

-Espero que nunca tengas que verte en la situación de tener que elegir, que todo sea tan absoluto como tus limitadas miras te hacen creer te haríann imposible vivir con tus acciones– dijo Severus realmente esperanzado, la forma de hablar de su hija le recordaba mucho a la de Lily Evans cuando ella le reprendía por ser sarcástico o cruel con su hermana o con el grupo de los merodeadores.- ahora, antes de que pierdas más tiempo, te he traído tus tareas de estas semanas…para que las hagas y te vuelvas a poner al día – dijo tendiéndole una serie de pergaminos

-Un momento… ¿Qué las haga?...he estado…en coma mucho tiempo

-Lo sé, me consta que lo has estado, yo te he acompañado

-Entonces…¿Cómo me pones tarea?

-No te la he puesto a ti, se la he puesto a todos los alumnos

-Pero ellos no han estado en la enfermería

-Algunos lo estuvieron, nunca he dispensado a un alumno de su tarea por estar enfermo, o haber sido atacado, he retrasado la entrega pero no cancelado sus obligaciones, de ser así Potter no me hubiera entregado un solo pergamino en seis años, no sería justo con los demás – dijo Severus con convencimiento, él era su profesor y debía actuar en igualdad con ella que con el resto de alumnos, esa fue la condición que pactó con McGonagall , no darle prebendas por el hecho de compartir parentesco

-¿Y desde cuando te importa la justicia? Quitas puntos a Gryffindor indiscriminadamente, los dejas en desigualdad y…yo no soy los demás…soy tu hija – dijo Lily no siendo capaz de creer que su padre la obligase a hacer los deberes pendientes

-Eres mi hija sí, por eso sé que no eres menos capaz que nadie

-Menuda razón más barata – dijo ella cruzando los brazos

-Lilian Marie – inició Snape con esa perturbadora calma que le caracterizaba - comportarte como una niña mimada no te servirá….conmigo, soy consciente de que has estado en coma, todo el colegio es consciente de ello, pero no pienso permitir que tus… imprudencias te dispensen de obligaciones, de ser así… todos correrían a sufrir un accidente para no hacer los deberes y en eso tus queridos amiguitos Gryffindor tienen bastante práctica

-¿Por qué odias tanto a los Gryffindor?

-Interesante pregunta viniendo de quien le apasionan ¿se puede saber que tienes con ese Weasley?

-Ammm - cerró los ojos un segundo y parpadeó rápido por nerviosismo – No es...nada...- realmente ni ella misma sabia qué eran ahora mismo, era una conversación que gracias a su padre había quedado pendiente la noche anterior – No es nada que sea de tu incumbencia

-Que mi hija, MI hija - enfatizó - esté con Weasley es de mi incumbencia por supuesto que si

-De ser así también serían de tu incumbencia Aaron Smetley, Marcus Besthoren o Devon Listkaryan

-¿Quiénes son esos? ¿En qué curso están? - preguntó Severus con recelo al no reconocer esos nombres

-Esos son los nombres de mis exnovios, a los cuales no has conocido ni vas a conocer porque durante 16 años no has sido parte de mi vida, se llevar una relación o al menos he estado en ellas y si hasta ahora no te ha importado con quien se junte TU hija, ahora no tienes voz en este asunto - declaró la morena, clavando sus ojos penetrantes en los de su padre. Severus dio un gruñido y se fue con enfado de la enfermería , a parte de su hija nadie le devolvia respuestas de su mismo estilo, pues a ningún otro alumno se lo permitiría y Narcissa tenia una forma de responder más elegante que cínica.

Los rayos de sol entraron por su ventana, Hermione abrió los ojos, deleitándose con la luz dorada que iluminaba su cama. Respiró profundamente, y se puso a pensar, rió un poco recordando la reducción de pene que Pansy y ella le habian hecho a Draco la noche anterior...tal vez le diera un poquito de pena *No Hermione, se lo tenia bien merecido* , pensó. Su reloj la sacó de su ensimismamiento, marcaba las seis de la mañana una hora que a ella le encantaba porque era perfecta para estudiar en la biblioteca del colegio; si bien en su torre tenia una pero por desgracia allí no cabían los libros de toda la escuela. Se recogió el pelo en un moño y bajó a la cocina con una camiseta larga y sus shorts de dormir , no le hacia falta arreglarse para desayunar y dadas las horas Malfoy no estaría alli para molestarla

-¿Te han despertado los remordimientos Granger? - dijo una voz que arrastraba palabras, Hermione dio un bote sobresaltándose pues no se esperaba encontrar al rubio levantado

-Maldita sea Malfoy, ¿eres un gato? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? No te he visto al bajar – le preguntó ella algo agitada por el susto

-No es que "haya llegado" es que no me he ido

-¿Y que has hecho? ¿Esperar a que yo pasara para hacer una entrada dramática? - contestó la Gryffindor deduciendo que Draco la volvía a llamar Granger por su orgullo herido

-Me gusta entrar a lo grande, no espero que entiendas mi estilo

-¿Te refieres al estilo consistente en ser idiota?- ambos compartieron una mirada cínica - tienes razón, no lo comparto, la idiotez no es parte de mi

-Y luego el ególatra soy yo – dijo Draco

-Oye ¿por qué no te vas a dormir? Tienes una cara horrible

-Me pregunto por qué...- dijo el rubio con sarcasmo – oye...Granger en serio...como broma estuvo bien pero...dejémonos de juegos...devuélvemelo

-¿Qué te devuelva qué? - dijo ella fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba su compañero de torre

-Ya sabes... a mi amigo

-¿Tienes amigos? Woow me alegro por ti en serio...y yo que creía que solo te soportaba Pansy - dijo riendo

-No me refiero a eso...

-Nooooo ¿en serio? - contestó Hermione con sarcasmo

-Vamos he estado toda la noche tratando de devolverlo a su tamaño normal, un engorgio contraria el reductio pero no ha servido de nada.

-Malfoy, no me apetece hablar de tu pene mientras desayuno - contestó Hermione mientras conjuraba la jarra de leche y los cereales para prepararse la comida mas importante del día

-Mi pene es gusto para todas las mujeres

-Di mejor que lo era - terció Hermione no pudiendo contener la risa

-¿En serio? - preguntó Draco haciéndose el digno - ¿Quién es ahora la idiota?

-Me temo que sigues siendo tú - respondió ella

-¿Se puede saber que hiciste para que no se pueda contrarrestar el hechizo? - Hermione chasqueó la lengua y puso el dedo índice en el mentón como si pensara

-Buff... no sé... es como si me hubieran lanzado un obliviate

-Granger...- dijo él clavando sus ojos grises en Hermione

-El vino llevaba una poción muy complicada, razón por la cual...tus únicas opciones son...esperar a que te perdone o bajarte los pantalones delante de Snape – Draco suspiró en sus adentros, bajarse los pantalones para que Snape le arreglara "su problema" no era una opción ni aunque le hubieran convertido en mujer, así que solo le quedaba ella...pero debía ser cauteloso, pues no se había olvidado de que desde hacía un tiempo sentía cosas por la Gryffindor así que el perdón no era su único objetivo. Ella no era una tonta más a la que decirle cuatro palabras bonitas con las que conseguir el perdón...pero tal vez su atractivo le pudiese abrir las puertas a ese duro camino de expiación

-¿Sabes? Tu crees que esto que me has hecho me impide conquistar a las mujeres...pero yo soy mucho más que un pene que trabaja muy bien – se acercó a ella y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, colocándolo detrás de la oreja

-Te lo tienes muy creído ¿no Draco? - "Draco" adoraba oírla pronunciar su nombre; el rubio arqueó las cejas de forma seductora y paseó su grisácea mirada por todas sus finas facciones

-Pienso demostrarte que este hándicap no me quita sexapil en absoluto, si yo quiero alguien se rinde a mis pies –Hermione terminó de desayunar y dejó su tazón y su cuchara en el fregadero. Hizo una floritura con la varita y los platos comenzaron a limpiarse, no le daría trabajo de más a los elfos

-¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿intentar conquistar a una mujer cada noche para demostrarlo?- preguntó incisiva sin mirarlo, contemplando la vajilla ahora limpia; Draco la tomó por una mano y la volteó, quedando cara a cara y a pocos centímetros de ella

-No voy a conquistar a una mujer...voy a conquistar a "la mujer" te voy a conquistar a ti Granger y no habrá nada que me lo impida...así me conviertas en una bella y hermosa jovencita, tu corazón será mío - Hermione se quedó helada ante esta declaración de intenciones, no lo iba a negar, le había encantado saber eso, pero hacérselo saber sería ponérselo demasiado fácil por lo que solo emitió una sonrisa de condescendencia

-Creo que dentro de poco tendré que irme...no sea que tu ego se hinche tanto que acabe con el oxígeno de esta torre

-Créeme nadie te habrá hecho sentir como yo, jamás y no solo me refiero al placer

-Aja...- dijo ella retándole con la mirada, obviamente le gustaba lo que oía pero Hermione Granger no era una chica fácilmente impresionable

-Hazme caso Granger...al final de este año estarás enamorada de mi – dijo el Slytherin guiñándole un ojo, gesto que a ella le habría parecido irresistible de no haber empezado a jugar con él a este peligroso y excitante juego

-Bueno...eso ya lo veremos – dijo manteniéndole la mirada luchando contra él para seducir al otro – Me voy a la biblioteca – Hermione pasó la varita alrededor de su cuerpo y sustituyendo a su vestimenta de dormir apareció su uniforme de Gryffindor. Se alejó contemplando como él no le quitaba la mirada de encima - Deberías dormir... si pretendes conquistarme no empezarás bien con esa cara de troll desvelado que llevas – Draco debido a su vanidad no pudo evitar comprobar si la chica tenía razón y buscó la primera superficie reflectante que hubiera para evaluar su aspecto. En ese momento Hermione tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, al ver a Draco emitió una risotada - Hurón pretencioso – dijo con cariño antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Estaremos juntos ratona, créeme que así será - dijo en voz alta para sí mismo cuando ella ya hubo desaparecido, el camino estaba trazado y ella había aceptado que él lo intentara solo con sonreírle, eso ya era mucho trabajo conseguido, le arrancaría todas las sonrisas posibles y así le costara mil vidas, estaba decidido a enamorarla.

Narcissa llegó a su mansión encontró a su marido sentado en un sillón con las piernas extendidas en la mesita de café.

-Lucius por mucho zapato italiano que tengas la mesa se ensucia igual-Dijo la mujer apartando los pies de su marido del lugar, Lucius le contestó de forma vana diciendo que no importaba ya que ella no era la que limpiaba. Narcissa ignoró su comentario pero vio como en esa misma mesita había dos botellas de brandy vacías además de una de whisky de fuego a la mitad al lado del sillón

-Me prometiste que lo habías dejado - Dijo ella con preocupación, Lucius rio y recibió una mirada asesnia de su mujer

-Como quieres que este Cissy, si todos los días te vas a ver a ese narigudo para fornicar con él.

-¡Lucius!

-¡Narcissa!, que pasa, ¿acaso te creías que me iba a tragar lo de Draco y sus malas calificaciones?¡JA! He consultado sus notas y no le va mal ni en estudios muggles, además de que no me habías dicho que tu hijo es premio anual, por lo que utilizaste a Draco de excusa para trajinarte a ese desgraciado de Snape noche sí y noche también-Dijo Lucius con rabia y alguna lagrima - ¿Qué te creías? Que no se que me ves débil y desgraciado? ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de que ya no significo nada a nivel social?

-Lucius - dijo ella con pena – yo te quiero, y estamos pasando un momento horrible pero...lo superaremos juntos... si te dejas – dijo ella apretando los labios con pesar – pero que quede claro que nada de lo que has dicho es excusa para mentirme con tu adicción, y para que bebas como si te fuera la vida en ello y aaahhhh - expiró desesperada por sus acusaciones - que te quede claro, que yo SOLO me acuesto contigo

-Di mejor que te acostABAS conmigo porque hace siglos que no lo hacemos

-Que tu huelas a whisky cada vez que te acercas me espanta la libido y...no estoy para pensar en el sexo, por si no lo sabes...sigo llorando la muerte de mi hermana

-No es que sea una gran pérdida -Dijo él burlón, en el fondo se alegraba de la muerte de su cuñada y mucho, Narcisa ignoró la "según ella" cruel intervención de su cónyuge

-Además mi hija casi se muere, y tu sabes lo que es eso, mi hija casi se muere, este verano nuestro hijo casi se suicida ¿recuerdas como te sentiste? Pues imagina añadirle el reproche de que tú lo metiste a ser un mortífago...no lo hice porque no es justo, igual que no es justo que desde que Lily reapareció tu me recrimines diariamente lo de Severus...¡cuando es algo que pasó hace casi 20 años! Soporto más de lo que puedo, yo soy la que debería beber ¡no tú!

-Pues ya puedes empezar, mira esta carta de Gringotts-Dijo Lucius teniendo una carta en dos dedos, ella la leyó

-¿Que son estos números negativos, y estos en tinta roja?-Dijo sumamente nerviosa haciendo el pergamino temblar

-Eso querida es nuestro dinero, lo de tinta negra es el oro que tenemos

-¿Pero qué dices? Aquí no hay tinta negra

-Exacto – le confirmó a su esposa mirándola con los ojos vidriosos por el alcohol

-¿Eso quiere decir que estamos...que estamos...

-ARRUINADOS, Cissy estamos arruinados, somos ahora mismo más pobres que los Weasley

-No, no puedo, creer lo que me dices no...no puede ser

-¿Un poquito de whisky?, reduce los efectos de shock

-Pero, Lucius,¿que...que vamos a hacer, como hemos llegado a esto?

-Nadie quiere hacer negocios con nosotros Cissy, hemos agotado nuestras reservas para sobrevivir desde la guerra y lo peor no es eso querida, lo peor es como se lo decimos a Draco, en poco tiempo visitarán Hogsmade-Recordó Lucius

-No podemos decírselo...pobrecito...le destrozará y quiero que mi niño sea feliz

-¿Y crees que yo no quiero? Me he pasado la vida haciendo lo imposible para darle lo mejor pero no podemos permitirnos su nivel de gasto, menos mal que no nos salió una niña.

-Daría igual Lucius, las túnicas, las escobas y los relojes que le gusta coleccionar a tu hijo para luego no usar la mitad de todas sus pertenencias sale más caro que cualquier joya o vestidos que pudiera pedir una niña; además, no conoce el valor del dinero-Dijo la mujer con preocupación - pero si lo sabe reaccionará muy mal, algo debemos de poder hacer

-Malcrías a tu hijo Cissy - cortó el rubio

-¿Qué lo malcrío? ¿Quién lo llevó a ver Irlanda vs Bulgaria en el palco del ministro de Magia?

-¿Y quien le compra todo lo que pide? Cissy, Draco es más fuerte de lo que piensas, si ha resistido la guerra puede resistir esto

-Por eso intentó suicidarse ¿no?

-Debilidad momentánea- contestó Lucius bebiendo un trago de su botella

-¿Sabes? Tal vez yo veo a Draco más debil de lo que es pero tú sobrevaloras su fuerza, le hicieron la marca tenebrosa y tú creiste que podría con ello y no pudo así que pienso proteger a mi hijo de todo lo que pueda – Narcissa se dirigió al perchero de la entrada y cogió su túnica de viaje.

-¿A dónde vas? - dijo su marido contrariado

-A Hogwarts, a ponerle una solución a esto.

-De eso nada Narcissa - Dijo Lucius levantándose de mala manera por el mareo que el whisky le producía, emparanoiado por si su esposa se veía de nuevo con Snape - Como se te ocurra ir, le haré descubrir a Draco que tiene por ahí una hermanita gemela perdida-Narcissa siguió su camino, ignorando a su marido turbado por el alcohol-¿No creerás acaso que Snape te va a dar el dinero que nos falta verdad? sabes perfectamente como vive, ya estuviste en su casa cuando le pediste ayuda con Draco y además ahora añádele los gastos de mantener a vuestro pequeño retoño, probablemente ahora este incluso peor que nosotros ¿o qué pasa? ¿te ha dicho que te va a pagar si te acuestas con él?

-Ambos sabemos que eso no le hace falta - contestó cínica, harta de tanta acusación estúpida, Lucius bajó la cabeza emitiendo un gruñido de indignación -No voy a ir a ver a Severus, sino a mi primo

-¿¡Black!?, ¿tú has perdido la cabeza Cissy?, ni hablar, antes de aceptar dinero de Black prefiero vivir de mendigo en el Callejón Nockturn

-Pues yo prefiero ponerme a trabajar de prostituta antes de que a mi hijo le falte de nada, yo puedo quitarme de comer pero no le puedo hacer eso a Draco

-Draco ya es mayorcito, puede ponerse a trabajar mientras estudia

-Y tú puedes empezar a vender tanta opulencia que nos rodea para que podamos sobrevivir, Lucius por una vez en tu vida, deja el orgullo de un lado, Sirius es nuestra única opción, él tiene dinero, mucho, muchísimo dinero, Lucius,si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mi, por tu hijo...no quiero que tenga que pasar esta vergüenza, él no se enterará pero de algo tendremos que vivir tu y yo ¿o piensas comerte a los elfos para no gastar?-Lucius la abrazó, algo que tomó a Cissy por sorpresa, pero la reconfortó ese contacto sincero con su marido, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo que se mostraba como realmente era, sin su mascara de orgullo implacable; Luciusse sentía muy mal, él tampoco lo estaba pasando bien. Estuvieron así un largo rato, hasta que al señor Malfoy le entró el sueño, Narcissa lo acostó con cuidado, dejando que durmiera y metiéndose a continuación en su chimenea con polvos flú para ir a Hogwarts, Sirius era su única oportunidad.

Esa tarde, después de las clases Ron se decidió a ir la enfermería. Tenía miedo, `pues la noche anterior había pasado algo muy bonito entre Lily y él, tuvieron una conexión única y muy especial y dado que su padre la interrumpió al llegar tenían una conversación pendiente ¿Lily pensaría en frío lo que dijo al despertar o solo fue el furor del momento? Abrió la puerta de madera y recorrió todas las camas hasta vislumbrar la de ella. Por suerte no estaba dormida, pero quizá no era el mejor momento para llegar Lily estaba sentada apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama, con un montón de pergaminos sobre sus muslos, mordiéndose el labio mientras pensaba y con un semblante molesto, como si no estuviera logrando resolver algo que quería.

-¿Vengo en mal momento? - preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose a los pies de su cama. La pequeña Snape levantó la mirada y su cara cambió por completo

-Ron – dijo ella sonriente – me alegro de verte

-Yo también...¿como estás?

-Físicamente mejor, de lo demás ando un poco mosqueada...mi padre, ya sabes

-¿Tan pronto os habéis enfadado?

-Me ha puesto tarea casi nada más levantarme ¿te lo puedes creer?

-Oh si, es la historia académica de Harry, después de enfrentarse a Voldemort en la cámara de los secretos, estuvo tres días enclaustrado haciendo los deberes de Snape, y lo peor fue que como Hermione se estaba recuperando de ser petrificada no nos pudo dejar sus tareas

-¿Nos? - preguntó Lily divertida - ¿No se enfrentó Harry?

-Yo le ayudé, bueno siempre le ayudábamos, Voldemort secuestró a mi hermana y fuimos a la cámara secreta a rescatarla, pero hubo un derrumbamiento y Harry y yo nos separamos, en fin, de normal cuando hacíamos planes con Harry yo no me preocupaba por los deberes pero Hermione siempre estaba a todo.

-Por lo que en ese año, ambos estabais super agobiados con los deberes ¿Cómo es posible que superaseis los exámenes?

-Dumbledore los canceló, menos mal – ambos rieron – Tal vez pueda ayudarte ¿Qué tienes?

-Maldiciones quasiimperdonables

-¿Quasiimperdonables?

-Sí, son aquellas que usan los aurores para reducir a los delincuentes sin que eso les suponga un problema legal

-Aaaaah ya, creo que Hermione los tenia hechos puedo pedirle que...

-No Ron – dijo ella con dulzura- lo agradezco de verdad pero mi padre no es idiota, sabría que los he copiado

-De acuerdo, pero ¿me dejas ayudarte?

-Bueno, está bien- ella se apartó un poco – siéntate conmigo – Ron, un poco sorprendido pero a la vez complacido

-Podrías probar "Sectumsempra" - sugirió Ron pensativo

-¿Sectumsepra? - preguntó Lily extrañada, se inclinó para alcanzar el libro de DCAO, su mano rozó la de Ron, ambos dieron un suspiro ahogado, se sonrieron, se sonrojaron; Lily se aclaró la garganta y tomó el libro para consultarlo, aún pensativa por el roce de su piel con la del pelirrojo – No encuentro esa maldición por ningún lado ¿para qué sirve?

-Desgarra a tu enemigo al punto de desangrarse - contestó Ron

-¿Cómo es que no...?

-Porque la inventó tu padre – ambos se miraron – Harry, la usó...en una pelea contra Draco- Lily abrió la boca sorprendida, no se imaginaba a Potter agrediendo a alguien de esa forma – Pero...no sabia para qué era, la leyó en un libro antiguo que resultó ser de tu padre pero él no lo sabia

-Ya me habia imaginado lo peor - admitió ella, devolviendo la mirada a su pergamino – entonces la escribiré, a ver que hace.

-Oye...Lily...ammm ¿podrías apartar esto un momento?- dijo bajando su pergamino a las rodillas – Yo ….esto...no se como decirlo...ayer...te dije que...bueno dije muchas cosas y... me preguntaba si...bueno en fin...¿sigues pensando...sigues queriendo emmm...me has perdonado?

-Ah, Ron, lo siento de verdad...se que debía haberte mandado una lechuza o algo, darte alguna explicación pero no sabia si...me habias dicho eso por verme así de mal o si lo sentías en serio

-Lo dije totalmente en serio...bueno si te parece bien sino...olvídalo...mejor si olvídalo - dijo Ron triste e inseguro bajando la cabeza a continuación

-No!...no...quiero olvidarlo – dijo ella levantándole el mentón con el dedo indice – Ron...tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, y oírte fue...muy especial para mi...en su dia te dije que me gustabas mucho y cuando me rechazaste pensé...bueno me puse fatal

-Fui un idiota, me arrepentí justo después pero no te encontré y luego pasó lo de esos malditos aprendices de Skeeter...te prometo que averiguaré quienes son

-Da igual...no quiero saber de ellos...me comporté como una idiota, en ese momento que me llamaran zorra y que mi padre viera que me besé contigo era lo más grave del mundo, no porque me diera vergüenza sino porque tú me dijiste que no querías nada conmigo y que mi padre lo supiera habría sido humillante - suspiró- pero después de lo de Bellatrix pasé tanto miedo que me di cuenta de la magnitud de las cosas...y oir a todos cuando vinisteis a visitarme, mi padre incluido, oíros preocuparos y sufrir...me afectó mucho asi que...si esos aprendices quieren hablar de mi, que hablen, supongo que debe ser una de las consecuencias de ser la hija del profesor más odiado de la escuela

-Si te consuela, no es solo contigo, también se han cebado con Hermione y con Malfoy

-Sí, algo me han contado... ¿de verdad os peleasteis?

-Fue muy raro, como si una rabia oscura y desconocida se hubiera apoderado de mi, Hermione descubrió que los pergaminos estaban impregnados de polvos de banshee, que al contacto con la piel provoca furia ¿crees que te pudo pasar eso?

-No se, yo no me peleé con nadie...-reflexionó Lily-bueno sí, con esa zorra asesina...Bellatrix; la odio, no sabes lo que la odio, mi padre dice que la mataron pero yo no estoy tan segura, si volvió de la muerte una vez puede volver dos, y sobre todo, si ha entrado sin ser vista, quien sabe de quién podemos estar rodeados – A Ron le recorrió una sensación helada por el cuerpo, Lily tenía toda la razón, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar podía aparecer alguien con ganas de sangre – Ron, tu formas parte de la Orden del Fénix, mi padre ha dicho que la Orden lo investigaría, y yo quiero participar en eso, mataron a mi madre, han tratado de matarme a mi, y me dejaron muy claro que buscaban también a mi padre, tenemos que proteger lo que es nuestro, sea cual sea el precio y no podemos permitir que nos aparten de ello solo por ser jóvenes, Harry, Hermione y tú lo sois y vencisteis a Voldemort, ellos son adultos, muchos de ellos aurores y ni siquiera han podido evitar que una mortífaga supuestamente muerta entre en el colegio.

-Estoy de acuerdo, hablaré con Harry y con Hermione, los miembros del ED seguro que también quieren colaborar y todos ellos merecen estar ahí también

-¿El ED?

-Ejército de Dumbledore, lo formamos en quinto año, teníamos una pesadilla de profesora que se negaba a enseñarnos magia, es como un club de duelo, aprendemos a defendernos y ayudamos a aquellos que necesitan refuerzo en DCAO

-¿Un club de duelo donde el Niño Que Vivió es el profesor? Me apunto –dijo la pequeña Snape emocionada

-Bueno hace mucho que no nos reunimos pero no creo que hubiera problemas, aunque, serías la única Slytherin

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Todo el mundo odia a los Slytherins, no te ofendas – Dijo Ron con una ligera sonrisa

-¿Cómo que todo el mundo odia a los Slytherin? ¿por qué?

-Porque son idiotas

-Así que estás saliendo con una idiota….hmmm ¿eso no te hace aún más idiota? – dijo Lily conectando su mirada con los ojos azules de Ron, con cierto aire seductor.

-Probablemente – se acercó – pero en este caso ser más idiota merece la pena -Ron, sin vacilar la besó en los pequeña Snape sonrió para sus adentros, llevaba deseando eso algún tiempo, ya que su primer beso con él se vio empañado por esa amarga discusión, sustituir ese recuerdo era algo que la reconfortaba. Fue un beso tierno, un beso que por unos segundos la hizo olvidar todos sus problemas y la dejó completamente desarmada; tras unos segundos sin respirar juntaron sus frentes y se sonrieron – Ese beso ya estaba tardando

-Más vale tarde que nunca ¿no crees?

-Supongo…- dijo ella con una media sonrisa

-Señor Weasley un poco de decencia por favor- dijo la directora entrando por la puerta de la enfermería

-Profesora Mcgonagall- dijo el chico saliendo torpemente de la cama de Lily, aumentando la mirada de desaprobación de la profesora

-Arréglese esa camisa por Merlín, parece usted un andrajoso y aléjese de la señorita Snape, necesita descansar, no encender las hormonas- dijo Mcgonagall dirigiendo la misma mirada a la hija de su colega; Ron avergonzado, se despidió de Lily torpemente mientras se marchaba y las dejó solas -¿Cómo se encuentra querida? – dijo la profesora apaciguando el tono, a Lily le caía bien esa mujer aunque le confundía su capacidad para cambiar de tono rápidamente

-Mucho mejor profesora Mcgonagall, la verdad estoy deseando salir de aquí cuanto antes, ir a clase, hacer vida normal – contestó

-Me complace oír esas palabras jovencita, esa actitud le ayudará a acoplarse al ritmo de las clases que han avanzado en su ausencia; veo que ya ha empezado a estudiar, solo he visto en la señorita Granger ese empeño por destacar

-Creáme profesora, me gustaría ser como Granger pero esto no lo hago por hambre de conocimientos, son los deberes que mi padre me tenia guardados para cuando despertara, por lo visto tengo que entregar todos los trabajos que mis compañeros han hecho – Mcgonagall reprimió una sonrisa pensando en Snape, siempre fiel a su profesión y a sus principios, a veces quizá se excedía en su severidad como profesor, pero no iba a ser ella quien le dijera que no aplicase las normas con su hija a pesar de su opinión.

-En ese caso, le recomiendo que no se deje aconsejar por el señor Weasley, es mejor en la vertiente práctica de DCAO pero acerca de la teoría, no sé qué sería de él o de Potter si la señorita Granger no le dejase sus deberes

-No se preocupe, me ha ayudado en lo que necesitaba, con el resto puedo yo sola, e imagino que con el resto de asignaturas organizándome un poco puedo ponerme al día

-Me alegro que saque el tema, he estado pensando que su retraso en las materias será considerable, por lo que he hablado con la señorita Weasley para que sea su tutora de estudios

-Creí que Granger era la mejor – dijo Lily escéptica, solo conocía a la hermana de Ron de vista y de oida por lo que la había visitado estando inconsciente

-Lo es, pero la señorita Granger ya tiene suficiente ocupándose de Weasley y de Potter además de de ella misma; pero no se apure, la señorita Weasley también tiene un expediente excelente al igual que tres de sus hermanos mayores, le ayudará con lo que necesite en los estudios y quizá haya suerte y se hagan amigas

-Seeh – dijo la hija de Snape no muy convencida, no se cerraba a que Ginny y ella pudieran llevarse bien pero dudaba de que pudiera haber una amistad así de fácil pues a ella nunca se la había dado demasiado bien hacer amigas

-Anímese, seguro que si avanza lo suficiente tendrá tiempo de prepararse para el baile - ¡el baile! Se le había olvidado que habían organizado uno, ella había desechado la idea de ir, pues no sabia si se habría curado para entonces, pero eso era casi una invitación de la directora y eso no iba a dejarlo pasar

-Allí me verá profesora – sonrió.

 _Llovía, estaba todo muy oscuro, ella jadeaba de miedo sin cesar, había corrido muchos kilómetros dobló la esquina de un callejón lúgubre, se arrodilló en un rincón,y se puso a llorar del terror y la rabia que sentía. Lilly Snape, tenía los ojos enrojecidos del llanto, estaba sola, perdida y en la calle, tenía frío y hambre, se puso a rezar en susurros, oyó unos pasos, era Draco, vestido totalmente de negro con una túnica del mismo color_

 _-¿Qué haces tú aquí Malfoy? - dijo ella con un llanto nervioso_

 _-¿Pensabas acaso que te di ese anillo y lo embrujé para que no te lo pudieras quitar solo porque me apetecía Snape?- ella miró su dedo_

 _-¡Eres un jodido controlador, no tenías derecho a esto!, ¡Lárgate de aquí, no quiero verte y… quítame esto!- dijo ella mirando a los lados emparanoiada_

 _-No pienso hacerlo, no volveré a pasar un solo día pensando en que te pueden haber asesinado, la última vez que te fuiste te hicieron cosas horribles_

 _-¡Y sin embargo no te importó hacerme sufrir meses junto con tu jodida novia! Todo lo que me pasó, todo lo que soporté, todo lo que lloré!¡Gritaba por ayuda y me disteis la espalda! - le reclamó llorando - ¡Te necesitaba a mi lado y todos me disteis la espalda! ¡VETE!_

 _-¡Nos engañaron lo sabes bien! Creimos lo que no era_

 _-¡Pudiste haber creído en mí, pudiste haber solo confiado en mí! ¡ me quedé sin mi padre y necesitaba a mi hermano a mi lado y no pudiste dejar tu odio de lado! ¡No quiero nada tuyo, desaparece de mi maldita vida vete vete!_

 _-¡He dicho que no! Mi madre me abandonó a mi también, yo también estaba mal, y fui un gilipollas pero no es momento de hablar de esto ¡ven conmigo por favor Lily, eres mi hermana y te quiero, por favor!_

 _-¡Soy peligrosa! ¡¿Qué coño no entiendes de eso?! ¡Estar cerca de mi solo hace que te expongas a la desgracia! - Lily oyó un ruido- Malfoy, vete de aquí rápido, podrían volver déjame sola_

 _-Si he venido es porque estas en peligro y a pesar de que me odies no me pienso ir de esta cloaca sin ti -en ese momento aparecieron unos encapuchados con túnicas granates_

 _-Mirad que tenemos aquí, dos ratas traidoras reunidas en una cloaca - Sin que Draco y Lily pudieran evitarlo los desarmaron. Los chicos se miraron con miedo - Mejor todavía, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, ¡Avada Kedavra!, un rayo verde se dirigió hacia los dos hermanos impactando en ambos e impulsándolos al frio suelo, quedando los dos mirándose el uno al otro sin realmente mirar_

Unos ojos verdes se abrieron con un semblante bastante asustado, Harry Potter había vuelto a tener esa sensación extraña que antaño tuvo con los sueños de Voldemort, respiraba agitado, sudado y confuso, era una sensación horrible de revivir; se recostó de nuevo tenia que dormir, seguro que esto solo eran secuelas de todo lo que sufrió en el pasado, quiso convencerse de que solo era un sueño estúpido. Sin embargo, su conciencia no lo dejaba dormir, sus sueños nunca le habían fallado, pero también era cierto que nunca fueron sueños en realidad, sino intromisiones en su mente del alma de Voldemort. Empezó a desfragmentarlo todo en fases, había soñado con la hija de Snape, quizá eso denotaba culpabilidad por todo lo que Severus se había sacrificado por él, lo que decía de que todo el que se acercara a ella sufria desgracias…conocía muy bien esa sensación, el terapeuta al que Hermione le obligó a ir en verano le hubiera dicho que solo proyectaba sus sentimientos en la forma de otra persona, la hija de Snape, que se hubiera quedado sin padre por su culpa. Luego estaba Malfoy, bueno, eran bastante amigos no era de extrañar que él acudiera en ayuda de ella como Ron y Hermione fueron a su rescate; Draco dijo que era su hermana, bueno eso podía ser una elaboración de su mente al escuchar de Snape quien era la madre de su hija; luego Bellatrix….que soñara con ella no era raro, era una amenaza que había vuelto a su vida aunque lo extraño había sido que no lo perseguía a él, y después de soñar con su muerte inminente….

-Bfffff- bufó claramente su conciencia no le dejaría pasar esas posibles señales así como así, su instinto casi nunca fallaba, avisó a Ron, quien entre pasos torpes le acompañó a la torre norte para hablar con su inteligente amiga

-Tóc toc toc, ¡Hermione abre! – llamaron varias veces – ¡Hermione necesitamos hablar contigo ¡-estuvieron aporreando la puerta mucho tiempo, a pesar de los insultos de los cuadros de ese pasillo; Draco abrió la puerta cabreado, con el pelo revuelto, molesto por recibir una bocanada de frio desde fuera de la torre en su pecho desnudo

-Maldita sea Potter, ¿qué no puedes tratar de dejar de ser el centro del mundo ni cuando la gente duerme? Lárgate – dijo el rubio volviendo a cerrar la puerta

-Oh callate y déjanos pasar-lo empujó Ron-¡Hermione, baja!-Draco le dio una colleja al pelirrojo, algo que le valió un empujón de vuelta de Ron

-¿Qué no sabes ir a su puerta y llamar pobretón? A ver si te queda claro que esto es una torre de intelectuales no el ambiente verdulero en el que te mueves-Ron iba a matarlo pero en ese momento apareció Hermione

-¿Es que no podéis dejar de portaros como críos ni un solo minuto, o segundo?-Dijo Hermione cabreada, pudo notar la erección de los tres chicos al verla en sus galas de noche. Hermione estaba con el pelo revuelto, lo que le daba un aire sexy, una camiseta que insinuaba su cintura estrecha y unos shorts negros que no cubrían el final de sus glúteos.

-Hermione, he tenido una pesadilla-dijo Harry preocupado

-No me digas que te has traído al pelirrojo para dormir con ella porque tienes miedo de los sueños Potter, al menos respeta los espacios, si quieres a alguien que te acurruque en la teta vete con zorriweasley que tiene un buen par o cuenta ovejas

-¿Qué has dicho de mi hermana? – preguntó Ron enfadado

-Decir que tiene buenas tetas ¿acaso te molesta zanahoria?

-¡Pues claro que si!

-Como se nota que no te has parado a mirárselas para variar – dijo Draco con su acostumbrado aire de superioridad

-¡Yo lo mato!

-¡Ron para!-Dijo Hermione-No merece la pena – dijo mirando a Draco con desdén – Harry, cuéntame que ha pasado – Harry aunque estaba incómodo con la presencia de Malfoy decidió que sería más importante lo que tenía que contar que su molestia

-Es sobre Lily

-¿Como que sobre Lilly?-dijo el rubio-¿Qué pasa con ella?- Harry comenzó su relato, omitiendo lo que él consideraba que no debía decir; El trío de oro decidió contar con gente de confianza para tratar el tema, quizá podía ser un sueño sin importancia, pero quizá o no; salieron de la torre sin dar opción a Draco de intervenir o de participar, se notaba que tenían costumbre de actuar así. Se quedó en la torre meditando lo que acababa de escuchar, pero tras un rato se fue a dormir, haciendo caso a su mente, Potter siempre había querido llamar la atención, quizá ahora que la perseguida y herida por el mal era Lily y no él, quería hacerse de notar y ser el niño bonito problemático de la escuela otra vez; algo en su cabeza le decía que esa treta era muy sucia, pero viniendo de San Potter no le terminaba de extrañar.

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a buscar a Sirius, él siempre había tenido una especial sensibilidad con todas las sensaciones de Harry, al igual que Dumbledore, pero por desgracia el sabio anciano no les podía ayudar. Vieron que en la puerta de su cuarto este había luz, al menos no lo despertarían, la puerta estaba entreabierta, Hermione puso la mano en el picaporte pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de una mujer

-Por favor Sirius lo necesito

-No pequeña no pienso dejarte nada, tu ya tienes todo el dinero que quieres y más-Sirius entonces vio como a su prima se le inundaban los ojos

-No Sirius, no lo tengo..., esto no no lo sabe nadie,ni siquiera Severus-dijo ella soltando pequeñas lágrimas-Lucius y yo...Lucius y yo...ah...estamos arruinados-Dijo la rubia mujer estallando en llanto

-¿Arruinados?-preguntó preocupado por ella

-Si, Sirius, completamente, no nos queda nada, ni un galeón, no se como se lo voy a decir a mi hijo, por favor primo, ayúdame, necesito dinero, sino...no se de qué vamos a comer mi marido y yo, ya está preparado lo que vamos a vender, ni nuestras joyas mas caras y preciosas consiguen abordar la mitad de las facturas, no se que hacer Sirius

-Y ¿por qué no os ponéis a trabajar?

-¿Quién crees que contratarían a dos ex mortífagos?, yo aun podría ponerme a hacer un trabajo...no muy decente pero...¿Lucius?,tengo miedo de que lo maten si sale más allá del jardín

-De acuerdo Narcissa, te ayudaré pero pienso vigilar los actos de tu marido como si de ello dependiera mi vida, él junto con tu hermana fueron culpables de que muriera en su día y no me fío de los negocios sucios que se pueda traer además yo tengo un ahijado que alimentar

-¡Tu ahijado es rico! – reprochó Narcissa

-Me gusta consentirlo ¿vale?, este año tengo pensado comprarle una moto por navidad y quiero que tenga la mejor

-Nosotros tenemos que comer – dijo ella siendo capaz de conservar esa altivez que le caracterizaba a pesar de estar suplicando dinero al primo que siempre le habían hecho odiar

-Y porque eres mi prima y tengo compasión de ti comerás pero tu marido y mi sobrino no son precisamente santos de mi devoción como para que les tenga que regalar nada – Harry, Ron y Hermione escuchaban tras la puerta con sorpresa, no podían creerse lo que oían, los Malfoy arruinados, Harry, sentía admiración y a la vez mucha pena de Narcissa por el tipo de vida que le había tocado vivir con ese marido y ese hijo, probablemente ella se sintiera con ellos como él con los Dusley; Hermione sentía mucha pena por Draco e incluso por sus padres, amigos suyos muggles habían pasado por lo mismo y su situación era muy triste; sin embargo Ron no sentía lástima alguna, es más en el fondo se alegraba, pues Malfoy ahora sufriría en carne viva lo que era ser pobre y no podría volver a burlarse de él por su situación económica y más siendo la suya peor, porque si Narcissa había tenido que pedirle dinero a Sirius porque no tenían ni para comer siendo que en su familia eran tres, significaba que hasta él tenía más dinero que Malfoy, ya que a ellos comida no les faltaba a ninguno,su madre siempre conseguía duplicar la comida y se quedaban siempre más que satisfechos. Ronald sentía que ahí había habido justicia divina.

-¿No saben que es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas Potter?-Dijo una voz conocida y gélida que les sobresaltó

-Profesor Snape -dijeron al unísono los tres- Estábamos...- se miraron- buscándole-Dijo Hermione

-¿La guerra les dio tantos golpes en la cabeza que ya no saben ni cuál es mi despacho Granger?

-Ammm…pensamos que quizá…emmm- miró a Harry para que dijera algo

-He soñado con Lily – soltó Harry a bocajarro

-Muy bien Potter no tenia suficiente con el cabeza de chorlito de su amigo acosando a mi hija en la enfermería para que usted ahora me diga que sueña con ella, ¿quiere un consejo? Aplíquese más en clase, cánsese un poco estudiando y verá como no tiene tiempo de soñar tonterías – la situación hizo enrojecer a Ron y Harry, no sabían de qué hablaba, Hermione no pudo reprimir una risa discreta al ver a Snape en el papel de padre celoso con la escopeta ahuyentando a los posibles pretendientes de su hija. Snape la mató con la mirada, Harry lo entendió todo

-¡No! ¡No he soñado de esa forma yo…!- se cubrió la cara de vergüenza – yo soñé que Bellatrix mataba a su hija, le lanzaba un avada

-Eso fue lo que intentó Potter, solo ha creado la imagen en su cerebro, no invente fantasmas donde no existen

-Señor, en ese sueño…no solo mataba a su hija, mataba a Malfoy también – añadió Hermione de la forma más serena que pudo – en ese sueño ella decía que…quien se acercaba a ella sufría grandes daños porque no podía controlar su poder y…creo que…Lily tiene mucho de eso…ninguno creemos que fuese casualidad que lanzaran esa noticia de ella y todos los ventanales estallaran

-Pues así fue Granger – dijo Snape protegiendo el secreto de su hija o al menos intentándolo – Potter sus intentos de llamar la atención son patéticos, vuelva a la cama – ordenó Snape negándose a preocuparse y volteando para andar en sentido contrario; al igual que Malfoy, él pensaba que el afán de protagonismo de Harry le había llevado a dar falsas alarmas, ya no era un horrocrux con lo cual sus sueños no significaban nada.

-Si ignora lo que le digo y le pasa algo, su madre no se lo perdonará- espetó Harry, Snape se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos, eran los de su madre pero su prepotencia seguía poniendo el fantasma de su padre ante él

-Harry, dirás que su madre no se lo perdonaría, ella falleció- acotó con tacto Hermione en voz baja pero perfectamente audible; Snape observó entonces a Harry, no se había corregido ante el comentario de la sabelotodo, él sabía algo, él sabía la verdad, era muy consciente de lo que había dicho, quería enfadarse con él por su amenaza pero sabía que no podía reprocharle nada por querer proteger a su hija, al fin y al cabo, parecía que el minimo de decencia que Lily Potter le había legado, hacía al chico sentirse responsable de la protección de su hija, y eso no era malo, aunque sí peligroso y bien que lo sabía por propia experiencia.

-Bien Potter, prestaré atención a cualquier señal, pero dado que los chicos de tu edad sois tan increíblemente impertinentes explícale tú que su padre va a convertirse en su sombra permanente porque tú has tenido una pesadilla – concluyó marchándose, ciertamente ese sueño sobre su hija podía ser un presagio y eso le asustaba considerablemente.

Ginny Weasley caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Mcgonagall había decidido sustituir temporalmente a Hermione como prefecta ante sus obligaciones de Premio Anual, así que ahora le tocaba a ella patrullar hasta que se decidiera si la sustitución se hacía definitiva. Con la varita iluminada y tanto silencio a cualquiera le produciría un poco de miedo caminar con tanta oscuridad y con los secretos que guardaba ese castillo. Ella, por lo general no tenía miedo, pues sus hermanos se habían pasado la vida curtiéndola en sustos y bromas pesadas lo suficiente para estar preparada ante todo. De pronto sintió que pisaba un pergamino y algo le llamó la atención, ese pergamino tenía una foto suya con...¡Malfoy! Eso la puso nerviosa ¿como era posible que la hubieran pillado el día que ayudó a Hermione a vengarse de Malgoy?, seguro que eran esos asquerosos Aprendices de Skeeter. De nuevo oyó unos ruidos que momentos antes había ignorado, eran pasos así que decidió seguirlos, ese pergamino no estaba ahí por casualidad. Los pasos acelerados la llevaron hasta la sala de los menesteres donde vio una túnica de Slytherin adentrarse en dicha sala, corrió para que la puerta no se cerrara y entró; allí estaba uno de ellos

-¡TU!

-¡Ah!, Weasley

-¡Así que tú eres la cima de la pirámide de todo esto!

-No en eso te equivocas, yo soy solo un esbirro

-Te vas a cagar, verás cuando la gente se entere de que tú escribes toda esta mierda, has jodido a mucha gente, te van a linchar

-Yo de ti sería más prudente Weasley, que me pillen no hará que esto no se publique pequeña zorra

-¿Me estás amenazando? – irguió la varita contra él – pelea contra mi si te atreves pedazo de cobarde

-Cuidado…mis amigos y yo tenemos un código, si ese pergamino lo hacemos desaparecer, aparece en la habitación de otro de los nuestros y esa es la señal de publicación, asi que yo no me pondría tan chula, puedo hacerte mucho daño

-¡No puedes publicar esto,¡me jodes la vida y mi relación!¡eso solo fue una venganza contra Malfoy no otra cosa!

-Ahórrate las explicaciones Weasley, en ADS, no concedemos entrevistas

-Y así de falso os sale todo

-Ahí te equivocas zanahoria, nosotros solo comentamos la imagen y tu aquí estás con un modelito muy fresco agachada y tocándole el pene a Malfoy, dale las explicaciones a Potter

-Te voy a….- se contuvo, si se excedía podía salirle caro - Esto no puede salir a la luz ¿vale?

-Bueeno, puede que pueda interceder en la redacción por ti, pero eso tiene un precio

-Sí, ese precio es que tú no publicas ese artículo y yo no le digo a todo el mundo que estás metido en esto para que no vayan a cazar tu cabeza.

-Mi cabeza no me preocupa en absoluto…puedes señalarme pero, en las mentes y prejuicios de todos quedaran grabadas palabras como…- cogió el pergamino y se puso a leer - _"A Ginerva Weasley solo le importa el dinero, eso se sabe, todo el mundo es conocedor de la pobreza de su familia; pero ¿felaciones Ginevra? Creíamos que tendrías más clase para asegurar una buena posición. Como vemos aquí la furcia pelirroja solo busca dar el braguetazo con alguien que tenga fama, dinero y poder y ya que Potter está muy solicitado por el mundo mágico, se quiere asegurar el vivir como una reina haciendole favores sexuales a Draco Malfoy. Weasley, siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermano mayor necesita cazar una presa con más dinero que ella ( aunque no es difícil) pero a esta chica le gusta abrirse de piernas en sabanas de seda,no se conforma con cualquier cosa, y para lograrlo tiene a Potter de principal, y a Malfoy de reserva ¿y cómo iba Malfoy a negarse si sabe que con unas pocas monedas que suelte a sus pies la última de las comadrejas se la chupará cuando ordene?_

 _-¡_ Cállate, cállate, cállate! – gritó ella desesperada -¡No puedes publicar eso!,amo a Harry haré lo que sea

-¿Lo que sea?

-Sí, yo…yo.. te haré los deberes, te llevaré los libros, te dejaré ganar en quidditch, perderé apropósito, me…me portaré mal, haré que mi casa pierda, pero no publiques eso, no es lo que dices, yo amo a Harry, no busco cazar nada….si quieres dinero…puedo pedírselo, por tu silencio

-De acuerdo…ya se lo que quiero-El chico miró con deseo a la pelirroja, la estampó contra una pared y le tocó los pechos con desesperación

-¡¿Pero qué…?! – se removió ella

-Has dicho lo que sea, y esto es lo que quiero - acto seguido le arrancó la camiseta y le mordió los pezones de forma muy dolorosa

-¡Apártate! – lo empujó ella – eso no te lo pienso dar por nada del mundo publica lo que quieras, encontraré la forma de explicarlo – le espeto ella indignada

-¡Expeliarmus! – la desarmó y le apuntó con su varita, se la clavó en el cuello mientras apretaba su cabeza con fuerza contra la pared. Se acercó a su oído y le habló con violencia – Vamos a ver si te enteras comadreja de mierda, ahora tienes dos opciones, primera opción, te follo cuanto y como quiera hasta que me canse, tu harás todo lo que yo te diga por las buenas y yo, como regalo, no publicaré este desliz tuyo. Segunda opción: te follo, cuanto y como quiera hasta que me canse, harás todo lo que yo te diga por las malas y luego lo publico todo.

-No fue un desliz… no pasó nada- dijo ella entre lágrimas, sintiendo que él tenía demasiada fuerza para poder contrarrestarla.

-A mi eso me da igual, nadie te creería, bien Weasley ¿qué va a ser? – Ginny sollozó un poco, no era capaz de hablar, de elegir conscientemente como traicionar a fácil, por lo que simplemente dejó de forcejear contra él – Buena elección- desgarró la ropa de la chica, ella trató de taparse lo que podía pero él apartó sus brazos de un manotazo – Jajajaja, pelirroja natural, he perdido una apuesta…ahora ni se te ocurra cubrirte; el chico comenzó a sobarse su virilidad- Al suelo puta – Ginny se quedó plantada sin moverse, no sabía como reaccionar ante esa situación, el chico se enfadó y le dio tal bofetada que la tiró al suelo – He dicho que seas dócil, no estúpida – Se puso encima de ella apretando su cuello – Abre las piernas – le ordenó, pero ella aun no se reponía del golpe. Ese desgraciado sacó una poción de su túnica y se la echó en las manos, le abrió las piernas a la chica y le metió tres dedos, ella gimió de dolor - No te quejes pelirroja, que aquí te han metido cosas más grandes, además esto solo es para que tengas un orgasmo conmigo, no sabes lo bien que me lo voy a pasar

-Haz… lo que te de la gana pero no….pienso…disfrutar contigo- dijo ella con dificultad y rabia

-Por desgracia para ti, eso no es de tu elección gracias a lo que te acabo de hacer – La penetró sin miramientos con fuertes embestidas, estuvo un largo rato así, al menos a Ginny se le hizo eterno – que mojadita estás ahora comadreja…me gusta este tesoro que tienes entre las piernas…pero seguro que Potter ha entrado tantas veces aquí que sentirás poco….probemos otra cosa -El chico sacó su miembro, le dio la vuelta a Ginny y la puso sobre una mesa cercana, desde atrás le tocaba los senos, minutos más tarde hizo algo que a la hermana menor de los Weasley no le gustó nada

-¡Aaaaahhh!-El Slytherin la había penetrado el principio de su pene por detrás-¡Para, para, por favor me haces daño! Ahhh! – suplicó llorando

-¡Vaaaya terreno inexplorado! ¡Qué idiota que es Potter, si hubiese sido un hombre y te hubiera follado como es debido ahora no serías una llorona! – se jactó de ella hasta que se hartó de sus sollozos-¡Silencio Ginny Weasley o será peor! – se acercó a su oído,haciéndole sentir su húmedo aliento en la oreja -no será rápido-La envistió metiendo un poco más-no te va a gustar-Volvió a repetirlo-y te acordarás de esto siempre porque yo no soy Potter y no voy a ser benevolente contigo-esta vez hizo una embestida bestial metiéndolo todo por completo, Ginny se deshacía en lágrimas por el tremendo dolor. El Slytherin pasó una hora, tal vez dos envistiéndola sin piedad, ella decidió no pensar, aislandose en su mente hasta que acabara, sentía mucho dolor, muchísimo por culpa de sus brutas formas, sintió que cada vez aumentaba el ritmo a la par que su sufrimiento pero al menos ya estaría cerca del final; sin embargo el chico paró y la bajó de la mesa

-Agáchate

-Pero...-Antes de que pudiera hablar la empujó dejándola sentada en el suelo

-Abre la boca Weasley-Dijo burlándose de ella

-Por favor...no...-No pudo seguir su súplica,la serpiente introdujo su miembro en su cavidad bucal, empezó a moverse muy rápido dentro de ella, dándole ganas de vomitar,pues casi no podía respirar y, el prepucio del chico rozaba su úgula provocándole arcadas, se quejaba pero no tenía éxito, el chico apoyó sus brazos en la pared mientras Ginny "le hacía" sexo oral

-Mírame-Ella lo hizo, esperaba que sacara eso de ahí, pero no fue así-ohhh, la chupas bien Weasley, Potter debe de estar que se sale de gozo haciendole esto todos los días, le veía muy contento después de las noches que pasabais aquí, y yo me preguntaba como sería una felación contigo, ahora entiendo porque llevaba esa sonrisita de bobo todo el día, mmmh me pregunto qué diría Potter si te viera abriéndome tu garganta y viéndote como realmente eres.. una zorra, MI zorra ahora.- Su chantajista aumentó el ritmo hasta derramar su semilla en ella, aprentando su cabeza contra el tronco de su miembro – Traga si no quieres lamentar haber nacido – Ella muy a su pesar lo hizo, no podía respirar, se estaba ahogando y encima la estaba amenazando; sintió que era lo peor que había ingerido en su vida y sentía asco de ella misma.- Mmmh muy bien, la separó de sí y le limpió la comisura de la boca con una expresión burlona. Se puso en cuclillas y tomó su mentón delicadamente, para obligarla a mirarlo; ella tenia los ojos más rojos que en su vida,no había parado de llorar un solo segundo- ¿Sabes Weasley? Me siento mal por esto, yo he disfrutado muchísimo pero tú sin embargo no has gemindo nada seductoramente y no has llegado al orgasmo…eso no me gusta

-Ya has hecho conmigo lo que te ha apetecido, no tengo que disfrutar con esto, ya me has usado como querías, déjame en paz ahora – dijo ella con un tono lúgubre y dolido

-Meh….eso no sería divertido- estiró de su cabello y la volvió a poner encima de la mesa a cuatro patas, se deshizo de su corbata y la ató a los ojos de Ginny para que no viera nada; la penetró, esta vez por la vía tradicional -¿Recuerdas la semana pasada cuando sacamos el articulo de Potter? Yo lo escribí, era mi primera vez redactando mis amigos de la redacción se mofaron de mi por tu culpa, me acuerdo de tu intervención en el Gran Comendor "el artículo más patético de mi vida"dijiste, bueno pues ahora que tenia el mejor artículo del mes vienes tú, de nuevo y me impides publicarlo porque he prometido no sacarlo por follarte, ¿ves lo que me obligas a hacer? – dio una embestida fuerte y de nuevo, ese liquido rosa que había usado al principio lo volvía a usar, ella lo distinguió por lo frío que estaba; en ese momento empezó a sentir placer y no pudo evitar gemir, sintiéndose miserable por disfrutar algo tan horrible – muy bien zorra gime para mi – en ese momento Ginny sintió que el chico hacia algo en sus sienes con la varita, retiró la corbata que le tapaba los ojos y lo que vio la hizo sentir como si le clavaran mil puñales en su corazón y su dignidad: la mitad de ese gran espejo estaba ocupado por la foto de Harry que había en el artículo de la semana pasada, que había sido un completo fracaso

-¡No! ¡no puedes...no puedes ponerme eso ahí! ¡quítalo!-dijo llorando entre gritos y revolviéndose. Su violador, la tomó del pelo y estampó su cabeza en la mesa impidiéndole moverse y procurando que viera el espejo. Ginny se dio cuenta de que él le había hecho un hechizo que no le dejaba cerrar los ojos.

-Ahora le encuentro mucha gracia yo también-la penetró haciendo que se mirara al espejo mientras era penetrada bestialmente por ese desgraciado ante la mirada de Harry, para su mayor desgracia no podía dejar de gemir, en parte por el dolor de la humillación, y de las duras embestidas y en parte por placer, estaba segura de que esa poción tenía efectos afrodisíacos, como esa tal "viagra" de la que le habló Hermione pero para mujeres -Me encanta esto Weasley, eso es mírate, me encanta ver como parece que tu novio ve que te estoy follando como a una vulgar puta, lastima que no tenga fotos de tus hermanos para que vieran como la cerda de su hermana es tratada como una sucia ramera y encima disfruta con ello – el chico de la túnica verde empezó a acelerar el ritmo provocando que las paredes genitales de la chica lo atrayeran, ella iba a llegar a un éxtasis no deseado-Míralo Ginny míralo, estoy copulando contigo y estas a punto de llegar al extasis viendo como tu novio nos mira mientras le engañas-Por desgracia Ginny tuvo un orgasmo y él llegó después marcando su territorio en ella.

Cuando terminaron, ella calló al suelo sin fuerzas,el chico se inclinó le susurró al oído unas palabras -Lo has hecho muy bien zorrita mía, ojala se vuelva a repetir algún día pero tranquila, no publicaré eso, soy un Slytherin de palabra- La estancia se transformó en una habitación negra que alimentaba la depresión con la que se encontraba en esos momentos, del techo empezó a caer agua caliente jabonosa, la sala sabía que ella necesitaba limpiarse de alguna forma pero sentía que nada lo haría, no paraba de llorar, recordar todo eso y pensar que podía perder a Harry la quemaba por dentro. Esa noche tuvo miedo de dormir pues no quería soñar con él, con su chantajista, estaba segura de que desde aquel momento en adelante sus pesadillas tendrían nombre y apellidos: Theodore Nott.


End file.
